Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul
by Jade Tatsu
Summary: A new enemy comes calling, one who doesn't want revenge. He wants something much more dangerous and Kenshin isn't his only target...
1. Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student. However this story and any characters I create do belong to me.   
I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

Spoiler: This part has a bit taken from Manga Volume 2 or Anime Episodes 6 and 7. (Okay, so I try to be really dutiful in my spoiler notes even when they are probably not necessary.) 

Acknowledgements: Please see notes at the end. 

Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul   
Part 1   
By Jade One 

Time Frame: After Jin'eh, before Shishio. 

The wind whipped the branches of trees, ripping loose leaves to be shredded in the air. The clouds raced over head, making the light from the moon flicker, creating dark shadows. But the windows of the house were tightly shut against the gathering storm and warm, golden lamp light spilled out, gently illuminating the houses grounds. But this was unnoticed by the owner. 

Tani Juusanrou sat in his over stuffed western style armchair. He couldn't move. It wasn't that he didn't want to move, it was that he physically couldn't move. He couldn't even shout for help. His short pudgy fingers dug deeply into the arm rests. It hurt but he couldn't release his grip. His eyes were wide and his body was sweating and trembling. His eyes looked around the room wildly as he recalled that the reports he had just read, detailing attacks on other various government officials, had stated that the attacks had started like this. There were no fatalities, and the supposed 'victims' had reported afterwards only the memory of the question, "Where is the Hitokiri Battousai?"   
_Attacks without damage, injury or death? _He had dismissed the reports as the fanciful imaginings of the officials in the wake of that psycho Jin'eh's attacks. _But, _he struggled to breathe, _not even Jin'eh's grip was this strong._   
"Jin'eh?" the wind seemed to whisper. "Jin'eh was a baby compared to my level of power." It was definitely a voice this time, accompanied by a footfall. Behind him. Tani's iris' strained at the corners of his eyes, seeking to see the being behind him. "Still, I do not believe you could of evaded him by yourself. That you're alive implies you had help." The voice was soft, sweet. There was nothing threatening about it except the fact that it was there and was holding him tight. "But that is not my concern."   
Tani's thought's swirled like the leaves in the wind. "What? Who?" his mind screamed. _Who is this man, that he dismisses Jin'eh with such a note of contempt?_   
"Ah?" the voice held confusion. "Oh, you have my apologies Tani Juusanrou. I have been extremely rude. I know who you are but you do not know me. Allow me to introduce myself." The man did not move from his position. "My name is Niijima Akihisa of..." he paused. "Of a School you have never heard of and could never understand, even though you are feeling the effects of its teachings.   
"Now that you know who I am, I can tell you why I have come. I am looking for someone Tani. And you, who survived the revolution and wars as a member of the Choushu Ishinshishi, may hold the answer to my question. Where is the Hitokiri Battousai? Where is the user of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?" The voice hissed and Tani could feel the figure leaning down over him from behind, feel the gentle tickle of air across his ear with the question.   
_Hitokiri Battousai...?_ A memory... A sword descending in a shining arc, terror clutching his heart, and the thought, _Ishin's not worth this._ A loud clash, and a slender figure stood before him, between him and his blue coated attackers, head slightly turned towards him. The sword was whipped diagonally across his protectors body, blood splattered on to the ground, its distinct sound muffled by the slump of the body of the one who had sought to take his life. A cold voice questioned and ordered "Are you injured? I will handle them, return to safety." The gleam of a yellow eye, turning away, the flow of long red hair, held high.   
"Very good, Tani... But that was the past. I am interested in the present." The person moved around the chair, coming to stand before him, leaning over, hand resting on Tani's shoulders. Tani could see the person holding him. The Bakumatsu, Jin'eh, none of these had made him feel so cold as this individual did. The man was tall and of a medium build. He carried a diasho and wore a long tan manto, which concealed light armour. The clothe beneath was of a fine weave and intricately patterned. His calf length boots were soft and made no sound against the tiled floor unless he choose otherwise. His hair was long and hung in thick locks to the middle of his back. An earring adorned each ear. He was both an imposing and handsome man. But his lips were curled in a some what sardonic smile and his eyes...   
Tani looked into the eyes, just inches from his own and was lost in the darkness. The voice repeated, lips moving sensuously with the motion of speech, still soft, still gentle, but more insistent. "Where is the Hitokiri Battousai?"   
Memory... The door had moved, and a slight figure had come through it. He spoke softly, confirming the words just spoken and adding his own. He looked innocent, his eyes wide, yet he always did know exactly what to say for the maximum effect.   
"Where is the Hitokiri Battousai?"   
Memory... The whistle of the police, the sound of the window thrown open and the deep single chime of the clock. He remembered. The arrogance of the men who had sworn to protect him and the calm presence of the Battousai. The blood and Jin'eh's laugh. The count, the disappointment of the assassins voice, a growled order, the charge, the blood and the fall of bodies. It was then that Jin'eh struck. The terror of your body no longer yours to command. The clash of sounds, the scent of blood, of death. The words, the challenge and the assassins eyes fell on him. His charge and the thought of death. The shattered blade and statue. The scent of blood and the clash of swords. The challenge and the assassin was gone. A body free once again.   
"I could almost believe that you are protecting him, but you are not that type of man. No, Tani, you are grasping, small minded and petty. But you have just enough intelligence to realize the importance of the Hitokiri Battousai, and to know the power it would give you, to have him after ten years missing. So where is the Hitokiri Battousai? You know where he is, you can not hide that fact from me. Where is the Hitokiri Battousai?" 

Two figures knelt facing each other in the darkness. A storm was gathering outside. "It has begun." The elder spoke.   
"Aa. I felt it also Shishou. Should we move now?"   
"Uun. We have time yet to keep this contained. There are forces moving beyond his control. He will have to wait for them to pass before he can act."   
"Demo..."   
"Iya. Niijima Akihisa is my mistake, my shame. The others need never know."   
The younger man sighed. He had had this argument many times before. It was not his master's fault. "As you wish, Shishou." He inclined his head, respectfully, preparing to leave his master to his meditation.   
"However, we should find but not contact, those who hold the power equal to our own. We will need them if we can not stop Akihisa alone."   
"Hai. I will see to it immediately." The voice brightened as the man rose, bowing once again before leaving.   
The old man sighed after the younger had left. "Akihisa _is_ my shame, my pride, Masujiro-kun. And I pray we do not need those your search will find..." 

End Part 1 

Notes 

1. Thank you to Tatsuko for helping to create the names of some fighting schools, even though they are not mentioned yet!

2. Thank you to Serizawa Kamo, Tatsuko and Sarah Williams for giving me the translations of those words I asked for. Thank you also to Elizabeth, Larraine Lage, Serizawa Kamo (again) and Sarah Williams for answering the other question on Kaoru. It will become clear in the next part.

3. Thank you to P. Rico for asking about Japanese names just as I was about to and to Tatsuko (again), Reform School Girl (Julie Anna) and Madam Hydra for responding with such wonderful suggestions. (Anyone think I should just create a shrine to Tatsuko?)

4. My apologies in advance since this fic will take some time to get started but I hope it will be worth it in the end.

I think that's enough notes otherwise they will end up longer than the fic. C&C is always appreciated!

Review Please! 


	2. Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul 2

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student. However this story and any characters I create do belong to me.   
I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

Spoiler note: This part contains parts from the Manga Volume 7 Numbers 48 - 55. That's Anime episodes 28 to 30 something. I can't be bothered remembering which. 

Acknowledgements: Please see end notes. 

Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul   
Part 2   
By Jade One 

Time Frame: After Saitou's first visit to the Dojo. Kenshin has left to fight Akamatsu Arundo. 

The wind whispered through the tree, rustling the leaves gently. Akihisa leaned back into the trunk, enjoying the soft afternoon sun. He could have delegated this job to an underling but this target was one of the two Primes and as such required his personal attention. He needed to know this man, know his strength's but more importantly, know about any weaknesses, especially those which could be used to get close to him. The Hitokiri's physical techniques were better than Akihisa's ability with the sword. After all, Hiten Mitsurugi was the best.   
He sighed. He had been watching since just after lunch and still the Battousai had not shown himself. Still, he would have to return sooner or later, if nothing more than to check on the progress of his wounded friend.   
_ Prehaps I should have done this immediately after Tani?_ But he couldn't. Either the Battousai had not been there or he had been tied up in directing the search for the other Prime. Both held equal importance. Still, he should have been watching a few days earlier. From all reports, both from his agents and those prone to gossip, several days ago had been the day to observe the dojo. The Battousai's friend, the minor Yakuza boss, Zanza, now known as the street fighter Sagara Sanosuke, had been attacked at the dojo. Akihisa smiled. It sounded like the work of a certain ex Shinsen Gumi captain he knew, the same one who had been assigned to investigate his attacks on those members of government he had questioned about the Hitokiri's where abouts.   
A soft laugh escaped. _Those idiots think I am associated with Shishio Makoto._ While the idea was good, the means of execution and the eventual leader left a lot to be desired. No, Niijima Akihisa would bow down to no man. Involvement with Shishio, although it may be an interesting diversion and would provide him with a wider resource base, would in the long run, ultimately delay and hinder his plans. Shishio, as the government had realized ten years ago, when they had 'dealt' with him, was a man of the past. It was better for him to remain there.   
He looked back over at the dojo, focusing his thoughts. There was still no one visible, but thought, like sound, could travel and he did not necessarily need to see those who were inside. There was nothing out of the ordinary, now... But things could change.   
If the attack yesterday was truly the work of Saitou Hajime, it would merely be the opening move. He would be back and soon. And when he returned, the Battousai would be sure to make an appearance. All he had to do was wait and watch and he would see what he desired. It was considerate of Saitou to do his work for him.   
Akihisa smiled, considering. Saitou Hajime was certainly an interesting person. True to the Shinsen Gumi in this, the Ishin's Age. A hated, ruthless hunter, a loving, gentle husband. Yes. He certainly was an interesting question and one for another day, Akihisa reminded himself, returning his attention to the dojo. Whether Saitou became an enemy or ally, he was a question for the future.   
_Ah... Think of the Wolf and he shall appear._ Akihisa narrowed his eyes, focusing more than his five senses on the uniformed figure approaching the Kamiya Dojo. There was a smugness about him, as if he thought his presence would provoke violence. Akihisa frowned. Saitou was a confusing man. He shook his head. It was not his concern, refocusing his attention on the Dojo as Saitou slid open the door.   
Motion stopped and surprise rippled out. Akihisa felt the response of the figures within the dojo. He looked over at the beings who now shared lives with the Battousai as their surprise faded, replaced by relief in the uniform that Saitou wore. They were children of the Meiji era.   
A child. A name, _Myojin Yahiko, _came to Akihisa's open mind. Young, male with the desperate desire to be strong. An obscure pain of a childhood lost with the death of parents covered now by a sense of peace, the love felt for a new family and the respect for a red haired man. _Amusing. The child, Myojin Yahiko, wants to be like the Hitokiri_. His mind had known pain but was now covered by light. Akihisa knew him now and shifted his focus.   
Another child. Iie! Akihisa reeled back at the presence he touched, squeezing his eyes tight shut in a desperate effort to keep from seeing more. Too late. They were as intense as the Wolf but the manner was different. Earth, air, water, fire. Light and dark. They were all contained and balanced. She shone like the universe reborn. The sun's softest touch, it's harshest burn. Akihisa moaned, gasping in pain as his senses were assaulted, desperately trying to maintain his balance on the branch, clenching his teeth to keep from screaming as thousands of thoughts not his own rose from the city surrounding him, as her presence amplified, expanded his focus. He breathed deep, his eyes opening wide and glazing. He was in ecstasy. He was loosing himself.   
_Iie!_ Akihisa forcefully closed his eyes, gasping for breath, he struggled to remember the first lesson, narrowing himself, bringing himself back to the one, his own being before he was lost to the whole. He was covered in sweat, his head light and the world spinning. He leaned back against the trunk, feeling the world return to normal before opening his eyes and focusing, his five senses only, again on the Kamiya Dojo. It had been said that the Battousai was living with a woman and there had been further questions about what he saw in her. What type of woman was she to hold him so? Akihisa now knew, and knowing, desired.   
Akihisa could see that the woman was young. Small in statue, like a child but with a woman's curves. Her hair was long, confined by pink silk complementing her eyes. He could see, even from the distance that her eyes were blue, a startling colour, vivid, bright and alive. They were darker than the sky but lighter than the night and as wide and innocent as a new born babe's. She wore purple silk, patterned with white flowers and loose petals. She didn't smile then, but he could imagine that radiance. And he knew, from the brief touch before, that her mind was a vibrant, as deep and as strong as anyone's he had ever touched. She had filled his being, amplified his powers, without knowing. _What could she do if she was focused to help me, focused, controlled only for me? What could, or rather, what couldn't I do with such power? What would she be like to love? What would I feel from her love?_   
He watched them lead Saitou into the dojo. Now all he had to do was wait. 

The sun was setting. Sinking through the sky stained pink by its brilliance. The clouds reflected the hue but Akihisa paid it only the slightest attention. The woman, after leading Saitou into the dojo had moved about the house. He assumed she was attending to the Battousai's friend and the woman doctor who was treating him. She had then gone to stand outside waiting for the Battousai's return. And so he had had a good chance to observe her, memorize her form and being and carefully probe around the edges of her mind. He had no wish to be trapped again. The ache, the desire he had felt since he had recovered from initial contact had only intensified. Beautiful. Perfect. They were the only words he could use. Anything else bespoke faults which were not there.   
A burst of light, her mind exploded with joy, happiness, even as her face came alive with her smile. He gasped. Her presence again causing pleasure so intense it was pain. His eyes flickered to the road, confirming what her mind had told him. The Battousai had returned._ She sings for him._   
He looked to his target. The man was small, belying the power that he wielded. His clothes were dusty and head was bent but he raised it at her call. His hair was red and the scarred cheek was unmistakable. His eyes... He looked again. His eyes, they weren't the yellow of the Hitokiri Tani remembered. They were instead a deep violet and showed his weariness from whatever task had consumed him today. They brightened at her call and touch. Akihisa watched as the woman fussed around him, noting his reactions from what seemed the slightest words. He could feel many layers to this man but through them all he could feel the urge to protect, to comfort, the feeling of love for the woman before him. He understood.   
The Hitokiri Battousai was the ultimate killer but implied in that title was the ultimate survivor. They had adjusted to the era they had created, creating for themselves a being who could live in the new world, with the new laws. The Rurouni, the swordsman and the hitokiri. Connected, nested within each other but separate facets of the man Himura Kenshin. He had claimed, on all levels, the woman for his own, the Hitokiri's one weakness.   
Kamiya Kaoru. He felt again her presence, seeing her smile. Beautiful, perfect. Taken. The word slipped in, seeing her with the Battousai but it was quickly dealt with. _Taken by him, but she has not accepted the Hitokiri yet. Ownership must be mutual in this._ Akihisa smiled, watching the couple retreat into the dojo. Things were about to get interesting.   
He watched the battle unfolding before him, thankful that the door was left open. Only a foot but it was enough. He could feel the hatred of the men as they measured each other, feel the sharp stab of guilt and anguish as the child and woman realized who they had let into the dojo. He watched Saitou prepare for battle and felt the turmoil in the Rurouni's mind give way to calm calculations of the swordsman. He felt, rather than saw the man's eyes change from violet to blue. Not the Hitokiri, not yet.   
Saitou waited in the first form of gatotsu. His calm assurance that the battle was coming was the single point of peace in the sea of thought. He watched, the swordsman held back by the woman he loved. He could feel her anguish, could feel the thoughts pass between them and knew that the urge protect had won.   
Akihisa closed his eyes, relaxing his senses, leaning his head back into the embrace of the tree in the moment of quiet before the clash. The Hitokiri was strong but there was a weakness, a part which could be driven to a new purpose.   
He watched the initial clash and felt the pain of three beings as blood was drawn. Saitou was better than the swordsman. It would take the Hitokiri to win. He watched the woman stand before the Battousai, baring him from Saitou. He could feel and see her determination, her desire to protect him. He knew Saitou would not hurt the woman. She was not 'Aku' despite her connection to his enemy. But that was not what he was focused on. The Hitokiri emerged.   
The pain was pushed aside. The calm of the swordsman being replaced by the absolute silence of thought of the Hitokiri. The Hitokiri did not think, did not reflect upon their actions. They acted, they fought, they killed. They were one with their blade, the true heart of sword. This one was perfect, weakness acknowledged and countered, this was the Hitokiri Battousai. Eyes shone amber in the twilight.   
He could feel Kaoru's anguish, her desparate need to stop the fight, to have the Rurouni return to her. _Aa. She has not accepted the Hitokiri. She wants the Rurouni._ His eyes narrowed, pushing deeper into her turmoil. _But she will accept the Hitokiri. In time, even as he has claimed her, she will claim the man Himura Kenshin, both light and dark._   
He watched the next clash and saw confirmed what he had already felt. The Hitokiri dealt a blow to Saitou's neck. A true katana would have killed. To Akihisa the battle was over. The Hitokiri felt more focused, stronger and had just proven it on his enemies body although he doubted Saitou saw it that way. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu when wielded by one who could kill was the ultimate technique. In the changing of era's it had not passed to another.   
He could see the others, the wounded street fighter and the woman who had been nursing him moving around the dojo to see the combatants. They couldn't stop the conflict in progress._ Huh. That's odd._ Beneath the concern for the red haired swords man both of them felt, there was in the man, fear and not just of Saitou. _Yokohama?_ Akihisa pursued its source.   
A shout. The sharp clatter of hooves against cobbles. Akihisa turned his head sharply._ Ah... Okubo Toshimichi sent Saitou to meet the Battousai. I wonder if he realizes that his old pet is gone, given now to the woman and that the Wolf was never his to being with? The battle is over for today._   
Akihisa jumped down from the branch. _What ever the Director of Internal Affairs wants with the Battousai, it does not concern me. It's probably that maniac Shishio._ Niijima Akihisa had the information he sought and now needed to plan, to consider and to decide.   
He walked into the night, glancing back towards the dojo with the thought. _I will learn what her love is like. She will focus only for me. She will sing only for me._

End Part 2 

Notes 

1. I am tying both the manga and anime together here and then using the bits that fit. So where Raijuta in the anime is when the Kenshin Gumi go on holiday, Raijuta in the manga occurs in Tokyo. I have chosen the anime Raijuta.

2. That note leads into a HUGE thank you to Sylvia for loaning me her copies of the manga! Even if I can't read Thai any better than I read Japanese, I can look at the pictures to see the order of events.

3. Thank you to Tatsuko for helping to create the names of some fighting schools, even though they are not mentioned yet! Part 3 definitely names one of them.

4. Thank you to Serizawa Kamo, Tatsuko and Sarah Williams for giving me the translations of those words I asked for. Thank you also to Elizabeth, Larraine Lage, Serizawa Kamo (again) and Sarah Williams for answering the other question on Kaoru. I think it became clearer here.

5. Thank you to P. Rico for asking about Japanese names just as I was about to and to Tatsuko (again), Reform School Girl (Julie Anna) and Madam Hydra for responding with such wonderful suggestions.

6. I know I am glossing over some very important parts in the RK timeline but while I need to go over them for the purposes of illustrating my characters I don't want to spend forever on them. I feel that people should enjoy them the way Watsuki-sensei wrote them.

C&C is always appreciated.

Review Please! 


	3. Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul 3

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student. However this story and any characters I create do belong to me.   
I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

Acknowledgements: Please see end notes. 

Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul   
Part 3   
By Jade One 

Time Frame: Everyone is on their way to Kyoto to visit Shishio. 

Akihisa strode into the room. He paused briefly, allowing a servant to remove his manto before sitting to eat. His servants were well trained. They knew his requirements and the punishments should they fail. He motioned with his chop sticks for the man who had been waiting on his return to begin his report before turning part of his attention to his fish. From what he had seen of the Battousai a direct physical confrontation was not an option and so he had made other plans, one's which also included his new desire. Now all he had to do was hear the report and give the orders. It would be done.   
"Niijima-sama," the man said, bowing low. "As per you orders we have been looking for any practicers of Tamashii Hitokken. We have several definite leads. Most of the rumors were eliminated with the information you gave us, since the supposed Ryuu's were too large. We are also searching for the man named Yasutake Ryuichi but if this is a hidden name, it will be difficult to locate this person, Niijima-sama."   
"It will be a small Ryuu. One master, one student each generation. Its secrets are not passed to many. Ignore those leads which are associated with a dojo. Follow those which seem to be small businesses. Continue."   
"We have located several groups who will fight the Battousai if you request it. There is _another_ representative from Shishio Makoto here and the gentleman you were expecting from Shanghai arrived yesterday."   
"Good. It that all?" Akihisa reached for his rice.   
"Hai, Niijima-sama."   
"Then here are your new orders. Retain the services of the two best and largest groups who will fight the Battousai. That would be...?"   
"The Tokyo based Yakuza faction Tanto Phoenix's and the Kyoto Dayside Dragons."   
_ "Kyoto?"_   
"Hai Niijima-sama. They persist despite the Owina Banshu's presence."   
"Buy their loyalty and obedience and then give them these orders. Tell the Tokyo Yakuza Tanto Phoenix's to quietly get me all the information they can on the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu Dojo and the people associated with it. Tani merely knew the location of the Battousai. He couldn't tell me much about the people he lives with now. Instruct the Dayside Dragons to watch the Shishio situation. Also I want them to locate a woman and a boy who will be arriving in a few days time. They are to get several artist's impressions of the woman. I will describe them to you later... If either group quibble, remind them that they now work for me but tell them also that they _will_ get their chance at the Battousai, in time."   
_Hmm, the puppy had an interesting memory._ "Is there anyone in Yokohama who will fight the Battousai?"   
"Aa, Niijima-sama. But they are such a small..."   
"Just 'Hai' will do." _Sagara had an interesting fear. _"There was a photograph taken in Yokohama, a photograph taken a few weeks ago of a rather distinctive group. I want a copy of it. Retain the Yokohama group and have them obtain it for me. I will give you the full details soon." Akihisa laid aside his plate, allowing the tray to be taken away by another servant and replaced with one of hot tea.   
"Hai, Niijima-sama." The man shrank away as Akihisa turned his gaze upon him.   
"The Shishio Makoto situation is about to heat up so have someone talk to his representative. Do not tie me into anything but get as much information out of them as possible. If you suspect they are holding back, I will speak to them personally. For now," Akihisa sipped at his tea, "Send in the representative from Shanghai. We have much to discuss..." 

Time Frame: Four days after Shishio's defeat. 

"Be careful with that!" Akihisa snarled at the two men carrying a large wooden chest. He hated moving but with Shishio out of the way he needed to move to a more secure location. Tokyo was nice but there were too many people. The noise in his head was incredible, constant and was slowly beginning to eat away at his nerves. For the next part of his plans, he required somewhere quiet, more remote and Shishio had been kind enough to take over a number of villages which met those requirements. He only wanted one and unlike Shishio when he got there the inhabitants of the village would welcome him. His technique did give him _some_ advantages over others. And people who served willingly, or thought they did, did a far better job than those who were bludgeoned by fear.   
"Niijima-sama! A report from Kyoto!" Two men entered the room. Akihisa looked them over. One was his own, and the other...   
The other was travel stained and wore a red kimono edged in black flame. He carried a sword and his hair was cut in a short spiky manner, much like the Battousai's friend.   
"I presume you are a member of the Dayside Dragons?" Akihisa smiled at his guest. "You made good time."   
"Hai, Niijima-san. We ran a relay. I have a report on Shishio's defeat and the Battousai's current situation." His eyes narrowed. _We have given our loyalties to this man, Niijima Akihisa, but how will he fight the Battousai? Not even the Okashira could defeat him..._   
"How will I defeat him?" Akihisa's eyes narrowed, darkening, his voice soft, almost hissing the question.   
"Niijima-san! I do not doubt you. I am here only to report."   
"You do not doubt me now, but it is best to deal with such questions as the one you harbor quickly." Akihisa's servant shrank back into the wall. He knew what was coming as his Master strode forward, catching the Dayside Dragon's face in his hands, his thumbs pressed against his cheek bones beneath his eyes. "Listen to me..."   
Akihisa held the man firm. No one had broken this grip. He looked into the mans brown eyes, his own changing from their normal emerald to an onyx, deeper than the moonless night. "Listen to me," he whispered, his voice like velvet in the silence. "Show me your report as I show you how I will defeat the Battousai..."   
The man moved his mouth, but only a series of gasps emerged. He couldn't move his arms to defend himself, couldn't close his eyes in an attempt to prevent this assault. He could only stare into the darkness before him but he understood. He knew now how the man who owned his loyalty could, would fight against the Battousai and win. It was only a matter of time.   
Akihisa smiled, feeling the man become his. _Yes, this technique is far more powerful that Jin'eh's clumsy grip. Now for the report._ He pushed deeper, through natural defenses, ripping away all thought except those concerning the Battousai as his servant left the room, slidding the door shut.   
Three bloody, broken figures, moved through the streets of Kyoto in the half light of dawn. One was the Okashira, clothes in tatters, ice blue eyes both sad and determined. His kodachi sheathed and carried with an angle of weariness. Another man, as tall as Shinomori Aoshi but just as battered and not visably armed. His once white clothes were torn and dirty. His body was battered. His eyes were concerned but they contained a quite pride, a sense of achievement. They were supporting, carrying another man. The third man was short. His kimono was ripped apart, his hakama stained by his blood. He was covered in bandages but these too were soaked through with blood. His head hung down, his long red hair loose, obsuring his face. He wore a katana, although he was in no condition to use it. A gentle breeze blew his hair away revealing his scarred cheek and eyes that were closed. But his expression was one of peace.   
_ So the Battousai was injuried in his fight with Shishio. It was to be expected._ Shishio's technique was not the ultimate technique but it probably came fairly close. Akihisa remembered the defeat. He had been watching the sun set... 

The sky was been transformed into a glorious palette of red, pink, orange and yellow. He was enjoying both the scenary and the rare moment of quiet from the city surrounding him. The search for the users of Tamashii Hitokken was going well and his agents reported that the Battousai's battle with Shishio should be over soon. It was then that he had felt it, a scream through the spirit plane. The spirit plane was one he could not use but he could feel, especially when that much power was put through it.   
He knew then that the Battousai had won. Shishio's scream had confirmed it. The anguish as his soul departed was formidable. Akihisa had smiled then. Hiten Mitsurugi was an incredible technique, to drive it's enemies to that depth of feeling. _How much more powerful will I be when I learn its secrets? When I am a Master of Hiten Mitsurugi?_

Akihisa shook his head slightly. He could indulge his memories later, for now the Dayside Dragon had more to report.   
The Okashira and the taller man were recovering from their injuries. The shorter man, the Battousai was still bed ridden, unconscious from his wounds. The woman they had been told to find stayed at his side. _So she is accepting the darkness._ Akihisa's grip tightened on the man's head and if any one had been close enough to see and hear they would have seen his lips move and heard the single anguished word, "No," uttered. He remembered her light, her song.   
The Battousai remained unconscious and the Dragons had considered renouncing their loyalties but in the end had decided to maintain them. Unconscious and defenseless the Battousai may be of himself but the Owina Banshu stood guard for him. The Dayside Dragons could not approach. The thought was colored in red. The color of hate.   
_Well,_ Akihisa smiled. _They maintain enough intelligence to keep their loyalty to the one who owns it. But I may need to condition them. However their consideration has shown that it is not the time to attempt to take the technique. My original plan remains intact. And their hatred of the Owina Banshu may yet prove to be an asset._   
He probed further, seeking information of the other being who had fought Shishio Makoto, Saitou Hajime.   
A basement from memory, dark, lit only by three smoky candles. Boxes were being moved by workman who stacked them carefully. A loud crash and uniformed men, rushed in, swords drawn, most also brandishing burning brands. It appeared that particular drug route was now closed. At least, that was how the scene was imagined A laughing comment from one of the officers as the workmen were herded together in the street, "Captain Fujita plans well..." The watcher withdrew. Those dragons were lost.   
_So Saitou survived Shishio. He is a tough Wolf._   
A further report. A memory of a message to be delivered. "Tell Niijima-san, tell him that the investigation into those Jin'eh like attacks has been cancelled. The feeling is that with Shishio dead, there will be no further repercussions." The message came from a minor government official in the Dragons employ.   
Akihisa laughed, releasing the man, who collapsed gasping to the ground. He curled up, seeking protection from the assault which was over. Akihisa looked down at the man, still laughing. "Well, you bring me a good report. The Battousai lives and the Wolf is alive, yet no longer hunting me. A very good report, but that is secondary..."   
His eyes narrowed, returning to their emerald glow, "Do you understand now? Do you understand how I will fight and defeat the Battousai?"   
The Dayside Dragon struggled to rise, "Hai Niijima-sama. I understand. I will not question you again."   
"Good," the word was purred. He owned this dragon, now and forever. "Do you have the impressions I requested?"   
"Hai." The man pulled out several papers, offering them to Akihisa who accepted them and leafed through them. He glanced at each one. They were satisfactory for what he required of them but he knew, could feel that they failed to capture her essence, failed to capture her light.   
"Katsunan!" he called.   
"Niijima-sama!" The man responded, slidding the door open.   
"I am finished here for now," Akihisa said, his eyes flickering to the dragon. "Bring me the representatives from Yokohama and Tokyo. I have new orders for you all." 

A short time later. 

Akihisa sat. The four men he had gathered, knelt before him. "Niijima-sama," they intoned. They had all been given a bundle of papers containing paintings, a photograph and a map.   
"First of all, I wish to thank you all for your devotion to my service." Akihisa smiled. None of these people had a choice any longer. They were bound to him. "Secondly, my base of operations is moving. The map provided will show you my new location Destroy it once you have memorised the location. In regards to the other papers..." He fell silent. _She will be mine. She will sing for me._ "There is a large reward to the people who fulfil these orders. You are to distribute the images amongst your people, keep it quiet, especially from the Owina Banshu but make sure everyone has seen the womans impression then I want you to..." 

End Part 3. 

Next time: On to Enishi and some very interesting responses from Akihisa! 

Notes 

1. Sorry people. I can't tell you what all of Akihisa's plans are yet, can I? ^_^

2. The Kyoto Dayside Dragons know quite a bit about the Owina Banshu since they are natural enemies. Law abidding ninja versus lowlife scum. Also they know about Aoshi's defeat in Tokyo from their contacts in Kanryu's body guards.

3. A HUGE thank you to Sylvia for loaning me her copies of the manga! Even if I can't read Thai any better than I read Japanese, I can look at the pictures to see the order of events.

4. Thank you to Tatsuko for helping to create the names of some fighting schools. I guess I will have to spill the beans on the name of Akihisa's technique soon!

5. Thank you to Serizawa Kamo, Tatsuko and Sarah Williams for giving me the translations of those words I asked for. Thank you also to Elizabeth, Larraine Lage, Serizawa Kamo (again) and Sarah Williams for answering the other question on Kaoru.

6. Thank you to P. Rico for asking about Japanese names just as I was about to and to Tatsuko (again), Reform School Girl (Julie Anna) and Madam Hydra for responding with such wonderful suggestions.

7. I know I am glossing over some very important parts in the RK timeline but while I need to go over them for the purposes of illustrating my characters I don't want to spend forever on them although it feels like I am. I did want to put Enishi in this part but that would have made it too long.

C&C is always appreciated. 

Review Please!   



	4. Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul 4

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student. However this story and any characters I create do belong to me.   
I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

Acknowledgements: Please see end notes. 

Spoiler Note: Revenge Arc spoilers 

## Non spoken conversation 

Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul   
Part 4   
By Jade One 

Time Frame: Just after Kenshin Gumi arrive back from Kyoto. 

He surveyed the room. It had taken a while, several weeks worth of patient shifting, nudging but he finally had the furniture arranged to met his requirements. He sat down, sinking with a soft sigh into the comfort of the arm chair. Tea would complete his enjoyment and should be arriving soon. Yes, after the hassles of moving he needed this, a quiet afternoon spent relaxing, enjoying the comfort of his new abode.   
It was quiet now. He had dealt with the remnants of Shishio's men who had been intent on maintaining control of the village for themselves. After he had stopped their swords without drawing his own and then made them dance for him a few times, naked, before the laughing villagers, ripping away what little pride they had left, he had suggested that they leave this village and forget his existence. They had complied immediately. They had no choice. They were not strong enough to fight him.   
The villagers had welcomed him and had required only a little 'persuasion' to keep his presence secret, especially after he provided them with materials to fix the damage done to their homes by Shishio's extended ownership. From their point of view he was a god who had chosen to live in their village. He did not force them to stay but they hadn't noticed, nor would they ever, that none of them wanted to leave their village. None of them wanted to seek more excitement of a life pursued in a city. Akihisa smiled at the thought. He was a feudal lord who had no need of the troops to insure his rule. Far cheaper, more efficient and much less likely to be detected if the people complied of their own free will. They were his.   
Katsunan followed the servant who brought his tea. He sighed, saying good bye to his quiet afternoon of reminiscing. Katsunan's presence invariably meant trouble. "What is it, Katsunan?"   
"Niijima-sama, the people from Shanghai have sent us their final payment request."   
"Do we confirm our requirements have been met?"   
"Hai... The materials are in place in Tokyo, Kyoto, Osaka and Yokohama. We confirm both the primary locations and secondary cache sites, Niijima-sama."   
"Then pay them in full," Akihisa replied impatiently. Katsunan did not sound comfortable with what he knew of the plan.   
"But Niijima-sama, the places you requested the shipments to be left..." He blurted before controlling himself.   
Akihisa raised his head, looking innocently confused, "Aa, Katsunan?" he questioned, his voice dangerously soft.   
Katsunan paled at the contrast but pushed on with his objection. "They are left in the open. Anyone could claim them." Yes, that was the core to his problem.   
"Really? Only the dead wander where they have been left. Their hiding place is perfect and those they are intended for will be able to find them quickly." Akihisa allowed his expression to return to normal. Katsunan _was_ at times annoying, but he was efficient and he didn't ask too many questions. Akihisa did not wish to train a new underling. "Do not be concerned, Katsunan. You know only a part of my plans. You are told that which you need. You could not understand more. Is there any news of the Battousai?"   
Katsunan released a small breath he had been holding. Akihisa rewarded service well but was known for demanding absolute obedience. Men had died for smaller questions than his. "The Battousai has returned to Tokyo. Our reports indicate that he is still recovering from the wounds he received from Shishio, however he has maintained his residence at the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Dojo, Niijima-sama."   
"Is there anything else to report?"   
"Uun, Niijima-sama. Please forgive my intrusion and enjoy your tea." 

Time Frame: After the attack on the Akabeko 

He stepped through the motions of his kata, his sword tracing the arcs in gleaming silver. The familiar motion was calming to both mind and body. They provided him with a focus. Soon, he would need all the calm, all the focus he could muster. Assimilation of other techniques was difficult, but assimilating the ultimate techniques could prove to be fatal if he was not prepared properly. Of course, all his plans, all the preparation would be for nothing unless he could find the current Yasutake Ryuichi, the current user of Tamashii Hitokken! Assimilation of Hiten Mitsurugi would increase his power, but it would not be enough. He had to have both techniques, Tamashii and Hiten, if he was to succeed.   
Akihisa stopped, holding his final stance before sheathing his blade and sinking cross legged to the ground. He closed his eyes, expanding his being, touching the village around him, reaching further to the forest to touch the harmony of the world.   
#Niijima-sama?# The thought intruded on the serene music of the forest. #Niijima-sama?# The question came again.   
Akihisa reached out, extending his being, touching the source of the intrusion. He grabbed the source, determining its identity. _Agent Bairei, Tokyo based._ He smiled, relaxing slightly. He had owned Bairei since his birth and while he would not inherit his succession technique he understood more of Kouken Sokuuchi than many other men. #I am here Bairei. Your report?#   
#Niijima-sama.# The tone was highly respectful. #You requested to be informed of any events concerning the Hitokiri Battousai.#   
#Something has occured?#   
#Hai Niijima-sama... There has been an attack on a restaurant he is associated with.#   
Akihisa frowned. Shishio was dead. Who else had the organization, the skills to risk an attack on the Battousai? #Have you determined who is responsible?#   
#The Police have no leads except for a note, 'Jinchu.' They do not know who is responsible. However our 'enquires' have determined that there may be some connection between Shanghai and the attack.# Bairei was a delicate as ever, in his phrasing of events which were unlikely to please his master.   
Akihisa snarled, almost losing his grip on Bairei. _Shanghai? What do they want with the Battousai? He has done them no wrong. He has no connection to them._ His mouth quirked. _I could interfere. I owe them nothing._ #What is it they want with the Battousai?#   
#From indications we have received from their leader, they do not wish to kill the Battousai. Their leader just wants to make him suffer, to see him in pain, Niijima-sama.# Bairei felt slightly sick. The depth of desire shown by Yukishiro had almost overwhelmed him. #It is something to do with their past. What exactly occurred, we have not been able to determine. Both their minds are closed, and I lack your strength to break through their barriers.#   
_Yukishiro does not wish to kill him? That's good. I am not ready to confront the Battousai yet. And suffering _will_ make my attack easier._ #You have done well, Bairei. Continue to report on any events concerning those targets I have assigned you.#   
Akihisa sighed, releasing his grip on Bairei and returning to himself. He opened his eyes, rubbing his fingers over the bridge of his nose, squinting slightly. If Shanghai was responsible for the attack then there would be more to follow. He snarled again, the sound reverberating throughout the room. It was too soon. there was too much he needed to arrange, needed to do before he confronted the Battousai. He had better check on his other operatives. There would no doubt be more complications which would require his immediate attention.   
He closed his eyes, reaching out with a practised motion, the second lesson of Kouken. He would contact those who were sensitive to him, those he owned. He was meet halfway. Yasunari, he identified the mind, one he had altered, moulded his natural gifts so that they were loyal to him alone. Yasunari's sense glowed with pleasure. #Niijima-sama.#   
#Yes, Yasunari. I am here.#   
#Niijima-sama, I'm sorry for intruding upon you but you requested to be notified as soon as we located an acceptable Second Companion.#   
#Show me!# Akihisa reached out, savagely grabbing Yasunari, seeing through his eyes, judging the woman in his minds eye. He dimly felt Yasunari's hope that she would be found acceptable. Small stature, long hair. She was perfect for the role. #Take them, immediately. But remember, I want them unharmed, unmarked. Send them here, once they have been captured. She will require my personal attention. The bonus payment will be sent to you as soon as she arrives.# Akihisa released his grip. He had seen enough and he had others he needed to talk to.   
#Hai, Niijima-sama. It will be done.#   
Akihisa smiled. He was not ready for the confrontation now, but he would be soon enough. She would require some extensive work but it was nothing he couldn't handle. It wasn't anything his Sensei had taught him but then *he* never had embraced the full potential of the Kouken Sokuuchi. _What I do is only the natural extension of the technique._ But Akihisa had been blind in the past. He could now see that his Sensei was weak. He had never striven for purity, why else would he take another?   
Akihisa reached out again, touching his other agents but they had nothing to report. The sun was low in the sky when he finished. Akihisa rose, he would need to make arrangements for his guest. And his evening meal would be served soon. He smiled. Soon... Soon he would not eat alone. 

Time Frame. Akihisa's evening meal. 

He was kneeling, slowly eating his rice. The two reports he had received this afternoon had left him with much to think upon.   
"Niijima-sama," Katsunan's voice came from outside the room. "Niijima-sama, you have a visitor."   
_A visitor?_ No one could get into this village unless they were skilled. Further no one could get to him with out alerting him to their presence. But he had felt nothing. No one, not even the Battousai, not even his Sensei was that skilled. Anyone getting here, to see him, would have to have been checked several times by his people, those he owned mind and body who could not be corrupted. Katsunan did not feel concerned. _A legitimate visitor then?_ Akihisa was surprised. "Well then, Katsunan. If they have travelled this far to see me then I should be equally polite and grant them an audience."   
"Hai, Niijima-sama." Katsunan slid open the door, allowing a woman entry.   
Akihisa set his rice down, assessing the woman before him, all senses alert for the slightest warning of an attack. She was tall and although her build was slender, he doubted that she was as weak as she appeared. She moved with a certain grace, betraying her for a fighter, and a reasonably skilled one. Her kimono was dark, it was not black, but was a deep midnight blue. Her obi was an emerald green. The effect was to make her eyes appear to be green, despite the fact that they were a light shade of brown. Her hair was a glossy black, long but confined securely with pins highlighted in green. Akihisa could almost see the blades hidden there. Her skin was smooth, white making her red lips and eyes the only points of colour. She was a striking woman. She carried a long wrapped package.   
"You are wondering, I'm sure, who I am," she said with a slight smile and a bow. Her voice was light, a whispering breeze through leaves. "You must also be considering why I have come here." She knelt before him, placing her package before her, touching her forehead to the ground in a gesture of respect.   
Akihisa narrowed his eyes. This woman was dangerous. "I was considering something along those lines."   
She moved to be upright smiling at him. "My name is Hasekura Inoue and I have come from Tokyo with a gift for you."   
"But that is only half your reason," Akihisa could feel that there was more.   
"You are correct, Niijima-sama," she responded. She did not seem concerned. "I can see the future, Niijima-sama. I feel the forces turning and I know where I wish to stand. So I have come to offer you my services, and as a token of my respect, I have brought you this gift." Her hands moved to the object lying before her, ripping away at its wrappings, revealing a sword. She made no move to draw the blade.   
"A sword?" He questioned.   
"Iie, Niijima-sama. This is more than a sword. This is the blade that was wielded by the Hitokiri Battousai during the Bakmatsu. The blade he wielded for the Ishin before he disappeared. The blade that has taken countless lives, the blade of the ultimate killer." She bowed forward again. The sheathed blade resting across her palms, offering it to Akihisa.   
Akihisa's eyes widened. _The Hitokiri's blade...?_ He could verify that easily enough. He reached forward to touch the hilt. 

A grip just perfect. The speed of the swing. The hot feel of flesh parting before the edge of the sword. The cries of pain. The feeling of souls and minds dying from the wounds inflicted. The twisting turning, confusing motion of battle. The feel of blood, tracing the length of the katana. A moment of silence. A sword returned to its saya and driven into the ground. A man walking away, stepping over the still warm bodies that now guarded the blade. 

Akihisa's vision cleared. This _was_ the Hitokiri's blade. "I will not ask how you obtained this blade but will accept both it and your service, Hasekura Inoue."   
The woman looked up, a pleased smile on her face but was lost, as Akihisa's eyes became opaque and he drove straight into her mind. He closed his eyes, assessing the woman and her ability to serve him. Hasekura Inoue. Married, no children. Ninja. _But I knew that._ Skilled with thrown weapons and with light blades. A true katana was too heavy for her to wield it effectively. A good knowledge of poisons and an anchor point in an information relay. Akihisa smiled. This woman would be very useful for his cause.   
He bound her mind to him, altering her so that she was sensitive to his touch and powerful enough to reach him if the cause was urgent. He owned her now. She could not betray him.   
"I am well pleased by your gift, Hasekura," Akihisa said, releasing her. "Return now to Tokyo, to your home and husband. Continue to watch, as you have been doing, both the Battousai and Enishi and remember to fulfil your obligations. Allow nothing in your life to change. I will contact you for your reports. Return home now, like a good little ninja." 

Time Frame: Six days later. 

Akihisa sat cross legged before the blade. His eyes were closed and his lips moved soundlessly, running through the sacred verses of Kouken Sokuuchi. He had been doing this since dawn and it was now early afternoon but it was required. Other swordsman learnt to see ki and in some rare cases touch it, learnt to see and act upon the link between the body and the sword and the body and soul. He had learnt to see and act upon the link between mind and body. In the heat of battle a tiny difference really but one that was bigger than most people knew.   
Meditation and the ancient chants were the only way he could touch the soul, touch the ki of a being and it was not something he could do easily. The only compensation was that for those who had learnt to touch ki, touch the soul, touching the mind was as difficult as this was for him.   
He would touch this sword. It would sing to his soul, his mind. He would wield this sword but only after he had touched it. Only when he and it, thought he was worthy of its magnificence. And so he was meditating, intent on reaching out to touch the blade, to bind it to him.   
Noise, the resentive short of a horse. The call of men. His eyes snapped open and as he refocused his attention on the noises coming from outside, the annoyance he felt at the disturbance vanished. Yasunari had arrived, and with him, the Second Companion. He rose, striding to the door and entering the courtyard where Yasunari and his escort were milling.   
"Yasunari!" he called. Even the horses gave pause at the power of his voice.   
"Niijima-sama!" Yasunari responded, pleasure colouring his tone. He had pleased his master. He stepped forward bowing slightly. "Niijima-sama, as requested I have brought to you the second companion." He gestured to a horse.   
A woman sat astride the beast. She was securely tied into her saddle but the ropes were tied so as to leave no mark. Her head was bowed and her wide eyes were pinched with fear. Tears stained her cheeks and she whispered brokenly, "No... no... please no..." Her long hair had been confined to a plait which she had drawn over her shoulder.   
Akihisa reached out. She was desperately afraid but that was to be expected. She had not been harmed. Her body was whole and the bruises and rashes she had from the unaccustomed riding would heal long before she was needed. She was perfect. No. Akihisa shook his head. She was a shadow of perfection.   
He went over to her horse, gently touching her leg before untying the ropes. "Shhh now," he crooned quietly. "There is no need to be afraid. I will not hurt you." He took her waist, lifting her down from the horse and placing her on the ground before him. He raised a hand, cupping her face and gently wiping away her tears as he entered her mind. His other hand took hers, turning it over to expose the palm. He kissed it softly. "I will not hurt you and in time..." his voice wavered with emotion. "In time, you will come to love me. You will sing for me," he whispered, willing her to sleep.   
Akihisa caught her body, looking down into her peaceful sleeping face. He breathed deeply, suppressing the emotion he felt, before turning to Yasunari. He handed her over. "Take her to the room which is waiting and stand guard. You have done well but the order stands. I do not want her harmed.   
"Katsunan!"   
"Niijima-sama," the voice came from his side.   
"Katsunan!" Akihisa turned sharply, noting absently that most of the horses and men had vanished. "You have seen her. I wish her hair cut to the appropriate length. In the morning I wish her to train with Oniji. Gently though. She will need to improve her skills. I would see her directly after the noon meal. If she is to stand at my side, I will need to make some modifications."   
"Hai... Niijima-sama," Katsunan watched Yasunari disappear with the woman. She had effected his master deeply and such depth meant she was important. He would not displease her or woman his master desired. 

Time Frame: Kaoru's Funeral 

Clangshin... Clang, clang, clangshinnnn... The sound died away so that the ragged breathing of the two combatants filled the room. The two stepped back, Akihisa falling into the formal first position of Kouken. The other man held his sword loosely and began to circle seeking an opening. Akihisa had shed his manto and even the light armour he wore was weighing him down. He had been fighting for several hours a series of his people chosen for their physical skill. He needed this practice. If he struck and fought with the full force of Kouken his victory would have been easy. But that would dishonour the blade he would wield in the future. He needed to maintain his physical technique, needed to condition himself for the strain of Hiten Mitsurugi.   
They clashed again. The man coming in low and driving Akihisa back before he managed to twist, driving his opponents blade away and striking lightly in a horizontal sweep across his chest. A would be fatality. Victory. The man bowed, "Niijima-sama," before stepping away, acknowledging his defeat but Akihisa ignored this calling for the next opponent. He sighed slightly. While his people were good, they were no match for the Battousai or even for someone like Sagara. He ruefully admitted to himself, if I fought Sagara in this way, I'd probably lose. But these matches were simply for exercise, to provide conditioning. He wasn't limited in the way others were.   
"Niijima-sama," Katsunan appeared in the door with a man in tow. The man wore red flame marked hakama. His gi was of a lighter hue, red at the waist but fading to yellow as it reached his shoulders. Black kanji were embroidered down his left breast proclaiming him to be a member of the Tanto Phoenixes. His hair was long and worn loose and he had a sword at his waist. As he turned slightly to survey the room, Akihisa could see the back of the gi was emblazoned with a fiery bird holding a small knife. He mentally shuddered. This man had to be an enforcer. He had to be something that required high visibility. There was no way he could operate effectively as a Yakuza dressed like that. Akihisa was going to have to order some changes. Bairei would see them enforced.   
"Katsunan," Akihisa replied, turning back to his opponent gesturing for the match to continue.   
"The Tanto Phoenixes have sent a messenger with the last shipment of scrolls. His report is something you may wish to hear, Niijima-sama."   
"Make it quick," Akihisa addressed the man, stepping away from his opponent who lowered his sword, prepared to wait on his masters pleasure. _Katsunan would've handled it himself unless it was something important._   
"Niijima-sama, Bairei-san felt that this information would be best delivered to you in person."   
That was odd. Bairei was more than capable of relaying a message to him. "What information?"   
"Ahhh..." the man seemed uncomfortable. "The information that one of the targets we have been watching from the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Dojo has been killed."   
"Who?" Akihisa snarled, stepping forward. _They couldn't have killed the Battousai. I still need him._   
"The woman..."   
_Woman? So they killed Takani Megumi. No great loss there. Hardly reason for Bairei to send a verbal messenger._   
"...Kamiya Kaoru," the man's voice was a whisper. It was his punishment to deliver this message so he had intended to die with honour, wearing the full formal gear that marked him as a Tanto Phoenix.   
The words jerked Akihisa upright, his sword falling from his fingers, to cut deeply into the wooden floor. _Kamiya Kaoru. No!_ His eyes narrowed and he leapt forwards, driving towards the Tanto Phoenix, pushing his backwards, making him fall but catching his face in his hands, his thumbs pressed against the mans cheek bones, forcing the man to see his eyes. Akihisa held the man by his head. His eyes were darker than midnight but at the same time seemed to burn a bloody red. The man whimpered slightly with the attack but was held fast.   
"Show me." There was nothing soft about this voice. Akihisa pushed into the mind, ignoring the mans litany of "I'm dead. I'm dead."   
The woman was lain out. She was dressed in white and a small bandage covered her cheek. Her eyes were closed the vibrant living blue no longer visible. Her body was cold, the mind was dead, the spirit had departed. Her hair lay around her shoulders in thick black locks. It was Kamiya Kaoru. A single tear rolled down Akihisa's cheek at the vision he was seeing.   
"How?" He tightened his grip, almost crushing the man but he did not care.   
The arms dealer, Yukishiro Enishi, had taken his fight to the Battousai, attacking the Kamiya Dojo several days earlier. Yukishiro's minions had been defeated but not before they had caused some damage. Then Yukishiro himself had fought the Battousai, defeating him without killing him before chasing the Battousai's woman and striking her through the heart a cross inscribed on her check. Jinchu completed. The Battousai had fled to the Rakuninmura, still wounded uncaring of his fate.   
Akihisa withdrew from the mind, uncaring of the damage he had caused. He released the man, letting the body drop, closing his eyes but seeing again the body. Yukishiro had killed her. It did not matter that the Battousai was in no condition to fight against his desire, could not now stop him from obtaining that which he wanted. Yukishiro had killed her. The woman he had touched. The woman who had amplified his power beyond his control. The woman who sang for the Battousai but who would have sung for him. Yukishiro had killed her.   
Akihisa opened his eyes. They had not returned to his emerald green. Instead the fire had solidified and now was not shielded by the dark which was his power. Katsunan backed away. He had seen Akihisa enraged but this, this was far beyond rage...   
His mind swirled, pulling together all his power, pulling to the surface everything he had ever learnt about Kouken. He focused, seeing in his minds eye the white haired form of Yukishiro Enishi. He travelled outwards, loosing his centre but intent on finding the being of his focus. Yukishiro would suffer for taking her life and after suffering he would die but die slowly, thought by thought, memory by memory as Akihisa slowly wiped away the being Yukishiro Enishi until there was nothing which could support life. His body stood still and unmoving.   
Katsunan approached his masters form, "Niijima-sama?" He had been expecting an outburst, the savage dance of the sword with his senses extended to the utmost. But not this silence broken only by the feeble gasps of the Tanto Phoenix. His hand almost touched his masters form before Katsunan jerked back, clutching his head. Still his master may be but he was not defenceless. A mind storm shield prevented him from touching the body. It would probably extend for someone with a sword. No one was going to get close to him. A thin trail of spittle traced down Akihisa's chin, falling on to his chest, his body held in paralysis as his mind raged.   
He reached out, catching those he had invested with power, dragging them to him, using their pain to fuel his anger. His rage became all that they could feel, the reason for it imprinted upon their minds. The orbited him, small points of rage and hatred held fast by the sun but spiralling to their own destruction. He ripped through Tokyo seeking Yukishiro, his vision of the city coloured red.   
#Niijima-sama!#   
He expanded his search, expanding his reach focused on detecting the distinctive feel of the man.   
_ #NIIJIMA-SAMA!#_   
The thought intruded upon his rage.   
#Niijima-sama! It is deceit! Yukishiro could not kill Kamiya.#   
There was a moon of serenity in the swirling storm of his rage.   
Hasekura. He identified it. Her being raked with pain from his grip. His rage for the moment dimmed as he took what she said, took her being into his storm.   
#Niijima-sama,# she whimpered, feeling the full force of his rage. _He loves her._ A single tear escaped her eyes.   
#Speak!# It was not a request.   
#Niijima-sama. Yukishiro could not kill Kamiya. I was looking into his past. I do not know the reason he hates the Battousai but I do know he could not have killed Kamiya. There was an incident in Osaka two years ago, Niijima-sama. He and his men had cornered a young girl who had been spying on them for the Meiji. He tried to kill her but he couldn't. He just couldn't swing the blade at her. He tried ordering his men to kill her. It was a blood bath. Not only could he not kill her, he couldn't stand by and allow his men to kill her. In the ensuing battle she did die but not because he killed her and not because he wasn't trying to defend her. There is something _wrong_ with his mind. He can not kill or allow to be killed young women. And Kamiya was a young girl. He couldn't have killed her. He could have killed the Battousai. He could have killed anyone else who was there but he could not have killed Kamiya.#   
Akihisa considered her words. The story was unlikely, so unlikely it could possibly be true. Yukishiro could not kill young girls? His rage faltered, releasing some of his people from his grip. Yukishiro could not allow them to be killed by others? Pure, unthinking rage faded being replaced by a deep smouldering anger and if he had been capable of feeling this a growing panic. Yukishiro could not have killed Kamiya? Mentally, Akihisa closed his eyes. Kamiya was alive, a pawn in the game between Yukishiro and the Battousai. _She can still sing for me._ Rage gone, Akihisa could see that their was more to the battle than he had initially thought. He released those still caught by his mind.   
#You have done well, Inoue.# He complimented his ninja. #But for the future, report such information immediately. You have the power to contact me. If it is urgent, use it.# Akihisa released her without waiting for an answer, preparing to return to himself. He altered his focus, narrowing his view to himself and realized with a start of fear, there was nothing to return to. Panic grew and mentally his eyes snapped open. His rage had left no path to return to his body on. If he did not return, if he was not anchored he would be lost forever.   
He tried again, narrowing his focus to where he _knew_ his body was standing. Nothing. #NOooo!# The plane of the mind rang with his anger. He could almost feel himself loosing definition, loosing the essence which defined him. He grasped frantically at his body. Nothing, there was nothing to grip. But then his frantic mental hand felt something, a path to his body. He snatched at it, re-entering his body with a jolt.   
#Niijima-sama.# The voice was a whisper but coloured by love. He could not determine who it was.   
Akihisa stood still for a minute, raising his hand to wipe his mouth. He regarded the wall, breathing deeply. He had escaped oblivion this time. He vowed to himself, a small corner of his mind recognizing the futility of the action, that no matter what he felt, he could not lose himself again for her. He could not afford the risk. His eyes returned to their emerald shade.   
Katsunan breathed a sigh of relief. His master had returned and his rage had been spent.   
Akihisa raised his head, looking over his servants, before flicking his hand in a gesture for them to leave. The Tanto Phoenix still lay on the floor gasping weakly. He flicked his gaze over the man before bending to swept up his sword, angling its point to the centre of the embroidered kanji and thrusting home. It was a mercy. The damage was too great but he felt no remorse with the knowledge that he was the man who had created that damage. He walked to the window, looking out at the afternoon sun remembering again her touch.   
Beautiful, perfect. He remembered the pain that was pleasure and the touch of one thousand minds as she expanded his being. The song of her presence. _I will know what her love is like. She will sing for me._

"Masujiro-kun? You felt that?"   
"Hai Shishou. But I do not know what it means. He should not have been able to return."   
"But he did. Someone who loves him..."   
"Someone could love a man such as he?"   
"Aa, Masujiro-kun. Someone could and someone risked their own mind creating the path for him to return. I do not know who it was." The man fell silent, considering the events he had just felt. "He is getting stonger, Masujiro-kun but he has not yet taken the other techniques. I could feel that. He can not find the current Yasutake Ryuichi."   
"But it is only a matter of time Shishou before he does. This is not your fault. The others can help."   
"It is my shame, Masujiro-kun. I should have seen earlier what he was like and refused to teach him. I fear you are correct. Have you found the others yet?"   
"Like Akihisa, I can not find the new Yasutake-san. I found the old master but I can not find the new. He probably felt the search and is hiding. I pray he remains so. But I have located both of the others. Himura Kenshin-san and his Master. I think we should warn them, especially Himura-san, since it is he, Akihisa requires."   
"No Niijima has not yet acted. We can still stop him, Masujiro-kun."   
"As you wish Shishou." Masujiro did not sound convinced. 

Time Frame: Five Days Later. Kenshin in Rakuninmura 

The woman stepped forward, swinging the unaccustomed bokken against the practice dummy. She was still afraid, especially of the man who had greeted her. His quietness, the power of his self assurance was unnerving. She had considered the possibility of escape but could find no opportunity, and the thought was fading. Her hands and body hurt, but her captors had not, were not mistreating her. They simply insisted that she practice for several hours each day with the bokken. _A sword? What would any lady want with a sword?_ It hurt, her hands hurt, rubbed raw by the wood but she dared not stop, not when that man stood quietly in the corner watching her movements with a critical but adoring eye.   
It was not his presence, not the exercise she feared but the daily afternoon sessions she spent with him alone. He never touched her, not after that first day with her horse, but she could not move during the time she spent with him and she would shiver for hours after he had left her. He did _something._ Something that held her motionless, something that... She shuddered with the memory. It was something that felt like her self was being drained away, felt like she was being changed, being corrupted. Her perceptions of the world were changing. She was mortally afraid but she could not fight it. There was nothing she could do to stop him. She was helpless, trapped in a cage of his making. 

Akihisa watched her practice. For now skill did not matter, only endurance and muscle tone. The physical marks of someone who used a sword regularly. He would give her skill later, implanting the movements directly into her mind. She would be the shadow of perfection, when he was finished. She would not fear him then. He could feel her fear, feel her anguish, pain and confusion and as much as he wanted to comfort her, hold her in his arms, he could not yet, not while she feared him. He sighed. It would be worth it in the end, when the First and Second Companions stood side by side.   
The Battousai should consider himself lucky. Akihisa did not want his death and after he had what he wanted from the man he was prepared to ignore him, let him live his life in peace. The Battousai's life and those of the people around him would not be disturbed for long. Akihisa regretted his tactics but it was the only way he could see of obtaining his desires.   
He stepped forward as she winced with pain, repositioning her hands on the bokken. "That's enough for today. I do not want you to damage yourself."   
She spun on him, looking angry. He loved it. She had such spirit. She did not try to wield the bokken against him. She had learnt that it was futile. "Why? Why do you care?" Her question carried many meanings.   
"I care because no man should allow a woman to hurt herself. I care because you are important to me and you must be perfect."   
Her magnificent eyes flashed and her grip tightened on the bokken. He laughed softly. "You can not hurt me, my dear, you discovered that yesterday." He took another step towards her. She did not flinch away. So fiery, so wilful, so courageous. Perfection. He saw a tear roll down her cheek. _Well, she will be._ He reached out, cupping her face and gently wiped away the tear. "You cannot escape me and soon you will not want to. You cannot hurt yourself because I do not want you harmed, and you cannot kill yourself because I will not allow it." The voice he used was soft, his eyes dark.   
"Hai, Niijima-sama." Her voice was a whisper, her eyes glazing.   
"Now go and refresh yourself from the exercise. I will wish to see you after the noon meal," Akihisa ordered, his eyes returning to normal before leaving the practice room. She would obey. 

Time Frame: That evening 

#Niijima-sama!# The speaker gently called her master, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence.   
#Tsuya.#   
#Niijima-sama, I have a report for you.# There was excitement just beneath the surface.   
#Go ahead, Tsuya#   
#Hai Niijima-sama. Just this evening by pure chance, I have located a user of Tamashii Hitokken. But Niijima-sama, this man does not call himself Yasutake Ryuichi. They _do_ use Tamashii though, Niijima-sama.#   
#How? Are you sure they truly use Tamashii Hitokken?#   
#Hai, I was out...# The voice faded, sounding embarrassed as if caught in an act they had not meant to reveal. #Out taking a night stroll.# The words felt false but Akihisa would forgive the deception if it was a Tamashii user. #I was attacked by several thugs.# That shouldn't have proved a problem for Tsuya. #I was going to fight them but I didn't get a chance. A man, about forty, attacked them before I could fight them off. He didn't use physical techniques completely but it was not your technique, Niijima-sama. He just looked at one of them and they backed away. I asked him what he had done, after he enquired about my health. He said it was just an extension of his sword technique, Tamashii Hitokken. After that, he apologized for his rudeness and introduced himself as Murakami Seir, a master of Tamashii Hitokken Ryu."   
#Murakami Seir,# Akihisa repeated. _So he has not yet taken the name Yasutake Ryuichi._ #You are in contact with the Dayside Dragons?#   
#Aa, Niijima-sama.#   
#Have them take him and then brought here. I do not want him permanently damaged but I will understand if some force is used. Remember he is a Prime, in his own way, he is equal to my level of skill. You will have to take him unaware and I would suggest you keep him drugged to prevent escape.#   
#Hai, Niijima-sama.# Tsuya purred with pleasure as Akihisa's voice stroked her being.   
#You have done well, Tsuya. Return here with Murakami.# His voice promised reward as he felt her depart. Akihisa moved, looking up, into the cloudless night sky. _With the combined force of Tamashii and Kouken, you will be the only Prime remaining, Hitokiri Battousai. You will not be able to stand against me for long._

Time Frame: Seven Days later. 

Akihisa shook the sweat from his eyes, allowing his power to fade slightly, his eyes becoming dark green. He moved his hands slightly, repositioning his thumbs on Seir's cheekbones before looking back at his prisoner. He was bound securely. He could not attack physically. A large purple bruise covered half his face. The Dragons had had to insist he accompany them. His kimono and hakama were dirty and ripped in places. Beneath his kimono were the remains of a western style shirt. Akihisa was not being a considerate host.   
His body was lean but had the conditioned muscles of a swordsman, even so, his strength was fading and his lips were cracked, and still he resisted. His eyes held a gleam of determination, his will still fighting a silent battle against the inevitable.   
"I will take your technique, Murakami Seir. Your resistance only delays me. I truly have no wish to hurt you but you are leaving me with no choice. Tamashii Hitokken and Kouken Sokuuchi will be united in me."   
"Iya..." Seir sobbed, still held fast. "You can not unite them. You must not unite them. I can not let you."   
"But you will, you can not fight me forever. I will possess both the ultimate spiritual and mind techniques. And then, when the Battousai gives me his technique and I have all three combined within me, Hiten, Tamashii and Kouken will merge into one and I will be invincible." Akihisa focused again, his eyes returning to an ebony state. "You will submit to me. There is no one to save you..." 

Time Frame: Sometime in the Future. 

Clang. Clang, clang, clang, clangshinnnn... Akihisa stepped forward, continuing a steady hail of blows to his opponents.   
Clang. _How dare he?_ Clang, clang. He locked swords with a man, attempting to drive him backward through sheer strength. Shhhrrrggg. The blades lengths ran across each other as Akihisa leapt back, avoiding a thrust. Clang. _It's not possible._ Clang, clang. Arghhgurgle. The smell of blood. _No man can stand so long against me._ Clang, clang.   
Murakami Seir was not being co-operative. He was refusing to submit to Akihisa, refusing to let him take the ultimate spiritual technique, Tamashii Hitokken. Akihisa had expected resistance, expected the man to fight him but even though Akihisa's technique dealt with the mind and had little effect on the soul, he _should_ have broken him by now.   
Akihisa could have handled the time this was taking. He couldn't go after the physical technique just yet. Yukishiro was still playing with the Battousai. He could have handled the time, if he could see he was making an impression, if he could see that the man had ungodly endurance but was slowly surcoming. It was impossible for Seir to be resisting this long unscathed.   
_The mind is tied to the body, the body is tied to the soul and the soul is tied to the mind._ He repeated a saying of Kouken. They are all connected to each other. They all effected each other, if the right pressures are applied. Akihisa had weakened Seir's body, he had touched every part of his mind and thought, once or twice, that he had even touched his soul but he had still not gained Tamashii. Akihisa could possibly, _possibly_ accepted all of this if not for the stray thought he had caught this morning.   
He had gone to see him, intent on testing his will again. He had been about to begin what had become a daily battle when he had heard the thought _I have not been fighting you._ Akihisa had paused. The man had the nerve to claim he had not been fighting him, not been fighting him for the knowledge of the technique Tamashii Hitokken. Akihisa had been enraged, was enraged and had thrown Seir against the wall, knocking him unconscious before leaving. He maintained enough control not to kill, not matter his desire to. He still needed Seir. He had come here and was releasing his anger on those he faced.   
Clash, clangshin. He jumped over a swept directed at his legs, at the same time sweeping his sword horizontally, catching a man in his ribs. His sword bit deep into the lungs before Akihisa wrenched it back with a sickening hissing sound and the pop of bubbles formed by blood. The man fell and Akihisa stepped over the body intent on destroying his companions. These men were all doomed anyway. They had thought they could deceive him and were paying the penalty. They should feel honoured that he was dispatching them himself, even if he did not yet wield the Battousai's sword. He had needed the release, the fantasy that it was Seir beneath his blade. The men had quickly seen a way out of their condemnation and where fighting for all they were worth but Akihisa was better.   
Clang, clang, clang. Three blades parried, a lunge forward and another man fell. The two remaining circled warily carefully avoiding the three blood slicks staining the wooden floor. As one they moved, screaming, charging Akihisa from opposing sides. Akihisa smiled. It was what he was expecting. He turned, facing one of the oncoming men and stepped forward, left across the mans body, his sword coming in low, slicing the mans abdomen open before he whirled meeting the other blade before it connected with his unprotected back. The injured man stumbled back, his sword falling to the ground as his hands clutched his belly, desperately trying to hold everything in. The smell of blood and other things became over powering as Akihisa met the others attacks. Eventually he lost patience with fencing, seeing again the slight smile on Seir's face, hearing again that thought. He twisted the other mans blade aside and struck home, holding his sword in position as the man became a dead weight on the blade. Eventually he lowered the blade, allowing the body to slide off.   
_Seir can not resist me forever. Not if I get the physical technique. That should amplify my power of Kouken enough to break through whatever barriers he has._

#Niijima-sama!#   
#Bairei.#   
#Niijima-sama, the Battousai has returned to the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo. He had the woman Kamiya Kaoru-san with him. I guess she was only kidnapped by Yukishiro. The word on the street is that Yukishiro Enishi is no longer a threat. I do not know what has occurred. But the Battousai is back at the Dojo and he and Kaoru-san seemed to be in good spirits.#   
#Yukishiro has been dealt with.#   
#It would appear so, Master.#   
Akihisa smiled. Finally he could act! Seir would not, could not resist for much longer. #It is time to move, Bairei. Make the arrangements with Hasekura and begin to move now. I will be there in a few days time but I will not be bringing the Spirit Master with me.# _There is no need to tempt fate._   
#Hai, Niijima-sama. We will be ready when you arrive.# 

End Part Four. 

Part five, what has all this planning been for? 

Okay the techniques and their meanings!   
Tamashii Hitokken Ryu - Yasutake Ryuichi's technique   
Tamashii - soul   
Hitokken - One Sword

Kouken Sokuuchi Ryu - Niijima Akihisa's technique and a few other peoples as well   
Kou - Thought   
Ken - Sword   
Soku - Swift   
Uchi - Strike

Fairly simple ne?   
Thank you to Tatsuko for helping to create the names of some fighting schools.

Okay Akihisa got the Hitokiri Battousai's sword. I have always wondered what happened to it. Granted that driving it into the ground among the dead bodies of fourth unit Shinsen Gumi is a dramatic gesture and serves the story well but that was a valuable blade. For one I am assuming that it was a fairly decent physical sword, I doubt Kenshin would have used an inferior blade and two just think of the number of people, the number of organizations who had devoted fairly serious amounts of time and effort in destroying the blades owner. So I find it hard to believe that the sword was just left there. If nothing else, some Ishin who was wondering why the Battousai did not report in that day may have found it or something. Some one would have wanted that blade.

I'm hoping that what ever happens to Enishi is compatible with the fairly general ending I have assumed.

A HUGE thank you to Sylvia for loaning me her copies of the manga! Even if I can't read Thai any better than I read Japanese, I can look at the pictures to see the order of events.

Thank you to Serizawa Kamo, Tatsuko, Sarah Williams, Elizabeth, Larraine Lage, P. Rico, Reform School Girl (Julie Anna) and Madam Hydra for other things. See previous parts notes for exactly what.   
  
Review Please! 


	5. Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul 5

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student. However this story and any characters I create do belong to me.   
I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

Acknowledgments: Please see end notes. 

## Non spoken conversation 

Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul   
Part 5   
By Jade One 

Recap: 

#Niijima-sama!#   
#Bairei.#   
#Niijima-sama, the Battousai has returned to the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo. He had the woman Kamiya Kaoru-san with him. I guess she was only kidnapped by Yukishiro. The word on the street is that Yukishiro Enishi is no longer a threat. I do not know what has occurred. But the Battousai is back at the Dojo and he and Kaoru-san seemed to be in good spirits.#   
#Yukishiro has been dealt with.#   
#It would appear so, Master.#   
Akihisa smiled. Finally he could act! Seir would not, could not resist for much longer. #It is time to move, Bairei. Make the arrangements with Hasekura and begin to move now. I will be there in a few days time but I will not be bringing the Spirit Master with me.# _There is no need to tempt fate._   
#Hai, Niijima-sama. We will be ready when you arrive.# 

Time Frame: The Future After Yukishiro Enishi. 

Kenshin sighed, scrubbing diligently at the stain in the white hakama. The sun was soft, the birds were singing in the trees surrounding the dojo, the wash water was warm and there was no body currently lusting after the Hitokiri Battousai's head. He closed his eyes briefly, even Saitou had decided to back off for the moment. He could enjoy the peace Kaoru-dono had offered, the company of his friends and new family without worrying about the storms created by others.   
He opened his eyes, frowning slightly, even as he began to clean a new piece of clothing. Kaoru and Yahiko should be back soon. _What _should_ I prepare for lunch?_ He smiled at the thought. Fifteen years ago, at the height of the wars, he could/would never have imagined that such a thought would _ever_ provide his largest worry. Well, if one discounted the almost constant nawing he felt whenever Kaoru was out of his sight.   
He moved, his strong delft hands grasping the basin to tip out the wash water over the dojo's garden before he moved to wring out the clothes before threading them through bamboo poles for drying.   
Kenshin lifted the last pole into position, his decision made. Rice and pickled vegetables. He smiled again, rice and pickled vegetables was so simple, it would be a reminder of days past. Although Yahiko was still Kaoru's only student, he had finally been able to repay Kaoru for her kindness. With Enishi under arrest as a common criminal, Kenshin spared him a sad smile, he had caused so much pain and destruction, true, but he was himself only a child in pain, the senior Yukishiro could not be found and was presumed dead. That meant that the only remaining Yukishiro was Tomoe, or failing that, the only other relation was Tomoe's husband. Saitou had been surprised to learn of his previous marriage having assumed Enishi was just one who wished to test the Battousai, and not one who was a relation seeking revenge. And as Tomoe's husband he had been given control of the small amount of money the family had. _Small amount..._ Kenshin remembered the words of the official. It wasn't a fortune but it was enough to ensure that he wouldn't really need to work for the rest of his life.   
His head snapped up. _What was that?_ For just an instant, the sun had gone cold. He looked around, the sun had regained its warmth, the birds were undisturbed, there was no sense of hostility. _I must of imagined it._ He moved into the kitchen.   
He stood in the kitchen, chopping the vegetables into neat pieces. He _was_ happy. He hadn't been so happy since the brief summer he shared with Tomoe, the dimly remembered eternal summer of his childhood or a few times under Hiko's watchful eye. Enishi had forced him to see Kaoru's importance. He had known she cared for him, loved him but he could not see why, even though deep down, he knew he had fallen, somewhere along the line, in love with her. But he remembered Tomoe, he remembered the Bakumatsu, where families were the target and he had never been able to tell her. Then... Then there was the pain he had caused her her when he had left to fight Shishio. If he could cause her such pain, he was not worthy of her. But if one good thing was to come from Enishi, it was the pain, the loss, the unbearable ache of despair that he had felt when she had been lost to him, when the legendary Hitokiri had failed, again to protect, to cherish the one who was most important to him. It had forced him to see.   
Kenshin shook his head. Enishi was over. He had confirmed that to Kaoru on that misty night. He smiled at the memory, she had been so happy and she was more beautiful that the flower he had given her. But Enishi had stirred up Tomoe and as he had explained to Kaoru he would have to put Tomoe to rest before he could marry her. Soon though, it would be soon. He wouldn't forget Tomoe. That would be wrong and Kaoru knew this. She didn't want that. But Tomoe and those she represented could no longer dominate his thoughts, his soul. He had paid his price, he had found his redemption. It was time to let go of his guilt. He could, should not carry such grief and pain into a new relationship, into the formal recognition of his new family. But such shifts in focus, in thoughts required time. Kenshin smiled, remembering her impish grin. She had taken his face in her hands and kissed the tip of his nose before spinning away, "I will not wait forever," she had laughed, but the promise of eternity was in her eyes. _Soon... Soon, Kaoru-koishii, soon. I will bring only memories to our marriage._ A deeper part of him whispered "Ai shi te ru, Kaoru," in wonder at the woman who could desire so much, love so much but was still willing to wait, to accept that he would always love the woman Tomoe, but now loved only her. And a still deeper part of him lay coiled in darkness, amber eyes closed, waiting against a time when desire would break the the vow, would break the power of the Ougi.   
Kenshin broke out of his memories, looking at the pile of vegetables before him.   
"Oi, Kenshin."   
He sighed, calling "Sano!" reaching for another diakon as Sano rounded the corner of the yard, heading towards the kitchen. There was a grin plastered on his face. Nothing made Sano happier than the prospect of a free meal.   
"Kenshin." Sano greeted his friend, coming to stand in the door frame. You could almost hear the joyous, "Ooo Lunch!" hovering in the air.   
"Sanosuke, what brings you here today?"   
"Just visiting."   
A smile flickered across Kenshin's face as he cut the vegetable. _Just visiting? A noon?_ But he knew Sano, it would be unusual if he had shown up at any other time. "Aa... Rice and pickled vegetables and they will be ready soon," he answered the unspoken questions.   
"Yoshi!"   
"Kaoru-dono and Yahiko will be back soon." He turned slightly to regard Sano, looking passed him to the bucket, standing in the corner. The gesture was not lost on the young man. "Could you get some water for the rice?"   
"Aa," Sanosuke moved towards the bucket. Fetching water in return for the meal was not a bad deal and Kenshin's cooking was better than Kaoru's so he should show his appreciation where ever possible.   
Kenshin turned back to the vegetables but just as quickly snapped his head back up, eyes narrowing. Something was not right, again. Sano was cursing the wells rope, the birds were still at peace but _something_ was wrong. A shiver had passed over his soul.   
"Huh, huh." The whisper of sound reached his ears. A sharp quick beat soon accompanied it. Sandals hitting the road outside, someone running. He paused, frowning slightly at the sound. Someone small running... He turned to the door, his hand reaching out to take his sakaba with him. The gesture was automatic. The steps weren't fast enough for Ayame or Suzume and the aura was one of distress. Yahiko?! Kenshin was moving before the thought had fully formed. "Sniffle. Huh, huh. Kenshin-san!" _Kenshin-san?!_ Not Yahiko. Tsubame!   
Sano looked up as Tsubame staggered through the fate and Kenshin, sword in hand, exploded from the house. "Kenshin-san," the girl sobbed.   
Kenshin looked around with calculating eyes before threading his saya through his belt and moving towards the child. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed, panting heavily from running. "Kenshin-san."   
"Shhh... Tsubame-dono... Shhh..." he said, comfortingly, placing his hands on her shoulders. Sano hung back, unsure of how to deal with the distressed child.   
Kenshin's heart, his instincts were screaming that something was wrong but his mind remained in control. He _knew_ something was wrong. Yelling at Tsubame would not help and would only serve to frighten her. "Tell me what's wrong, Tsubame-dono." His voice was gentle, encouraging, betraying none of his worry.   
Sniffle... "Yahiko... visits... Akabeko... Clinic," Tsubame fumbled over her words, sobbing still with grief and panting from running.   
"Shhh... Tsubame-dono, tell me what's the matter," Kenshin crooned at her, his voice at odds with his eyes which were narrowed and hard. Yahiko and Kaoru had gone shopping. He supposed they could have stopped to visit Tae-dono or even visited the Clinic but why then was Tsubame here?   
"Shhh... Tsubame-chan. Tell us what's wrong so that we can fix it," Sano added comfortingly. "Nothing will hurt you now."   
Sniff. Tsubame took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Kenshin-san and Sanosuke couldn't do anything unless she told them. She trusted them but she was scared. They could fix anything but... Neither could change the past, neither could change what had happened. "Yahiko... attacked... hurt... eeerrahhh." Sniff. "Clinic and... Kaoru..."   
Kenshin's pupils shrank, he had heard enough. _Kaoru!_ He reached out, gently patting Tsubame's head before racing passed her, towards the gate. "Sano! Bring Tsubame-dono. I am going to the clinic." He cleared the gate in a smooth leap and disappeared down the road, his eyes sharp blue and narrowed with worry. Tsubame's words ran through his mind... "Yahiko, attacked, hurt, Clinic... Kaoru." _What had happened?_ He ignored the startled looks of people as he darted around them, a blur of red hair and blue kimono.   
Sano looked in bemusement at the place Kenshin had been standing a moment ago, reminded again exactly how good, how fast Kenshin was. But he too knew something was not right. "Tsubame-chan, gomen," he said as he scoped her up as gently as he could, following in Kenshin's wake towards the clinic. 

The silence of the room was broken only by the labored breathing of the boy lying on the pallet. Tsubame, Tae, Sanosuke and Kenshin all stood lined up against the wall eyes wide with disbelief. Tae had a comforting arm around Tsubame, who clung to her for support.   
Yahiko lay on the pallet with Megumi bent over him. Her hair was tied back at the nape showing her face to be beautiful but slightly scary for its intensity. She could not afford to make a mistake.   
Kenshin's eyes narrowed, watching the scene before him. Yahiko was struggling to inhale, those breaths he took rasped horribly in his throat. He had several cuts on his arms and one deep stab wound through his right calf. Wounds made by a katana. He knew the signs even better than Megumi. The slashes were bad enough but his attackers had not stopped there. His chest was turning purple and several ribs had been broken by the assault although thankfully none of them had punctured a lung. His face was black from the beating he had received. It was surprising that he had survived long enough to be taken to the clinic for treatment. Kenshin's eyes burned blue, who ever had done this would live to regret it but he could wait to ensure that, for now... Kaoru? Where was Kaoru? Kenshin touched Tae's shoulder, whispering in the silence, "Come."   
He slid the door open stepping through silently before moving to let Tae and Tsubame through. "Watch over him, Sano," he ordered quietly, gliding down the hall after closing the door, following Tae and Tsubame. He had to know what had happened.   
Tae and Tsubame knelt together across from Kenshin, both sets of eyes were cast down. Kenshin sat before them, his sakaba laying beside him. This was not going to be easy on any of them. There was a cold hard knot of dread in his stomach. He had not felt this way for over ten years, not since the black envelopes. "What happened?" he asked quietly.   
Tsubame started at his voice, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. Her hands clenched into fists, resting on her thighs.   
"Kenshin-san," Tae responded. "Kenshin-san, I will tell you what I know but... But neither Tsubame-chan or myself was there so we don't really know for sure."   
"Aa... Just tell me what you know. Where is Kaoru? What happened to Yahiko?" Kenshin's voice was cold. A coldness directed at whoever had hurt his family. His eyes were narrowed, a hard ice blue.   
"Kaoru-chan and Yahiko-kun came to the Akabeko this morning to see how we were doing," Tae began. "They only stayed for a little while but left before the noon lunch rush. I guess Kaoru-chan wanted to get back to the dojo for lunch with you, Kenshin-san. It would have been about five minutes after they left when we heard a commotion outside. That wasn't to unusual but this one was accompanied by screams. I don't really know what was happening, Kenshin-san but I assume that..." Tae swallowed around a hard knot in her throat, forcing herself to continue. "I assume that was when Yahiko-kun was attacked. Tsubame-chan and I went out to look Kenshin-san but by the time we got through the crowd, Kaoru-chan was gone and Yahiko... Yahiko was lying on the ground. Tsubame ran to Yahiko and I don't know who but someone had already contacted Megumi. Once Yahiko-kun was moved here, I sent Tsubame-chan to fetch you Kenshin-san." She paused. "Kenshin, I am sorry, but there was nothing any of us could do..." Tae fell silent, she had been horrified by what had been done to Yahiko-kun and could only hope and pray that Kaoru-chan was all right. She hoped Kenshin would survive loosing Kaoru again for however long it took to get her back. But she couldn't help but fell a small gladness accompanied by guilt at the feeling, that for now, she and the Akabeko were not involved this time.   
"Thank you, Tae-dono. For now though you should return to the Akabeko. I don't think there will be further attacks, and you have your evening custom to attend to." Kenshin rose, gliding silently to the door. "We'll send word to you if anything changes." And then he was gone.   
"Tae-san," Tsubame said quietly. "Please, I'd..." Sniff. "I'd like to stay for a while, if I may?" she finished quickly.   
A slight smile creased Tae's lips at the child's hesitant admission of affection for the young man. She reached out to embrace the child, "Of course Tsubame-chan. If you are not in the way, you may stay with Yahiko-kun. Come on, let's go see Megumi-san, and check on Yahiko-kun." 

Kenshin entered the room. It was still silent but Megumi's face had lost some its intensity as she placed small neat stitches into Yahiko's arm. Sano was white, stricken that such a thing could be done to Yahiko. Sure, they'd been in danger before and yes, Yahiko had been injured, injured badly by Hen'ya and Kujiranami but that, while not acceptable had been at least understandable. They had been the enemy and so were expected to attack. This, while there was probably a reason, was just a wanton act of violence against a child. He turned to Kenshin, "Who?... Who could have done this to him?"   
Kenshin did not answer but his eyes, the way he held his head, his whole body was a promise. A promise that whoever had done this to Yahiko, whoever had taken Kaoru would live to regret it. Sano shivered slightly, at the sheer strength, the anger in his friend and turned back to Yahiko. It didn't matter who, they would not get away with it.   
"Sano, could you please stand guard until I get back?" Kenshin asked quietly. Sano had been aware of the dangers before. He had seen them, he had felt them. He had seen Yahiko and Kaoru injured before. But to him this was unnecessarily vicious. An attack on a child. Inwardly Kenshin sighed, despite Sano's past he had yet to see truly the darker side on man. Maybe seeing the damage that could be done by such a random and quick attack on a child he would learn. He should remain here while Megumi treated Yahiko. It would educate him.   
Sano's head snapped up, turning back towards his friend, "Kenshin, don't you dare..." he growled, trailing off as Tsubame and Tae entered the room behind Kenshin. Tsubame's eyes went wide as she sensed the tension in the air.   
A flicker of a smile flashed across Kenshin's face as he remembered the past and the promise he had made. "No Sano, I will not do anything without you. I merely wish to accompany Tae-dono back to the Akabeko. But somebody needs to stay with Tsubame-chan and Megumi-dono," Kenshin finished, correctly stating the reason Tae and Tsubame had come back.   
Sano looked slightly dubious at the Rurouni's words but conceded their logic. "Aa Kenshin. Tsubame-chan come sit here."   
Tsubame moved around Kenshin and sat on the offered mat in the corner, her eyes never leaving Yahiko's form. 

There was still a crowd gathered at the site, watching the Police. Kenshin threaded his way through the press and slipped between the Police holding back the crowd. Several of them were cleaning the blood off the street. It was so casual. Something inside Kenshin weakened. Kaoru, Yahiko, the blood... It shouldn't be this way.   
Kenshin looked around, spotting the Police Chief before moving. "Chief," he ignored the mans surprise. "Tell me what happened."   
"Himura-san," his face darkened. "I'm sorry, we do not know where Kaoru-san is. But I can tell you what happened..." He was interrupted by an underling.   
"Chief," the boy was young, and respectful. He looked at Kenshin, the question obvious.   
"Yes, Hisan-kun?"   
"Chief, we have nearly finished cleaning but we found several items." He held out several items. One was a green silk ribbon stained black in places. And he held across his palms a broken shinai, Yahiko's sword. Kenshin reached out, gently taking the ribbon. It was Kaoru's. He remembered her hair tied back this morning, was it really only the morning, the green ribbon contrasting sharply with her eyes, making her look even more beautiful. He tucked the ribbon into his sleeve before picking up the shinai. Yahiko would want it back. Hisan would have objected to his actions but his Chief's look kept him quiet.   
"We will continue the clean up, Sir," Hisan said before departing.   
"What happened, Chief-dono?" Kenshin asked.   
"The eye witness reports say that a large group of men, singled out a young woman and a child, Kaoru-san and Yahiko-kun. They knew they had been surrounded but... According to reports, they told Yahiko to leave but he wouldn't. He attacked them with his shinai. Several people have said that he was yelling at Kaoru-san, telling her to leave but she wouldn't leave him to them."   
Kenshin nodded at the report. Kaoru would never have left. She couldn't leave someone in danger. She didn't abandon those who she cared about. She had such spirit, such love...   
"Himura-san, even if she had tried to leave there was no where for her to go. They came up to her and even though she avoided them for a time there were too many. Eventually they cornered her and subdued her." The Chief winced at his choice of words. 'Subdued her.' The reports weren't clear on this matter so he wasn't sure if they had knocked her out or drugged her. He didn't think Himura would discriminate either way though. One thing was certain, Kamiya Kaoru had not gone with them of her own will.   
"When Yahiko saw this, he tried to drive them off her. He did succeed in injuring a few of them but... It was then they used swords. We're told there were at least twenty of them. No one else could have helped them. Himura-san, they had come for her, only for Kaoru-san."   
"Who?"   
The Chief shook his head sadly. "We're not sure, Himura-san. We do know though that it was a splinter group of Yakuza but we don't know which one. Himura-san we will do every thing we can to find them, to find her."   
"She was taken because of me."   
"Perhaps, but despite your past you cannot know that for sure."   
"Chief, I would appreciate it if you could have some of your men watch over Yahiko-kun tonight."   
The Chief closed his eyes. This was not a man he wanted to anger. "Aa, Himura-san. I will send them immediately."   
"Also, may I look around for a little while?"   
"Hai." The Chief gestured around. "We have already searched the area and are nearly ready to leave but you are free to examine the area."   
"Arigatou."   
Kenshin looked around, ignoring the press of people watching. To them this was just a diversion from another ordinary day's shopping. _Shopping...?_ Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he spun around, to examine the remains of a market store. It was just a frame, with fabric strung over it to provide customers with shade and shelter as they made their selections. The fabric was brown and ripped in places and the wooden frame was broken. The whole structure was falling in on itself. It had not fared well in the battle. _There!_ That piece of fabric.   
Kenshin moved to the store and tugged at the ripped fabric. A small piece came free and as he held it against the rest his suspicions were confirmed. This piece did not come from the store, it came from somewhere else. It was red, red enough to have blended with the brown, but its shading changed along its length. He tucked it into his sleeve before returning to the Chief to collect those guards he had requested. This was not the place to examine it. And he could do no more here. 

The streets were crowded with people, returning home after work or running last minute errands but a path opened up for Kenshin and his escorts. It didn't matter that the streets were packed. there was always room to let the Law through, especially when they traveled with a man who radiated something. It would be best not to interfere with them. Although they traveled in a island of space Kenshin could feel that it was mostly a distance created by respect, despite his presence. Although that was causing its own feeling of curiosity, that a civilian, an armed civilian should be leading the Police Officers. Still Kenshin was thankful for the distance, it allowed him to move that much more freely and to reach the clinic that much faster than he had anticipated with the four Officers the Chief had detailed to him to stand guard for tonight.   
Outside the clinic he gave them instructions on where to guard before entering and proceeding to the room where Megumi had been working on Yahiko. He knew before he reached the room that she had finished. He could feel three strong auras within room and a fourth one which was injured and in pain. He knocked quietly before entering the room.   
"Ken-san," Megumi cried as he entered the room, turning to examine the Rurouni.   
Kenshin looked around the room. Yahiko's now bandaged form was still lying on the pallet but a blanket had been drawn over him. Tsubame sat beside him, gently holding his had. Sanosuke was brooding darkly in the corner and Megumi had been sitting quietly beside the door.   
"Megumi-dono," Kenshin greeted her, sparing her a brief smile. He could sense that she was relieved about something. "How is Yahiko-kun?"   
Megumi's eyes flickered back to her patient. She was tired but she had done her job. Yahiko would be healing for several weeks and he wouldn't be challenging anyone for some time but he would live and in time, providing nothing else happened he would be fine. "Ken-san, Yahiko-kun was badly beaten which resulted in extensive bruising and three broken ribs. I've bound them up as best I can but the bruising and swelling will just require time so that it can heal." Kenshin's eyes flickered to a pile of bloodied and torn clothing, lying in a hamper. Megumi followed his gaze before continuing, answering the question. "He lost a lot of blood Ken-san but I got the bleeding stopped and I have stitched and bandaged the cuts. They will need to be kept clean though or they won't heal." He voice was calm, detached, professional as she documented his injuries and the treatments she had administered. "I'm going to keep him here over night just in case, since he will be unconscious for a little while yet. Tsubame-chan has agreed to stay with me, Ken-san," Megumi finished, nodding at the girl who barely heard her.   
"Aa. Arigatou Megumi-dono. I went to see the Chief and he has assigned some guards to the clinic tonight. They are outside now. I don't believe they will be necessary though. It doesn't feel right for further attacks," Kenshin told Megumi. "Besides which they've got what they wanted," he added bitterly, quietly.   
"Ken-san!" Megumi exclaimed in dismay, hearing the note of guilt in his voice. "Ken-san, you will find Kaoru-san. Shishio could not keep you away from her and Enishi could not keep her away from you. Everything will work out, Ken-san. No one will keep you apart from her."   
Kenshin did not look convinced. This morning, he had been sure that for the moment the immediate dangers had past. But then, this had happened. Was he wrong to love when it caused this much pain?   
"Sanosuke would you please accompany me to the dojo?" Kenshin asked. "You, Yahiko and Tsubame will be safe for the night and I would like to look for Kaoru-dono. I can not just wait, not when I do not know who has done this and why." Kenshin moved over to Yahiko, bending over to whisper in Tsubame's ear, "Watch over him," as he gently patted Yahiko's hand.   
"Aa, Kenshin. I'll help you look for Jo-chan," Sanosuke replied, rising up from the corner. 

The pair threaded through the streets, their mood bleak. Kenshin's head hung down, his fringe concealing his eyes but he radiated anger, an almost killing rage that lacked direction. Sanosuke would not want to be in the way when Kenshin found his focus, when he discovered who it was who had hurt Yahiko and stolen Kaoru. Rather Sanosuke had the feeling he would probably stand back and watch as Kenshin took his anger out on the perpetrators. In fact he may even offer to hold the sakaba's saya.   
"Kenshin... You don't really believe that Kaoru was all they wanted do you? I mean, won't they want to come after you?"   
"I don't know Sanosuke, but they will not get away with hurting Yahiko and taking Kaoru-dono. If they want to fight with the Hitokiri Battousai, they should come and challenge me. They should not include others," Kenshin's voice was tight, controlled. "But... With Enishi I knew what he wanted but this has been an attack for no reason, from a enemy I do not know. And the Chief said that the attack today was for Kaoru. They only wanted her, Sanosuke. They only wanted her."   
"Dammit, that's not fair!" Sanosuke swore as they approached the Dojo's gate. "Can't we catch a break?!"   
The two men, entered the Dojo cautiously, expecting an ambush, a thrown knife with note attached, anything.   
Nothing.   
Nothing happened. Nothing was out of the ordinary. The Dojo was quiet.   
"Search!" Kenshin ordered.   
There had to be something. Some hint, some note to tell them what had happened to Kaoru-dono. A kidnaping was always accompanied by some sort of demand, especially when they had challenged the Hitokiri Battousai.   
The stars were slowly appearing in the darkening sky. Their gentle light extended over the city but neither man noticed this as they gathered in the Dojo's yard. They had searched the Dojo inch by inch but had found nothing, nothing to tell them where Kaoru-dono had been taken, nothing to tell them why Yahiko had been beaten, nothing to tell them who.   
Nothing.   
Kenshin tipped his head back and screamed, anguished, "_KAORU!_" 

"Heh, did ja see the spurt when I got tha little punk?"   
"That waz nothung. My hook at the arm was better."   
"That little puke..." One of the men muttered vehemently, nursing a broken arm.   
"Ha! That waz yur own fault. Shouldda sliced tha brat first," Another laughed. "But hoochi, ain't she a hot little number?" He tossed his head towards Kaoru, who was slung over a burly mans shoulder, her long hair hanging free in a glossy black mass. Despite her unconscious state her wrists were bound as were her ankles. They weren't taking any chances.   
"Yeah, a real little dragon," spat a man, limping ahead to the door which marked their stronghold, sliding it open.   
A voice came out of the darkness, angry, not so much at them, but at the time they had chosen to return. He had expected them sooner. Bairei. Their overseer. A mysterious agent for their even more mysterious new employer, Niijima Akihisa. "Where _have_ you been?" It was not really a question. They had learnt that they couldn't deceive him and it wasn't a good idea to try. Several of them flinched in remembrance of the pain. What had the little brat done?   
The boy appeared out of the darkness. They didn't know how old he was but he couldn't have been more than fifteen. He went straight for Kaoru, checking her condition, before checking her bindings. Niijima-sama would not be happy if she was damaged.   
"You ordered us not to be seen with her Bairei-san, so that's why it took so long for us to get back here. We had to hole up for a while and then come back slowly, through the back streets. You did insist that not hurting her and not being seen were the most important objectives." The explanation was forth coming as they filed into their head quarters, the man carrying Kaoru carefully lay her on a mat under Bairei's watchful eye.   
"That's good enough, I suppose," Bairei muttered while giving Kaoru a more extensive check. He ignored the silence his doubting words brought and the general attempts of some of the Phoenix's to slink out of sight. "all right," he said rising from Kaoru's form and turning to address them. "You have done well. Niijima-sama will be happy with your work but for now, grab what ever you cannot bear to leave behind. We are moving."   
"NANI?"   
"We weren't seen!"   
Bairei's eyes flashed, cutting off the complaints but he knew, it was late, he was going to have to provide some explanation if he wanted them out of here quickly. Niijima-sama had insisted that the base be moved, to a point unknown to anyone. "This is _not_ open for discussion," he said harshly, before changing his tone, becoming more personable. "I understand your concerns and I know you were not seen, but even if you were not seen this time, others know about this place and they will undoubtedly be receiving a visit from the man who owns this woman. I doubt their loyalty in the face of death extends to protecting you. This woman will be followed and Niijima-sama does not wish to be found just yet."   
"But we have no where to go."   
"I have taken care of that. Now, take those things you cannot leave behind and come," Bairei said, turning back to Kaoru and gently picking her up. "We are leaving immediately and none of you will return to this place unless I grant you leave. You work for Niijima-sama now." He turned to the door. Although he was young, Kaoru weight was not a visible burden to him.   
Behind him, the Phoenix's exploded into action. They did work for Niijima now. They would not disobey. 

"Kenshin!" Sanosuke addressed his friend as the man slumped to the ground, the echo of his scream hung heavy in the night air. "Kenshin! This isn't helping Jo-chan!"   
Kenshin didn't move. He slouched on the ground, his head bowed, as if he couldn't support the weight of his hair, the weight of his grief. "Dammit, Kenshin, we'll find her! But not if you stay like that." Sanosuke shouted, taking Kenshin by his shoulders and shaking him. He had no effect, and from his new angle he could see the tears streaming down Kenshin's face and dimly hear his whispered voice, "My fault... ...shouldn't love, shouldn't care... ...wouldn't cause her pain... ...my fault..."   
"No, Kenshin," Sano growled, angered by the self reproach, the self loathing he could hear. "It's not your fault. Jo-chan would never blame you. It's not your fault. It's the fault of whatever psychopathic bastard ordered this to happen. It's not your fault Kenshin. You have to find her Kenshin. If you don't look, it's that which will cause her pain." Kenshin paid him no mind.   
"Dammit, Kenshin. I don't want to do this," Sano muttered, raising his hand and striking Kenshin with an open palm across his face, hard. It was a mark of Kenshin's remorse that he allowed the assault. His head rolled to the side, just before it snapped up, his eyes a fiery blue. Sano rocked back, falling to the ground, at the force of his gaze, the force of will that was suddenly, directed at him. The hostility was almost palatable.   
"Well, Kenshin, that's better," Sano said, conversationally, he didn't think Kenshin would attack him. "Now, what are we going to do to find Jo-chan?"   
Kenshin ignored him, rising and stepping around the prone man, heading towards the house. He entered his room. Sano just turned and looked quizzically at his friend, what was he doing? As he rose he could hear Kenshin moving around the room, before he reappeared in the door way, folding a small piece of paper into his sleeve. He had added a navy blue haori to his cloths. He carefully slid the door closed before moving to stand before his friend in the Dojo's yard.   
"Arigatou, Sano," Kenshin said quietly. He smiled, a soft sad smile before continuing, "You are right. It is time to find Kaoru-dono," he added, offering Sano a jacket to keep him warm against the night air. "Then..." he added softly, his eyes hidden by his fringe. "Then I will make sure no one _ever_ takes her from me again."   
'Ore?' Sano stepped back at Kenshin's voice. The words, the inflections were those of the Battousai. Sano did not want to deal with him. Kenshin sensed his distress and shook his head, looking up at Sanosuke.   
"Sano? It's all right. Put the jacket on and lets get going. I will need your help for this."   
Sano closed his eyes briefly, easing his worry. Kenshin did have reason to be angry and it was not directed at anyone who didn't deserve it. Besides, even if he went completely Battousai, Kaoru could control him. Then the words registered, 'I will need _your_ help for this?' "Eh? My help?" he said, swinging the jacket over his shoulders. "Shouldn't we be on guard at the clinic?"   
"No Sano. I meant what I said to Megumi. It doesn't feel right for a further attack. She, Tsubame and Yahiko will be fine at the Clinic. The Police are mainly for her peace of mind. This isn't Enishi. This wasn't done for revenge or anything like that. This is different but," Kenshin frowned slightly at the feeling. "I can't figure out why or how..." he trailed off. "That doesn't matter. It doesn't matter why, I don't really care. They took Kaoru, beat Yahiko, it doesn't matter why. All that matters is finding them." _I lost her once, I will not lose her again._   
"Okay Kenshin, your feelings on these things have always been better than mine but why do you need my help?"   
Kenshin smiled coldly. "I don't know what this will be like for you Sano, so I apologize in advance. I need your knowledge as Zanza."   
"Zanza!" His surprise was evident.   
"Sano, the Chief told me that it was a Yakuza faction did this. I need Zanza's knowledge to find them. Someone will know which group took her but I don't know who to ask or where to look."   
"Now?"   
Kenshin's eyes flashed, "You can think of a better time?"   
"Now is fine," Sano said, gesturing placidly. "But shouldn't Yahiko...?"   
"No! Yahiko... Yahiko is a child. He has done his best but it is time for those who did this to see exactly what they have awakened," Kenshin snapped, returning to the Battousai. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, calming himself. Sano saw the change. He knew that the Battousai lived beneath the Rurouni, beneath the swordsman but this, this had brought him to the surface. Sano would not be standing in the way when they found those responsible for kidnapping Kaoru.   
"Okay, Kenshin. We'll handle this. Jo-chan will be shouting that Yahiko's late for practice in the morning," Sano said brightly.   
"Thank you Sano. Who do we see first?"   
"Well, there are a few people. But I doubt they'll want to see us." Sano grinned, smacking his fist into his palm.   
Kenshin nodded, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I don't think that will be a problem." 

Kenshin stood in the middle of the yard. The fallen bodies of Yakuza lay around him but he paid them no mind. He turned, spinning the sakaba, still sheathed, in a flat horizontal arc, at the final attacker. It hit with a meaty thwack and the man fell, unconscious to the ground. He turned back to the Yakuza boss, his eyes focused, blue, his face contemptuous of the force he had faced, smug.   
Sano lounged back watching Kenshin deal with the last of the guards. A grin was plastered on his face. As with the previous two times, Kenshin had not been challenged by the force presented to him. They were young, arrogant and unskilled. Their effectiveness as Yakuza lay more in their numbers. But numbers hardly mattered against an angry and skilled Battousai. Sano turned back to the Yakuza boss, he had been watching the man, ensuring that he would not escape, "Will you see us now?"   
The man nodded. He was short and pudgy. His face was pocked marked and his eyes small. He was not physically skilled and had maintained his position mostly through blackmail, lies and the force of those who were loyal to him. This... This man who had gone through his guards without breaking a sweat was not someone he wanted to deal with. His hands were shaking.   
Kenshin turned his gaze on to the man, eyes startling in their intensity. "There was an attack earlier today," he started, his eyes cold. "A young boy and a woman. The boy was beaten and the woman kidnapped. Where can I find the woman?"   
"I... I... I don't... don't know!" the man stuttered. "It... it wasn't my group." The boss was a coward but there were penalties for revealing the plans of others.   
Sano snorted in disbelief, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. The man flinched away. He had seen what Sano could do with his fist. The evidence was there to see, or rather not to see, by the lack of the doors and several supporting posts. "You can do better than that," Sano winked at the man. The man flinched again. He knew Sano had been Zanza, he knew the danger which sat next to him and given the deference Sano was displaying to the swordsman he knew he did not want to know who he was but... He didn't want to die now or later when the others found out he had betrayed them.   
"Who did it?" Sano questioned. "We're not leaving until you tell us."   
"I can't tell you. The others will kill me!" he squeaked.   
Kenshin's sword was unsheathed and flipped, his fist bunching the man's kimono and the sakaba's cutting edge dug into the mans throat, "_I'll_ kill you now, if you do not tell us," he hissed, his eyes wavering between blue and amber.   
Sano patted the mans head. "There will be no recriminations," he said reassuringly, trying ineffectually to pry Kenshin off the man. "The others told us that you would know who took the woman. Where is she?" 

The thin veneer of the door disappeared an instant before the two figures charged through the dust. They skipped to a stop just inside the darkened room. There was no one there. The room was empty. Those things which were there were over turned as if someone had searched through them. Or as if many people had left in a hurry.   
Outside, a shadow backed away from the room, disappearing into the night. It appeared Bairei was right. The woman had been followed by Zanza and someone who was impossibly better than the ex gangster.   
Sano walked around the room, punching or kicking disconsolately at the occasional overturned box. Dammit! They were so close and these were the head quarters of the men who had taken Jo-chan. But where were they?   
Kenshin stood still, examining the room. His eyes fixed on the barely discernible emblem on the far wall. "What color do these Tanto Phoenixes wear?"   
"Eh? Kenshin. They usually wear red. Well they used to," Sano replied, the confusion obvious in his voice.   
"It was this lot who took her. I have a small scrap of fabric which belongs to one of them. But they have gone from here and from the evidence I doubt they will be coming back," Kenshin said quietly, gesturing around at the room.   
"Kenshin, we'll find them," Sano replied earnestly. "One thing you couldn't keep in my ex-line of work was a secret, well not about where a base was. We'll find them. Someone will know where they have gone."   
Kenshin shook his head sadly. "I don't think so, Sano. But they will _not_ get away with it," he concluded moving over to the far side of the room. He reached out, taking up the small folded paper that was there. Sano followed his movements, picking up a small over turned lamp. He carefully lit it, moving over to give Kenshin some light.   
Kenshin unfolded the paper, reading the words that were written there.   
"Hitokiri Battousai," he read aloud. "If you are here, you've discovered that the Tanto Phoenixes have taken Kamiya Kaoru. But I wouldn't bother to hunt them down, I paid them to do it. You can look for me if you like but you will meet me soon enough. I will not attack again. I have what I want. Be patient and I will be gone soon enough. Niijima Akihisa."   
Kenshin turned back his head and screamed. 

End Part 5 

Comments and Criticism, even questions are appreciated. 

Although not mentioned in this chapter here are the names of some techniques which are used in this fic.

Tamashii Hitokken Ryu - Yasutake Ryuichi's technique   
Tamashii - soul   
Hitokken - One Sword

Kouken Sokuuchi Ryu - Niijima Akihisa's technique and a few other peoples as well   
Kou - Thought   
Ken - Sword   
Soku - Swift   
Uchi - Strike

Fairly simple ne?   
HUGE Thank you to Tatsuko for helping to create the names of some fighting schools.

I'm hoping that what ever happens to Enishi is compatible with the fairly general ending I have assumed.

A HUGE thank you to Sylvia for loaning me her copies of the manga! Even if I can't read Thai any better than I read Japanese, I can look at the pictures to see the order of events.

Thank you to Serizawa Kamo, Tatsuko, Sarah Williams, Elizabeth, Larraine Lage, P. Rico, Reform School Girl (Julie Anna) and Madam Hydra for other things. See previous parts notes for exactly what.

Review Please! 


	6. Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul 6

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student. However this story and any characters I create do belong to me.   
I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

Acknowledgments: Please see end notes. 

:: :: Non spoken conversation 

Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul   
Part 6   
By Jade One 

Time Frame: Day After Kaoru's Kidnapping (Day 2) 

Out skirts of Kyoto 

Hiko sat at the kiln, slowly sipping his sake, watching the fire. He had had a strange night and couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. For the life of him though, he couldn't nail it down. All the feeling he had was some vague thought that Kenshin was in trouble. He shook his head. _That's stupid._ His deshi was more than capable of getting himself out of trouble. _And into entirely new troubles,_ his mind provided helpfully.   
He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. What ever it was, it was not his concern. 

On the road 

The horse moved beneath her, racing along the mountain road, whipping past breathe taking views but she did not notice. She clung grimly to the saddle, her knuckles white with strain, her teeth gritted against the agony of the ride. She had long ago given up on holding the reins, in favour of remaining seated. They now flapped uselessly, tangled in the horses mane. She was terrified of falling. The thought brought a wane smile. There was no way she could fall, no way she could escape for that matter. Beside her, on both sides, rode two of Akihisa's servents. They sat their horses with a practiced ease and lead reins had been snapped from her horses bridle to their mounts. They had instructions to make sure she stayed seated and she knew that included simply tying her to the saddle like a sack of grain if necessary.   
To her right rode Yasunari. She knew him. He was the man who had brought her to Akihisa, for a purpose she still did not know. He treated her with absolute politeness but lurking beneath the surface she could see the terrifying image of the man who had accosted her in the street, who had... No she would not think about it. But how could she not, when every second of every day she was reminded by her captivity. Why had she agreed to help him?   
To her left rode a woman. Tsuya she had called herself. She rode with an almost liquid grace. Her face radiated her content, her happiness, prehaps from her nights spent with Akihisa. And every time she looked towards Niijima-sama's back her dark eyes softened and a smile creased her lips. Yet even though Tsuya was every bit as polite as Yasunari, even to the point of shielding her from others, she couldn't accept her, couldn't talk to her. She was alone and she had no hope of escape. What ever Akihisa planned to do with her, he would, without fear of consequence, without consideration of her feelings.   
She rode grimly on, on towards Tokyo, where Akihisa had said he needed her, for what she did not know. Half of her did not want to know but the other did, if nothing more than to provide a sense of security. A single firm point in a life which had become unstuck. She had just gotten used to the training they expected her to do, when one day, Akihisa had walked in. He had been happy about something and had told her that they were leaving. The next day, at dawn, she had found herself bundled atop a horse and the ride had begun. Akihisa was still in a good mood. He had smiled at her and said he couldn't do it without her, but do what? She knew she did not want to know. She did not want to drag others into her plight but some how she knew she would. She did not want to cause them pain. Her own was enough to bear.   
The only things that had not changed with the travel was her daily visit with Akihisa when he would. She did not know what he did. She was still afraid of them. What scared her more was that she could barely remember what her life had been like before this had happened. She could barely remember her name. Yumiko? Kamiko? Was that it or was it something else? She wasn't sure any more.   
She was cared for, still treated well and unhurt by all of the people accompanying Akihisa on this trip. They treated her like some sort of glass ornament, all desparately afraid of what would happen if she broke. She rode on toward Tokyo, fear and dread mounting inside her. She was still a pawn, she could not escape her fate.   
She looked up at Niijima Akihisa. He rode at the head of the small group, his cloak whipping behind him, revealing fully his armor, his clothes, his sword. He was a very handsome figure. He was still happy. She knew that, he felt different, joyful and expectant, the last few times she had been sent to see him. She as still afraid of those sessions but strangely his expectant air, softened him, softened the harsh changes he was making to her. But the fear remained.   
Suddenly he sat back, pulling back on his reins, jerking his horses head up, forcing the animal to a slower pace. His movement gave her the slight warning to brace herself as the whole group skidded to a halt. They had come to a cross road.   
"Yasunari!" She flinched away, trying to hide in the saddle as Akihisa turned his horse, not towards her, but to her escort.   
"Hai! Niijima-sama."   
"The Dragons have already shown a willingness to stray from the path. Go to Kyoto. They will need a reminder of who their Master is!" Akihisa commanded, holding out a small bead. "They will recognise you by this."   
Yasunari accepted the bead, bowing as best he could. His gaze flicked to the sign post, seeking directions. "I will leave at once," he cried, unstrapping the lead rein and turning his horse. He pushed the animal to a gallop, eager to please his Master as he disappeared down the road.   
Akihisa looked towards her, smiling gently. "My angel. This will be over soon. You should not fear." With that he turned his horse toward Tokyo, resuming the journey but for the moment the pace was kept to a more sedate walk. As Tsuya pulled her horse to follow, she sighed, gingerly picking up the reins, looking down at her hands. Her nails, cut short, had thus far survived her ordeal but her skin, her soft white hands would never be the same again. 

Else where 

"Masujiro-kun!" the man exclaimed, snapping out of his meditation.   
"Hai, Shishou," his student, a master of the technique but ever respectful, answered.   
"Can you feel it? Akihisa has done something, he's moving."   
Masujiro frowned, examining the sensation. "He has moved before Shishou," he felt the objection had to be noted.   
"Aa, but this is different. This has the definite force of purpose." He closed his eyes, analysing the feeling, but his student voiced his conclusions and despite the worry, a small flicker of pride welled through him. While Akihisa was a master of Kouken Sokuuchi Ryu, Masujiro was the master of everything Akihisa was not. The same forms and techniques, two opposig focuses.   
"Shishou, he hasn't mastered Tamashii yet but," Masujiro's voice took on a thoughtful tone. "I think he has captured the Tamashii Hitokken inheritor."   
"The man must be a master like no other to have escaped detection for so long, and to have resisted the attempts I'm sure Akihisa has made."   
"Yes, but he will not be able to hold out forever. Especially not if Akihisa gains Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu and I can think of no other reason for him to be moving unless he had made arrangements to get one of the other techniques."   
The old man sighed as his students words confirmed his own deepest fears. He could no longer delay. Prehaps it had been inevitable from the beginning, no matter how much he hoped this day would not come. "Alright Masujiro-kun," his voice was tired. "I fear we have no choice but to move as well." He rose, surprisingly spry for a man as old as he was, moving towards the sheathed katana on display against the wall. He drew the blade, its length a shining arc of unmarked steel in the darkness. murmuring, "Segawa Shinichi the 23rd Master of Kouken Sokuuchi Ryuu, has one last task to perform."   
He turned to his student, "Ryusaki Masujiro, Segawa Shinichi the 24th. Your generation shall not face the battle alone."   
He resheathed the blade, threading it through his belt. "We will go to Kyoto first, it's on our way. Explaining the situation to Hiko Seijuro should prove to be interesting." He grinned suddenly. "I always wanted to met the master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. I wonder what he will do when he learns there are other techniques the equal of Hiten." His eyes were mischievious, before he turned serious again. "There may be some others who will help and we must find the current Yasutaki Ryuichi. It is his successor Akihisa may hold. Say good bye to your family tonight. After we have done this we can present a united front and destroy the stain on Kouken Sokuuchi Ryuu once and for all." 

Tokyo 

Yahiko slept on. His breathing was less laboured than the night before but the morning light did not make his wounds any less serious.   
Tsubame lay slumped beside him, her head resting on her arms. She still held his hand but her face was peaceful, her eyes closed as she slept. Someone had covered her with a blanket when last night, she had finally surcombed to the little sleep oni.   
Kenshin sat crossed legged against the wall. The sakaba rested against his shoulder, on arm was wrapped around it and its hilt was partially covered by his long red hair. His head was bowed, his chin resting against his chest and his beautiful expressive eyes were closed. He looked to be asleep but looks could be deceiving.   
That was the site which greeted Sano when he followed Megumi into the clinics room. Megumi went straight to Yahiko, after glancing at Kenshin, checking that he was still there, physically at least. Sano had not told her of his personality swings from last night. He'd somehow 'forgotten' the note too, when she'd cornered him last night demanding to know what they had been doing. There was no need to worry her.   
Megumi gently shook Tsubame, coaxing the sleep befuddled girl into a sitting position so that she could examine Yahiko. Tsubame rubbed her eyes with her free hand. Megumi began to examine Yahiko, as Sano and Tsubame watched. Her hands gently moved over his body, checking the work she had completed last night. Finally she nodded to herself and looked up, smiling at Sano and Tsubame.   
"Yahiko-kun is doing fine. I will change the bandages later but," she frowned, recalling the anger and disappointment she had felt from the two men last night when they returned. Although they had said nothing she was almost sure they had no idea where to look next. _No, it's better for them to hear this now rather than later. That way they won't annoy me all day._ "I gave him a fairly strong dose of drugs last night. Now while his condition merited it, they will make him stay asleep prehaps a bit longer that usual. He won't wake up until tomorrow, and even when he does he is going to be weak and disoriented for a while. Do you understand?"   
Sano nodded, "It's probably for the best anyway..." He turned toward Kenshin, who hadn't moved. "Oi Kenshin, I saw the Police Officers off and thanked them for their help. Heh, even if they didn't do much. Demo, Kenshin..." He paused, seeking a response. He received none. While Kenshin was still the Rurouni, he was not the same man they all knew. A darker personality was coming forth.   
"Kenshin, you meant what you said to the Fox Lady last night, well I meant what I said too. In my ex line of work, as much as you might want to at times, you can't keep the location of your main base secret for long. Supply points, dumping grounds and other things, yeah they can be kept secret but your main base, that's impossible. And a matter of simple concern. After all certain people have to know where to find you. You couldn't do business otherwise. Anyway, it cost me some favors but I've got everyone I used to know looking for those thrice dammed Phoenix's and for whoever this..." He trailed off. Megumi was still here. "I know it sucks Kenshin," Sano quickly started again, before Megumi could impose the obvious question. "But all we have to do is wait. _Someone_ will find the Phoenix's for us and then we go and collect Jo-chan."   
Kenshin's eyes opened and he looked up at Sano and Megumi. Sano breathed a small sigh of relief at the deep lavender shade looking at him, even if the eyes were narrowed, focued like the hitokiri. Kenshin nodded at Megumi, "Arigato for checking on Yahiko-kun, Megumi-dono. You will keep him here for a while?"   
Megumi nodded.   
"Aa. Sano, thank you for having people look, it is time we continued to search." He smiled wanely. It never reached his eyes. "And in the interests of your future state of health, I suggest you tell Megumi-dono about the note and Niijima Akihisa before you need to see her for any treatment!" he finished weakly. The normal teasing sounded forced.   
Megumi looked outraged. She knew she hadn't been told everything, then her expression turned smug. Ken-san agreed that she should have been told and Sano hadn't. Sanosuke for his part, surprisingly had enough pride to appear ashamed.   
"K'suo. I try to protect the Fox Lady and..." The rest trailed off.   
"Daijoubou Sano. She would have found out anyway," he turned to Megumi, rising from his position from the floor. "Will you watch over Yahiko, while Sano and I search the Dojo again? You will be safe, they will not come to finish the job."   
"Hai, Ken-san but why the Dojo? You searched last night."   
"Sano and I may have missed something in the dark," Kenshin did not sound convinced of this. "Besides which, I was halfway through preparing lunch yesterday Kaoru-dono does not appreciate vermin in her house. I will need to clean up the food. And Megumi-dono, the Dojo is the likely place. It is the place people know I have made my... my... home." his voice was a whisper, the last words choked.   
"Ken-san." Megumi said quietly, her voice heavy with emotion as she placed her hand on Kenshin's shoulder in sympathy.   
"Arigato, Megumi-dono," Kenshin said, fixing his katana at his waist before moving to the door. "We'll come back by tonight, to tell you what has happened." 

Kenshin and Sano walked through the Tokyo's streets. It was early, there were few people abroad. The morning streets were wet with sparkling shining dew. The dew made surfaces glare where the morning sun hit them. They moved quickly, there was no need to hide their purpose from any watchers. There wasn't that many things they could be doing, that many places they could be going.   
They saw the note from a long way off. It had not been there last night and as Kenshin reached up to remove the shuriken from the wood he knew that the note had not been there long. The rice paper was crisp, dry. It had not been exposed to dew. He carefully slid open the door, allowing Sano to pass through before closing it behind him.   
"Inside," he said, jerking his head toward the Dojo.   
Sano nodded. There was no need to show reaction to those who may be watching.   
Kenshin entered the Dojo's hall. The wood glowed dully. Dust hung in the air, shining points of light in the sun beams that entered through the windows. 'I want the Rurouni...' a voice whispered. Kenshin started, forcefully pusing the memories away. Now was not the time. He pushed away the rage that came with the knowledge that the voices owner was not here, not smiling at him. He closed his eyes, seeing her face, green ribbon highlighting the startling blueness of her eyes, her hair long, black and glossy. He wanted to feel its silkiness through his fingers again. Her smile, her entire face alive. _Iie. Now is not the time._ Amber eyes flashed before retreating again into the dark.   
Kenshin opened his eyes, rage was now a smuldering anger. It was controlled for now. He unfolded the note, thankful that Sano had not bothered him to be faster. He read aloud, his voice a monotone, betraying no pain, but his inflections were dark.   
"Hitokiri Battousai, and others by now I presume. You must forgive me for the note last night. It was rather blunt and impolite but it was the truth. I will not attack again and the Phoenix's are nothing more than pawns. I have the beginning of what I want. But I will require something more than your mere attention, something which will require a more personal meeting, a prospect I'm sure you will look forward to. However, at this time I regret I cannot give you details concerning the time of such a meeting and for this I appologise. I can assure you though, that you will not have to wait long for such a meeting. Ten days at the most although I am sure you share my fervent hope for a sooner encounter. So until such time as we meet, I will keep Kamiya Kaoru-dono. I will not hurt her. I would never hurt perfection and I will return her to you upon the day we meet. Again, I must ask your forgiveness but I need your complete attention, Hitokiri Battousai and I will not be intruding upon your life for long. Niijima Akihisa." 

"Why that no good, dirty..." Sano began on a creative tirade with language involving Niijima Akihisa, his probable parents and other non related but equally offensive items and ideas. He punctuated his outburst, by punching and kicking the Dojo's floor. Several large craters appeared in the wood. Jo-chan would not be happy but Sano was not happy now. No one took his Jo-chan, no one disturbed the life he had now, not unless they were willing to stand still so he could pound them. No one.   
"Kenshin," he snarled. "You can have that bastard Niijima. I'll hold your saya while you cut him into little pieces. But I want to hurt those he used to take Jo-chan. Pawns or not. No one does this and gets away with it." He turned towards Kenshin with his offer and came to the belated relisation that he was gone.   
This almost brought a new outburst but he limited himself to a few choice words. As long as Kenshin didn't _do_ anything without him, he could be forgiven. He had better return soon. Sano moved towards the kitchen. Kenshin, Himura Battousai, whoever he was now probably didn't care about such things as food left to rot. 

Kenshin's fist closed on the thin paper, his eyes flashed amber before returing to blue. 'I will keep Kamiya Kaoru-dono.' His fist tightened on the paper, shaking with the force he exerted to control himself. He glanced towards his friend and decided. For the moment he would be of little use. He still had learn to control, to focus anger and put into motion, actions which would ultimately lead to the easing of such feelings. He slipped out of the dojo's hall, reaching his hand into his sleeve for the paper he had put their last night. It was time to decipher Misao's childish writing.   
Kenshin read the note and left, racing though the building morning traffic, his feet light on the road as he sought his destination. _Kaoru-koishii, Phoenix's, Niijima Akihisa. They will help in the search for all._ The Battousai planned and considered alternatives, pushing away the pain of the Rurouni but sharing the thought. _Hold on Kaoru-koishii. Wait for me. I'm coming. I will not leave you for long..._

Elsewhere in Tokyo 

The woman lay slumped in the corner. She had regained consciousness last night but a quick application of the cocktail of drugs Bairei had supplied had knocked her out again. She was quiet for the most part, the drugs did not cause her to lose consciousness completely but she was unable to move, except to thrash pathetically, tangling herself more in the blanket coverig her, if anyone came to close. Her pupils were dilated. She was not going anywhere and except for the occasional mewing for a man called 'Kenshin' she could be ignored as the Phoenix's settled into their new head quarters.   
Bairei had lead them through the dark Tokyo back streets last night. He had never relinquished the woman and although the path he had chosen was circuitious, had never shown any signs of tiring. Eventually he had lead them, quickly, hurrying them down some broader streets which were partially illuminated by flickering gas street lights. The lighter had not done his job well. The lights merely provided islands in the dark. Bairei did not let them linger and finally lead them into one of the properties on the street, announcing that for now, this place would be their new home.   
The building and its surroundings had proved to be more than adequate. It was quite a step up from their last abode. It was fenced and defencible, and internally the walls could be arranged according to their needs. Better yet, Niijima-sama was making it a gift to them, as compensation for his actions causing the loss of their old head quarters. This on top of the money he was paying them for their service to him.   
Except for the fact that they were confined to base, things were fairly good for the Tanto Phoenix's. A couple were sitting playing dice, their loud chatter was contented. Others just talked, some smoked or worked on their blades, the steely hiss of whet stones underscored the general noise of the room.   
"Heh! Ooo, our keepers gone!" A small man elbowed his neighbour. Several curved daggers, matching the curve of his nose, were slipped through his belt. He was not particularly clean.   
The other man looked around. He was no more clean than the other but his kimono was in a slightly better condition. "Is he now? What do you suggest?" His gaze moved to Kaoru and the creamy smooth skin and gentle curve of her breasts which had been revealed in her attempts to move.   
The man nodded. "The little dragon ought to be sweet," he said, licking his lips, turning as he rose towards Kaoru. "I wanna try the bitch before we hafta give her up..."   
"Heh, heh. Bairei said to bring her back unharmed but he said nothing about after." He rubbed his bruised shin, where Kaoru had kicked him in her attempts to escape. She had not been a willing prisoner. "A woman should be shown her place..." 

Thunk. Thunk, thunk. "Eeearriii..."   
The two men fell, their screams cutting through the din of the room leaving silence as their companions saw their fate. The larger man was rolling on his back, his arms wrapped around this torso, fingers clutching the daggers protruding from each shoulder. He was screaming in pain.   
The smaller man lay beside him. He was curled into a foetal position. His hands were lost in the folds of his kimono, clutching somewhere lower than his shoulder, somewhere no man wished to be injured. Tears streamed down his face, even as a red slick spread out around him. No one moved to help him, but no one continued their activities. A woman stepped out of the darkened corner behind Kaoru. Her kimono was dark, midnight blue, tied with a green obi. Her hair was pinned securely in the traditional manner but the pins were highlighted with green. She held up her hand. Steel glinted between her fingers. A cold sardonic smile was on her blood red lips, daring them to attack, daring them to avenge their fellows.   
The tension was broken as the far door slid open as Bairei entered the room, surrounded by sunlight, which didn't seem to touch the woman. He looked around the room, meeting the eyes of each man. They understood the lesson. But now... Now he would drive it home. He nodded to the woman as he crossed the room. She stepped forward, slowly, carefully avoiding the blood before bending over the prone man. She placed her hands on the hilts of the knives, the cold smile still in place, her eyes glittering. She closed her fingers, her manicured nails flashing red and pulled back viciously, ripping her knives from his body. His back arched, his head tilted back in a scream as his hands slammed into the floor, fingers cut to the bone. The woman skipped out of the way of the blood before she bent again, carefully wiping the blood from her daggers on the mans kimono before a quicksilver glitter and they dissappeared.   
Bairei continued forward, through the Phoenix's, as she stepped back, retreating to a position behind Kaoru, but looking at the prone woman with a sadness, a regret that was not noticed by those present. She pulled the blanket back over Kaoru. She stayed in the light, allowing herself to be seen, now. The message was clear. The woman was guarded. Niijima-sama was not leaving anything to chance.   
Bairei stopped before the prone men. The smaller's eyes were glazing, his pooled blood mirrored in his eyes. His blood before the woman, that was the last thing he'd seen. It was fitting. Niijima-sama did not appreciate disobedience. The other man was still in pain but he would live if left only with those wounds. He would serve to educate the Phoenix's, drive the lesson of the woman's untouchability home. The other Phoenix's were still watching. They could do nothing else, their gazes were drawn to their young keeper as he knelt before the man and gently reached out, taking his face in his hands, two fingers behind the mans ears, two in front and his thumbs beneath the mans eyes. Bairei lifted him by his head, his eyes focused concentrating only on the man before him. The Phoenix's watched as Atsumichi, one of their strongest began to scream, and thrash, trying to break the boys grip. Bairei's eyes were intent, a slight smile was on his face. He looked contented, replete. What ever he was doing, he let it go on and on. Atsumichi did not stop screaming. Many of them flinched and tried to look away, but a fascination transfixed them. Finally Bairei let him fall, silent now, froathing at the mouth, as he rose and regarded his audience. He looked relaxed.   
"I trust this little demonstration clarifies Niijima-sama's position on this woman. She is _not_ to be touched. You were warned to the consequences of disregarding Niijima-sama's instructions. There will be no further reprecussions from this incident." He turned away from them. "I will watch her for now. Hasekura-san, could you please deal with this mess?"   
"Hai, Bairei-san. But we should contact Niijima-sama first. There are things, apart from this, which I need to report."   
He nodded as he felt her reach out. The Phoenix's returned to their diversions, pointedly ignoring the bodies although there were some grumbles. It appeared Atsumichi and his companion had debts which now would not be collected. Life was full of these little disappointments. 

::Niijima-sama.::   
::Aa, Hasekura?:: The voice was distracted. A vision of trees speeding by came to her and the steady rocking motion of a horse.   
::Niijima-sama, as you anticipated, the Hitokiri Battousai did contact the Oniwa Banshu. He was _very_ insistent.:: She flashed the feeling of a grin. ::He contacted the Police as well. I'm told it was more of a threat than a request.::   
::Good. Taking Kamiya Kaoru was the correct action to bring out the Battousai. Continue.::   
Inoue felt Niijima's pleasure fill her. ::He was very insistent. Even keeping the Phoenix's confined to this place, I can only stall for a day or so. Eventually someone will find this place. Also there was some minor trouble. Bairei-san and I have dealt with it.::   
She felt her master reach out and could only marvel at his strength. This was why she had chosen him, chosen to abandon that which she had known, and had served for so many years. This man had the strength of worlds. She had not been wrong. Bairei's presence came to her as Niijima-sama included him in the conversation.   
::Alright, Inoue. Both of you understand this. If necessary, forget the Phoenix's. Keep Kamiya Kaoru-dono safe and away from Himura Kenshin at all costs. I will be there in two days time and then we will move her again. As for the 'trouble' leave the bodies somewhere they will be found, but dress them formally. Bairei, write something appropriate to reassure him that I am keeping his woman safe. I'm sure the Hitokiri will get the message. Do you understand? The Phoenix's are expendable. Kamiya-dono is not..."   
::Hai, Niijima-sama,:: two voices snapped.   
Inoue hid her heart as she felt Niijima-sama withdraw, her eyes tight shut against the pain. She would guard Kamiya. She would please Niijima-sama, even if it meant her life. 

At the Clinic 

Kenshin walked through Tokyo's streets. He was in no particular hurry as could be determined by the way he carefully skirted around people, stepping aside to allow the passage of large carts. He had set the wheels in motion. Now, unless something else happened, all he had to do was wait. The hitokiri was good at waiting. Then he would deal with Niijima Akihisa and that would be that. The hitokiri was good with final solutions. Everything would work itself out in time.   
The Oniwa Banshu of Tokyo had been more than willing to help him. He had asked them not to summon their Okashira. He had no doubt they would contact Shinomori but there was no need for him to come to Tokyo. By the time he and Misao could have arrived, he intended to have this wrapped up.   
The Police too, would give him all the help he required. Yamagata's timing couldn't have been better. They would see to it that his actions were legal and they would help him to track down Niijima Akihisa and the Phoenix's. A slight smile passed over Kenshin's face. Yamagata's orders had been clear and although he knew he should be worried that he had been aware of the situation so quickly, Kenshin was prepared to let it pass. As long as he did not interfer in Kenshin's life now... But Yamagata knew the hitokiri was dead and really his orders were only what the Police should be doing anyway. It was their duty to chase down and prosecute Yakuza, wasn't it?   
The sun was setting when Kenshin turned into the Clinic's yard and ducked, before running around his opponent, his left hand steadying his saya. He came to a halt behind the man and found himself regarding the kanji for 'Aku.' Black against white. Sano still stood there, fist extended. Sano spun, round house kick. Kenshin leant back and watched the foot sail by. He skipped backwards, dodging left and right, avoiding Sano's attempts to connect with either fist or foot.   
"Dammit, Kenshin. You've been gone all day." Kenshin paid him no heed. He kept dodging, running back and forth the length of the yard several times. "Kuso!" Sano lunged, right hand aimed towards Kenshin's chest.   
Kenshin saw the punch coming, could see that it was not Sano's normal attack but was instead Futae no Kiwami. His eyes narrowed. This was more serious. He dodged right, raising his left arm to connect, making a cross against Sano's right arm, directing the punch else where. Sano's eyes widened as he realised his attack had been stopped. He swung in with his left hand but Kenshin was not longer there. This didn't register. Sano arched back in pain as a force, something twisted his right arm back and around, holding it against his back. It was a grip he couldn't break and he knew there was only one man who could hold him thus.   
"Dammit Kenshin! I care for Jo-chan too!" He screamed at the man. _Why wouldn't he let others help him?_   
There was no reply forthcoming and the pressure on his arm did not abate.   
"Kenshin you promised me you wouldn't go off by yourself. I care for Jo-chan too, maybe not as much as I..." Sano trailed off as the pressure on his arm was abruptly gone. He saw Megumi emerging from the Clinic and blushed. _Just in time. That could have been embarassing._ He rubbed his arm. Dammit but the man was strong.   
"Sumimasen Sano. I know you care. I will not leave you when the time comes. But don't _ever_ attack me again." The voice was a whisper. The voice was cold. The voice carried the threat of pain. It was not the man Sano knew.   
He raised his hands. "Aa, Kenshin. I won't. But remember you promised me. You had better not be planning to leave me behind."   
Megumi motioned for them to come inside. "Where did you go, Ken-san?" she asked as if nothing was wrong. It may be the best way to deal with the man before her.   
"I merely went to see the Oniwa Banshu and the Police. Both now, are looking for Kaoru-dono, the Tanto Phoenix's and Niijima Akihisa. They will contact us if anything comes up." Kenshin replied as he entered the Clinic, moving through the darkened corridors and entering the room were Yahiko slept on. 

"He hasn't awoken all day," Megumi said quietly as she entered the room with several trays of food. She set the trays down. One in front of Sano, who was still absently rubbing his right arm, one to Kenshin and one to herself. "You both need to eat, even if you don't want to. Neither of you will be able to help Kaoru-chan if you fall over from hunger!"   
"Aa, Fox Lady. We know, we know."   
"Don't call me Fox Lady, Rooster Head."   
Kenshin flicked his gaze over the couple. He was fully aware of what Sano was about to say before... Their banter was amusing. 

Time Frame: Day Three (The Second day after Kaoru was kidnapped.) 

On the Road 

Akihisa stood in the dawn sun moving through the motions of the fifth Kouken kata. It's warmth was soft against the bare skin of his back. The movements were practiced, calming and relaxing despite the fact the dew drenched grass was soaking his feet. He finished the kata, holding the final position. The horses were nearly saddled. It would be time to go soon. He seathed his katana. It was not the hitokiri's blade. He would wield that one only when he had the technique that it knew so well, when he possessed Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu.   
He reached for his shirt, pulling it on before sitting on a rock to place his armor. The movements were practiced. He was comfortable with them and sent his mind out, sweeping the land, watching the sun rise over Japan.   
_Huh?_ A resonance. _What was that?_ He focused on the feeling. Something had changed since he had last done this. He contracted his focus, swooping over the forests. _There it is again!_ A note, a single note of music. That's what it felt like but it was more than that. He knew it was the presence of another sensitive to the forces he used, another who saw the world as he did. He opened his 'eyes' brushing gently against the points of resonance, not hard enough to be recognised, just hard enough to identify them. There weren't that many people they could be anyway. But he had to be sure.   
_Ah, Shinichi-sensei and Masujiro are moving. My old Shishou seeks to stop me. How amusing but he will learn, he will learn he needed no other than me... He was too late but he should not have given it to another_. ::Yasunari! Answer me!:: His voice was a snarl.   
::Niijima-sama!::   
::Where are you?::   
::I'm on the road to Kyoto, Niijima-sama. I expect to be there in a few days.::   
::When you arrive, contact the Kyoto Dayside Dragons as intended. I have an extra job for them.:: He project the image of the two he had just touched. ::Find these two, they are headed your way. I wish them taken.::   
::Taken? Do you wish them taken alive?::   
::I will understand if you have to kill them. Though try to keep the old man alive, he is a prime after all. He deserves to see the ultimate extention of his technique. The other...:: hatred colored his tone. ::The other is a usurper and deserves all the respect of a junk yard dog. Stop them any way you can, take them alive if possible but I will understand.:: Niijima broke the contact. _Hmmm. It is interesting that they chose to move but I think I should take some precautions._   
::Come to me!:: He sent the call out, broad sending the thought. Those it was intended for would answer and obey. It should prove interesting if they were required. _Masujiro should appreciate this gesture_. A wild joy, close to a gloating expectation filled his heart. They couldn't stop him now but their attempt was bound to be amusing. 

Tokyo - The Clinic 

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.   
Time dragged slowly on wards for the occupants on the room. Breakfast had long since past but they waited without complaint. There was little else they could do, a fact which, although unchangeable added noticably to the tension of the room.   
Tsubame was not required at the Akabeko until later that day, although she had instructions to report in with a full report on his condition, and so was spending her free time sitting by Yahiko, gently holding his hand. She knew he had been hurt before but he had always viewed his previous injuries as battle scars. Hurts taken in battles he had won. They had never seemed as bad as these. She knew he wouldn't see these in the same way, either. More likely he would see them as evidence of his failure. She didn't want that.   
Sano had given up pacing long ago. Although the waiting was getting on his nerves he had eventually decided to slump in the far corner of the room, away from Kenshin. The twitching of the samurai's hand as he had passed him each time had only influenced his decision a little. He feared though, what would happen this time if... _Iya! That would not happen._ But the doubt would not leave him. What would happen this time, if they did not get Kaoru-chan back? What would the Battousai do?   
Sano glanced at him. Whatever Kenshin was thinking was concealed behind his fringe, his head was resting against his chest. _Probably thinking of new ways to kill Niijima Akihisa,_ Sano thought irreverently. _Kami-sama knows that's what I would be doing if Fo... Iie! Enough with those thoughts. We have to get Jo-chan back. Who would know where the Phoenix's are? Think! You used to be one of these people. Think! You really don't want to see the Battousai angry again. That one time with the idiot cop was enough. Think!_ Sano's attempts to rack his memory for some clue were not very fruitful.   
Kenshin was sitting on the other side of the room. His thoughts were turned inward but he was alert for the slightest whisper that something was amiss. Nothing would intrude upon his family again   
They waited. Megumi-san had said that Yahiko should wake up today. And so they waited, fearing but needing to hear his version of events, to learn if the Phoenix's had left him with any message to relay and to reassure themselves that despite his wounds Yahiko-chan would be alright. Eager to know that their family could survive this.   
Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Time crept slowly on ward. 

_Fuzzy? Why was the room fuzzy?_ Blink. Blink. No, that didn't help. Tbe room was still fuzzy.   
_Room..? Fuzzy..? KAORU! Get away! Run! Iya! Get _away_ from her!_ "Kaoru! Run!" the voice was a whisper, throat parched from too many hours asleep but the intention was clear.   
"Yahiko-kun!" Tsubame exclaimed, clutching at his hand   
Yahiko frowned, and then grimaced in pain, trying to reconcile his thoughts with what he was seeing. "Tsubame-chan? Doko? Kaoru!" he gasped, his eyes clearing with the realisation of where he was and what had happened.   
"Shhh! Yahiko, lie back down," Sano said, gently placing his hand on the boys chest and holding him down. "Megumi-san," he shouted, turning slightly to face the door. "Oi, Fox Lady!"   
"Be quiet Rooster-head, I know," Megumi's voice came from behind him, making him jump. "I've been here for a little while," she answered his obvious question.   
"Eh! Well?" Sano stepped back, gesturing for her to take his place and attend to Yahiko.   
Megumi moved to Yahiko's side and gently laid her hand on his forehead, testing his temperature. She heard Kenshin step up behind her by the deliberate footfall he made. "Shh... Yahiko-kun. Everyone is happy that you are finally awake," She shook her head forestalling the question he was about to ask. "For the moment don't worry about Kaoru-chan, just let me examine you and then you can tell us what happened."   
Yahiko nodded slightly.   
"Good," Megumi smiled. "Now, does it hurt anywhere in particular?" She asked beginning to examine him. 

Megumi patted the final bandage in place before allowing Yahiko the redon the yukata. She had rebound Yahiko-kun's broken ribs. Yahiko had sat there silently, waiting for her to finish. "Now Yahiko-kun, are you hungry? Thirsty? Or would you prefer to tell us what happened first?"   
"I'd prefer if someone would tell me where Kaoru is!" Yahiko snapped, earning a look of rebuke from Sano. "Gomen, Megumi-sensei." Yahiko added quietly. "But where is Kaoru?"   
"She was kidnapped." The response came from Kenshin, his voice cold. Tsubame's eyes filled with tears and she looked afraid. Megumi and Sano looked towards him in surprise. They hadn't expected him to speak. "But we are glad that you are okay, Yahiko-kun," Kenshin added, smiling at him.   
"It doesn't matter," Yahiko whispered.   
"It does," Kenshin moved to head off the boys particular line of reasoning. "You cannot help her if you are dead," he added bluntly, moving to Yahiko's side. "Yahiko you can help us now. You can tell us what happened," Kenshin encouraged the child.   
"Alright," Yahiko shifted on his futon. "We had just left the Akabeko. Kaoru wanted to come back to the Dojo for lunch with you. So we left the Akabeko before the lunch rush. They must have been waiting for us because we had barely left the Akabeko before they began to follow us. At first there were only a few of them. They blended in with the normal passersby but more of them began to come out. They didn't fit in. Their clothes were rough, tattered," Yahiko frowned, shaking his head, remembering. "I don't know how many of them there were really but they surrounded us. There was at least twenty. They told me to go but I wouldn't. I tried to keep them away but," tears filled Yahiko's eyes. Not a fitting image for the young Tokyo Samurai. "But there were too many of them. I... I couldn't keep them away. Gomen nasai Kenshin. I couldn't protect Kaoru." A tear escaped. Yahiko gulped before continuing. "Eventually, they pulled me away from her, I tried telling her to run but she wouldn't. She tried to fight them but there were too many of them Kenshin. There was no way that she could get away... I don't know whether they knocked her out or used drugs but they came only for her. Heh! She managed to hurt a few of them. Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu's unarmed techniques are quite vicious. I think I managed to hurt some of them before they got to me but that doesn't matter. I wasn't good enough. Gomen nasai Kenshin, I wasn't good enough. I couldn't protect Kaoru. What type of student am I? I couldn't protect my sensei! I don't deserve to be a student of Kamiya Kasshin," Yahiko finished, his voice quavering, holding back the tears.   
"Yahiko-kun!" Tsubame cried.   
"Iya, Yahiko! It wasn't your fault," Sano reassured the boy.   
"It was my fault. She trusted me. I couldn't protect her. I couldn't protect my sensei. I can't be a student of Kamiya Kasshin!" Yahiko flared. He didn't want to be reassured. _It's all my fault. I wasn't good enough. I should have noticed them earlier._ He coughed, pain flared in his chest as his ribs were stretched.   
"No, Yahiko-kun. It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done. Dying would not have helped Kaoru-dono. And you left us an important clue," Kenshin spoke again before reaching into his sleeve. He pulled out a small scrap of fabric. It was the piece he had picked off the stall.   
"Aa, Yahiko-kun," Sano interrupted. "That's a piece of fabric from one of them. It's red and I should know, only the Tanto Phoenix's wear red." Sano stretched the truth a bit.   
"So you see, Yahiko. You left us a clue. You told us who it was who took Kaoru-dono," Kenshin smiled slightly. "It wasn't your fault."   
"Kenshin?" Yahiko asked, wiping away his tears. "Arigatou. But Kenshin, please, they came only for her. Hunt them for me. Please get her back Kenshin. Get my sensei back, get Kaoru back," he whispered.   
"Aa, I will Yahiko. They will not keep her for long and they will know the pain they have inflicted," Kenshin said quietly. 

Akihisa's Base 

_Hmmm... My captor hasn't visited for a day or so. I wonder where he went._   
Seir shifted himself to lie more comfortably. The room Akihisa had chosen to keep him in was small and cold. Although the nights did not have the chill of winter they were uncomfortable. He recognised it as a tactic to wear him down, to break his will as prelude to taking the technique Tamashii Hitokken. He recognised the skill required to do that. It was something he could not do. Tamashii Hitokken dealt with the soul. It's true strength rarely touched on the world of the physical. It was not a technique for this existence but one for the future.   
He lifted his hand, rubbing at his face, grimancing. _Eh! But that hurt! I wonder what he was so angry at? It was only the truth. I wasn't fighting him. I haven't been for quite some time. I guess Kouken's more limited than we thought if he can't detect when I'm resisting to when I'm not. Heh! I'm not a Hiten Master, my skill is not physical. Only one of them could resist so long, and even they would be weakened._ "Heheheh. I wonder why he couldn't imprint Tamashii Hitokken. It _is_ the technique he wants, the ultimate spiritual technique. I wonder why..? Naze?"   
Seir shook his head, bemused. "Later! I can wonder later!" _For now, the master of the house is out and I really have imposed upon his hospitality too much as it is! Like a good guest, I know when my stay is up. Time to leave. Tamashii Hitokken, the ultimate spiritual technique for fifteen generations ought to be enough to get me out of here._ Seir rose to his feet, summoning his power and focusing both his mind and soul on the task at hand. The first step was to get out of this room, then out of this village and then to Tokyo, to warn Himura Battousai, if it was not already too late. And if it was, help him to stop Niijima Akihisa before he broke through whatever it was that had prevented him from taking Tamashii Hitokken Ryuu as his own.   
First get out of this room.   
_Heh! Like that was the easy part!_

Tokyo 

A crowd had gathered. By standers took up every spare inch of space, blocking the road, crowding together on the bridge, everyone vying for a better view of the gruesome proceedings. On the river bank and at the small peir there was space occupied only by a few Police men. It was kept clear by a line of uniformed police holding back the crowds.   
Nothing attracts a crowd like a fight or death. And in this case there was twice the entertainment. Two bodies had been drawn from the water. They were laid in pools of water on the peir, partially covered by straw mats. But that wasn't what was attracting the crowd, plently of bodies had been pulled from these waters. No, what was attracting the crowd was that both bodies had been dressed in blazing flame patterned red kimono's. And for those who knew, that fact screamed Yakuza, Tanto Phoenix Yakuza. Combined with the Phoenix's recent disappearance and the rumored viciousness of wounds inflicted upon the bodies, it was enough to attract a crowd of those who had a passing interest. And once gathered, that crowd had grown.   
The Chief looked over the bodies, frowning. He didn't like this. Something was wrong. Dead Yakuza were common enough, there was always infighting but dressed so conspiciously and combined with the Kamiya kidnapping... It didn't feel right. He shook his head. One dead by unknown means. The shoulder wounds were not fatal but... He shuddered remembering the expression of terror on the man's face. What had happened? The other dead from a single wound. The Chief winced. _Itai!_ Blood loss was the cause of death but before that, it must have been agony. And it was not the type of wound to be inflicted by a rival gang... No, they would remove the genitals completely.   
Something was not right, and the obvious assumption that these men were responsible for the Kamiya kidnapping or knew about it did not really answer the question of why were dead. There was something else here, something he couldn't see, something that was challenging the Battousai. _Huh? Where did that thought some from? There is nothing to suggest that. The Battousai..._ He shuddered again, remembering this time the dull gleam of the Battousai's eyes as he threatened to reveal every Ishin secret unless he got the help he desired. _Iya! There is nothing to suggest at the moment that this is anything but a rival gangs work carried out with particular cruelness, with no ties to Kamiya or the Battousai._   
"Chief!" Hideo called rising from his examination of the smaller man's body, absently flicking the straw mat back over the corpse. "I think you should see this." He held a small piece of bamboo about 15 cm (6 inches) long. Its ends were curiously sealed and soaked tassels hung limpy off it. Some twine was attached to it.   
Hideo saluted, offering the Chief the bamboo. "This was tied around his wrist. I think it's a message tube."   
"Well Hideo, open it! We're not going to find out its message like this!"   
"Hai!" Hideo fumbled at the tubes ends, eventually working one of the ends loose. He upended the tube, shaking it once or twice letting a curled piece of paper fall into his hand.   
"Odd. That a Yakuza body would be accompanied by a note."   
"Aa," Hideo agreed, unrolling the note. He held it out, holding it in the sun. "Sir, it is definitely a note, addressed to the Hitokiri Battousai."   
A dread filled the Chief. "This cannot be good. Wait a moment, Hideo. Kanbe!"   
"Hai!"   
"Kanbe, you stood guard at Genzai Clinic, didn't you?"   
"Aa, Chief."   
"Please return there and ask to speak to Himura-san. If he is not there, proceed to the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo and you will find him there. Please ask him to come here as I have some information for him. If you can not find him, please leave a message with Tanaki-san, Genzai-san or even Sagara-san."   
"Hai!"   
The Chief turned back to Hideo, gesturing for him to continue. _I should find out if I have to attempt to restrain the Battousai or not first._

The Police Officer Kanbe lead Kenshin and Sano through the crowd. The trip from the Clinic had not been eventful and had been lacking any information. Kanbe was totally polite and proper, giving both of them full respect but he did not know why the Chief wished to see Himura, he only knew that two yakuza bodies had been pulled from the river and that the Chief, after examining them had some information to give to Himura-san. This did nothing to ease the nerves of the two Kanbe lead through the streets and eventually even he sensed this, finally settling for showing them the way in silence.   
Sano was watching Kenshin. He was worried. Kenshin was changing before his eyes. Sure, Kenshin had been happy and open when Yahiko had awoken and he had promised the boy that he would get Kaoru back but there was something there, something lurking behind his purple eyes that had not been there a few days ago. And his voice, always wonderfully expressive now carried the undertone of steel or the harshest winter wind. The man he knew was disappearing, giving himself to the other, who had only had brief snatches of life since the wars had ended. Kenshin's soul was freezing without Kaoru's warmth.   
Unconsciously Sano was preparing to at least try to hold the Battousai back, if he came out where he was not needed. _Others deserve the only chance I can give._   
Kenshin was aware of Sano's concern, aware of his friend's nearly constant gaze. And he knew he was the cause of the worry. He even knew the half formed plan in Sano's mind. He was not concerned. Until, Niijima Akihisa was nothing but a distant memory, one that others would shudder at, and until Kaoru was back chasing Yahiko for his taunts of 'Busu!', until everything was back the way it should be, he would continue to allow the Battousai life. The killer was a part of him, and the killer cared for the woman Kaoru too. Kenshin knew it would take the combined strength of the Rurouni and the Battousai to defeat this enemy. But the trick was in the balance and that was something which was sapping his control. The Battousai did not appreciate the Rurouni's restraint, he had his own methods of control. But at the same time, the Battousai knew that his ways were passed and so for the moment was content to wait, always present and ready to strike but a step removed from the situation.   
Kenshin watched the world through eyes that were purple, ringed by amber, allowing the parts of him to merge. But all of them asked _Naze?! Why had he taken her? And why did he seem so intent on awakening the amber eyed dragon? Naze?!_ And the darker sides of him promised vengence, a vengence the more reasonable part of his mind was become less inclined to stop with each moment that passed that Kaoru-koishii was held against her will. Held away from him.   
The small group jostled their way through the crowd, earning stares which quickly flicked away at the sight of Kanbe's uniform. They cleared the line of Policemen and proceeded down the stone steps to the peir.   
"Chief-san!" Kanbe called, saluting his superior. "As requested I have brought Himura-san and Sagara-san." Kanbe reported in, noting with trepidation the concerned look on the Chief's face. He couldn't be sure but for an instant, at Himura-san's name, did the Chief show fear..? Kanbe looked at Himura-san. He carried a sword, yes, but was that enough to make the Chief show such fear. He was small and polite, what was there to fear about him?   
"Arigatou Kanbe," the Chief acknowledged his salute and gestured for him to return to his peers. "Himura-san, you may wish to examine the bodies first," he greeted the man before him, not bothering with the customary greetings and talk. Yamagata-dono had made it clear that being direct was the best method. He motioned to the bodies before stepping back to allow Himura to pass.   
Kenshin stepped forward and crouched before the first sodden mat. He noted that several of the police officers were watching him with more than just curiosity, almost as if... _How amusing! Crowd control for one._ He flicked back the mat and looked down at the man. He had been tall. His hair had been close cropped and his body had the scars from badly healed sword or knife wounds. His hands were criss crossed with white thin scars. A knife fighter then. But that was not what Kenshin noticed first. In death his face was frozen into an expression of utter horror, utter fear overlain with pain that could not be explained simply from the stab wounds. What had done this to him? Kenshin, in his long years, both as a rurounin and as the shadow assassin had seen many things, but never anything quite like this. A chill passed through his bones as he flicked the mat back over the body. There was more here than met the eye. He moved over to the second body. The second man was smaller and his nose appeared to have been broken and not set some time in the past. His body too bore scars but the manner of his death was what caught the attention in this case. A single wound resulting in blood loss. While that itself was not unusual, the positioning... A single thrown dagger to the genitals. Something very deep inside Kenshin winced in sympathetic pain. The rest of him observed coldly, that no matter how they died, there were two less Tanto Phoenix's for him to deal with.   
"Well, Chief-dono. They died unusually and they are Tanto Phoenix's but that in itself is hardly reason for you to have called me." Kenshin stated, rising from the bodies and turning back towards the Chief and Sano. Those officers he had noted earlier, the one's watching him, tensed at his voice.   
"There was a note accompanying them, addressed to you, Himura-san, but..." He paused, knowing the man would not want to hear the next part but feeling obliged to tell him anyway. "But you may not want to read it, Himura-san. It was written with malice, you should not read it."   
"Chief-dono, I know the note will be designed to make me angry but I promise I will not attack your men. I will not lose control here. You are not my target. I will save my rage for the Phoenix's and for Niijima Akihisa, within the law of course." Kenshin replied, glancing at the officers who had been assigned to restrain him. They collectively heaved a sigh of relief that was echoed by Sanosuke. While the man was small they had been warned that he possessed an almost ungodly strength and the will to use his sword if necessary. Restraining him had not been a task they had been looking forward to. Most of them relaxed a little but all of them remained alert. A promise was nothing unless it held. The man had not yet read the note. Kenshin held up his hand. "The note please Chief-dono. I would like to read it."   
"Aa, Himura-san." The Chief held out the small piece of paper.   
Kenshin accepted the paper and unfolded it, ignoring Sano as he came up behind him. Sano was careful not to block the light and tried to be as inconspicious and as unthreatening as possible.   
"Hitokiri Battousai, you must be wondering about these bodies. These men were after all my servants. They are dead to assure you that I am taking care of Kamiya Kaoru-dono. These men tried to hurt her but she is guarded. I would not let anything hurt her perfection. She will be returned to you untouched. All my servants know the price of touching her. You may also be reassured that Kamiya Kaoru-dono does not know any thing about this. She is protected. RB for Niijima Akihisa."   
Kenshin flicked his eyes back over the bodies. If they had indeed attempted to hurt Kaoru-dono then the price they had paid was appropriate. But Kaoru was still not with him. He could not trust her safety to another. Eyes flashed amber. Protecting her or not, he should not have taken her. He will pay the price this pain demands.   
"Kisama!"   
Kenshin handed the note back to the Chief, ignoring Sano's outburst. "Thank you for notifying me of these events. If the note is true then these men have paid the price for touching her. I will be at the Clinic or the Dojo if you need to contact me again. Arigatou for your help." Kenshin turned to leave.   
"We will find her, Himura-san. We will find her, and this RB and his master Niijima Akihisa and they will suffer the full extent of the law," the Chief assured the departing man, but he did not think that he was heard.   
Kenshin threaded his way back through the lessening crowd. It was easier than going the other way, they parted to let him pass. Parted to let through the man who radiated an icy rage and who's eyes burned gold. 

End Part 6 

Comments and Criticism, even questions are appreciated. 

Next time: Akihisa arrives in Tokyo, Saitou shows up and finally the date for the exchange is set. 

Japanese Terms 

Hai, Aa - yes   
Iie, Iya - No   
Daijoubou - it's alright, I'm alright   
Kuso - darn, general curse word   
Arigato - thank you   
Deshi - student, pupil   
Koishii - beloved   
Sumimasen - Pardon me/I'm sorry (Although Kenshin's not really sorry.)   
Kami-sama - God   
Naze - why   
Itai - ouch   
Doko - where   
Busu - ugly   
Gomen nasai - I'm very sorry   
Kisama - You/That bastard. Something like that.   
Yukata - light summer robe 

Tamashii Hitokken Ryu - Yasutake Ryuichi's and Murakami Seir's technique   
Tamashii - soul   
Hitokken - One Sword 

Kouken Sokuuchi Ryu - Niijima Akihisa, Segawa Shinichi, and Ryusaki Masujiro's technique   
Kou - Thought   
Ken - Sword   
Soku - Swift   
Uchi - Strike 

Fairly simple ne?   
HUGE Thank you to Tatsuko for helping to create the names of some fighting schools. 

Any other names that appear in this fic, eg names of people, while I'm sure they mean something, I did not pick them because of any meaning they may have. I picked them because I liked them when I was choosing names. Some I stole from other manga's and animes and one or two I made up myself. 

A HUGE thank you to Sylvia for loaning me her copies of the manga! Even if I can't read Thai any better than I read Japanese, I can look at the pictures to see the order of events. 

Review Please! 


	7. Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul 7

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student. However this story and any characters I create do belong to me.   
I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

Acknowledgments: Please see end notes. 

:: :: Non spoken conversation 

Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul   
Part 7   
By Jade One 

Time Frame: Day Four (The Third Day after Kaoru's kidnapping.) 

Tokyo - Phoenix's New Base 

"Hmmm. Doko?" the voice was fuzzy, soft, confused.   
"Shhh, Kaoru," Inoue bent over the woman she had be entrusted to care for. The drugs which were administered had been changed. It was safer this way. The new one merely kept the woman relaxed and confused. She could not run but she was awake and could eat and with help take care of her bodies functions. And that was Inoue's task. She was to guard Kaoru against her captors but otherwise take care of her. It ripped her soul but she would please her master, she would please Niijima-sama, no matter what it took. 

"Eer," Kaoru frowned, trying to focus her eyes. _What happened?_ "Doko?"   
"Shh, Kaoru-chan, shhh," a woman's voice came to her.   
"Me... Megumi-san?"   
"Hai, Kaoru-chan. Just rest now," Inoue slipped her arm around Kaoru, helping her to sit. "You have been sick, Kaoru. Let me treat you. Can you drink?"   
Kaoru nodded slightly, weakly raising her hand to steady the drink that Megumi-san offered her. If she was sick, it explained why everything was so fuzzy, why she felt so weak. It didn't explain the noise. Both the clinic and dojo were normally quiet. It didn't make sense. She choked slightly on the drink. It wasn't water. Kaoru tried to push it away.   
"Iie, Kaoru-chan. Don't," Megumi-san rebuked gently. "It will make you feel better."   
Kaoru resumed drinking after Megumi's words filtered through to her. They explained why the water tasted so bitter. Medicine was always bitter.   
"Rest now Kaoru-chan," Inoue said, removing the cup, feeling Kaoru begin to relax against her. "Rest Kaoru-chan, Kenshin is waiting for you to get better," she soothed gently, stroking her hand against Kaoru's forehead, brushing back her fringe.   
Kaoru smiled, a vision of a red headed man, with a soft voice and the most beautiful purple eyes came to her. _Kenshin. Anata._ She feel asleep, feeling his arms around her, feeling his warmth. _Kenshin._

"Sheesh, I'm bored! I am so sick of being holed up here," Oniji complained quietly to his neighbor. Before flicking his head up to check on their keepers. The woman was still in the corner, helping their 'captive' drink something. Bairei sat near the door. He wasn't being obvious about guarding them but he was effectively enforcing their employers will. They'd been confined for three days and they were bored.   
"Shhh. Don't let them hear you! Do you wanna end up like Atsumichi?"   
"No, no, no. I'm just bored. This so sucks!"   
"We know, we know. There's no need to remind us about it all the time," one of his companions replied, rolling the dice.   
"Huh. We can't go out anyway," Shiba stated.   
"Whsy'ss thaaat?" Tsuneo asked, more than a little drunk   
Shiba sighed. He was one of the few of them who could go out. He'd been out on reconnaissance earlier today. "Do you have any idea the number of people who are looking for her?" He jerked his head towards the corner.   
"It's ridiculous," Yujiro added, sitting down and pouring himself some sake. "The Police, the Oniwa Banshu, for all they pretend not to have a presence in Tokyo, they're looking and those bastard Shadow Dagger's are looking for us."   
"Those bastards!" a general chorus came from all round.   
"Those bastards owe us! We covered for them during that Yukishiro fiasco," Oniji snapped, elaborating slightly on the feeling of injustice.   
"I know, I know. But apparently they weren't happy that they got a visit from Zanza and someone else looking for her," Yujiro explained.   
"But they're not the worst of them. The sword Police are looking for her too."   
"They are not!"   
"They are! I saw one of them anyway. He was tall, the bastard had the coldest yellow eyes I've ever seen and he was carrying a katana. He spoke to a couple of the others and they ran off, to do whatever he told them. If he wasn't sword police I don't know what he was. I'll wager my entire share of pay," Shiba lay down the bet, knowing he'd get no takers. His description was accurate enough.   
"I know we're being paid, but this is crap. We can't go out because of one woman?" Oniji snarled. "Who the hell is she?"   
"She is perfection but it is who she knows, who she controls that has determined that you are confined here," a silk smooth voice answered the question. It was not one they knew and although quiet, it was powerful enough to carry to all corners of the room, cutting through all conversation. Almost as one all heads turned toward the door at the speakers voice.   
"Niijima-sama!" both Bairei and Inoue exclaimed, surprised, before they remembered themselves. They knelt and bowed as one. They had been expecting their Master today but not quite this early.   
_Our mysterious employer reveals himself,_ Oniji thought. _But how the hell did he get into the room without anybody noticing? We _do_ have watchers posted outside. How?_ Oniji examined the man. He had been siting, at ease but as he rose and waved his hand in acknowledgment of their keepers respects, his movements moved his manto revealing light armor worn over an intricately patterned shirt and blue hakama which were tucked into high boots. He wore a single sword. His manto was cream with a geometric pattern running along the edges. His hair fell in thick black locks to his shoulders and his eyes were green. He was a handsome man, tall and well proportioned but there was a coldness about him, something which brushed the edges of his awareness. Oniji shivered, suddenly cold. Something was indescribably evil about the man before him. _Was the money worth it for such a man?_   
"I apologize for the necessity of killing two of your members but I am paying you to work for me and hurting her was something you were specifically told not to do. However, since the presence of this woman is causing you more problems than just that, I will remove her from here. Bairei." Niijima stood addressing his servants. His voice was rich and musical. It was incredibly pleasant but undeniably cold as he addressed them. He seemed to have utter confidence in himself.   
Bairei moved from Akihisa's side, threading his way through the gathered Phoenix's to the corner where Inoue and Kaoru were. He gently knelt and picked up the woman. Kaoru, Oniji knew her name was now. She squirmed a bit, cuddling into his embrace with a murmur for the man named 'Kenshin.' Kenshin, the man she had been calling for, for four days. No doubt, the other man who had visited the Shadow Dagger's with Zanza. Who was he to inspire such love in a woman and what was she to him for him to be so ruthless in his attempts to find her. Oniji shivered. He didn't want to find out and soon, the Phoenix's and his role would be over. _About time too._ A small piece of dark silk fell from her sleeve, unnoticed by the rooms inhabitants. "Shhh, Kaoru-chan," Bairei soothed her as he turned back and walked to his masters side. Inoue followed, her presence drawing some dark looks but nothing more. Several of them had bandaged wounds, gifts from her daggers when they had attempted to subdue her, thinking she was asleep. Bairei continued passed his master, taking Kaoru outside. Inoue stopped before her master, accepting the small folder paper he handed to her.   
::You have done well, Inoue. Leave this where the Battousai will find it.:: Akihisa's voice rang in her mind.   
Inoue looked up at the sudden and unexpected praise as Akihisa bent forward placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, his hands warm on her skin. Her eyes opened wide, tears forming. "N... Niijima-sa... sama," she whispered, her voice quavering.   
"You have done well Inoue, she is not distressed. Follow us to..." Niijima's eyes flashed around the room, as if noticing for the first time, the number of eyes and ears which were watching and hanging on his every word. His eyes darkened for an instant. ::Follow us to here.:: He sent the image directly to Inoue. The Phoenix's would never know where he went to unless he willed otherwise. ::But be sure to leave the message for the Battousai.::   
Inoue moved aside as Niijima straightened and turned slightly to address the Phoenix's. "I will take the woman you have acquired for me. But since this particular task has been more problematic that expected," _And has implications beyond your limited understanding,_ he added silently. "I will pay you a bonus as a storage fee, if you will, for housing her." With that Niijima turned and strode out the door left open by Bairei, leaving the Phoenix's to wonder about the man who owned their loyalty.   
Once outside, Akihisa moved to Bairei's side, extending his focus and wrapping the three of them in the cover of anonymity. They weren't invisible, although Akihisa could ensure that if the need arose. No, they would be fully visible to everyone they would pass on their way back to Akihisa's Tokyo base, it was just that those people who saw them would be encouraged to forget them. They would see nothing but that which they expected to see and by morning the memory would be faded and there would be nothing left to find. He nodded to Bairei, careful not to look too closely at the woman, no matter how much he wanted to. Her power, the way she dazzled his senses was something he would feel again but here was not the place. Kouken had taught him of the importance of timing. Now was not the time. He settled instead for gently stroking her face, touching her for the first time and reassuring himself that such perfection as her was real. Yet even his brief caress brought a haze to his eyes. He smiled at Bairei, this was the woman he had sought for. She would sing for him, only for him. Her power would focus only for him, making him stronger and sustaining his vision. Joy flooded his soul. She would love him.   
Inside none of the Phoenix's noticed Inoue stalking silently through the shadows, her eyes wet with unshed tears. But she placed the message for the Battousai as her master had instructed and left the Phoenix's to their diversions. Niijima had given her a part of what she wanted and that brief taste had left her wanting more. But he had only done so because she had not cause Kaoru distress because he cared for her more. A woman he had never met, a woman who would hate him for the truth. _Iya!_ No matter how much it hurt she would continue to serve him. He would eventually see her in another light. He had briefly tonight, hadn't he? 

Tokyo - Akihisa's Base 

Akihisa sat quietly drinking his tea trying to calm himself. Euphoria was well and good but for the situation he was in, it was a feeling which could get him killed. No matter how much he wanted to, he deliberately steered his mind away from a certain blue eyed woman who awoke and touched every power he had ever possessed. He shook his head bemused. The brief glance at a distance before had only shown him part of the woman. She was so much more in person. He knew why the Hitokiri had stayed with her and no other. _Iya! I have things which must be attended to now. I will have more than time enough later for thoughts of Kaoru-san..._   
"Bairei," he called quietly, aware that the young man was just outside the door, waiting for him to call.   
"Hai, Niijima-sama," Bairei responded, sliding the door open and entering the room. He knelt and bowed before Akihisa.   
"She is well?"   
There was only one 'she' his master could be referring to. "Aa, Niijima-sama. She is well. Inoue looked after her while she was with the Phoenix's, although we did have to keep her drugged. Her will power is formidable. I put her to bed in the guest room. Tsuya is watching her," Bairei reported.   
Akihisa smiled slightly. "Good," he sighed closing his eyes and feeling for an instant the glow which was her being. "I will start later tonight. I expect to be ready for the exchange in a few days. The Second Companion requires the finishing touches which I could not complete without her," he opened his emerald eyes, looking straight at Bairei. "Have you seen your old man lately?" Niijima spat the question, changing the topic and tone of conversation completely.   
"Oyaji?" Bairei questioned surprise. _You are a better father than he ever was._ "Iya. I haven't seen him for about six months but I have been sending Oyaji and Kaachan money each month as you suggested, Niijima-sama," Bairei said thoughtfully. "I did receive a letter from Kaachan about a week ago though. She didn't say anything out of the ordinary though." _I haven't done anything wrong, have I?_   
Akihisa nodded at Bairei's response and feeling his distress reassured him, "No, you haven't done anything wrong," he smiled slightly at the boy. Bairei was so contained that even Akihisa forgot at times that he was only sixteen and had very little experience of life. "Continue to send them money, since that is why you left, however I have to plan for contingencies so you may be seeing your family soon."   
Bairei's eyes widened. The implications of his masters words becoming clear. "He hasn't..?" he blurted, outraged before flushing and hastily reassuring Niijima, "Gomennasai. It is not my position to question your plans, Niijima-sama. Forgive me." He bowed.   
"Iya," Niijima shook his head, smiling fondly at him. "I would imagine the news is somewhat disturbing," he added delicately. "I informed you to warn you. This is a difficult operation and until I hold all techniques I do not want surprises," Niijima finished firmly.   
"Arigatou for the warning, Niijima-sama." _Master._ The though carried the inflection of love. ::I will continue to serve only you,:: he projected the thought.   
"Aa, Bairei, you were chosen thus," Akihisa responded. "Stay," he commanded, as Bairei made to leave. "I will deal with the Phoenix's now."   
Bairei smiled, nodding. He shifted his position slightly as his master called for Hasekura. While he was not as good as Niijima-sama with the skills of Kouken, he too, had felt her arrive.   
Inoue entered the room silently, taking deliberate care to be as graceful and smooth as possible. She kept her steps small and her eyes cast down. Although she had just arrived she had carefully repined her hair, making sure that there were no errant strands. She had washed her earlier tears away and with a little careful retying of her kimono had revealed her smooth white shoulders and a generous amount of cleavage. Her husband had never seen her thus and never would. There was no love there. She was a picture of beauty and control. She knelt before Akihisa, bowing low, deliberately hiding her thoughts. She felt his eyes on her and her heart rose. His gaze was appreciative.   
"Inoue," Akihisa sighed, his eyes examining her form. She was a beautiful woman but to him, her mind was dead. She had nothing, not even a whisper of gift above that which he had granted her. He could not stay with her, not with one who couldn't share his mind. She could never hold his attention beyond a passing interest. Kamiya Kaoru-san was the one. Her very being awakened him and challenged his power. She was vitally alive and could share the power he wielded once he showed her how. She was the one he could live with, who could hold his attention. She would be the one to sing for him, her power focused only for him, amplifying his own, supporting him. But Inoue's affection ensured her loyalty despite the bonds he had placed and it was so easy to see and use, no matter how well she thought she hid her feelings.   
Inoue smiled slightly, hearing the admiration in his voice. "Hai, Niijima-sama," her voice was soft, inviting.   
"I think it was time you were a dutiful ninja," he instructed.   
"Aa."   
"If they haven't already revealed themselves, I believe it is time for you to report that you have found the Tanto Phoenix's base but that you are unsure whether Kamiya Kaoru-san is there. If you can, accompany the Battousai and the Police on their raid. If not, follow them anyway, I want to know the Battousai's reactions," Akihisa sat back with a smile. ::You continue to serve me well, Inoue. You were right to chose me over the Oniwa Banshu and you will be rewarded for that choice.:: He felt a warmth suffice her and the feelings of triumph. She was so easy to manipulate.   
"Hai, Niijima-sama. I will most likely be returning tonight." Inoue bowed again before rising and quietly leaving.   
"Naive, isn't she, Niijima-sama?" Bairei observed quietly.   
"Aa, but she has proven useful. I will not discard her just yet. Her passions are easily manipulated and she does hold a position of some importance within the Oniwa Banshu. I know my Sensei, the Oniwa Banshu have made themselves too obvious for him not to at least contact. It will be useful to have someone on the inside," Niijima explained to Bairei, tacitly agreeing with him.   
"Aa, Shishou." Bairei bowed and rose, sensing his master wished now to be alone.   
Akihisa closed his eyes, slipping into a meditation. He felt Tokyo around him. He sighed, the city was so noisy, so busy, so powerful but it contained nothing as beautiful as the presence he felt closer, asleep but still glimmering white blue with power which at this distance eclipsed those points of focus he could feel. He identified them one by one, starting with those which were the most intense, even from this distance, who could impact upon his plans. _Hitokiri Battousai. Mibu's Wolf. Bairei. Sagara Sanosuke. Another? Ah, one of the local Oniwa Banshu. I will have to ask Inoue about that one._ There were others but they were minor. None of them though, had her presence. Her power was great enough to make him lose his centre but he knew her now. In the few minutes he had spent with her, watching her sleep he had learnt how to let her presence envelope him without consuming him. Akihisa remembered the feeling. The joy that was agony, knowing she was the only one and the touch of the world as his focus had been expanded. Perfection, in form and in thought. _Owned._ He smiled at the thought. _But not for long. Soon her song will be only for me and she shall live only for me._   
He sighed, sinking deeper into his meditation, focusing himself on the task before him, summoning his skills. Once this last task was accomplished he could go forth to claim Hiten Mitsurugi. _Once the Battousai gives up is technique Murakami Seir will not be able to resist. I will hold all three!_

Elsewhere - Akihisa's other Base. 

Seir lay in the gap between houses, unmoving, quiet, avoiding the search he could feel and hear. Getting out of the house had been easier than he had thought it would be. He soon learned why. The entire village was loyal to his captor, amazingly so and _everyone_ from young children to the gaffers were looking for him. He could have sworn that the swaddled baby was looking for him too, when it squawked, just as he was creeping by several armed men. He had gotten out of that only by leaping to the roof. Not a feat he managed easily but desperation lent him strength.   
He was waiting now, at the outskirts for night to fall. When there was full darkness he would make a run for the forest and then continue on to Tokyo, if he was not too late. But this waiting, it gave him time to consider why couldn't Niijima take Tamashii Hitokken Ryuu. Akihisa was obviously a Kouken Sokuuchi Ryuu master and they could absorb techniques, any technique. But the ultimate techniques had to be taken in a certain way or not at all. _He certainly knows the correct method. Tamashii is the ultimate._ Seir reviewed the facts. _Then why couldn't he, unless..._ He frowned at the thought. _Masaka! My master and I would know if that had happened. We have been watching the others. No one's technique is even close to out level of skill. Shikashi..._ The thought remained. He shook his head and then silently cursed himself for the movement, projecting as best he could calming thoughts. _There is no one here! There is no one here!_ He continued waiting, and although the sun was setting, night seemed a long way off. 

Tokyo - Phoenix's Base 

Dusk was gathering but even though the streets would usually be filled with people hurrying home, in this part of Tokyo they were strangely quiet. The reason was obvious to those few people who had ventured out. The number of uniforms on the street far outnumbered them and were slowly congregating on one particular building.   
A man with a rickety cart squeaked his way through the streets, carefully lighting the lanterns, one by one. Tonight Sadao took extra care to make sure all the flames were lit. So what if he was late home to his wife, it was his duty to provide aid to his fellow public servants where ever possible. And tonight, despite the money he'd been paid to ensure that some sections remained unlit he was going to do that. There were too many Police about. He sighed. It looked like he was about to lose one source of income.   
"I told you it was just a matter of time," a tall man spoke, addressing a shorter but striking figure.   
Sadao flicked his gaze over, resting from his work. It was a strange group, made stranger by the fact that the Police seemed to be deferring to them. There were five of them standing with the Police Chief. Three of them stood slightly apart from the others but it seemed that all of them were watching the smallest figure with wariness, as if he was something dangerous coiled and ready to strike them down.   
Sadao examined the man, a least he assumed it was a man from the sword which adorned the figures waist. He wore traditional clothing. white hakama and a midnight blue kimono. A haori of the same hue was covering his kimono and made his seem to become one with the gathering darkness. But the most striking feature of the man was his hair. He had the longest _red_ hair Sadao had ever seen on a person and that including the gaijin. As Sadao looked closer he could see that the mans features were Japanese so it was not some gaijin playing at being a local. He shook his head. That hair was probably the envy of every woman who laid eyes on him and his features, smooth and well positioned. The man was beautiful. _Between his face and his hair he probably has the women lining up for him,_ Sadao thought until the man turned slightly and he saws his eyes clearly. They were cold, yet they burned like the touch of steel on a frozen winters morn. They were not the eyes of a man who enjoyed life but were those of one who took life. Despite the mans outward beauty and the impression of fragility if left, he was not soft. Sadao suddenly understood why the others were treating him so differentially.   
The tall man, the one who had spoken earlier had short spiky hair. A red bandana was tied to his forehead, its long wisps fluttering behind him. He was dressed in white, white hakama and a white haori edged with black. His hands and feet were bandaged but his movements betrayed no injury. _A street fighter._ The thought was confirmed as the man turned to look at a building by the mark adorning his jacket. A street fighter, indeed, and one with a high opinion of his ability.   
The other three stood together. They almost seemed unsure as to if they should be there. Although Sadao would have noticed them even if they were surrounded by the normal ebb and flow of traffic. He pushed the cart off again, squeaking along to the next lamp post, glancing frequently at the group. There were two males and one female but it was the woman who caught his eye. She was of medium height and like the red head was dressed in midnight blue, making her blend into the shadows. Her obi was green and her hair was pinned with precision. Her face was white but her lips and eyes stood out as startling points of color. He sighed, even if she was available there was probably no way she'd come to his bed, no matter how much he paid. Besides a knife in the night from his wife was not the way he wished to die. _Give it up._   
One of the men was short but his build was solid. The the other was tall and reasonably slender but all of them had the muscled physics of hard laborers or practiced warriors. Sadao hastened his steps. The whole group spelled trouble, deadly bloody violence. And although those gathered around the Police chief were fascinating, he would lose one source of income tonight. He didn't wish to lose anything else by staying and being caught up in the fighting. A section of road remained unlit. 

"I told you it was only a matter of time," Sano repeated. He seemed jubilant. "Now, all we gotta do is collect Jo-chan, question the Phoenix's and get the Chief-san here to arrest that bastard Niijima and that will be that!"   
"It's not going to be that easy, Sagara-san." The Chief broke in on Sano's one sided conversation.   
Sano rolled his eyes, asking the silent question 'Why doesn't anyone ever let what I say be?'   
"We have them surrounded," the Chief continued, ignoring Sagara's antics. "But they have barricaded themselves in. They know we're here. I'm sorry, Himura-san, we don't know if they have Kamiya-san in there and we don't want to risk her safety so we can't just rush them. It is unusual that they haven't offered us a trade but we can't assume because of that, that they don't have her. We will have to wait for them to approach us."   
"Iya."   
Five heads turned in surprise towards Kenshin. He looked up at them, a slight smile playing around his lips.   
"Iya. Whether or not they have Kaoru-dono inside, I will handle them and be able to keep her safe," Kenshin stated, turning toward the Chief. "But I will need your permission, of course."   
The Oniwa Banshu members stepped back. Between the smile and his golden eyes he looked and felt predatory. Even Takeru who was used to dealing with the special Police Officer Fujita Goro was taken back. The aura Fujita projected was amplified in this man.   
"Himura-san! I cannot allow you to..."   
Kenshin shook his head. "No. I assure you Chief-dono I understand that you cannot take responsibility if anything happens to either Kaoru-dono or myself."   
"It's not that, Himura-san," the Chief sounded outraged.   
"Aa," Kenshin replied, understanding in his tone. He closed his eyes briefly, making his face as peaceful and innocent as a resting child's. "I assure you Chief-dono," he stated, reopening his eyes, now a sharp blue edged in amber. "I will not kill anyone. I will not break my vow," _Yet._ The hitokiri added silently. He was waiting, eyes gleaming. Anticipation filled him with excitement. Soon it would be time to live again. "Besides Chief-dono, I cannot question the dead and I believe I will need to question these people because I doubt Niijima Akihisa will be here. I will not vouch for breaking bones or inflicting pain but that is all I will do Chief-dono."   
"Aa, Himura-san," the Chief did not sound convinced.   
"Chief-dono, the breaking of a few bones or knocking some of them unconscious is nothing more than could be expected from a raid," Kenshin explained patiently. "And this way is much safer for your officers. Just make sure that none of them escape," Kenshin said before leaping forward, his left hand at his waist, steadying his saya, a shadow speeding through the darkness, his long hair trailing gracefully behind him.   
"Matte!" Sano cried, raising his arm as if to catch the disappearing man but he was far too late. "Kisama!" He snarled letting his hand fall. There was nothing to do but wait, he thought, turning back towards the Chief and the Oniwa Banshu in time to catch the woman surpressing an amused smile. Her face was serene but her eyes shone with a surpressed mirth. _No doubt amused at how little attention Himura Battousai pays to his friends. Or those who are meant to be such._ He didn't notice the figure in the shadows as they slowly withdrew moving on the outskirts of the Police line working their way around the perimeter. 

"Dou Ryuu Sen!" Kenshin slammed his sword into the ground, and still running swung it forward. The resulting explosion of dirt and rocks, far larger than usual, slammed into and through the door, effectively clearing it and those who had been waiting to catch him on the far side. He didn't even bother with the watchers he knew were there. They would either enter the fight or run. They would be captured either way.   
To his eyes the room beyond was brilliant with chi. They were beginning to move in defense. _Too late._ Kenshin leapt, following the barrage of dirt through the remains of the door and landed in the room before jumping again, penetrating deeper into their midst his sword flashing. He landed bringing his sword down on the shoulder of the Phoenix who was fast approaching. The man fell with a strangled cry.   
A low snarl escaped Kenshin's lips. Now that he was inside he could feel that Kaoru was not here. He was too late. He ducked avoiding the swipe which came from behind his left hand flashing to his saya, changing its angle and slamming it into his attackers chest. He spun right, rising, sword tracing a horizontal arc catching two men across their midriffs. He dimly heard them fall over the crashing that was coming from all around as the Yakuza gathered themselves to rid their base of the intruder. His eyes changed, amber outline consuming the blue and shining in the darkness. Several men stepped back. His eyes were startling in the gloom and feral in their intensity. Kenshin side stepped left avoiding a thrust and casually brought his pommel down on his attackers neck as the man flailed passed him. The man fell sprawled.   
Kenshin drew himself upright, looking around, holding his sword loosely. A few lanterns had survived his initial charge and the subsequent scrambling of the Tanto Phoenix's to clear out of his way. Those which had tipped over had not set fire to anything. His lip curled back as anger rolled through him. These were the people who had taken Kaoru-koishii and beaten Yahiko. The had ripped apart his family. It didn't matter that they had been paid to do it. They didn't deserve his mercy. He watched them through his fringe, his anger changing, becoming focused, becoming cold. His ki changed. It didn't matter what happened to him. He would find Kaoru and no one would ever touch her again. The Hitokiri Battousai was awake.   
He could see the chi surrounding him. They thought because they had him surrounded they would win. They would learn the price he demanded from those who disturbed his family. Their employer would pay it.   
"Charge!" one of the Phoenix's screamed and most of the ring jumped towards him.   
Kenshin waited until they were nearly on top of him before he jumped. Beneath him three unfortunates crashed into each other. The others were quick enough to pull back, not far enough though. "Ryuu Sou Sen," his voice was cold as he fell among them. His sword was a shining arc of silver, a talon flickering its way between his opponents, as he expanded the move, striking anyone in range.   
_Ni, san, shi..._ He counted those that fell before he jumped again, flipping back out of the range of the daggers which came from either side. But even as the world spun around him he lashed out and felt his sword impact. The man fell, his eyes rolling back into their sockets and for an instant his sleeves made brilliant banners that fluttered to the ground beside him.   
Kenshin landed making no noise even on impact and turned to face those yakuza who remained. Wisps of hair had escaped and hung over his shoulders. They flowed with his movements. He watched those remaining through narrowed eyes and carefully stepped over debris. Their chi, so sure and gloating before was darkened by panic. Inside he smiled. They were no match for him. Five remained but all of them were trembling, the movement transferring itself to their weapons as they regarded the demon before them and the ease with which he had cut down their fellows.   
Kenshin allowed the smile to surface, the expression at odds with his eyes, as he raised his left hand and gestured to the remaining men. "Come," he added quietly. There was no amusement, no irony in his voice. It was a winters gale with the sting of wind borne ice. 

Oniji had wrapped himself in a blanket early. He had the dawn shift on watch and was not looking forward to it. Still keeping lookout was something they all did and it had come around to him. He had managed to fall asleep after forcing his mind away from their visitor this afternoon. But while he could sleep through a lot, the sounds of the doors exploding inward followed by the unmistakable clash of swords was something he was alert for. In his line of work you had to be ready to run or fight anytime.   
He had rolled out of his blanket drawing his sword. It took him a minute then before he saw or rather felt the intruder. He had been expecting uniforms on a raid or an enemy gang on an extermination run, not one lone man who radiated rage. Oniji watched, entranced as the man casually avoided injury, almost negligently taking out his foes. But then even as Oniji joined the ring surround the man, the rage disappeared. As the man leapt, waiting until the last instant, Oniji knew they had lost. Three fallen from their own stupidity but even so, their foe slashed at them to be sure before cutting down another four with a sword that moved like lightning before the man leapt again, casually taking out another his magnificent red hair trailing behind him like a wing. Oniji slinked away, quietly resheathing his blade to avoid being given away by its flash in the darkness.   
There was only one reason the man was here. He had come for the woman, Kamiya Kaoru. This demon whose body was one with the shadows, whose gleaming yellow eyes were the one feature which could be clearly determined was the man who owned her, who protected her. He was presumably the heart of the sword she had been calling for. This was the man Niijima Akihisa had set them and himself against. But while it was a battle Niijima may be able to fight, it was one the Tanto Phoenix's had lost. Niijima could keep his money, he never said anything about fighting demons and with an aura as cold as the one he had projected... Oniji shivered, remembering the evil he had felt. It was time to find a new allegiance. He crept toward the far door, slowly. He didn't want _anyone_ noticing him.   
He froze when for the first time the man smiled and spoke the challenge, "Come." Oniji held his breath, he hadn't been seen. Those of his brethren who were still standing charged and Oniji watched in fascination as the man seemed to disappear, his only visible presence the disjointed arcs of silver which seemed to hover in the air, criss crossing the bodies of his brothers. The man reappeared, his sword held loosely and his head bowed. _He's not even breathing hard!_ The five men crashed to the floor. Oniji didn't wait. He didn't want to be caught. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the man go through the motions of chiburi before resheathing his blade, turning to examine his handiwork. _The roof. Gotta get to the roof. Those dumb cops never look up. And from there... Iya Gotta get away..._ His thoughts were a jumble as he scrambled upwards. 

Kenshin turned, taking a deep breath to calm the almost painful joy he felt at the battle. Bodies were strewn over the floor, those few he knew were still conscious had the sense to pretend otherwise. _I am too late,_ something inside him wailed. The pain of loss was a sharp contrast to the quickly dissipating joy. But even the pain was pushed aside, acknowledged and tallied with other pains and its price determined. It was then pushed aside by cold, calm, merciless calculation which was the Battousai. _Niijima has enjoyed leaving me notes behind. I doubt he will have failed to do so this time. But in the end they will be his undoing._   
Kenshin flicked his eyes over the room, ignoring the bodies, looking only at the debris for something which should not be there. He extended all his senses allowing the information to flow through him. The room was starkly lit. Those few surviving lanterns were islands of light, leaving dark shadows in most of the room. Various weapons were scattered over the floor. Rice and sake were scattered in isolated patches, usually accompanied by an empty dice bowl. Mats and tangled, half unfolded blankets were for the most part discarded along the edges of the room. It was all as it should be. He turned, continuing to survey the room. Something was here. He was sure of that.   
_Huh! What was that?_ He jerked his head back, staring at a corner. _Lilac?_ He breathed deeply. It was definitely there. Kenshin stepped lightly, nimbly avoiding all obstacles as he made his way there. He narrowed his eyes, meticulously examining every inch of wall and floor before reaching out. Beneath a blanket, there was piece of purple silt. The tiniest fraction was peaking out. He pulled it out and watched it as it unfolded in the darkness. _But Kaoru was wearing green and I have that ribbon._ The ribbons silkiness was smooth against his skin, safe inside his kimono. But this purple ribbon was Kaoru-koishii's. It _smelled_ like her. He turned slightly into the light, and saw it. Wrapped around the ribbon there was a single long black hair. It's texture was smooth. _Kaoru-koishii._ He refolded the silk around her hair and tucked it into his sleeve.   
Kenshin rose, examining the room again from a new angle. And then he saw it, wedged high in the cross beams, a small folded piece of paper. It was what he had been looking for. Six quick strides and he jumped, his right hand snaking out, grasping the paper before gravity took over. Kenshin landed quietly, examining the paper. In small neat black strokes the words 'To Hitokiri Battousai' were adorning the bottom right hand corner.   
Kenshin pulled his arm back, depositing the note inside the folds of his sleeve. He could read it later and he had already lingered here long enough. It turned and jumped back toward the remains of the door. He noticed the cool night air, streaming in but it did not concern him as he lightly stepped through the door and walked back to the gate, avoiding the farrow his Dou Ryuu Sen had carved into the ground. He heard the uniformed police begin to move when he became visible and soon he was surrounded by a stream pouring into the building behind him. They flowed around him, giving him a wide berth although several paused to look at him curiously before shivering and continuing on to arrest yakuza.   
Kenshin walked back to the Chief, aware of several wide eyed glances he was attracting. It wasn't that his aura bespoke rage, it was the fact that he had none. The Hitokiri was awake and was hiding his presence and emotions. There was just the cold and quiet. A stillness even when he moved. A shadow.   
Several dejected looking yakuza stood with the Chief, their hands bound and several officers were guarding them. They were the watchers he had ignored, caught in their attempts to run by the Police net. The Oniwa Banshu members had disappeared.   
Kenshin shook his head and the Chief nodded in understanding. "It appears someone was here earlier today and they took Kamiya-san with them. They claim," the Chief indicated to the Phoenix's, "that it was Niijima Akihisa. His servants said his name but their description is not useful. Tall, good cloths, medium length hair and green eyes. Apart from the eyes, it describes many people in Tokyo," the Chief sighed. Kenshin gave no response.   
"They can give us a better description of the person we believe is 'RB.' We are still not sure about the 'R' but the 'B' is for Bairei, a young man about sixteen or seventeen." The Chief paused before continuing. "I'm sorry Himura-san, while they can confirm that Kamiya-san was here, they do not know where she is now. They were told their role was over," the Chief finished, as his underlings began dragging out the unconscious or stumbling forms of defeated yakuza. Those captured earlier stepped back seeing their brethren beaten so and then they turned, eyes wide with fear, watching the man who had done this.   
"Thank you for your help, Chief-dono," Kenshin spoke quietly. His eyes were still yellow but his voice was softer, its inflections kinder. "Please thank the Oniwa Banshu for me. But the Phoenix's are just pawns. This will not be over until Niijima Akihisa is found."   
"Che!" Sano burst out. "He's playing us like a biwa! Dammit Kenshin, he's only letting us see that which he wants us to see." Sano was angry. His angry seemed to heat the air around him.   
"That is the way of these things," Kenshin stated firmly. His voice the Battousai.   
Takeru reappeared. His face looked grim, as he walked around the Police who were leading away the arrested Phoenixes. Kenshin turned towards him, "Himura-san," he said quietly. "We were checking on some things," he explained the Oniwa Banshu's absence. "We will of course continue looking but this Niijima Akihisa does appear adept at loosing pursuers. He has managed to avoid both us and the Police." He sighed. "We are also fairly sure that Fujita-san's group does not have any other leads," he finished.   
Kenshin nodded, before turning away, walking back towards the clinic, his eyes hidden by his fringe. 

End Part 7 

Japanese Terms   
baka deshi - stupid pupil/student   
Onegai, Onegaishimas - Please   
Naze - Why   
Itai - Ouch   
Chikusho - darn   
Chiburi - the motion of flicking blood off a sword.   
Oyasumi nasai - Good night   
Sumanu - I'm sorry   
Aku Soku Zan - I don't have to explain this do I? ^_^ Sin/Evil/Bad Swift/Quickly Slay/Kill   
Ahou - moron   
Shikashi - But   
Masaka - It can't be. It's impossible.   
Biwa - four stringed lute. (Thank you Jan Story-san!)   
Che - Shit   
Shi - four, also means death (I liked it better here than 'yon'.)   
San - Three   
Ni - two   
Koishii - Beloved   
Kisama - Bastard   
Matte - Wait   
Shishou - Master   
Arigatou - thank you   
Gomen nasai - I'm very sorry   
Kaachan - mother, mummy   
Oyaji - father (but not a very nice way to address your father; it means "old man" in a condescending, disrespectful way but then Bairei does not like his father, neither does Niijima.)   
Hai, Aa - Yes   
Iie, Iya - No   
Anata - you, but when a wife uses it, it refers to her husband, beloved.   
Doko - where 

Tamashii Hitokken Ryu - Yasutake Ryuichi's and Murakami Seir's technique   
Tamashii - soul   
Hitokken - One Sword 

Kouken Sokuuchi Ryu - Niijima Akihisa, Segawa Shinichi, and Ryusaki Masujiro's technique   
Kou - Thought   
Ken - Sword   
Soku - Swift   
Uchi - Strike 

Fairly simple ne?   
HUGE Thank you to Tatsuko for helping to create the names of some fighting schools. 

Any other names that appear in this fic, eg names of people, while I'm sure they mean something, I did not pick them because of any meaning they may have. I picked them because I liked them when I was choosing names. Some I stole from other manga's and animes and one or two I made up myself. 

Review Please! 


	8. Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul 8

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student. However this story and any characters I create do belong to me.   
I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

Acknowledgments: Please see end notes. 

:: :: Non spoken conversation 

Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul   
Part 8   
By Jade One 

Time Frame: Day Four (The Third Day after Kaoru's kidnapping.) 

Tokyo - Some Back Street 

Huff, huff. _They're dead! They're _all_ dead._ Aha. Aha. Ahaa. _Who _was_ that? What was that?_ Ahaa. Oniji raced down the dark streets and alleys of Tokyo. He could barely see where he was going but that didn't matter. _Gotta get away._ He stumbled around corners, racing on hands and feet until he got his legs under him again, running not caring of the noise he was making.   
"Pathetic," the voice came from behind him.   
Oniji pulled up, skidding to a halt and slowly turning. He knew he was caught.   
"Pathetic," the voice came again and Oniji found himself staring at a tall man. It was not anyone he knew. The man was Sword Police by his uniform but he carried a katana. His hair was slicked back but precisely four tendrils of hair were allowed to trail over his face. His eyes were cold, a darker yellow than the man before but they were the same, only slightly less intense. Oniji backed away, feeling his body lose control but he was beyond caring. Fear blanked his thoughts.   
"You challenged the dragon but lacked even the courage to stand with your fellows and face him, ahou. Where is the woman you took?" The man stepped forward, maintaining the distance between them. Oniji shivered in fear. He knew he wasn't going to get away. His back hit a wall and he turned, straight into the naked cutting edge of the katana. _When did he draw his sword?_ The man's eyes gleamed in anticipation of the kill.   
"Iya!" Oniji cried, collapsing against the wall.   
"Pathetic. Where is the woman?" The man repeated, lowering his katana and placing the tip under Oniji's chin, forcing him to raise his head.   
"I don't know! H... H... He took her!"   
"Who took her?"   
"That bastard Niijima Akihisa." Tears streamed from Oniji's eyes. _I don't wanna die. Not for him, not here, not like this._   
"Where did he take her?" The question was asked in the same soft humorless manner, quiet and and assured.   
"I... I... d... don't know," Oniji sobbed, trying to swallow around the sword tip.   
"You can do better than that! Where did he take her?" He pushed his sword forward, breaking skin and watching the thin trickle of blood run down Oniji's neck.   
"No, I mean it. I _really_ don't know. He came today and he took her. He said something about her presence causing us problems."   
The sword was pulled back as little as the eyes narrowed. Oniji felt like he was being measured and his lifes worth determined. "Describe him." The sword was withdrawn with the order, its tip placed on the ground as the man steadied it with one gloved hand.   
Oniji sniffed, gulping for air. "H... He was tall, about your height," Oniji began, looking down at the ground. "His eyes were green and he had long hair, well to his shoulders. It clumped together in thick tendrils and was wavy. He had earrings but he wasn't a gaijin. He had a katana and he wore light armor but you couldn't really see it." Oniji moved slowly, wrapping his arms around his body and shifting his legs as he spoke. He was the picture of abject misery. "His voice, it was smooth, cultured. He didn't have a accent. He wasn't wearing any rings that I could see and he didn't take off his boots even though he came inside," he continued describing what he had seen of Niijima Akihisa, allowing the details to come randomly. The cop just stood there, his palm on the pommel of his sword, keeping it upright. At ease.   
"Go on." It was not a request.   
"He, he had a manto. It was cream and had a liney pattern around the edge," Oniji frowned trying to remember. "His boots were knee high but they didn't have spurs. He had hakama on, blue and his shirt under the armor was patterned. I think that was some gaijin design," Oniji finished.   
"Is that all?"   
"No that's not all you stupid cop," Oniji screamed, uncoiling and pushing himself up from the ground, drawing his sword. "Ahhaaa..." His eyes opened wide in pain and surprise as he looked down.   
"Ahou."   
The cops sword was through his stomach. He hadn't even seen him move. Oniji could feel his fingers growing numb, and he dimly heard his sword clatter to the ground, forgotten as he clutched at the blade impaling him. He gasped for air.   
"The Meiji this may be but I live by one rule and one rule only. 'Aku Soku Zan.' You have outlived your usefulness," the cop said pulling his sword back and absently wiping off the blood with a cloth.   
Oniji slumped back to the ground, trying to stem the flow of blood but he knew it was too late. The ground was warm. And as his eyes registered only darkness his mind focused on one word. _Zan. They're all dead. Even me. The Phoenix is dead._

Tokyo - Clinic 

"How are you feeling, Yahiko-kun?" Kenshin asked, being deliberately bright as he entered the room.   
Yahiko ignored the question and instead, clutching at the blanket asked, "Did you find her?" hope rising in his eyes. But then he saw Kenshin clearly. While his eyes were blue, they did not have the endless compassion of the man Yahiko knew. "I'm fine," he responded to Kenshin's question when he saw the shallow nod at his surmise.   
Kenshin sat down, placing his sword next to him as Yahiko protested, "Kenshin, I'm _fine._ You don't need to guard me. You should be looking for Kaoru."   
Kenshin's head snapped up and he glared at the child with unconcealed rage. Yahiko gulped but stared back. _I'm not afraid,_ he thought to himself, even as his hands balled into fists so tightly they shook from the strain.   
Kenshin blinked, once carefully containing his emotions before lowering his head again, shaking it slightly. _Yahiko does not deserve this,_ he told himself firmly. "Sumanu Yahiko-kun. I didn't come here to scare you," Kenshin said looking up again, his eyes softer. He reached into his sleeve. Yahiko saw a flash of green silk. Kaoru's ribbon, tied high around his arm but it disappeared as Kenshin withdrew a folded piece of purple silk. In better light, its color was revealed to be the exact same shade as the Rurouni's eyes. Yahiko's eyes widened at the site of it.   
"Where did you...?" He trailed off, shaking his head carefully, mindful of the pain movement could bring him. "It doesn't matter," he sighed.   
"Kaoru-dono had it with her, didn't she?"   
"Hai, Kenshin," Yahiko nodded, forcing back tears at the memory. "She was in..." he paused, frowning as he considered the best words. "She was in a silly, well playful mood when she saw it. She bought it for you. She said something about 'The wisps are always escaping, now he can tie back his hair with a ribbon which matches his eyes.' I don't know, something like that," Yahiko finished.   
Kenshin nodded, his thoughts turned inward, memories of his own consuming him. He could easily see her. She was so beautiful in his mind. Her eyes were so happy, the blue so vibrant and alive, sparkling. A slight smile creased her lips, as if she was trying not to laugh. It transformed her face into that of an angel. Her cheeks were flushed with amusement and the way she moved... She seemed to dance, to fly. She was so playful, so happy, her kimono bright in the sunlight. She was so beautiful, so alive. She was his.   
"Arigatou, Yahiko-kun," Kenshin said, pulling himself away from his memories and rising quietly. "Oyasumi nasai." He turned down the corridor. He still had that note to read and a meal to eat. His eyes flicked, looking into a room. Good, it was empty. He slipped inside, sliding the door shut behind him. Kenshin lit the light and settled down, reaching into his sleeve to pull out the folded paper. He closed his eyes, steadying his nerves as his hands unfolded the paper. Here was not the place to lose control. He opened his eyes again and flicking his hair out of the way looked down at the note.   
"Hitokiri Battousai. You continue to please me, confirming to me that you are the one I want. I _am_ sorry for leaving you the Tanto Phoenixes. They were not worthy of you but for the moment they are all I can give you. Kamiya Kaoru-dono is no longer with them but is under my personal protection. I will return her on the day we met. It will not be long now. I will contact you again when I am ready to make the exchange. Niijima Akihisa."   
Kenshin's eyes blazed, his anger cold and controlled, the Battousai was awake within him. He quietly promised to hunt down Niijima to the ends of the earth. The promise all the more frightening because of the calm control of the voice which uttered it. _He has taken her and in doing so hurt me and hurt her. He has ripped apart my peace and I do not think he can afford the price. He will suffer for taking her. No one will ever touch her again._ His mind planned, as his fist tightened on the paper, thinking of new ways to torture, new ways to inflict pain, greater than that which he felt. 

Time Frame: Day Five. (The fourth day after Kaoru is kidnapped.) 

Tokyo - Akihisa's Base 

::?:: The touch was tentative but was not hostile.   
Wearily Akihisa put down his bowl. He had been up all night, working on preparing the first and second companions, and after he had eaten and had a short nap he would continue today. What he was doing was not easy and required delicate precise steps. He had built the foundation. It was solid and would not break. Now he was beginning to build but it was difficult and sapped most of his energy. He closed his eyes reaching out. ::Yes! I am here.::   
::Niijima-sama.:: The voice carried the deepest respect. If the person had been present they would have been grovelling before him. Akihisa's suspicion aroused, as he identified the person, Gaho, one of his guards he had left in the village.   
::What is it, Gaho?:: he questioned, bracing himself for the worst.   
::Niijima-sama. I, that is we... What I mean to say is...:: Gaho stumbled over his words as Akihisa's trepidation grew.   
::Spit it out!:: Niijima ordered. He was tempted just to rip the information out of Gaho's mind but fatigue sapped his will, forcing him to wait for the information to be voluntered.   
::WhatImeantosayisMurakamiSeirhasescaped.Pleaseforgiveus, Niijima-sama.::   
Akihisa opened his eyes, frowning. Anyone observing him at this time would see that they were an opaque black. He ran through the last sentence again, eyes widening as the meaning became clear. Anger gave him strength, fueling him as he reached out. ::Murakami has escaped! How?::   
::We're not sure. We know he coerced the guard but after that he seems to have disappeared. We searched everywhere.:: Details of the search came to Akihisa. It was all very logical, very correct. The fact that they had caught nothing was not their fault but he didn't care. He had invested a lot of time and effort into locating the Tamashii Hitokken Ryuu inheritor. And despite the trouble he was having taking the technique he did not wish to search again for the man.   
::Chikusho,:: Akihisa swore, gripping Gaho's mind. He closed his eyes again, his expression changing, snarling as he closed his grip.   
In the village, several guards who were watching Gaho contact their Master flinched back as his body began to convulse, frothing at the mouth. But through that he screamed, collapsing in to a quivering ball before he shuddered once and died, his face frozen in terror. They _all_ heard their masters roared orders, ::Find him! He is not a Hiten Master and he does not have my abilities, you should be able to find him and hold him, in chains if necessary. Half dead is also acceptable but he must be alive. Do whatever it takes but find him. I _need_ him.:: Akihisa's wrath was clear. But he paused before continuing in a slightly more reasonable tone. ::You will also find several people who are headed your way. Treat them well, I sent for them. There will be a woman and two children.:: Images accompanied his words and then he broke contact, returning to himself muttering curses down on his entire organisation. That they couldn't hold one man...   
He looked back to his breakfast, appetite gone, considering the situation. Without much enthusiamism he picked up his food and began to eat again. Whether he wanted to or not, he had to eat now. Seir was gone. The knowledge brought anger to him, burned him. Seir was gone. The fact that his people had some chance of finding the prime did little to sooth him. If it was a Hiten master who had escaped, they would have had none. _Seir was gone._ His chopsticks broke under the strain, a piece spinning off bouncing against the door before falling to clatter gently against the wooden floor. He dropped what remained, raising his hand to rub his temples. Seir was gone. _True._ "But he is marked by my touch," he whispered, eyes narrowed, looking out from behind his hand.   
_I found him once, and now that he is marked by my touch he will be easy to find again!_ Akihisa smiled, considering the thought. _There is no way he can get here in time to prevent my... _discussion_ with the Hitokiri Battousai. No way he can warn anyone. And I _will_ require some time after I have Hiten to assimilate it. No... This may be for the best. The taste of freedom before the dispair of an easy capture. And in the time it takes to arrange that, I will have mastered Hiten. He can not stand against the combined strength of Kouken and Hiten._ He removed his hand from his temples, fisting it before him, laughing. _He will not escape me._

Tokyo - Dojo 

"Well Yahiko-kun. How does it feel to be out of the Fox Lady's tender mercies?" Sano asked, biting into his fish.   
They had moved Yahiko back to the dojo this morning. While his injuries were serious, Megumi had done what she could and since he was recovering and beginning to demand that he come to when they rescue Kaoru, he had been moved back. At the moment he was sitting on the verandah chewing discontentedly at his fish. Kenshin was slumped against a post, sword on his shoulder but to the relief of all, he hadn't been forced to eat. He had instead accepted his fish without a word and begun to eat it with almost mathematical precision. His eyes may have been blue with a golden ring but they were slowly becoming flecked with gold. But the man was colder than his eyes suggested, except for brief stints where Kenshin was animated but still a mere shell of the man they knew. He was almost completely someone else. It was not a comfortable time for them. Kaoru was the centre, the hub of their world and without her, only faultering habit was maintaining their lives. It hadn't been this fast with Yukishiro but then they had had a goal, something to focus on and the man they knew was still there. Kenshin was gone now and he may never be coming back. Their lives were shattering.   
_It's empty. It's too quiet._ "Fine, Sanosuke, it's great," Yahiko responded, his voice like a lead weight.   
"Oh," Sano replied, letting the subject drop, continuing to eat his fish. _I know Yahiko. The dojo does not _feel_ right without Jo-chan but until that bastard Niijima decides to contact us, there is not much we can do._   
They continued to eat their meal in silence. When they were finished, Sano quietly collected the skewers and plates preparing to wash up. Yahiko couldn't really move and Kenshin was not likely to do it. He collected water from the well, hauling it over to a position where he could keep his eye on Kenshin and Yahiko. He doubted Yahiko would be going anywhere but he didn't want Kenshin disappearing on him. He was so busy shifting water that he didn't notice the man's eyes flick in recognition of a presence approaching.   
_Last bucket,_ Sano thought. He didn't see the small stone until it was too late. "Itai!" he screamed, clutching his toe, sending the bucket flying. "Che!" the shout changed when he realised what had happened to the bucket and began to jump around trying to catch it. What resulted was one sodden chicken head. He'd managed to catch the bucket, upside down and only after its contents had left it, flying through the air to land mostly on him. Yahiko was laughing hysterically, or was trying to. Broken ribs put a damper on his efforts.   
"Ahou," a familar voice stated from the gate.   
"Saitou," Sano snarled, half turning. "This is not a good time."   
"Aa, I can see that," Saitou responded, smirk firmly in place as he moved into the dojo's yard. "Well Battousai, you've stirred up a hornets nest," he sounded amused. "I didn't think you still had that kind of pull."   
Sano put the bucket down, and rubbed at his hair, flicking most of the water out but he was watching Saitou. The psycho cop moved carefully almost wary of the man he was approaching. Sano almost laughed when he realised that although Saitou was not scared of the Battousai, he did have sense enough not to provoke him without reason.   
"You're too soft, you know, leaving the Phoenix's alive but I thought you would appreciate the information I came to give you," he explained his presence.   
Kenshin didn't look up but he still managed to portray an impression of attention. He was watching Saitou's every move.   
"The Chief told me it was, or has been claimed that Niijima Akihisa kidnapped Kamiya. Well, as it so happens," Saitou began, lighting a cigarette. "Niijima is someone I was assigned to investigate but it's an old case. It was actually related to you. Before Shishio appeared there were several attacks on ex Ishin members," Saitou began explaining without being prompted. "They didn't really remember much about each attack but they always remembered the question 'Where is the Hikokiri Battousai?' I'm sure you can see why it was worrying for the Government. While I didn't have any definite leads or suspects on that case, it was still shelved because after Shishio there were no more attacks."   
Saitou took a drag from his cigarette, ignoring the looks of amazement from Sano and Yahiko before continuing. "The only reason I mention this case is that this Niijima Akihisa seems to have a similar technique to those that were used then. Also the physical description I got off Tani and the one last night seem to fit a little too well."   
"So what does he look like?" Kenshin voiced the question, he didn't look up.   
Saitou did not appear surprised at the question. "He's tall, about my height. He's very fond of wearing a manto but he also wears some sort of armor beneath it. Both Tani and the idiot last night mentioned that. He's not a gaijin although his eyes are green. He still wears his sword and he has medium length hair that's slightly wavy. Not the most helpful of descriptions I will admit but it better than what you currently have. Neither Tani or the others provided useful descriptions."   
"Aa, it is better," Kenshin agreed, raising his head to look at Saitou. "Thank you for sharing it with me."   
Saitou waved off the thanks. "I have my own reasons."   
"I'm sure you do."   
"Still when you get the note, give me a call. The Chief promised that your actions would have the approval of the law but you can't do that if you go alone. You will need to take an Officer with you," Saitou smirked, as if the decision was already made.   
"No way!" Sano shouted. "If we gotta take a cop, we'll take anyone but _you,_" he added firmly.   
"Iie, Sano," Kenshin rebuked him slightly in an echo of the man he was. He turned to Saitou, "I will see that you are told at the appropraite time but you will be there only to witness. You will not try anything."   
"Aa," Saitou agreed, turing to leave.   
"Chikusho," Sano swore. "Naze? Why take that psycho with us?" he turned to question Kenshin, anger making him forget the man he addressed.   
Gold eyes flashed, Saitou didn't even pause as he walked away but he could feel what was happening. Sano backed up slightly, aware that distance probably wouldn't save him. "Naze?" Kenshin repeated his question, he almost sounded confused, as if wondering why it should be asked. "Why? Because Saitou has an honor he will not break, Sanosuke. And any other Officer would be compelled to interfer. Saitou will accompany me when Niijima gives the word." Kenshin closed his eyes, settling back into his slouched position. The discussion was over.   
Sano stalked off. He'd pushed his luck enough with the question, he wasn't about to correct the Battousai's use of the word 'me.' _He can say what he likes. I _am_ going with them._

Time Frame: Day 6 

Tokyo - Dojo 

Kenshin, Sanosuke and Yahiko sat quietly eating the rice that Sano had prepared for lunch. No one spoke although Sano and Yahiko shared frequent glances and continued to watch the man before them. Overnight, Kenshin's eyes had changed. No longer where they blue flecked in gold, the coloration was reversed, now only a few traces of blue could be determined in their amber depths. The man they knew was nearly gone. Even the way he ate was different. He mechanically ate the food that was given to him. Food was for sustenance but any enjoyment that may be gained from the appreciation of a well prepared meal was not present in this man. Granted it _was_ Sano's cooking but Kenshin was still different.   
They both knew it was not a different man before them but rathered the darker and prehaps defining half of the man they had known but that didn't quell their unease. They were both waiting now, as he had been for several days, for the katana to fall, for the note to arrive. Nothing else had worked. It was all they could do. 

Tokyo - Akihisa's Base 

The door slid open and Akihisa stepped through quietly. His head was bowed and his eyes were a dull emerald. He was covered in sweet, his clothing clung to his body. He breathed deeply and slowly. His steps were tied and almost dragged along the floor, despite the fact he had shed the weight of both manto and armor. He raised his hands rubbing at his temples as Katsunan approached.   
"Niijima-sama?" he questioned carefully, making sure his master knew he was there.   
Akihisa looked up. A slight smile on his face. He was tired but he was happy. His work was nearly complete. "I will be ready in the morning. Prepare to leave then," he ordered, not bothering with any preliminaries.   
Katsunan nodded but there was a worry in his eyes. "Will she fight?"   
Akihisa shook his head. "Iie. I've set some blocks on her. She will act a bit dazed, almost like a child but she will not cause any trouble until I remove the blocks. Treat her well though. I think you know the consequences if you fail in that." He closed his eyes, remembering the moment just past. They were both unconscious but his work was complete. They were truely the First and Second Companions. Identical. At least, that is what it would seem like. Both had perfect physical forms, soft but well muscled and flexible, hands bearing the calluses from weilding a bokken, hair a long silky black and eyes of a sparkling blue. Although he couldn't really see chi, the glimpses he had caught showed that both of them radiated innocence, compassion and a formidable will. But he knew the differences. Both dazzled his senses but only one expanded his being, only one burned white blue to his eyes causing him joy that was pain. He smiled. She was ready, now all he had to do was prepare himself and then they could make the exchange.   
He looked over at Katsunan, who was still waiting for further orders. He needed a rest before he could prepare himself but first he needed a bath. Then he could rest comfortably. "Send Tsuya to the bathhouse, I need a good bath and then have Inoue report to my room. I will give her orders then."   
Katsunan nodded and inclined his head. "Niijima-sama," he said as he walked away.   
Akihisa tilted his head back, closing his eyes. Just that gesture gave his body a sense of resting. He fought the desire to sleep, remembering the perfection he had taken from the Battousai. Drugged for four days but still defiant. The sense he had felt in her had been impressive. It was the reason he had decided to keep her unconscious. It would not harm her but he would have liked it otherwise. I would have like her to meet me, to understand me. _To sing for me,_ he added quietly. _To love me._ The thought was there but was not heard. He shook his head sadly, smiling. She would have caused too many problems. She has such spirit, such life! He laughed tiredly. I will have time to live her song soon and for now it is important that she does not fear.   
A new thought struck him and he laughed again. Such memories! He felt and saw it from her eyes, the sense of annoyance coupled with worry and the fall of the bokken on to a mans head. A man who had red hair. The mans response was a confused but endearing, from her view, "Orororooo..." He shook his head and began to walk tiredly to the bath. _She _really_ did that to the Battousai? Yes. She is the one he loves. She is the perfect weapon to weild against him._

Outskirts of Kyoto. 

Clang! The two combatants clashed in the clearing. To those unfamilar with combat it looked as if both were trying to kill the other but those with slightly more experience would note the slight precautions taken by each. The slight tensing of muscles and hesitation before the swings. Still the combat was held at full speed and rips in the garments worn by both were testimony to the seriousness of this particular bout. One of the combatants was old. He had white hair which was cropped short and a beard. His clothing was traditional. His eyes still held the glow of youth and his movements were quick but it was experience which guided his blade.   
The other was younger. His hair was black and long, tied half way down its length. It trailed behind him as he moved with the motions of combat. His brown eyes were intent on the fight. He held his sword loosely, angled across his body. His clothing was also traditional but his gi sported a cut across his chest but the skin beneath was unmarked. This was only practice. His eyes changed, pupil expanding in an instant as his concentration narrowed. _Ah! Kouken third move. Projection. Shishou won't be expecting that._   
Indeed as he implimented the attack, his master altered his angle slightly, swinging his blade at something that was not there. He still hit something, the younger man moved his sword to connect even though he was in no danger of the attacks. His angle had altered too, he was manouvering, right across the other body, for the final strike. _Nearly there. Just a little more._ Clang! Clang, clang. _Now._ He thrust forward, but at the same instant so did the other.   
Silence. The two men were extended, their positions near identical, each sword horizontal, level with the others heart, tips resting on the left side of the chest. The older man smiled. "Hah. A draw!" He stepped back, transferring his blade to his left hand and bowed. His movements were echoed by the other man.   
"I thought you would win, Shishou," the younger man said lightly, fingering the cloth of his gi.   
"So did I, Masujiro." The mans voice was artfully mournful. "But I wasn't expecting projection," he sounded pleased. "It was a good move."   
"Thank you."   
They turned to watch the sun set. Neither of them spoke but instead focused inward, trying to see past the mounting dread both could feel. "Tomorrow we will see Hiko Seijuro," Shinichi broke the silence. "I have a feeling he will already be aware that something is wrong, even if he does not know the details."   
Masujiro nodded. "Tomorrow is going to be an important day. But Shishou," he looked at the other man. "No matter what happens in Tokyo tomorrow, it was not your fault. You could not know that Niijima would go so far, that he would attempt so much of that which is forbidden. It is not your fault."   
"It is partially my fault, Masujiro. I should not have taught him. I shouldn't have been blinded to the truth," Shinichi said quietly. "But no matter what happens I will see the mistake I made corrected."   
Masujiro paled slightly at his masters choice of words. 'Corrected.' So cold. _Prehaps it is better to be cold when considering death. If only Niijima would listen to reason!_ "Hai, Shishou. Tomorrow we will take the first steps to stop Akihisa." 

Elsewhere - Forest on the way to Tokyo 

Huff! Huff! Seir's legs burned as he ran or stumbled forwards. He had been running all day, the knowledge that time was running out pushing him onwards, past his limits. Spots danced in his vision. He shook them away, running onwards.   
"Ack!" he cried as his foot was tangled by a hidden tree root. He fell sprawled on the forest path but pushed himself up, continuing onwards. He had out run his pursuers but he couldn't out run the sense of dread that had been growing in him all day. Branches reached out, arms trying to stop him. _Chikusho. It's time like this I wish I was a Hiten master._ He turned to look at the sun. _Che!_ The sun was low in the sky. _I'm not going to make it._ Despair grew.   
"Master," he gasped, still running. "Please Master. Help him." Huff. Ahaa. Ahaa. "I know you don't like to Master but please help him." Ahaa. Ahaa. "Help him. Onegai! For the sake of the world..." Another root tripped him up. He pitched forward, and darkness claimed him. _Onegaishimasss..._

Kyoto - Forest near Hiko's House/Hut 

Hiko stamped his way through the forest. His sword flashing occasionally in the setting sun. The feeling had not gone away. After five days, the feeling that something was wrong had done nothing more than get more intense. It was not something he appreciated. _Dammit. I gave Kenshin the Ougi. Why can't he handle his own problems?!_ Something was wrong and it was something which involved his baka deshi. A rock disappeared, nine simultaneous hits making it shatter. He stormed onwards almost wishing for some idiot bandits to attack but he had chosen his home because it was isolated and he did not have to deal with the world in general. A single slash felled a tree. The mounting sense of dread did not help his mode as he continued to move through the forest, attempting to take out his frustrations on the hapless vegetation. 

Tokyo - Dojo 

Thunk!   
The kunai embedded itself in the wooden post a metre or so above Kenshin's head. His head snapped up, eyes narrowed as he tracked its flight path back to its source. He wasn't surprised that it was there but he needed something else. There! A whisper of movement flicked through the trees. They were skilled but they would not get away. He reached up and pulled out the small dagger. It's deliverer may have gotten away. He was not interested in tracking them down at the moment. That could wait until later. He had the song of their chi memorised now. There was something familar about it though. He had felt it before. He shook his head, irritably. It doesn't matter. I can and will find them again now. They are an accomplice. They will not get away for long.   
He untied the note and read it in the fading light.   
"Hitokiri Battousai. I am sorry for the delay but I am ready to make the exchange. Tomorrow at noon, in the field near the ship. I will return Kamiya Kaoru-dono to you then, when I have what I want from you. I will elaborate further tomorrow in person. Until then Hitokiri Battousai, I wish you good night. Niijima Akihisa."   
Kenshin's eyes narrowed, their glow becoming more intense and consuming the remaining points of blue. 'In the field near the ship.' He nodded. _I know the place. I fought Zanza there. Tomorrow Kaoru-koishii there will be a reckoning and after I am finished, no one will ever touch you again. I will pay whatever price he demands. It does not matter what happens to me but Niijima Akihisa will not survive._   
Kenshin stood and let the note flutter in the air. His sword flashed, drawn in an instant. "Kuzu Ryu Sen." The force was focused on the paper, Kenshin wishing it was Niijima beneath his blade. Tomorrow. He would have to try it tomorrow. The paper fell in a fine confetti. Kenshin's eyes glowed. _Tomorrow Kaoru-koishii. Tomorrow this will all be over and you will be back were you belong. What ever may happen, nothing will hurt you and nothing will ever touch you again. I promise you. Even if it means my life, Niijima will not survive tomorrow._

End Part 8 

Japanese Terms   
baka deshi - stupid pupil/student   
Onegai, Onegaishimas - Please   
Naze - Why   
Itai - Ouch   
Chikusho - darn   
Chiburi - the motion of flicking blood off a sword.   
Oyasumi nasai - Good night   
Sumanu - I'm sorry   
Aku Soku Zan - I don't have to explain this do I? ^_^ Sin/Evil/Bad Swift/Quickly Slay/Kill   
Ahou - moron   
Shikashi - But   
Masaka - It can't be. It's impossible.   
Biwa - four stringed lute. (Thank you Jan Story-san!)   
Che - Shit   
Shi - four, also means death (I liked it better here than 'yon'.)   
San - Three   
Ni - two   
Koishii - Beloved   
Kisama - Bastard   
Matte - Wait   
Shishou - Master   
Arigatou - thank you   
Gomen nasai - I'm very sorry   
Kaachan - mother, mummy   
Oyaji - father (but not a very nice way to address your father; it means "old man" in a condescending, disrespectful way but then Bairei does not like his father, neither does Niijima.)   
Hai, Aa - Yes   
Iie, Iya - No   
Anata - you, but when a wife uses it, it refers to her husband, beloved.   
Doko - where 

Tamashii Hitokken Ryu - Yasutake Ryuichi's and Murakami Seir's technique   
Tamashii - soul   
Hitokken - One Sword 

Kouken Sokuuchi Ryu - Niijima Akihisa, Segawa Shinichi, and Ryusaki Masujiro's technique   
Kou - Thought   
Ken - Sword   
Soku - Swift   
Uchi - Strike 

Fairly simple ne?   
HUGE Thank you to Tatsuko for helping to create the names of some fighting schools. 

Any other names that appear in this fic, eg names of people, while I'm sure they mean something, I did not pick them because of any meaning they may have. I picked them because I liked them when I was choosing names. Some I stole from other manga's and animes and one or two I made up myself. 

Review Please! 


	9. Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul 9

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student. However this story and any characters I create do belong to me.   
I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

This chapter is dedicated to Tatsuko-san, Serizawa Kamo-san and Sariah-san for helping with how the actual exchange should take place. Thank you, your help has meant that the scene changed a lot from my original intention but I think it is better. (My fingers want to kill you though because it got longer and I thought this chapter would be short. They are dying from typing. ^_-) Also thanks to Tatsuko-san again for clarifying some of Kenshin's moves. This chapter is also dedicated to Naga-san for checking on the scene movements for me and to Sylvia-san for her insistent nagging. (I'm never going to tell her what happens in a fic again. She can be very persistent. ^_^) 

:: :: Non spoken conversation   
# A line of these means that the scene has moved from Tokyo to Kyoto. 

Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul   
Part 9   
By Jade One 

Time Frame: Day 7 The Exchange aka An Explanation of Actions 

Tokyo - Empty Field 

The sun burned white in a cloudless blue sky, harshly lighting everything, driving away the shadows. But despite the sun, a chillingly cold wind blew. A wind which cut through several layers of cloth almost seeming to pierce to the bone. Two figures stood, waiting at the edge of the trees, standing in what little shade there was, facing the city. One was male and the other was female.   
The man was tall, his manto was snapping playfully in the wind. He waited, his emerald eyes half closed, a sense of expectation wrapped around him. He wore one sword at his waist but another lay at his feet. His hair was tied securely.   
The woman was smaller but well proportioned. Her long hair had been tied in a high ponytail and she was dressed in a silk blue kimono which matched her eyes. Her under kimono, obi and hair tie were pink. While she waited expectantly, hers were obviously different. She held her hands before her, ignoring the fact they they were tied, securely but carefully at her wrists. Her eyes held defiance but she was careful to keep them cast down when she glanced at her companion. A card board box was to her side. It contained her old kimono and she was longing to be in it. The new one was beautiful but it reminded her of her situation. She wanted nothing more than to get away.   
Her captor had assured her that he meant her no harm. His actions confirmed that but his eyes held a hunger when he looked at her. He had further assured her that he meant no harm to the man he had called to meet them here today but the chill knot of dread in the pit of her stomach would not be moved but such words. Only the warm arms of that man, his soft voice and his bottomless amethyst eyes would reassure her. Only waking up to morning practice, to see his smile, to hear her friends and even the cries of 'busu' would assure her that life was as it should be. The man next to her had taken that away. She would not feel safe until this man was gone. 

Akihisa stood at ease, eyes half closed to cut down the glare but all his senses were alert and so he felt them long before they came into view. He smiled, feeling the energy that the small group radiated. _Ni, san..._ He frowned, considering the feeling. _Ah, yon._ Now that he had isolated them from each other there were definitely four individuals.   
_Ichi. A woman?... Ah, must be that doctor. Ni. Hmm, the one I saw before. He's gotten stronger. San. The Wolf. Yon. The Hitokiri Battousai._ He held back his desire to laugh a loud. It was all coming together. He concentrated instead on the sensations he was receiving from them as they came into view slowly. The Hitokiri was the last to appear from the slight incline.   
_Saitou Hajime._ The tall man was the first to appear. While he opened his eyes to watch them approach he was watching with more than just his eyes. The man was as immaculate as ever, his uniform sitting exactly right on his frame. His katana was strapped to his belt, the angle it hung at appeared odd but it did not impede his ability to draw it. He was calm, his thoughts betraying only a mild curiosity about the events to follow. He was almost bored, as if the encounter was of only the most passing interest but Akihisa knew that this was not so. He caught one thought that was out of place. _Kid's and guns. Who the hell smuggles guns in a grave yard. I wonder who will kill the Shadow Daggers for it?_ Akihisa frowned, confused at the images accompanying the words before he smiled, his expression returning to normal as he silently answered Saitou's musing question. _I will, of course Saitou. You will not know it until it is too late but they were stolen from me._ He shifted his focus, noting absently that although Saitou was part of the group there was a slight distance separating him from the others. They didn't quite trust the Wolf.   
_Sagara Sanosuke... He has indeed gotten stronger._ The pointy hairstyle was unmistakable, tied off with a red bandana. The white of his clothing was almost too harsh to look at but Akihisa squinted against the glare, assessing the man. He hadn't changed much physically, except this time he wasn't recovering from the effects of Saitou's attack but he radiated an assurance as if he knew everything would work out. Akihisa probed deeper, beneath the surface. _Ah, he isn't nearly as assured as he appears. And he's scared._ Beneath the confident exterior there was an almost pathological wariness of the Battousai coupled with a crippling doubt, a question, a fear of what would happen if they failed to get the woman he had taken back. _Be at ease, Sagara. I fully intend to give her back, when the Battousai gives me his technique. I did not come here to fight._   
The third one, the woman. _Takani Megumi... The beautiful woman doctor._ She walked carefully, carrying a large box. Her thoughts were outraged, angry. That someone would attack, kidnapping Kaoru-chan and beating Yahiko. That someone would want the Battousai. Underlying that there was a concern and fear for the safety of her Ken-san, Rooster Head and for Kaoru-chan. She did not want a fight, she feared for them with the strain they put on their bodies in combat. She was deeply concerned for the bones in his hand? That didn't make any sense. _Still, it's all up to the Battousai, my dear!_ Akihisa narrowed his eyes as something else became clear. She carried also a further concern for Saitou and an even dimmer one for... _Me?... Ah, she truly is a doctor, concerned about all but I wouldn't bet my life on her choices._ He turned away from her, to the man he had sought.   
_Hitokiri Battousai._   
He could not feel ki but the force the man radiated was impressive. His brilliant hair was loosely tied, those wisps which had escaped streamed like crimson ribbons in the wind. He wore a dark blue kimono with white hakama. His sword hung at his waist. Akihisa looked at its binding closely. _Still the sakaba. Perhaps I can offer him something more appropriate,_ he thought reaching deeper. _Anger, hatred, determination... Huh?! Nanda?_ Niijima watched the man who was coming fully into view. That presence, the force was suddenly gone and his mind had even become quiet, focused. He could barely feel him. Unease stole around Niijima's heart and he fought the urge to step back from the flowing yellow eyes. _Baka me! This is the entire reason I _want_ him._ Akihisa reminded himself. _I am his equal! And the ability to damp his presence, to focus everything on one point is merely an extention of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu he learnt as a hitokiri. I am his equal but soon I will be far more than that!_   
He bent down, picking up the sword at his feet as they came into view. The woman beside him brightened, her face breaking into a smile as she saw the group.   
"Kenshin!" she cried, her voice brilliant with joy. Her entire being glowed in response to one man.   
Akihisa placed his hand between her shoulder blades and gently pushed her forward, stepping into the light. He felt their eyes upon them and could almost feel Kaoru-dono's worry and fear grow when she clearly saw the man before her. She shook her head slightly, her eyes wide with disbelief, her mouth open as her breathing became shallow. Her steps faltered slightly. But the fear vanished, replaced by anger as she turned on him, hands clenched into fists and her eyes burning. "What have you done to him?"   
The approaching group stopped in surprise. He felt the Battousai's eyes flicker over him, no doubt noting the two katanas before they came to rest on the woman, softening slightly. Akihisa turned to her, reaching out to gently tap her nose as he lent forward, "I Kaoru-dono? I have done nothing to him. He had done this to himself. I will admit that this is the result I desired. But I did nothing to him. He did this to himself," Akihisa repeated, his voice pitched to carry. "He did this to himself in response to what I have done to you."   
Her expression of shock and outrage was so precious as he turned back, smiling as the two groups faced off. 

##################################### 

Hiko cringed at the crash. _Kami-sama! They're making a lot of noise!_ There were two people approaching him. They had been getting closer all morning but seemed to constantly stop to check where they were. At least, Hiko assumed that's what they were doing. They were not hostile. He'd felt that immediately and while they did not feel like a threat they were seeking him, Hiko Seijuro, not the potter Kakunoshin Niitsu. He waited by his kiln. They wanted _something_, he could tell that. _Well, whatever they want they can come to me!_   
He sipped his sake, waiting. 

Shinichi and Masujiro approached the small hut and its clearing carefully. They were approaching a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu Master who had obviously gone to some lengths to ensure his privacy despite his proximity to Kyoto. And even though both of them were his equal, using their own form of combat, this was his home ground so a few precautions were called for. But as they came into sight of the hut they could see that the individual in question was waiting for them. He looked up at them, lowering his cup and turning his head to watch as they emerged from the trees. There was a wariness in his eye. This man took nothing for granted.   
"You took your time," he said watching them intently.   
"Hiko Seijuro, I presume," Shinichi said lightly, stepping forward, careful to keep his hands in view. Misunderstandings here could be troublesome.   
"That depends on who's asking."   
"Ah..." Shinichi was slightly taken back. Not at the man, the man was everything he had expected, tall build, finely muscled. Everything a master swordsman would be. No, he was surprised at the depths of intelligence, the depth of compassion that he could feel in this man. The Master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu was far more than a skilled, handsome man. "Allow me to introduce myself. And then perhaps I can explain why we have come to see you, Hiko Seijuro." 

##################################### 

"Well, this _is_ quite a little gathering," Akihisa addressed his audience. His voice was calm, smooth, relaxed. "I guess I didn't say anything about coming alone. I doubt you would have listened anyway," he seemed to laugh. In fact the whole situation seemed to amuse him.   
"Niijima Akihisa, I presume," Saitou spoke.   
"At your service, Saitou-san," Akihisa bowed mockingly, his eyes never leaving the group before him. "Or do you prefer Fujita-san?" he asked slyly   
Saitou ignored the question but it was Sano who continued after glancing quickly at the cop and Kenshin. "You know why we have come," he still gestured towards Kenshin despite the inclusive words he used. "But what do you hope to get out of this?"   
"I'm not hoping for anything. It is what I _will_ get Sagara-san," Akihisa responded. "You at least understand better that Saitou-san here, how much this woman is worth." He smiled brightly, reaching out and gently running his finger tips down her cheek. Kaoru flinched away but stared back, eyes defiant.   
"Kisama! Take your hands off her!"   
"Why? You going to make me? You don't have the price I want. Only the Battousai does," Akihisa looked at the man and added, "and at the moment he doesn't seem inclined to discuss it... So what are you going to do?" He ran his fingers through her hair.   
He could feel Sagara's anger rising, hot and undisciplined. He could also feel mild distaste from Saitou and an odd sense of thankfulness coupled with confirmation, that some decision he had made was right. _Why would he feel that?_ He looked deeper. _A woman?... Tokio? _So that's his wife's name._ Heheheh. That explains a few things._ He tucked the information away. He knew Saitou was married but a name had so much more impact. It could prove useful in the future, especially if Saitou was being inconvenient. Takani was revolted by his actions and the Battousai... His anger was instant, cold and abiding. So long as he did not hurt Kaoru, although the pain he had inflicted by taking her was intense, the Battousai was prepared to bide his time, let Akihisa take the first step, and then to act in the only way he knew how. Swift, violent and permanent. Akihisa relished the coming battle. _But not yet... I want to play some more!_ He stroked Kaoru's cheek again.   
"Kisama! You're no match for Kenshin!"   
"Really? While I'd like to find out Sagara-san, I didn't come here to fight," Akihisa said mildly.   
Sanosuke opened his mouth again but before her could say anything Akihisa continued. "For a while Sagara, be quiet! You were not invited here and you are not a part of my solution," he snapped, the words loosing any amusement and becoming cold.   
"Oh yeah bakayarou! Well, I'm a part of _my_ solution!" he screamed running forward after a brief look of surprise.   
Akihisa smiled. Sagara was so nice, providing him with some light exercise and an opportunity to demonstrate his technique so the Battousai would understand. He drove the sword he carried into the ground and skipped forward to meet the attack, his eyes becoming black flecked with emerald as he focused on the battle. He spared a glance for Saitou and Battousai. _No, they will not take Kaoru-dono and leave, not unless Sagara beats me. Something which will not happen. They want a final solution!_   
While he did watch the remaining group, he missed the quiet conversation.   
"Ahou."   
"Aa."   
Kenshin didn't acknowledge Saitou's surprised glance, but instead was focused on the fight before him, assessing only one of the combatants. 

##################################### 

"There are three techniques which are special, Hiko-san. You might also say 'God touched,'" Shinichi explained. They had moved inside and were seated facing each other. Masujiro was behind him. "The techniques change occasionally. At the moment our one, Kouken Sokuuchi Ryuu is the oldest. I'm the twenty third master. Your one is the youngest. Not that there is anything _wrong_ with that. It just indicates that there can be change." Hiko's expression did not change.   
"Given that there are three techniques, they all have different specialties. Tamashii Hitokken Ryuu deals with the spirit. While I haven't seen a master of this technique fight, I believe it is a technique designed for the next life or to increase your position for your next reincarnation. I'm not sure what _they_ believe though." Shinichi smiled a bit before continuing. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu deals with physical problems. You are trained physically very harshly. Don't misunderstand, from what I can see you develop your mind and spirit but that is not the main focus. Hiten was designed to fight multiple opponents at once. Am I right?"   
Hiko nodded curtly. His eyes darkening at the depth of knowledge this man was implying to have access to by his words.   
"Hiko-san, I know what I know because Kouken has been in existence for a long time. We have observed the other techniques since they became the special, ultimate if you will, technique. Previous Kouken masters were watching, learning about the techniques. Even the one which existed before Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu." Shinichi smiled gently, trying to project calm before he continued. "As for our own technique, Kouken Sokuuchi Ryuu, it deals with the mind. It was designed especially for one on one combat and while we can fight groups of people, the clash of so many minds becomes distracting, noisy. It's _very_ uncomfortable... But the discussion of the relative merits of each technique is not what we came here for, no matter how much I enjoy the topic."   
Shinichi closed his eyes for an instant. When he opened them they had lost the slightly absent but gentle look of an old man but were instead focused, Segawa Shinichi the twenty third, Master of Kouken Sokuuchi Ryuu. He addressed Hiko as an equal. "The point is one technique of the Kouken School is to completely take, absorb if you will, any other technique from someone who uses it. That includes Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu or Tamashii Hitokken Ryuu."   
"Actually, all users of an ultimate technique can, it's just easier for the Kouken School," Masujiro broke in, some what sheepishly.   
"How?"   
"I'm sorry Hiko-san," Masujiro shook his head. "That's something you are going to have to work out for yourself," he added with a small shrug.   
"The point is, it _can_ be done." 

##################################### 

_Right, left punch followed by a sweep kick._ The thoughts were _so_ easy to read. Dodge right, dodge left, jump. "Heheheheh!" Akihisa laughed, bringing a chop down on Sagara's right shoulder before he jumped back, avoiding Sagara's stumble. He hadn't drawn his sword yet. He looked over at the ex gangster smiling, "Would you like to try that again?"   
"Temee!" the man snarled, running forward again.   
_Oh! A continuous left right attack!_ Akihisa raised his arms, blocking each punch, stepping back as Sagara advanced. _If he's not stronger that this, I won't have to use a proper Kouken attack._ He stepped left, ducking the punch and extending his foot slightly. Sagara went flying, sprawling through the grass. The pristine whiteness of his cloths was stained green as he rose, coughing slightly to clear the grass.   
"I thought you were stronger that this. Obviously I was wrong!"   
"I'll show you strong," Sagara cried, his mind darkening with concentration.   
Akihisa stepped back, placing his right hand on his sword hilt. _Finally! He's getting serious!_ His eyes darkened becoming completely black as he widened his consciousness, preparing, if necessary, to use his techniques. He watched Sagara prepare himself. 

Sanosuke smiled, opening his eyes. The bastard Niijima was standing casually prepared to draw his sword. _As if a sword can block my technique!_ "I'll show you my strength," he said softly, flexing his right hand before he ran forward. _One hit and he's dead!_ "Futae no Kiwami!" His punch met empty air as Niijima skipped backwards but he pushed on punching and kicking at his opponent. _One hit. If I can get him once, that'll leave him open!_

Megumi sighed quietly at the words. _Baka!_ She drew her attention away from the fight and placed the box she was carrying on the ground before her. She knelt beside it and after untying the thongs which held it closed, began patiently to pull out several long thin bandages and some ointments. _Perhaps I should just permanently splint his hand._

Akihisa stepped out of the way. He had seen the intent in Sano's mind. He knew what Futae was potentially capable of.   
Dodge, dodge, jump, duck, flip! He drew his sword and after a moments consideration flicked it around. _I did not come here to kill him and he _is_ amusing... Time to retaliate though before I show him something interesting._   
Dodge left, duck under his arm, sword out and step forward.   
"Arghhaaa..."   
The flat of Akihisa's blade slammed into Sano's midrift forcing the air from his lungs. Sano fell to his knees, gasping for air. The hit should have been fatal and he knew it. Akihisa took a few steps forward before he turned back to the prone man. "This is fun! But you'll have to do better than that if you want to defeat me," he goaded Sano, preparing his defense. _Kouken third technique should be amusing._ He flicked his manto over his shoulders as Sagara rose to one knee, coughing slightly, but still steadying himself for attack. 

"Alright." Cough. "Niijima, you asked for it," Sano said, shaking his head slightly. He looked up, his eyes focused. "Futae no Kiwami!" he cried driving his fist into the ground before him, sending a spray of dirt and rock with a shock wave forward. He jumped, following his attack with one from above.   
"Heh!" Sano looked down. _Yeap. There he is._ As he had expected Niijima had raised both arms, hunching over slightly, defending his face and chest from the dirt. His sword was held at an odd angle but was useless for defense. At least, that's what he saw. Sano drew back his arm. This would end it once and for all. He angled his punch, it would not be Futae though. _I'm no killer._ A guaranteed hit on the temple and Niijima would not be fighting any longer. "Arrr..."   
He brought his fist down on Niijima's temple. _Huh? Through?!_ The thought barely registered before he connected with the ground. _Nani?!_ He jumped up or tried too. He had not been prepared for such an impact and was aware of several pains coming from various joints and his bruised chest. His whole face hurt from the impact. "Doko?" he whipped about, trying to locate his opponent. "How?... Eiiarrhh!"   
Sana screamed, falling back to his knees clutching his head in both hands as pain ripped through his mind. From the corner of his eye he could see the flash of a katana angling in but there was nothing he could do about it. _I'm gonna die!_ He could see Niijima, sadistic grin in place, stepping towards him, following his blade. _Jo-chan, Kenshin, forgive me! I wasn't strong enough. Megumi._ An image of her, fox ears in place appeared to him. _Ai shi..._ The blade hit home.   
"Sano!" Megumi screamed, rising from her position, intending to run to him. A weight on her shoulder held her down.   
She looked up to see the astute form of Saitou. He shook his head slightly and as she rose after he removed his hand he added quietly. "He's not dead. He used the flat of his blade." He didn't even glance towards her. 

Akihisa watched Sano fall as he resheathed his blade before he raised his narrowed eyes to the Battousai and Saitou. He saw Takani rise but couldn't hear the words Saitou spoke to her. _No matter... It's time for a little demonstration._ He kicked Sagara over before he knelt beside him. He glanced once more at the small group before extending his hands, picking Sagara up by his head. He placed his thumbs on his cheek bones, below each eye, his fingers wrapped around his skull.   
"I'm not going to kill him," he said as he saw both Saitou and the Battousai tense, considering the distance and their means of striking. "If I wanted to I would have done so already. Consider this a demonstration," he added before turing his attention to Sanosuke. A small part of him continued watching. _Got to be quick,_ he thought, focusing, sifting through Saitou's mind for the technique he desired. This was an extention of Kouken's second and arguably primary technique but even what he did now would need to be modified for the Battousai. _Ah. Got it._ His head snapped up, eyes widening as he took the technique.   
Akihisa lowered his hands, placing Sano on the ground. He looked back at the waiting group, before flicking his hand out, grasping a fist sized stone. He stood, stepping away from Sagara. "I said I wasn't going to kill him. I hardly intend to bludgeon him to death with this," he said mildly as Megumi came forward. He had felt her desire and was impressed at her restraint. She had only come forward once he was far enough away that she would not be a second hostage. The Hitokiri Battousai and Saitou followed her as he continued to back away, keeping himself between them and Kaoru. He still had an exchange to make.   
_But first, the finale of my demonstration!_ "Sagara has an interesting technique," he started, drawing their eyes back to him. "Very unique." He fisted his right hand, holding the stone out in his left and then brought his hand down.   
For an instant nothing happened, then "Boom." A small explosion and the rock disappeared. Both Saitou and Battousai were controlled enough to show only the slightest signs of surprise but his little trick brought surprised gasps from both Megumi and Kaoru. Akihisa smiled, "But not so unique now!" 

##################################### 

"Any technique can be taken by a Kouken Master," Shinichi continued explaining. "But the special techniques, the ultimate techniques have to taken in a particular way. They have to be taken _somewhat_ voluntarily," his emphasis on 'some what' was dubious.   
"'Some what voluntarily?'" Hiko questioned, catching the note in Shinichi's voice.   
Masujiro responded. "Any technique can be taken by force. But the ultimate techniques can not be. It's probably because the techniques though different are equal. If you and I were to fight Hiko-san, with you using all Hiten techniques against my Kouken techniques, assuming neither makes an absolutely gaping error, we could be fighting for a _very_ long time. In any event Hiko-san, we are not going to fight but an ultimate technique has to be _given_ to the person taking it," he finished.   
"By given, Masujiro means there are three ways," Shinichi continued. "The technique can be offered. Something which has never happened. The individual can be tortured until they break and the technique taken then."   
Hiko smirked but quickly covered it. Not fast enough.   
"Aa, Hiko-san. I realize it may take a while to break a Hiten Master and it would involve things most would find repugnant, but any man can be broken," Shinichi's voice was quiet, serious. Although the topic revolted him he keeps his voice matter of fact and composed. "The third way is to force the technique to be volunteered. Black mail, physical, emotional, it doesn't matter, can be a powerful weapon." 

##################################### 

Akihisa looked up, "Well Saitou-san. Would you like to try?"   
Megumi knelt before Sano, gently holding him, but ever practical, she was slowly rebandaging his hand, checking each bone for fractures. The fact that she was holding him was quite a change from her usual demeanor.   
"I don't think so, Niijima. Kamiya-san is the Battousai's woman. I am here merely for legal reasons," Saitou said coldly.   
"You're not curious at all about the man you were assigned to investigate?" Akihisa questioned, his amusement returning, "I'm sure I can come up with a defense for gatotsu," he laughed but he knew the officer would not fight him. He turned towards Kenshin. "I haven't told you my exchange price yet. Do you want to try to avoid the exchange?"   
"Arhh..." 

##################################### 

"This is a lovely story, Segawa-san, Ryusake-san," Hiko said after they had finished their explanations. "But what does it have to do with me?"   
"It has nothing to do with you, Hiko-san. But has everything to do with your student, Hitokiri Battousai." 

##################################### 

"Arrrh..."   
Clangshinnn... Two swords clashed, both combatant's extended. Akihisa's manto was thrown back over both shoulders, both hands on his sword hilt, holding Battousai back. His teeth were clenched with the effort. _Battousai is stronger than I thought!_ He jumped back, breaking the contact and narrowly avoiding the saya coming in towards his stomach. _When the hell did he draw that?_   
Doubt rose, a cold serpent, snaking its way through his gut. _Iya! I am his equal!_ "You're stronger than I thought, Battousai. This should be interesting," he laughed, untying his manto, letting it fall to the ground. For this battle, against one who was so fast, he had not donned his usual light armor. It wouldn't have helped against such a man. He had added a weapon though. It's hilt peeked out from his right side, tucked into the back of his pants. "Now shall we start again?" He fell into the first Kouken position, sword held at the ready, his mind opened, focused only on Battousai's thoughts. _What will he do?_   
The Battousai was a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu master. Their training, their sheer level of skill made them equal. Although Battousai did not know it, the concentration he had when attacking and the speed with which he could alter his movements created a barrier for Akihisa. The knowledge of what technique to be used was not as easy to glean from him as it had been from Sanosuke. _But that is why he is my equal._   
The Battousai came in again. He wasn't quite ready to use a Hiten technique. He was still relying on his formidable general sword technique. Clang, clangshinn...   
Block, block. High, low, slash, block. _Nani?... Where'd he..? ... Behind._ The feeling was indistinct but it was warning enough. Akihisa spun around, sword held vertically, his left forearm bracing it. "Arh!..." They held position for a moment before the pressure abated and both of them stepped back.   
Aha, ahaa. Akihisa breathed deeply. "Oh yeah!" he grinned. "This is exactly what I wanted."   
"This was just the opening. Do not think you can stand against me," Kenshin's voice was cold.   
"We will see Battousai. We will see," Akihisa replied, moving into a ready position again. _Chi! He's thoughts are hard to hear and his speed..._ He narrowed his focus, seeing only one man, hearing only one set of thoughts. He shifted his feet slightly. The noise was impossibly loud. _What will he do..? Battou jutsu!_ He felt his eyes widen in surprise as the man before him fell into the unmistakable stance. _This could be _interesting_._ His emphasis on interesting was slightly worried.   
Akihisa moved slightly, not into a similar stance. That would be pointless. Kouken was not about speed, it was more about knowledge of your opponents moves and knowing move for defense of attack, which ever was appropriate. Battou jutsu's could be a problem though. The move was set and while usually merely knowing the when your opponent made the decision to move was enough but with the man before him, who's very name came from the move, knowing when may not be enough. _I'll make it enough!_ A new thought struck him. _Hmm, my reach is longer. It might work._ He shifted again, crouching slightly, sword held horizontally. _Single thrust. It will not be fatal._   
Battousai simply waited, watching Niijima as he considered his actions and decided on an appropriate attack. He hadn't missed the slight look of surprise when he'd shifted to his name sake technique nor the look of calculation which followed as he moved his sword into a horizontal position, still holding the hilt in both hands.   
"Ikuzo!" Niijima snapped leaping forward, listening only for the decision to move. The man grew large in his vision. _Right shoulder._ He picked is target. His moved his sword, altering its angle slightly in response and driving it forward, straightening slightly as his sword came up. _Now!_ He felt the decision made as Battousai's hand slammed down on the hilt of his blade, drawing it forward and Niijima knew. _Iya! I'm not going to make it._ He braced himself for impact, gripping his sword tighter. If he lost it... Kouken was good but it required a sword. He'd get away but he'd have lost the woman.   
"Arhhh!" he cried out as Battousai's blade hit him. His right arm slammed into his chest and he was thrown left. He threw his left arm out, impacting, the grass cushioned his fall before he rolled along the ground gaining distance from Battousai. _That's the last time I try that,_ he thought grimly. He could feel his right arm. It wasn't broken. He'd managed to twist slightly to avoid that by taking part of the hit across his chest. _I've never been challenged like this. He's good and for now I am thankful for that idiotic sword. But he must give up that blade before I can get what I want..._ He rose to his knees as the Battousai watched, coughing slightly and tasting blood. He rubbed his arm slightly. It may be a problem.   
He grinned, pushing the pain aside. "Heheh! You're good. I won't make the same mistake twice though," he shook his head slightly, flicking his hair back over his shoulder. "Will you? That hit should have been fatal, you and I both know it. I'm not backing away though, so you haven't won."   
"So?" Battousai seemed disinterested.   
"He speaks!" Niijima joked before turning slightly. The katana he had left behind earlier became visible. "So? I'm offering you the chance not to repeat your mistakes. You should recognize the sword. Hit me with it and you get to walk away taking Kamiya Kaoru-dono with you. No exchange and I become just a bad memory. I know of your deal with the Police. It's the least the Government could do for you so any action you take is legal."   
Battousai's golden eyes narrowed slightly as his gaze flicked over the pro offered sword. His eyes showed no recognition. _Prehaps the bindings have changed. But it _is_ his blade. He will know it when he draws it._   
"I assure you it has not been tampered with. It would be a crime to alter such a blade but if you find it unsatisfactory I'm sure Saitou-san will let you borrow his katana." Akihisa's voice was amused again. "But a man works so much better with his own tools."   
"That's assuming you still want to try to avoid an exchange," he added maliciously, daring Kenshin to react. _I have it now! The quietness of his mind is formidable but I have a complete link now. He will not be able to hit me again._   
"Since you seem determined to die," he began quietly but the voice would have been heard in a battle. "I will look at the blade." Kenshin resheathed his sakaba and walked passed Akihisa to the katana. Niijima grinned and lent on his blade watching the man. He flicked a glance at Saitou but the man was simply standing there. He showed no intention of moving. Niijima turned his attention back toe Battousai, the sword and the woman who was waiting quietly, patiently a few feet from the blade,   
She watched the man come towards her. It was the body of the man she loved and although she knew the Hitokiri Battousai was a part of him, it was the part both of them acknowledge but would be happy never to see again. Yet even though his eyes burned coldly in the glance he gave her they softened and the golden light was warm, like the gently warming heat of a fire. But fire could burn and as he looked back to the sword hilt the warmth disappeared. _Iya! He can't have been right. Kenshin can't have done this for me!_ she wailed silently, tears coming to her eyes. She knew nothing she could say would stop him now.   
Kenshin saw her tears. He couldn't acknowledge them but as he reached out and drew the blade they were added to the list of things Niijima had to atone for. The blade came free from its sheath with a steely hiss. He held the steel before him, examining it for flaws. His eyes widened slightly as he recognized the blade. "Repeat your mistakes," he whispered his eyes darkening. For an instant he didn't see the sword but instead saw a white face with deep black eyes, smiling at him, a thin trail of blood running from her mouth. The memory still hurt even if he had faced it down. "Tomoe," he whimpered. 

Akihisa narrowed his eyes feeling the depth of the response to the blade. He could feel the guilt, grief and pain. For the most part it had been dealt with but in the Battousai's mind a woman's face appeared. She seemed to be the sum of all he had killed. Another face appeared. It was more familiar. The woman who stood waiting for the outcome of the battle. Her presence in Battousai's mind was soothing, giving him joy and hope and the knowledge that those he had killed had not died in vain. Their lives had brought the new era he had desired. 

Kenshin thumbed the length of the sharpened steel. It's finish was impeccable. Niijima had not lied. This blade had not been tampered with and was a sharp and clean as the day he had left it behind, accepting the sakaba and moving on. But his sakaba was not the right sword for this fight, he could not afford to repeat his mistakes, any of them. "Kaoru-koishii."   
Kaoru started slightly in surprise. Kenshin's voice was soft and warm but it carried an undertone of steel, the authority to order. And he had called her the endearment he had only ever used privately. "Hai, Kenshin," she responded stepping forward. She ached to raise her hands even if it was only to touch his shoulder but she couldn't.   
"Kaoru, please stay here. What ever happens stay here. Do not interfere with this fight. He does not wish to hurt you nor does he wish to hurt me. I don't know what he wants." The last was added in a whisper so quiet Kaoru wasn't sure she heard anything. Kenshin looked back up at her. "Whatever happens Kaoru-koishii, he will not hurt you any further. It doesn't matter about me, no one will ever touch you again." Kenshin pulled out the sheath and after removing his sakaba, threaded the saya through his belt. He looked at Kaoru gesturing for her to hold out her hands, before he carefully placed the tip of the sword at the bindings, slashing through them neatly. They fell away silently. He gave her his sakaba before turning away.   
"Kenshin, be careful," Kaoru said quietly backing away.   
Saitou smiled. There was almost a triumphant look in his eye. Megumi watched. Her eyes were wide with horror at the sword Kenshin had chosen to accept. 

Akihisa said nothing. He simply smiled and stood, bringing his sword up, ready to resume combat with the Hitokiri. _He is ready. I am ready,_ he thought, confirming the information through the link he had established. _Now we can begin._

End Part 9 

Japanese Terms   
Sayonara - Good bye (But I'm told the implication is that you will never see the person/people again.)   
Ai shiteru - I love you   
Demo - But   
Shishou - Master   
Masaka - No way! It can't be. Impossible   
Nan da? - What the   
Mou - darn   
Ikuzo - Let's go   
Temee - very bad form of kisama.   
Nani - What   
Doko - Where   
Ahou - moron   
Kami-sama - God   
Ichi - one   
Ni - two   
San - three   
Shi/yon - four   
Busu - ugly   
Nani kuso - what the hell?   


Tamashii Hitokken Ryu - Yasutake Ryuichi's and Murakami Seir's technique   
Tamashii - soul   
Hitokken - One Sword 

Kouken Sokuuchi Ryu - Niijima Akihisa, Segawa Shinichi, and Ryusaki Masujiro's technique   
Kou - Thought   
Ken - Sword   
Soku - Swift   
Uchi - Strike 

Fairly simple ne?   
HUGE Thank you to Tatsuko for helping to create the names of some fighting schools. 

Any other names that appear in this fic, eg names of people, while I'm sure they mean something, I did not pick them because of any meaning they may have. I picked them because I liked them when I was choosing names. Some I stole from other manga's and animes and one or two I made up myself. 

Review Please! 


	10. Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul 10

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student. However this story and any characters I create do belong to me.   
I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

This chapter is dedicated to Tatsuko-san, Serizawa Kamo-san and Sariah-san for helping with how the actual exchange should take place. Thank you, your help has meant that the scene changed a lot from my original intention but I think it is better. (My fingers want to kill you though because it got longer and I thought this chapter would be short. They are dying from typing. ^_-) Also thanks to Tatsuko-san again for clarifying some of Kenshin's moves. This chapter is also dedicated to Naga-san for checking on the scene movements for me and to Sylvia-san for her insistent nagging. (I'm never going to tell her what happens in a fic again. She can be very persistent. ^_^) 

:: :: Non spoken conversation   
# A line of these means that the scene has moved from Tokyo to Kyoto. 

Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul   
Part 10   
By Jade One 

Time Frame: Day 7 The Exchange aka An Explanation of Actions 

Akihisa said nothing. He simply smiled and stood, bringing his sword up, ready to resume combat with the Hitokiri. _He is ready. I am ready,_ he thought, confirming the information through the link he had established. _Now we can begin._

There were no words, no challenges, no taunts, no screams. The only warning was a slight tensing before Battousai launched himself toward Akihisa. _Diagonal right left slash. Controlled._ Akihisa moved forward, sword braced horizontally. Clang. _Eep! He's strong... Coming in from the left._ He shifted his sword. Clang. _Step back._ The feelings and decisions were much clearer now.   
They stepped back, circling each other, carefully looking for an opening. Akihisa felt no pain from his chest or arm. They were both bruised and the ribs were probably cracked but the distraction pain would cause was not something needed in this fight. Since he wasn't angry he couldn't use it to fuel rage and fuel motion born of that rage. He had pushed the pain aside, blocking it off. His face was intent, concentrating only the man before him.   
_Left swing from below._ Akihisa smiled moving in defense as the thought formed. _He's going to have to improve or get a lot faster,_ he thought bringing his sword in sliding it against Kenshin's aiming for his ribs. The move was blocked. Battousai twisted his sword to bring it before him, crossed against Niijima's. His expression hadn't changed but he was considering every move Niijima made. His next moves were decided upon. The move was familiar, it didn't even register as thought.   
Niijima caught lightning flash of decision. There was nothing definite but he moved instinctively blocking. Clang, clang, clangshinnn... They circled, swords locked against each other. Battousai's glare was formidable, his eyes burned into Akihisa's black orbs. Neither was breathing hard. 

Kenshin closed on Niijima. The move, left, above, right slashes was so practiced he barely needed to think about it. Niijima became the rock Hiko had made him practice it on. But Niijima moved smoothly, his defense flawless, almost as if he was expecting that exact attack. _Masaka!.._ He jumped back briefly hitting the ground before coming in to attack again.   
Niijima moved again in defense, his sword flashing in the exact proscribed defense. _Masaka!_ The thought came again. No trace showed on his face as the realization became clear. _But he is. He's reading my moves, almost before I make them. It's almost like fighting Shishou but not quite. So what if..?_ Kenshin stepped back, standing at attention, his sword held in a formal ready position, vertical, waiting.   
Niijima watched Battousai step back, He had felt the man's surprise and then recognition. He couldn't feel ki normally but Battousai's was like a wild thing, twisting around him, cold and unconfined. It's depth, it's power was incredible. It flared briefly with each attack but as Battousai stepped back his intentions obvious he controlled his ki, damping his presence. His thoughts similarly quietened as he waited for Niijima to take his invitation to attack.   
Niijima smiled stepping back and falling into an imitation of Battousai's position. Despite everything he had done to keep the pain from affecting him, his breath still rasped slightly, almost imperceptibly and blood was still coming into his mouth. _I won't take him head on again._ His eyes narrowed as he decided on his attack. _Kouken third attack, projection, multiple form... You've probably seen something like this before Battousai but I doubt you have felt my variation on it._   
Inhale. He blinked. Exhale and begin!   
He moved as images of himself surrounded Battousai. Experience had taught him that whether or not someone had encountered some version of this technique almost everyone tried to kill the original image. Battousai did no such thing.. His eyes flicked over the images, a reaction to try to determine which was the original but he did nothing else. He was still contented to wait. _You think they are just illusions Battousai? Not when everyone can cause you pain, when all of them can kill but I don't want you dead, just _agreeable. As one the images moved, all angling their swords in towards Battousai. Niijima deepened his link, straining to feel his opponents mind. For this next part he'd have to plant the impression, the belief of a hit, when one of his illusions struck. But in a mind so quiet, so focused, belief could be a fragile thing. 

Saitou watched the conflict with some interest. The man, Niijima Akihisa was better that his fight with the Rooster head had indicated. His defense seemed to improve to match the level of skill of his adversary although his attacks were simplistic. He is an idiot, to think such a move would work against the Battousai's battoujutsu. But he wasn't overwhelmed by the pain and he didn't seem affected by the hit. They were with that sakaba, the next hit though...   
He had watched the Battousai accept the bladed katana with joy but he had also observed Kaoru's reactions. She was an important part of his life now. She had sense enough not to try to stop him. _She is no longer quite so naive_. And then as she had watched her love turn away he had come to the conclusion, she is made for him as Tokio is for me. He will have to hide her better.   
He'd watched the next few blows exchanged. Niijima's confidence was unchanged from the beginning and his defense seemed in place before the Battousai even moved. Waiting was a good strategy, he nodded slightly as Himura stood unmoving.   
He could see the projections and he knew that's all they were. Although Niijima had taken care to make them identical, in the harsh mid day sun, only one cast a shadow. Still it is an interesting trick, a more advanced attack than his last attempts. 

Niijima paused and then allowed the attack to begin. Three of his projections moved, covering all angles, one jumping, one coming in from below and one at a normal height. The Battousai did not move. _You're waiting for me to attack. Ah..._ Akihisa considered. _You see the lack of shadow and assume a lack of substance..?_ His amusement rose and the Battousai's eyes flicked as he felt the change in ki.   
Kenshin moved. He didn't try to attack anything but instead dodged, jumping and twisting gracefully to avoid all the images. The long trail of his hair flashed through one of the katana's but by then it was too late. _Nan da..?_ The three images coalesced into one as they hit each other and then vanished even as the Battousai hit the ground and jumped towards Niijima. Akihisa's eyes widened as he realized the attack which was coming.   
"It's over. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. RYU KAN SEN - Tsumuji!"   
Niijima saw the move an instant before the Battousai flew by him, his body twisting to increase his swords speed. _Saitou!_ The image of the battle he had seen flashed into his head accompanied by a vision of him being hit by a similar move with the sharp edge of the sword. There was so much blood. _This is a good opportunity though._ He reached out, ignoring the vision of blood. His projections vanished as his concentration altered. Niijima threw himself forward. _Gotta get under his blade._ His palms hit the dirt but he didn't brace his arms. _Lower._ He could feel the sword, its sharp edge cleaving the air above him as he touched the ground. His right arm was slightly extended, holding his sword away from him least he injure himself. As the Battousai completed his move with a smooth landing, he crossed his arms over his chest and rolled away.   
There was a slight smile on his face as he rose. _That was too close but I got it._ He coughed and spat blood. The sudden desperate pitch forward and rolling had jarred both arm and ribs. Although he could dampen pain the damage remained. He grimaced slightly, the movement at odds with his smile as he considered. _I can't continue fighting much longer. That idiot move I tried earlier has tipped the balance. It is time I started using all of Kouken's techniques. I shouldn't have tried to hold back._ He reasoned. A small part of his mind screamed "_Escape!_" but he ignored that. It was not his goal. _Or... I was hoping not to use her thus_ The thought was sad but was ruthlessly answered. _She _is_ leverage. He will see things my way then and I don't really want that much from him... One more try and then..._ "Gomennasai Kaoru-dono," he whispered in advance, his face darkening for an instant.   
Battousai watched impassively. "You cannot stand against me," he repeated his assertion.   
"Oh, I think I'm doing okay and thanks to you, I'm about to do better." He got no response from that quip, not that he expected one. The Battousai would need to be educated before he fully understood. "Shall we continue," he invited.   
"Aa," the Battousai said, disappearing.   
_Again behind._ Akihisa twisted, turning right even before the Battousai finished moving. He whipped his sword around aiming for his neck. There was no difference between the moves except Akihisa'a blade was flipped. _Ryu Kan Sen!_ In the instant they stood side by side, facing away from each other, Niijima saw the Battousai's eyes flash in recognition of the move.   
"Yarh!" He stumbled slightly, still spinning as he encountered nothing. Akihisa recovered quickly, facing the Battousai as he turned from where he had landed. A pang came from Niijima's arm. He had wrenched it slightly, spinning. _The damage is done. Forgive me Kaoru-dono._   
"So that is your power, to copy another's moves," Kenshin said, summarizing the moments just past.   
"Heheh! Far more than copy, Battousai," he stepped back coughing into his hand. "But I think you have seen enough of my technique and I really didn't come here to fight. I came to make an exchange." He rubbed his arm, ignoring the smear of blood and then took the top of his saya in his left hand. He'd continued moving backwards, towards Kaoru but as his sword slid home, clicking sharply he stopped. Internally he removed the pain blocks on his arm and chest, bracing himself as the pain flashed through him.   
"Your life for Kaoru," the Battousai's lips moved, creasing into a soft smile before he again disappeared, heading straight for his opponent.   
"I don't think so!" _Kouken fourth technique, Restraint!_ He ignored the pain, snapping his right arm up. His index finger and middle finger extended, ring and little fingers curled in. He'd never been able to master this move with out the gesture. 

##################################### 

"While we can all take techniques from anyone it is easier to take them from one of the same generation That is why this concerns your student more than you," Shinichi continued, coming to the important part of the conversation. "Despite the age differences I am of your generations Hiko-san but I had two pupils who belong to your students generation. Masujiro here will inherit Kouken Sokuuchi Ryuu and the name Segawa Shinichi. My other pupil is called Niijima Akihisa. He was expelled, disinherited from our Ryuu. He disobeyed the teachings of Kouken. But now, because he may not inherit, his is trying to create the ultimate technique by combining all three disciplines. While we don't know exactly what will happen if he does it, it is one of the few things which we are taught is completely forbidden to a Kouken disciple. And it is the one thing we are told to stop at all cost, even if that includes our lives or the continuation of the Kouken Ryuu.   
"Given the strength with which we are told to avoid this I'd imagine it disastrous if he does get all three. I _think_ all the techniques would amplify each other. But what that actually means I'm not exactly sure. I think it would mean an extention of the range and strength of all the techniques. For Kouken, that might mean he could force people to believe what he tells them. We can do that to a limited degree now but it is very difficult. You'd have a better idea what it would mean for Hiten but allow me to speculate, increased physical prowess, speed, strength, endurance, that sort of thing. My wildest speculation would be an actual altered body, increased healing maybe. I really don't know although probably like a ninja he'd certainly be able to control every aspect of his body. What it would mean for Tamashii though, I just don't know. He may be able to touch souls or perhaps something more physical but what else is beyond me," he smiled wryly. "Despite watching for many years, we still don't know much of what they are capable of. So what I think is unusual may be normal for them. It doesn't matter though. He'd be the strongest human on this planet and he'd have a way, somehow to control everything. Japan... The world would be his," Shinichi finished.   
Hiko shook his head smiling. It made such a nice story he may even help them for the entertainment value. He needed something to do. Pottery was boring him. But one point grated. "Are you supposed to have two students?" Shogu had proven the damage two could cause.   
Shinichi looked down, shaking his head slightly, ashamed. "He was _so_ skilled," he whispered. "He had such potential. I shouldn't have taught him... Demo..."   
"That's enough!" Masujiro broke in sharply, slamming his fists on the ground. "This is something you don't need to know!"   
Hiko grinned, genius grin. So this is what they were hiding. "But I do!" he said seriously. "You want my help, presumably to kill this man. I am no assassin, nor is my deshi, despite his old name. You will tell me or you will leave," he added firmly. 

##################################### 

Kenshin appeared, his position was one of running. He was frozen mid charge.   
"Nani?" The call came from Saitou. He was trying to fold his arms.   
Akihisa looked over, noticing the attempt at movement. "Sorry Wolf-san. I don't really trust you." He looked back to the Battousai and saw the thin sheen of sweet covering him. His face was intent, although his eyes were opened wide in surprise at being forced to stop and held motionless against his will. Suddenly they narrowed, becoming mere slits.   
"Yah!" He drew his arms in, bracing his body.   
Akihisa felt the bonds he'd placed shatter under the Battousai's strength. He winced slightly in pain as the recoil came to him, stepping back. _It looks like it's the hard way. Forgive me, Kaoru-dono._   
The Battousai jumped, swinging his sword over his head. The sun glinted off the blade, one point become a star shining in daylight. His eyes focused on Akihisa's shoulder.   
Akihisa looked up, seeing the man. His clothing flapped slightly and his hair trailed behind him. He made a beautiful but deadly picture. Niijima jumped back, out from under the Battousai, flipping. He'd spent ages practicing a move like this. His left hand hit the ground and he pushed off again. His right hand was at his waist. The Battousai had seen him move and knew his attack would not connect. He shifted his sword accordingly, driving it point first into the ground as he landed. "Dou Ry..." The cry died as he looked up, confirming his target. He froze.   
Akihisa stood behind Kaoru. His left hand was fisted through her hair, wrenching her head back. His right hand gripped the hilt of his tanto, its edge pressed against her throat. She still held the sakaba and although Kaoru was trained and able to throw off such attackers, Akihisa's grip was such that she couldn't, not without the risk of killing herself. Her eyes were wide but still they held defiance. The look she directed at Kenshin though, showed absolute trust. "Kenshin," her voice was strained.   
He looked at the Battousai as he slowly stood upright, pulling the sword out of the half formed farrow. His gold eyes burned into Akihisa's emerald. "Heh! Will you listen to me now?"   
Kenshin nodded slowly. His eyes never left Akihisa's.   
Akihisa didn't move but he did back the blade off slightly, wincing slightly as he felt Saitou finally break his restraint. "Good. I know you do not teach but my little demonstrations earlier both with Futae and your Ryu Kan Sen should serve as illustrations. In return for Kaoru-dono I want Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu," he said softly. This was a private conversation. Saitou and the doctor need never know. "Give it to me and I assure you that while you may hear of me, you will never hear from me again."   
Kenshin's eyes widened as he realized what was being asked of him. It was nothing like he had expected. Akihisa knew his fears. He didn't want to create another Hitokiri Battousai. "I know what you fear. You do not want another Battousai. I understand your fears but Japan now must live with the rest of the world. The time for the Hitokiri is passed..." His words seemed to have no effect. "It really is a small price to pay for such a remarkable woman. I wondered what you saw in her. You have spent the past years wandering but now I know. I am truly sorry for intruding on your lives but after today I will be gone forever." He put emotion in his tone. It was the truth he spoke.   
Akihisa waited. This was not a decision he could force or he could not take the technique. The Battousai stood there. His sword was held loosely as he considered the proposition. His expression changed from a mind numbing out rage to a cold cunning. They alternated but his eyes remained the same, a chilling burning amber.   
Suddenly his expression changed becoming neutral. The Battousai closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Akihisa knew he had reached a decision but what it was he didn't know. He tensed, what ever it was he had to be prepared for all outcomes.   
"Temee!" Kenshin snarled. His sword flashed as it spun. He drove it into the ground. The sun glinted off it, making it cast both a shadow and a ray of light on to the ground. "I'll humor you." He stepped back, letting his hands fall to his sides. "You may attempt to take my techniques but if I ever see you again I will kill you. And if you hurt her, Kami-sama himself will not be able to help you."   
"Thank you, Hitokiri Battousai," Niijima smiled, carefully removing the knife and stepping away from Kaoru, resheathing his tanto. Kenshin's eyes directed her to a position apart from them, she nodded slightly as she moved away, clutching the sakaba to her chest.   
Niijima stepped forward, approaching the unsheathed sword. He stopped a pace away and slowly reached out pulling it out from the dirt. He held it carefully, left hand gripping the hilt his other supporting the blade, his grip was not one of attack. He looked into the Battousai's eyes, "Unless you wish me to hold your head, the way I did with Sagara, I will need you to touch the blade," he spoke quietly, gently, aware of Saitou's intense glare. His voice was not condescending though, but was matter of fact. Akihisa doubted that any gloating would be received well.   
"Aa," Kenshin raised his hands. He placed his right hand on the hilt, away from Akihisa's and the other on the blade, palm down. His knuckles were white with tension.   
"Relax. I will not hurt her and this will not hurt you," Akihisa said earnestly, reaching out to touch his mind, his eyes becoming black. He tried to project calm to make it easier for him to enter the Battousai's mind. It was in turmoil, memories coming all at once. Not at his decision, that was the one point of calm. Akihisa focused on it, using it to stabilize himself before reaching deeper, opening himself slightly to the Battousai. But he had to do that and there was little danger since the Battousai did not know how to use the opportunity. He had to do it though, the knowledge he sought would be deep within the Battousai. Memories swept around him, they were _so_ strong and it was hard to tell which belonged to the Battousai and which to his sword. Instinctively he fisted his hands. He didn't even feel the blade cut his fingers, his blood running along its length as the memories pulled him along. 

That woman again. Her beautiful white face was sad, her eyes having the quality of death. But then it changed. Her mouth curved into a smile, her eyes softening, despite the tears which sparkled there. "It's better this way, so please don't cry..." her voice ghosted around him. The implications of the words at odds with the image before him. She stood in the rain, her face strained and her kimono splattered with red. It was not her blood. The sword fell from his hand as she approached him, her steps small and her eyes unafraid. She ignored the blood and gore around her, "You're the one who makes it rain..." White plum, white plum and blood. The memory was strong and unmistakable. The woman's face appeared again. Joy radiated from her, as blood trickled down her chin. She smiled. 

Akihisa's eyes burned black. He fought the storm raging about him. He could feel their blood mixing. This link was nothing like he had ever felt before. He could feel it, feel the Battousai through his power, through the blood and through the sword. The joining had a depth, a purity which was ripping him apart. He struggled to keep himself, to remember his focus, his purpose. It was difficult but he pushed forward, deeper. He needed to get to the core, to the center, then he could absorb the technique the way he had been taught, the way Shishou... 

"Shishou!" The scream echoed in his ears. The man he addressed was not listening. From this angle all he could see was a white layered manto, with its collar edged in red. His hair was confined at the base of his neck and trailed to his knees. He was shaking his head.   
They were standing on a cliff. A water fall flowed behind them. He could remember practicing in the pool at his base, always trying to be faster, to move as normal through the water. He _knew_ he could jump almost half way up the length of the waterfall. His master could jump higher, far higher and he always made it look so easy. He envied the ease his master had.   
He stamped his foot, trying to get the mans attention. It didn't work. Nothing was working. Why couldn't Shishou see that this was the only way? The country was in turmoil, the people needed Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu wielded for them. The conflict had to be brought to a close before it continued much longer, before it took more innocent lives. Why couldn't Shishou see that? Why wouldn't he help?   
"...baka deshi!" The man finished.   
He shook his head, his red hair flicked before is eyes, "We've got to help, please Shishou, teach me..." he began again. 

Saitou, Megumi and Kaoru watched in morbid fascination. The two men stood together, eyes locked on to each other, unmoving. Kenshin had cried out once, and to Megumi and Kaoru who knew the name it almost sounded like he called for his past wife, a strangled cry, "To...moe..." But it could have been just noise. His hand had tightened on the blade, his and Niijima's blood mixing before it dripped onto the ground, the only counter keeping time. 

The street was misty but that was not a problem, he could see well enough and what he couldn't see he could feel. It was a nice part of Tokyo. He heard the foot falls behind him. Their rapid pace was at odds with the serenity and dampening quietness of the mist but they persisted. _Probably someone late home._ The thought was confirmed by the feeling of determination.   
It wasn't until they called out, a woman's voice, yelling at him, that he knew something was wrong. "Matte! Matte, Hitokiri Battousai!" He'd frozen at the words. He'd heard them before but was it really that obvious, could this woman really see the blood that stained his soul? He's turned to regard he and had seen a young lady, probably slightly older than she looked, challenging him with a boku. Her hair had been confined to a high pony tail, which whipped around her as she moved. _Young, innocent._ He made the assessment. But her eyes were determined and were the most startling shade of blue he'd even seen. _But how did she know?_   
He'd seen the attack coming even before she moved, it was so open. _Impulsive, young, innocent, but caring and compassionate._ He'd updated his assessment, little knowing then, just how much compassion, how much love this woman child had to give. 

Time past. The wind played with both men's hair and cloths, tugging at them playfully. Neither of them noticed as they stood unblinking and unmoving. 

The long grass was just slightly wet and the mists rose around it, thin ribbons of fuzzy whiteness. The fire flies danced around. They were the stars on earth. Over head the sky stretched forever upwards, millions of stars looking down on them. Kaoru's hand was warm. He fought the urge to pick her up on the pretense that she would ruin her kimono with the moisture.   
The river loomed ahead. Its dark expanse defined by the lack of mist over its surface. The fire flies continued the dance. He saw her smile as she watched their random play in darkness. Yukishiro Enishi was just a fading memory. And the pain he felt from the wounds was fading.   
"Kaoru..." he said softly, not wanting to disturb her.   
"Kenshin..." She responded, turning towards him. Her face was so open, so beautiful.   
He looked at her, reaching carefully into his sleeve with his free hand. He pulled out the flower he had put there earlier. It was the exact same purple of her kimono but had a delicate yellow center. He held it out to her, the offering made in silence. He was so afraid. He thought he knew what she wanted. He _wanted_ this but if he'd been wrong in reading her intentions?   
She gasped but then she smiled, her eyes lighting up from within. Her whole being was radiant. "Kenshin." She whispered, gently reached out to take the flower.   
As their hands touched he whispered the words he had been longing to say to her, his chest hurt but it was joyous, she wanted this. "Ai shiteru."   
She closed her eyes, holding her breath at his words before she looked back at him. Her voice was bright as gave her response. "Kenshin..." So beautiful, the way she said his name. "Ai shiteru." Her smile if anything became brighter.   
He pulled his hands free and gently closed his arms around her, feeling hers slide around his waist. She was so warm. "Kaoru-koishii." 

A thousand images hit Akihisa a once. They were all of Kaoru, her smile, her long silky hair, the way her eyes sparkled, how cute she looked when she was determined, her tears on the night he said good-bye, the annoyed but contented feeling she had when she was chasing Yahiko down for his taunts, the way she said his name, the way her body moved, her quiet presence standing in the doorway of his masters hut, the small peaks of her breasts, the way she'd looked calling for him to live... They came on and on, all of them of Kaoru some were accompanied by a desperate fear. The way she looked, slumped against the wall, Enishi's sword through her breast. Grief and guilt accompanied that image but a fear overlaid them now. What if he lost her again? What if someone really killed her because of who he had been? Fear and longing. The fear of what could happen clashed with the longing to have her acknowledged as his and to have her know that he was hers. _I should ask her for marriage..._   
Akihisa struggled deeper, opening himself to the Battousai and living his memories. He was nearly there. He could sense it. Just a little more and he would have the first part of his dream. 

Kenshin watched Niijima take up the blade. His voice when he had spoken had been gentle but most of all it had been sane. His actions to him, were perfectly normal if somewhat dishonorable. But Kenshin could sense that despite the dishonor Niijima might feel, he felt that the goal was worth the stain. His voice had been quiet, but Kenshin could hear the culture behind it and the power that Niijima wielded. He was far more that met the eye.   
He had followed the Niijima's instructions, only after Kaoru-koishii was a safe distance away. "I want Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu," Niijima's voice whispered in his mind. "It really is a small price to pay for such a remarkable woman." Was he really capable of taking his technique? Tomoe, Shishou, Kaoru, the memories, the people floated in his mind. None of it made any sense.   
"Small price to pay..." For her, he would give anything, and although he wanted nothing more than to wrench the sword away and drive it through Niijima's chest, no matter the cost to himself, he found himself reaching out to touch his old sword on Niijima's request. _But I will never let you out of my sight again Kaoru-koishii. No one will ever touch you again._ He let his mind wander, the memories of his life playing before him. This was the only choice. He was certain of that.   
He looked into Niijima's eyes, watching them darken, in the opposite way from his. _Breathe!_ He reminded himself forcefully. He could _feel_ Niijima, not in the way he could feel ki. He could feel Niijima with his mind. The man was a powerful presence, standing tall and reaching out, easing his way into his mind. It was not painful, but it was odd. He had no way to stop it, he had no control but he could feel and he _knew_ Niijima would leave Kaoru-dono here after he had what he wanted. A small part of Kenshin sighed. _At least he thinks of her with the proper respect._ But most of him focused on learning more about the man before him.   
Niijima was sorry at his actions but he would have repeated them again for the prize. Kenshin did not understand why he wanted it so badly though. Now that he could see from Niijima's point of view he know that his technique Kouken Sokuuchi Ryuu was, if used to its full extent at least as good as Hiten. Why he wanted Hiten was information Kenshin could not learn. He lived the memory of an argument with a man... Shishou? _Iie, Shishou is younger. He does not have white hair._ The man was beloved, respected but he wasn't listening. He refused to teach him further. He was indicating another man. Rage... The memory of flight and a cold cunning plan. The love disappeared becoming a hatred which drove him on accompanied by a pleasure, the anticipation of a deadly surprise. I learnt it anyway, Shishou. The word was snarled, the honorific made mocking by the tone of hatred.   
_He's really there. He really is in my mind._ The knowledge was comforting and worrying at the same time. Comforting because what he could feel of Niijima indicated that he meant to keep his word. He would never disturb them again. _But that doesn't mean I won't disturb him,_ the Hitokiri thought. Worrying because it indicated that Niijima could really extract his price. _What's done is done. I can hunt him later._ Despite the fact that Niijima was there, Kenshin didn't feel violated. He felt sleepy, calm, despite the storm of memories. _Kaoru-koishii._ He remembered her smile, everything about her. This was a small price for her. _It doesn't matter about me, I would give my life for her._

_There! Found it!_ Akihisa's thoughts were triumphant as he entered the calm center of the Battousai. He closed his eyes, opening himself up fully to the Battousai, allowing the knowledge he sought to enter him. Names flowed through him and with them came movements. Sou Ryuu Sen, Ryuu Tsui Sen, Ryuu Shou Sen, Hi Ryuu Sen, Ryu Sou Sen, Kuzu Ryu Sen, they kept coming and variations on the movements followed the basics. It was incredible. The technique was so perfect.   
Kenshin arched back, screaming silently as he felt the knowledge flowing from him to Niijima. There was no pain but the feeling was disorientating. _Kaoru-koishii._ He clung to her name.   
Akihisa breathed deeply, clenching his teeth. He was sweating profusely but he couldn't stop. He could feel his strength flowing from him and ruthlessly quashed the worry that he could pass out, leaving himself vulnerable to Saitou or the Battousai. _That will not happen. I'm nearly there._ He knew he almost had the whole technique. The last few moves were coming to him now as well as the general skill that marked the Battousai's formidable fighting style. _Finally. The ougi. Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki._ It came to him. The ultimate technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. _It is so simple! But I have everything now. Time to leave._

##################################### 

_So that's why..._ Hiko thought at the explanation Shinichi had related. "Such a situation is impossible for Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. If a student is incapable of learning the Ougi they die and a new one must be found to take their place. So why don't you kill him yourselves?"   
Both of them looked downcast. "We can't," came the whispered response from Masujiro. "We have tried but neither or us can do it."   
"Heh! Well, I still don't see what it has to do with me or my student. Kenshin is more than capable of taking care of himself. He should be! I gave him the Ougi." Hiko looked smug.   
"That may be but we still..." Both heads snapped up. Their eyes darkened as they focused on something Hiko could only vaguely sense.   
"He's done it," Masujiro whispered, horrified. His brown eyes were wide with terror as he looked over at Hiko.   
"He's got it," Shinichi confirmed, no less shaken but slightly more composed. "I'm sorry Hiko-san, this just became your concern. Niijima Akihisa has just successfully take the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu technique from your student, Himura Kenshin. There are now three Hiten Mitsurugi Masters in this world," he paused, allowing the information to sink in. He could see that Hiko knew something had happened. Shinichi bowed slightly. "As Master of Kouken Sokuuchi Ryuu, I formally request the help of the Thirteenth Master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu for the destruction of the man known as Niijima Akihisa." 

##################################### 

The two men collapsed, both staggering and stumbling to maintain their balance. Kenshin backed way, releasing his sword and dropping its saya. Kaoru ran forward, wrapping her arms around her love and helping him move away. Akihisa bent forward to retrieve the saya and resheathed the sword after flicking their blood off it.   
He breathed deeply and damped his power. His eyes became emerald again. He felt, different, exhausted, but there was something definitely there. Something within him had changed when he had absorbed the technique from the Hitokiri Battousai. _I can think on that later._ He watched the Battousai being lead away. He would feel weak for several days but he would recover.   
"Thank you, Himura Battousai," he smiled, standing upright. He was covered in sweat, his hair was lank with it and he shivered in the brisk wind.   
A movement flicked in the corner of his eye. _Saitou!_ He'd broken the Restraint earlier but had been content to wait. Now though he was carefully and slowly falling into a gatotsu stance. He was trying to appear unthreatening. _It's not going to work Saitou._ He gripped the sword he held tighter. He had the technique that was worthy of it now. He would not lose it. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small black ball. He watched Saitou carefully, slowly backing away. Saitou finished moving. He was crouched over his sword, his fingers spread over the naked blade. Megumi looked on. Her eyes were wide. Surprise and horror were mirrored there. Her mouth was open with fright but she was silent. Kenshin and Kaoru were out of the way.   
Saitou leapt forward, his sword angled slightly down. Akihisa turned towards him. He smiled and threw the pellet. It landed between them and exploded. Smoke billowed everywhere. Akihisa ran into it, dodging left to avoid Saitou's continuing charge. He had, as expected, ignored the smoke. Niijima ran, he knew where he was going, he bent once, scooping up his manto and flicking it around his shoulders in a smooth move. He entered the trees, breathing hard but confident that he would get away.   
He reached out. The strain was incredible. He'd used a lot of power today. But he could feel them. Saitou had stopped clear of the smoke. His mind was cursing even if he appeared calm as he resheathed his blade. Megumi still held Sanosuke who was slowly coming around. The wound was not fatal but the hit had been intentionally hard. Kaoru was supporting a dazed Battousai. He stumbled against her but was comforted by her presence. He was in no condition to attempt to follow him.   
He turned and ran on, through the trees, calling out as he left, laughter in his tone, "Sayonara." 

End Part 10 

Japanese Terms   
Sayonara - Good bye (But I'm told the implication is that you will never see the person/people again.)   
Ai shiteru - I love you   
Demo - But   
Shishou - Master   
Masaka - No way! It can't be. Impossible   
Nan da? - What the   
Mou - darn   
Ikuzo - Let's go   
Temee - very bad form of kisama.   
Nani - What   
Doko - Where   
Ahou - moron   
Kami-sama - God   
Ichi - one   
Ni - two   
San - three   
Shi/yon - four   
Busu - ugly   
Nani kuso - what the hell? 

Tamashii Hitokken Ryu - Yasutake Ryuichi's and Murakami Seir's technique   
Tamashii - soul   
Hitokken - One Sword 

Kouken Sokuuchi Ryu - Niijima Akihisa, Segawa Shinichi, and Ryusaki Masujiro's technique   
Kou - Thought   
Ken - Sword   
Soku - Swift   
Uchi - Strike 

Fairly simple ne?   
HUGE Thank you to Tatsuko for helping to create the names of some fighting schools. 

Any other names that appear in this fic, eg names of people, while I'm sure they mean something, I did not pick them because of any meaning they may have. I picked them because I liked them when I was choosing names. Some I stole from other manga's and animes and one or two I made up myself. 

Review Please! 


	11. Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul 11

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student. However this story and any characters I create do belong to me.   
I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

:: :: Non spoken conversation 

Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul   
Part 11   
By Jade One 

Time Frame: Day after Exchange 

Kyoto 

"Bye Jiyaaaa!" Misao hollered, waving one last time, before she turned and ran after the peculiar group who were travelling to Tokyo. She _was_ going with them and she wasn't about to give them the opportunity to _accidentally_ leave her behind. She looked angrily at Aoshi-sama's back. _Who ever thought I would be angry at him?_ But she was. She was still sheathing about the way she had been informed of events. _I'm not a child, Aoshi-sama._ The thought was directed more at everyone who had been involved in the conspiracy, but for Aoshi it carried a double meaning. She growled, that she should have had to find out in such a way. _I mean, why couldn't they just tell me Kaoru-san was kidnapped. There was no need to hide it from me. And if they had, we'd be in Tokyo by now! Himura-san wouldn't ask for help, it's not like him but... Mou! As for him not asking for help, he shouldn't _have_ to. Him, Kaoru-san, even Yahiko, Sagara and Megumi are our friends. They don't have to ask. I don't care that he doesn't want help. He'd just have to deal with getting it anyway._ Misao thought as she dodged nimbly through the early morning traffic.   
_I'm not a child minna! How do I make them... him see that?_ The question formed the basis of her second, and underlying reason for insisting upon coming. It didn't matter what that old man Shinichi had said, she'd spent nine years of her life, hoping against hope, that they would return. And then another year, after she'd decided, over Jiya's stringent objections that she wasn't old enough, searching for him, following even the slightest hint of a rumor. And then, that terrible time when she had found him... But that was over now. It didn't matter that it might be dangerous, she wasn't letting him out of her sight. She was going to ensure he came back and no one was going to gain say her!   
She skipped past the group, looking sideways as she passed Hiko-san. He seemed somehow more serious than the last time she had seen him. There was something which had been worrying him for a while. She wondered if had something to do with what those two men had said or whether it was the report the Oniwa Banshu had received last night on his deshi and his state of mind. His reaction to that had been rather forceful. "That's impossible. The Hitokiri Battousai is dead! The Ougi..." He had trailed off, suddenly thoughtful.   
She dodged nimbly through the crowds, letting her gaze stray past the strangely subdued Hiko, to rest on the other two people. There didn't _seem_ to be anything special about them. They both wore traditional garments. The older mans hair had been cropped short but the younger man had allowed his hair to grow long. He was a swordsman though, so it was securely tied back. They were both swordsman and she knew the cane carried by the older man was just for show. Some trinket he had liked. But while they were swordsman there was nothing obvious to mark them as being special. _Kind of like Himura-san..._ Aoshi and Hiko though were another matter.   
_Iya! That's not the point here!_   
After she'd fetched Aoshi-sama from the temple, she'd found out the full extent of the Aoiya conspiracy. As the two men had relayed their story, both Jiya and Aoshi-sama had nodded slightly as if reasons were becoming clear and then Jiya had told of the note they had received from the Tokyo Oniwa Banshu telling them of Kaoru-san's kidnapping and who was responsible for it. She was not a child, she should not have been spared the news and despite the fact she'd wanted to scream at them for not telling her, she'd kept uncharacteristically quiet although she didn't bother to hide her reactions. It wasn't as if she could.   
She'd continued listening, fitting together the pieces of the puzzle they were presenting as well as she could, even if at times was skeptical. _Soul techniques? Manipulating perception not using chemicals or illusions?_ It hardly made any sense but she ignored that, putting together the pieces but ready to knock some out later. Isn't that what her training had taught her?   
Before they'd asked for help though, Shinichi and Masujiro had offered a demonstration of their abilities. They'd offered it with such a matter of fact tone, with expressions saying that they'd seen disbelief a lot that she'd almost said it wasn't necessary but Aoshi, Jiya and surprisingly Hiko had said that it would be useful. _What did he say?_ She frowned, remembering Hiko's deep voice.   
"'You know about Hiten Mitsurugi. I would like to see something of Kouken Sokuuchi.'"   
Shinichi and Masujiro has shared a knowing glance but then the whole group had moved to the Oniwa Banshu's practice room. It had been an _interesting_ demonstration and after it, Hiko, Jiya and Aoshi had seemed more willing to listen to them. _But what had he done?_   
Masujiro had chosen to demonstrate the technique and had moved to the center of the room. He had drawn his sword and stood at ease. "Shinomori-san, I don't propose that we actually fight all out but we are both skilled enough to control our blades so that we don't kill each other." Aoshi's eyes had flicked but at Hiko's reassuring nod he had seemed reassured.   
Masujiro smiled. He had not missed the reactions. "Kouken is about defense mostly, about knowing exactly what technique your opponent will use and to react accordingly," he recapped on their conversation just passed. "Do not worry, Shinomori-san, you will not hurt me," he had concluded falling into a more focused stance, following Aoshi with his eyes and small movements of his body.   
Aoshi slowly drew his kodochi. Ryusaki-san obviously believed what he said and Hiko-san thought that he could handle himself. He circled carefully, the man had some skills but he did not wish to hurt him.   
He'd swung in from the right but even as he'd moved he'd seen Ryusaki-san smile slightly and skip out of the way, turning slightly to keep facing him. The man's calm reassurance, "You will not hurt me," was almost as infuriating as Himuras cry to wake up but nothing showed in Aoshi's eyes or on his face. Instead he stood upright, crossing his swords before him in a casual stance and disappeared. Or rather, he reappeared everywhere else.   
Masujiro had smiled again and had closed his eyes murmuring something that the images were distracting, before he turned and drove forward, catching Aoshi's crossed swords and calling the move "Gokou juuji" even as Aoshi mouthed the words. Aoshi's eyes had widened slightly but he had quickly recovered falling back into the motion the water's flow.   
Misao had watched fascinated as Aoshi had continued to attack. It was actually rather confusing. There were so many images of her beloved filling the practice hall, that it almost looked like there was no space to move. But she knew that wasn't the case and besides which, Hiko-san and Shinichi-san did not seem to be having any trouble determining where Aoshi-sama was. They both watched, with the same half smile, each of them nodding occasionally as some move was made by either combatant. The room echoed with the clang of steel on steel as Masujiro turned back and forth, his single sword flickering as he caught each attack.   
Finally Hiko-san had nodded, a little deeper than the previous times and he had punctuated his nod with a sigh, indicating understanding of _something_. Whatever it was that he understood Masujiro used his reaction as a signal and had suddenly altered his stance, his movements quick and precise. Misao watched not understanding what he was doing, and barely following his motions. Masujiro has fallen out of his ready pose drawing his sword back, holding it upright before him... And then... Then Misao wasn't sure what had happened. It had happened fast, maybe not as fast as Himura-san or Hiko-san could be but it was still fast. Masujiro had shouted, "Restrain," even as he had lunged forward, his sword whipping out, thrust forward at a target she could not determine. But gradually the motion became clear to her, as the various Aoshi's which had filled the room either vanished or coalesced into one which bore a faint look of surprise, and was standing with the point of Masujiro's sword at its heart. His swords were held loosely.   
Aoshi narrowed his eyes, "Aa." He knew he'd lost. Masujiro's defense had been flawless, he'd moved, knowing exactly where to block and where to turn. Perhaps there was something in his technique. He was sure that Hiko-san had seen something more but what exactly was not something he was likely to discover.   
Misao frowned, skipping around a cart. _'Restrain,' just that one word. What had he done?_ _What power did he have? 'Restrain.' The word echoed again... Nani?.._   
_ "MISAO!!!"_ Something screamed before she was hit solidly in the back. She stumbled slightly, falling but was cushioned by strong arms around her. Cloth snapped, its ripple and flow caught her eyes as she lent back, going limp and preparing to roll as she'd been taught but she went rigid with shock as a quicksilver flash passed through the air she had been standing in.   
"Aoshi-sama," she whispered, recognizing the fabric, he had saved her but then instinct born in long hours of drills took over. The force holding her tight, cushioning her from the ground vanished as she jumped up. She didn't see Aoshi-sama move but onlookers , those who looked back while fleeing the impending violence saw the couple split, each diving away from any follow up attack, drawing their weapons as if the move had been practiced one thousand times together.   
She snapped her wrists, each hand drawing four small daggers as she jumped away from the place she had been on the ground. Aoshi drew both his kodochi before he somehow managed to kick the saya at their attackers. It tangled in the legs of one of them, making them fall and requiring the others to take care to avoid falling themselves and by then it was too late. Aoshi was among them, his kodochi working fast.   
Misao looked around, choosing her targets carefully. Kunai were good but she had a limited supply and their attackers seemed endless. Shinichi and Masujiro were together. Their faces showed nothing but intense concentration. Shinichi appeared to be ignoring everyone who was attacking him and was concentrating on defending Masujiro. Masujiro appeared to be doing the same. It was a odd way to fight perhaps, but it appeared to be working for them. Still Misao carefully threw several of her kunai, dropping two of the four attackers who had ganged up against Shinichi. He quickly handled the rest before spinning around to parry the blows of another lot of attackers. He did not appear to be having any trouble.   
She flicked her eyes back to Aoshi. He, as she expected was fine. He met his attackers head on, smoothly blocking their attacks and answering with his own. His trench coat, his usual attire when he chose to travel followed behind him. _Kakkoii... _she sighed, a very inappropriate thought in battle, absently flicking two kunai to the right where they solidly impacted in the shoulders of two attackers who were trying to flank her. It was so predictable.   
Misao looked around for Hiko. _Huh?_ She looked again. There was no one around, the area had been cleared fairly quickly as soon as the attack started and the Police hadn't arrived yet. The only people who were around was the dwindling stream of attackers. She could see Shinichi, Masujiro and Aoshi-sama but she'd lost track of Hiko-san. His handy work lay all over the ground, surrounding everyone else in a neat ring of fallen foes. She looked again. _Fallen foes..._ There was something which was not quite right here, something about the people attacking them. She caught a flash of white in the corner of her eye. _Behind me..._ She spun, not thinking, four blades released in an underhand motion, her other hand raised to throw the others.   
_ Ting... ting, ting... Ting. _The blade barely seemed to move as it swept her kunai aside. She froze, her arm falling to her side.   
"Hey!" His voice was stern.   
"Ara," Misao whispered, watching the ground, were her blades had fallen. "Gomen, Hiko-san. I didn't know it was you." She looked back up at him.   
One eye brow twitched slightly. "Humph! Practice your aim. Two of them missed," was all he said as he walked by, dragging someone who was not dressed in the same way as the main attackers but whose empty saya clearly stated he had been an active participant. One who perhaps wished to blend into the crowd which was sure to gather when the Police arrived. _Dressed the same way..? _That was it! All these baka attackers were dressed similarly. Misao began to collect her kunai, before the Police arrived, even as Hiko deposited his captive in front of Shinichi and Masujiro before he turned idly to watch Aoshi finish the last one.   
_ Two of them missed! _Misao fumed as she pried a kunai out of a wall. _At least I knew he was there!_ She kicked one of their attackers over, looking down at the semi uniform he seemed to be dressed in. _Where are the Police? I know it's early but they should have responded by now. _She looked around. This was going to be difficult to explain, but maybe not as difficult as I thought. She recognised the uniform. The only major Yakuza group in Kyoto, the Dayside Dragons. _Well, that will make it easier to explain, _she thought as collected the last kunai, slipping it away as she joined the others, gathering around Hiko's catch.   
"...definitely the leader," Hiko-san finished.   
"Aa, Hiko-san. I agree with you," Shinichi smiled, with a glance at his student Masujiro. "We felt him but we were a tad tied up."   
"I noticed. An interesting method of fighting you have though," he smirked. "Well Shinomori, have the Oniwa Banshu annoyed the Dayside Dragons recently or did they just decide to attack us for fun?" Hiko drawled.   
"We haven't provoked them lately," Aoshi replied calmly.   
Whthisss! The shrill whistle from a police officer sounded near by.   
"It's about time they finally got here but do we wish to question this one first?"   
"I think we need to. This attack, simplistic though it was, may only have been the first, assuming Niijima had anything to do with it. It _could_ simply have been Yakuza trying to remove the two Okashira's of the Oniwa Banshu. But if Niijima did have something to do with this then I, for one, would like to try to avoid fighting the entire way to Tokyo. The rest of us should be fine but Misao here may run out of kunai," Masujiro finished, smiling gently at her.   
"Ah well, we drag him with us then," Hiko sighed, bending slightly to pick up their prisoner. "For a while at least," he added quietly, turning towards the train station. "Shall we go?" 

Tokyo - Akihisa's Base 

_It's quiet with no one here, _Akihisa thought as he finished his morning meditation. At least it was physically quiet within his compound. The noise of the city on his Kouken senses was as loud as ever. If anything though, it was more intense. Everything was more intense since yesterday. He rubbed his arm. It still hurt, but that was to be expected. His ribs pained him with each breath but they were bandaged and would heal. Considering what he had gained, and who he had fought, a bruised arm and some cracked ribs were inconsequential.   
He looked to the yard. Katsunan and Bairei had left yesterday, well before noon, taking with him most of the servants and her... She still dazzled him and though he missed her presence, until he was used to the new strength of his abilities it was probably better that they were apart. One day soon, he would lose himself within her, but the rational part of him would prefer to be able to find the way out. _Heh, I'm too sentimental. Enough of this. Until the imposter is dead, until he recognises _my_ skill, _my_ position this will not be over... _His eyes flashed before Akihisa took a calming breath, forcing himself to examine those threads he still needed to deal with.   
_I have to check on the Battousai. I promised him he would not see me again, but I still need to check that she is acceptable... Later._ Akihisa frowned slightly, remembering. A flicker of motion, casual, slow but the gaze was too intense. The calm appearance but the cursing mind. _I didn't play with him yesterday so it's only fair that I should give Saitou something first today. Ah yes, the Shadow Daggers... I _would_ so hate to disappoint him._   
His decision made, Akihisa rose and strode to the wall. Reverentially he reached out, picking up the sword. As always a jolt passed through him as he touched the blade, even through the saya, it was so powerful, so perfect. "I have the technique which is worthy of you now," he whispered to the sword. "Now you will not be dishonored." He slid the sword through his belt before he reached for the wakizashi. Something made him pause, his hand hovering over the wakizashi's saya. Akihisa's emerald eyes clouded, becoming black as something stirred within him. He closed his eyes, shivering slightly. His breathing became erratic. _What's wrong with me?_ The thought was lost in a haze of red.   
::Worthy of me?:: There was no voice but the question was there. Akihisa's eyes flew open.   
"Nani!?" The world was red and everything was hard, angular. Everything was flat with sharp edges.   
::Worthy of me?:: It came again. ::Are you really worthy of me?::   
He gasped looking down at his waist. Akihisa's arms moved unconsciously, drawing the sword, he had donned. _The Battousai's sword?_ he thought. In the harsh red of the world it stood out. Somehow it seemed to glow and while everything he saw was defined sharply, it seemed to be clearer. And it was waiting for his response.   
::Kouken Sokuuchi even when used to its full extent is not a technique which is worthy of your perfection,:: Akihisa began. ::You should only be used with the technique of the man who wielded you through the Bakumatsu, the technique of a man whose skill is legendary to this day. Anything else would cheapen your worth, would be a dishonor to you.::   
::Yet you believe you are worthy of me, you believe that the combining of body and mind is better than the one alone I was used with before?::   
::Hai, the combining makes both of them stronger, both more precise. But it requires something else before they are perfect.:: _How does one explain things to a sword?_   
::I am a part of that?:: The question was there, but there was something else carried with the voiceless feeling... Doubt, he identified the feeling.   
_It doubts me?! _Akihisa flared. _Or does it doubt itself?_ ::You are a part of this. However your perfection could only be matched at the beginning by one technique, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. Now, as the times have changed and the purpose for which you were made had been fulfilled, it requires something more to match you. The combination of body and mind is the technique you are worthy of, now and I will wield you thus. In time, I will give you the perfect technique.::   
::Worthy of me?:: Again there was no voice, just the feeling of the question but the world he saw darkened slightly. ::Worthy of me? Are _you_ worthy of me?:: Malice was in the tone. Akihisa shuddered, there was not even the hope of forgiveness in that tone should he step wrong.   
::_I am,_:: he snarled at it. ::I am the only one who will wield you to your full potential. I am worthy of you,:: he replied forcefully.   
::Worthy of me.:: It came again before the world disappeared and everything changed... 

Akihisa shivered. _Nani? This isn't... I've never..._ A force crashed down on his confused thoughts.   
The snow lay thick under the trees all around him. It's crisp whiteness was beautiful but the ground before him was marred. The snow was trampled and churned. It was no longer white but was stained and splattered with red. His breath burned within his throat, one more small pain which barely registered. His ears... Blood was flowing freely from them. His mouth tasted of nothing but blood. His eyes burned, the sparkling brilliance of the explosion still dazzled them. His arms felt heavy and his hands gripped the blade only from long habit. His whole body hurt, a throbbing pain. But that was nothing. He still had work to do. One more enemy remained before him. One more between him and rest.   
He tensed and jumped forward. One more. One last blow and this would all be over. He pulled back and began, driving the sword down. _Nani!? That smell... "IYA." _But he could not stop... Did he want to stop?   
The snow, it's chill burnt into his legs was no longer white. It was red, completely covered by blood. He was holding someone, a woman. _That face..._ The Battousai... He knew this woman. Her white face was as familiar as his own but suddenly it changed. Her dark eyes becoming a crisp, vibrant blue but they were slowly losing their life. The whiteness of her face darkened, becoming a warmer softer shade but it was taking on the pallor of death. "K...k...kaoru... KAORU!!! Iya! I... I killed her... The thought was sickening. No, it wasn't, it was what he wanted... Then there was nothing but darkness. 

::Worthy of me?:: Scathing. ::You _might _be.:: The tone was considering, calculating. A new image, a face, a man. Narrowed yellow eyes, four tendrils of hair trailing over the face while the rest was slicked back. A hard, determined face. One he knew, _Saitou Hajime._ ::Are you worthy of me? Prove it!::   
"Yeargh!" Akihisa screamed, falling to his knees, dropping the sword to clutch his head as the words echoed again and again, rising to a noise beyond sound, ordering him, taunting, making the word spin. ::Prove it. Prove it. PROVE IT!:: And then a whisper. ::And _then_ I will consider you worthy.:: The world shattered, the flat red tinted view fell like glass before vanishing. The world returned to normal. Akihisa remained still, bracing himself on hands and knees as in between painful gasps for breath he wretched. But there was nothing to come and he was reduced to a series of coughs. _That wasn't me. I didn't do it. It was the sword... No... That was the Battousai! His memory, his actions..._ Akihisa gasped, tears squeezing their way out of his eyes to roll down his face as he coughed.   
Finally he gritted his teeth, drawing himself back to sit kneeling. He was covered in sweat and his body shook from strain. "Stubborn thing aren't you?" he muttered, trying to breath deeply as he brought himself under control. "Vicious too. But you're right. Death is too easy." He smiled slightly as he reached out again and carefully sheathed the sword. "A challenge but I expected nothing less from you and from the woman. But I will do it. I will bring him to his knees. I will prove to you that I am the only one for you. I will do what you want." He chuckled slightly as his tone became faintly scolding, "but I never would have thought you would have been so vain."   
Akihisa sighed. "Time to go. Recruiting is such a drag but I should be able to show you what the combination of Hiten and Kouken can do." he turned from the wall, leaving the wakizashi as he cast his mind over the city, searching for those he could use to deal with the Shadow Daggers. "Maybe I shouldn't have let them have the Tanto Phoenix's but I guess there was no choice," he muttered as he located a suitable group. "This should be fun though." 

Tokyo - Elsewhere and Later 

Akihisa strode through the streets. A little careful confusion, misdirection ensured that no one noticed his passage, not even when he entered the shabbier part of town, confidently heading towards his destination. He could feel the curiosity of the blade. ::A little different from what you're used to, hmm?:: he questioned, amused before turning his attention away. He stopped and drew back slightly into a comfortably dark alley, looking over at his target. He considered his options. _Darn it! This is why I have Katsunan. I should send Bairei. No... He has other things to do. Those BAKA Shadow Daggers! ARGH! But why do _I_ have to do this?_ He sighed irritably, arguing with himself more reasonably. _This will be a good test, one I haven't given myself for far to long. Group manipulation is always harder that individuals and I need to keep in practice... If I can't I can always test out the effectiveness of Hiten Mitsurugi for myself. I'll be doing the city a favor, _he grinned viciously. _I have to check on everyone soon, so I had better make this quick. I'll take them head on, that should catch their attention, providing they're sober enough to listen._ Akihisa reached up, running his hands through his hair before tying it back with a scrap piece of leather before letting his hands fall.   
He reached out, determining the location of each target. _Hmm, their positioning is interesting. Hehe!_ Akihisa smothered his amusement, closing his eyes and drawing in his power. He opened his eyes slowly, their emerald brilliance was dull. He extended his focus, pulling his manto tight around his body as he spun his mind down, spiraling around and around forming a cloak of thought, one that would cause the world... no not the world, just the humans, to ignore him. _Kouken can be so useful at times but he knew its weaknesses. If people would pay attention to their weapons, they might be able to see me but there is no one like that here. I'll just have a little chat with their boss..._   
He lunged forward, running from the alley towards the small compound which contained the one's he had chosen. _But one group is like the rest. These ones are convenient. _His manto flowed behind him, its geocentrically patterned edge rippling, catching the sun but he didn't notice.   
Akihisa jumped to the top of the wall, landing lightly before leaping down and dodging left into a deep shadow cast by the morning sun. _They can't see me but the shadow is difficult to miss... Now..._ He narrowed his eyes, considering the building. _The boss is in the back room... Back door... back door, _he searched for the thought, opening himself to those around him, gently probing before he mentally pulled back and began moving along the wall. 

The room was bare and was surprisingly quiet. One man sat on a slightly raise dais and he was the only occupant, although guards, if they could be called such, lounged within shouting distance, gambling and drinking away whatever money they had. They hadn't begun their usual work of extortion or terrorizing the local populace for today. Akihisa leant against the wall, his arms folded under his manto. The man hadn't noticed him yet, he wouldn't until Akihisa decided he was ready. This was easy to ensure although it had taken a bit of work to get into the room, to make its occupant ignore the door as it slid back enough for him to gain access to the room.   
The yakuza boss was not a typical specimen. As far as Niijima was concerned there were two types. the strong man who enforced order by means of his bulk or the snake, usually diminutive or fat, but with a crude, cunning mind who could blackmail others into submission. This one didn't appear to be either. He appeared to have had some formal training and was sitting in some semblance of a meditation pose. _It might be nice to talk to an educated man. _ His clothes were not rumpled and were clean but there was nothing extravagant about them. Indeed he could probably walk through any street and be seen as nothing more than a man with a medium build and a respectable profession.   
Akihisa reached out, first in a general way, confirming the location of the others before he narrowed his focus upon the rooms other occupant. _...forward, left arm down, right leg back, arm high, turn..._ He stifled a snort. His mind was running through katas! On the surface at least. Akihisa pushed deeper. Various plots and half formed schemes floated around him but they confirmed what Niijima needed to know. This particular batch of yakuza did not have any affection or animosity beyond the norm for the Shadow Daggers. _I wouldn't want Saitou-san to get the wrong idea,_ Akihisa thought, pulling back. It did show him one other thing. This man, despite his appearance he had a complete lack of morals that was a prerequisite for anyone in his position He looked at the man through his long lashes, his hand moving to the hilt of his sword. It was time to get his attention.   
He moved, lunging forward as he drew the Battousai's, no _his_ sword, leveling it at the man's throat. The man's eyes snapped open as he felt the sudden burst of hostility but by then it was too late. Niijima stood before him, sword tip digging gently into his throat, as his manto fluttered around him. The man's eyes were wide and his gaze strained between Akihisa and the sword. "You could scream," Akihisa informed him pleasantly. "But I will kill you before you can draw breath for that." His face took on a slightly saddened look. "And that would be such a waste, since I didn't really come here to kill you," he paused, meeting the man's eyes. "Now do I have your attention?"   
The man nodded slightly, carefully. "Good," Akihisa purred. "I trust you'll let me talk for a little while, hmm? Things could get very unpleasant if you don't." Akihisa smiled at him. He could feel the man's confusion, the turmoil of his mind. He nodded again.   
"Ah," Niijima nodded back, withdrawing his sword, but not resheathing it as he stepped back lightly. "Now Ibi Hiroji, I believe your name is, I have a business proposition for you..." He felt the decision before Hiroji was even aware of it but he decide to let it go, it would make things more interesting.   
Akihisa made no move as Hiroji screamed for his guards. He merely glanced contemptuously around with half closed eyes assessing their reactions. After all, their inner sanctum had been invaded and they hadn't even noticed. Ibi smirked, obviously assured of his superiority by the presence of his men. "No. I have a proposition for you... You get to die!" He sounded triumphant.   
Niijima sighed, tiredly. _Can't anyone come up with something more original. I heard this so many times when I was looking for the Battousai. A polite escort outside would probably leave me dazed. _"I already said I wasn't here to kill you baka! If I wanted to, you wouldn't even have noticed me. Heh! You _didn't_ even notice me enter this room... So what makes you think you have the advantage now?" he questioned, planting the doubt.   
Hiroji shook his head. "You're good and amusing but you _really_ shouldn't have tried it this way... Kill him!"   
"How boring!" Niijima sighed again, his arm already moving, snapping up, sword still held horizontally, gripped by his little and ring fingers. The other two were extended straight, pointing towards Hiroji. "Restraint," he snarled, suddenly angry. This was such a waste of time. He should be checking on the Battousai and then he could leave to be with her. The dull throb from his arm did not help his temper.   
Everyone, every single man within the compound froze, held by Niijima's will.   
Akihisa stepped towards Hiroji, who was doing his best to cower back despite the fact he couldn't move. "Now," Niijima whispered. "You are going to listen to me." His eyes burned into Ibi's, black overpowering the brown. "And you are going to obey me... willingly or not. And should you think about payment for your services..." Akihisa's arm snaked out and the shining length of his sword flashed once, cleaving cleanly through the chest of one unfortunate. They fell without so much as a strangled cry. Blood splattered noisily on the floor and popped form the lungs. "You get to live for payment..." 

End Part 11 

Definitions 

Ougi – Final technique   
Deshi – pupil, student   
Kodochi – Aoshi's short sword   
Ara – general exclamation of surprise   
Gomen - Sorry   
Hai, Aa - Yes   
Saya – sword sheath   
Okashira - Leader   
Kunai – Misao's weapon of choice   
Wakizashi - the short sword that a samurai carried   
Baka - stupid   
Kakkoii – good looking/handsome/cool (Thanks Tatsuko-san)   
Nani – what   
Iya - no   
Mou - darn, general female exclamation of frustration or annoyance   
Minna - everyone 

Tamashii Hitokken Ryu - Yasutake Ryuichi's and Murakami Seir's technique   
Tamashii - soul   
Hitokken - One Sword 

Kouken Sokuuchi Ryu - Niijima Akihisa, Segawa Shinichi, and Ryusaki Masujiro's technique   
Kou - Thought   
Ken - Sword   
Soku - Swift   
Uchi - Strike 

Fairly simple ne?   
HUGE Thank you to Tatsuko for helping to create the names of some fighting schools. 

Any other names that appear in this fic, eg names of people, while I'm sure they mean something, I did not pick them because of any meaning they may have. I picked them because I liked them when I was choosing names. Some I stole from other manga's and animes and one or two I made up myself. 

Review Please! 


	12. Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul 12

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student. However this story and any characters I create do belong to me.   
I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

:: :: Non spoken conversation 

Notes: I am assuming that there is a train line from Kyoto to Osaka. I know in the manga they (Kenshin, Saitou, and Sano) took a carriage but it is convenient for my fic so I'm not really interested in it's actual existence or not. For fic purposes I say a train line exists between Kyoto and Osaka so it exists.   
Secondly, pulling out the atlas shows the trip by sea from Nagoya to Tokyo to be shorter than that from Osaka to Tyoko although the overland distance from Kyoto is a little longer and there appears to be a bit of a mountain/hill in the way. Fic purposes again, they (Hiko, Aoshi, Misao, Shinichi and Masujiro) are travelling Kyoto to Osaka by train, then Osaka to Tokyo by ship. Part of the reason is that I assume Osaka is/would have been a larger city/port and so more ships would have been available for hire. Enough babbling though... On with the fic. 

Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul   
Part 12   
By Jade One 

Time Frame: Day after Exchange 

Elsewhere - On the way to Tokyo 

Seir stumbled onward toward Tokyo concentrating mostly on raising one leg after the other. He was breathing heavily and his body was screaming for rest, but he'd almost been caught again twice and he wasn't about to let that happen again. Not now. Not when his captor had two of the three techniques he desired. Not when all he required was knowledge Seir possessed. _I couldn't fight him now. I couldn't fight a babe off now. Not that I was at the end._ He frowned, remembering Akihisa's anger... _All I said was the truth. But I couldn't stand against both techniques and I doubt whatever was shielding me then could do it either... So I have to get away. I have to get far enough away then he cannot find me. I have to find his master to make them stop._ He pushed on toward Tokyo rising resolutely each time he fell. 

Tokyo - Akihisa's Base 

_That could have gone better, _Akihisa thought, slowly chewing his rice. _But they will obey me, and that is all that is important._ He continued eating although he did not have much of an appetite. It was an early meal for him. He had many things to do after this. He pushed the food away, reaching for the tea which had been placed near it, reviewing the instructions he had given to his operatives, and those he had yet to instruct.   
_Hasekura... _He had spoken to her last night as she had tenderly but properly bandaged his wounds. She was _so_ useful and so easy to manipulate. The Okashira would regret not paying attention to her pleas. She had been gentle last night but beneath it, beneath her soft words and delft hands he could see her fear, not of him, her only fear of him was the some day he would ignore her, and he wasn't ready to do that. Not yet. No, she didn't fear him, but another man, another she served and not willingly. He had seen that and had deliberately waited until she had finished her ministrations before he had reached out and pulled her in, closing his arms around her, whispering the comfort, the reassurance she longed to hear. As before she had resisted only for an instant but unlike the last time she had turned, squirming in his arms to face him, musing her hair. She had looked at him then, tears shining in her not green eyes, her blood red lips slightly apart and had made a plea to him. The same one she had made to her former masters, although not quite in the same way. The one which due to their lack of action had planted the seed of betrayal. Unlike them, he had answered her, whispering softly as he stroked her hair. "I know little one, I know. And it will not last forever and though it pains me thus for the moment I must ask you to endure." She had gasped and stiffened against him. "I must ask you to endure," he repeated, gently entering her mind to sooth her pain. "But only for a little while longer. Soon... little one, soon everything will be complete and you can begin anew, with no bindings from the past. I will not force you Hasekura," he said. _ I don't have to. You gave up more than you will ever know when you chose me._ "I will find another way if I must..." he had trailed off, knowing she couldn't disobey. She would continue as she had no matter what happened and she couldn't betray him. She belonged to him.   
Beneath his hand he had felt her shake her head slowly and quietly draw breath to speak. "Iie. That will not be necessary Master. I have been with him for sixteen years, I can wait a few weeks, months longer for you." Her eyes had softened and she had buried her head in his chest. "You ask me to serve, you do not order and that is why I chose you. I will be patient until you give the word." She had risen then, drawing back from his embrace, the one she wanted so much, sensing that tonight he wished to be alone.   
Akihisa watched her leave. _So easy_ the thought came again. _ So easy to give what she wants. So easy to hide the truth. You have no choice but to wait Inoue. You have no choice because it suits me thus. Your position is too valuable for you to wander from his side. And unlike your previous master, I can force compliance and I will not let go._   
Hasekura had her instructions and would continue to serve.   
_Bairei... _ Akihisa reached out, sweeping his base for the familiar presence. "Bairei!" he called as other servants entered to remove the remains of his meal. He watched as the young man bowed before him, motioning for him to sit.   
"Niijima-sama."   
"I trust your morning went well?"   
"Hai," Bairei replied. "Although Yukishiro has disappeared the fragments of his organization are efficient when they can shake off the Police. Others are also moving into the territories so it was not difficult to replace that which was stolen."   
"That's good to hear."   
"Although, Niijima-sama?" Bairei looked faintly worried.   
"Nani?"   
"I know you didn't order it thus, Niijima-sama but I took the extra precaution of ordering the shipment to be placed in several sites. It has been scattered around Tokyo."   
Akihisa smiled warmly. "There is nothing to be afraid of Bairei. You are allowed to take sensible independent action and in this case it is warranted. I have no wish to repeat the Shadow Daggers," he paused considering the path before him. "Your father has become involved in my plans," he began again.   
"Forgive me, Niijima-sama," Bairei replied quickly, bowing low.   
"There is nothing to forgive you for. It was to be expected that eventually he and I would met again."   
"You know my desires on the outcome of such a meeting," Bairei's voice was firm.   
"I do," Akihisa replied, amusement in his tone. "And I will not disappoint you, but his involvement means I will require your presence back at my main base with me. So I have one last errand and task for you while we are in Tokyo."   
"Hai."   
"I require you to collect and information package from Inoue. She needs to remain with her husband for the moment."   
Bairei's eyes flashed, amused and he caught the general feeling of dislike and contempt.   
"I know," he chided gently. "But even her former masters recognised the value of her position. She is useful and easy to use, so be nice. Enough of this though, I also require you to contact Morihiro I haven't spoken to him in a while and have not used him at all in this so they will be perfect for watching over Tokyo. Please inform him I wish to see them later tonight and after that, your time is your own. However be ready to leave tomorrow morning. Tokyo is too noisy as I am sure you have noticed and I have no wish to linger any longer than necessary."   
"Hai, Niijima-sama," Bairei snapped, bowing low before leaving quietly.   
_Such a good child. So unlike his meddling father. He was well worth the effort to raise,_ Akihisa thought before focusing on his next contact.   
_Katsunan, Tsuya and her. This could be a little tricky. _Although she would be unaware and her presence dampened, the strength she had, her pure brilliance still called him daring him. Soon he would take up its challenge but until then he required distance from her, distance from the song she sang. Akihisa focused inward before reaching out, travelling out from Tokyo along the route to his base...   
There! A dazzle like the sun on water, and beside it two lesser presence's. ::Katsunan, Tsuya!:: he called, waiting for their response.   
::Niijima-sama.:: They responded, Tsuya's seductive tone mingled with Katsunan's formal thought.   
::How goes the journey?:: he questioned veering away from the perfect brilliant kaleidoscope of color and music which was with them. _Later..._ He promised himself. _Later... When all of this is over... When no one can challenge me, then I can lose myself and listen only to her._   
::Well, Niijima-sama, as you predicted she has given us no problems and is placid. We will reach the main base as scheduled. Do you wish us to look for the Tamashii adept? Tsuya does know his feeling,:: Katsunan responded.   
::No, I will attend to that problem shortly and it is not as urgent as it once was. I will require some time to integrate Hiten Mitsurugi. It is more important for you to reach safety as soon as possible. Tsuya, when you arrive, you are to search for them then. I require you to merely locate and lock on to his position.::   
::Hai, Niijima-sama,:: she responded.   
::Katsunan, I will be leaving tomorrow, prepare a recapture group but hold them in readiness. I will give the order when I am ready for Tamashii Hitokken. For the moment, your primary concern is her. Do I make myself clear?:: Akihisa questioned harshly, imprinting his will upon them.   
::Hai, Niijima-sama,:: they snapped in response as he withdrew from them. They knew his desires. They would not fail. He traveled on, following the path they had yet to travel, to their eventual destination. There was a shimmering off to one side. Akihisa paused slightly and examined it. It was very general. _Murakami Seir. So that's where he is. This will be useful for my people. _ He traveled further. There were two other small shimmers. _Masujiro's wife and brat. They will arrive later today. This is good._   
He stopped again above the town, watching as its inhabitants went about their daily business. In Tokyo, his black eyes gleamed. They were his, this town would always be his and soon he could extend his reach... Tokyo, Kyoto, Osaka, Yokohama... Japan. It would all be his and she would be standing by his side. He descended into the village.   
::Sedra!::   
The man jumped, looking around wildly before realizing what was happening. He cringed both mentally and physically but did not resist contact. Akihisa sighed, those he rarely contacted could be so transparent at times. ::I am no longer upset about Murakami, Sedra. Although you should direct the search to the south east sections. He is heading towards what little protection Tokyo can offer.:: Akihisa instructed, gleaning details of the search from Sedra's mind.   
::Hai, Niijima-sama,:: Sedra seemed relieved at his Masters acceptance of the situation.   
::Also those guests I warned you about will arrive today.::   
::We have prepared rooms for them, Niijima-sama.::   
::Good. They will not cause trouble. Katsunan is on his way and should be there in two or three days. Transfer command to him until I arrive and call the Yokohama people. I want them in position between there and Tokyo as soon as possible.:: Akihisa paused, considering his options. It would not hurt to be fully prepared. ::Get in contact with Utsunomiya, Toyama, Kanazawa... Iya, Kanazawa is too far, go for Niigata and Sendai and see if anyone else wants to play. Bring in everyone who does. Katsunan will fill you in on the details.::   
::Hai,:: Sedra replied but Akihisa had broken contact and was travelling south west towards Kyoto. _Yasunari has probably got himself beaten up by now. Either way I need to check on him._ He focused in, narrowing his attention to Kyoto, sifting though the multitude of presence's for the one keyed to him. _Hmm..._ He frowned. _Not here. Probably captured then. _ A slight feeling of urgency rose. _I usually wouldn't have ordered him thus but I am nearing the end and they do need to be warned away even though they will ignore them. He _should_ not have taken another and this is just one more way of telling him. They cannot remain invincible forever, not now and not after I have everything._ Akihisa narrowed eyes, clenching his teeth as he forced himself to calm. _Shishou, will eventually see the truth when one way or another the body lies at his feet... Hmm. Yasunari will be able to resist for a little while but this is that cursed Masujiro..._ Akihisa snarled in anger although he knew what needed to be done. _I'll have to find that ahou Yasunari and add some extra precautions. They are too soft hearted to consider that option... Now where would they be going? _He expanded his focus.   
They weren't hard to find. They were a distinctive group. Hiko Seijuro stood out as clear image which was odd. He'd searched for both Hiten and Tamashii masters like this before and had found nothing. _This is good,_ Akihisa decided delightedly. _I'm already accepting the Battousai's technique, if I can so easily find another master. _But that wasn't all that made them easy to find. The two Kouken 'Masters' were almost a beacon to him and as he had expected they had not begun any probe to determine who Yasunari belonged to. In fact, as Akihisa drew cautiously closer none of the group appeared to be paying any attention at all to their prisoner. Rather they were focused on the absorbing task of consuming lunch. But he was wary. While he could shield himself from his former master and the idiot he called a pupil, and from this distance the others posed no threat, there was always the possibility that they could trap him in Yasunari. And living in a body doomed to die was not how his future went. Mentally Akihisa braced himself, becoming if anything more intense but in a way while was difficult to detect, as he reinforced his shields, trying to mimic the quiet brilliance of the Battousai's focused mind, before he dove at Yasunari, merging with them so he could place his extra precautions. _A bit of reinforcing and a specific trap. They don't know I read the scrolls before they did and no matter if they believe them or not, they are sure to try to break him. Power calls to power, blood calls to blood but there is a defense against even that._

On the way to Osaka 

Hiko's gaze flicked between Shinichi and Masujiro as if in askance before he gave a small shrug. "I think it's time for another demonstration," he said, jerking his head towards the slumped form of their prisoner. "Unless you wish me to do it."   
"Why Hiko-san, whatever do you mean?" Shinichi asked innocently.   
"Don't be coy," Hiko snapped.   
"Just teasing Hiko-san. Indeed we were wondering how long you were going to let him sleep. Masujiro-kun, would you do it please? You have always been better at this than me."   
::And Niijima is better at this than us both,:: Masujiro flicked the thought towards his master as he took their prisoners face in his hands.   
::Unfortunately you are correct, but we all have our strengths.::   
::Hai, hai. I would just prefer to believe the possibility that this isn't one of Niijima's toys. I am shielded Master but I don't want any surprises.::   
::I'll anchor you then.::   
::Arigatou,:: Masujiro replied as he felt the calming weight of his masters presence move to his side. _He is so unlike Niijima. It's difficult to believe they are of the same school, that Niijima could take his teachings and twist them so much... But perhaps it was inevitable, the ancient Kouken scrolls are very precise..._ Masujiro gave himself a mental shake before he focused on the man in front of him. With his thumbs he peeled back the mans eye lids, focusing his own darkening eyes on the whiteness revealed. He reached out. _Nani..?_   
::Shishou, you feel that?:: Masujiro recoiled slightly form the man, his body jolting back but his hands did not loosen their grip.   
::Hai, hai. I guess that answers that question. Anyone with shields that well developed belongs to Niijima. I have only seen shielding that... comprehensive,:: Shinichi replied carefully, ::once before.:: He flicked his eyes over the mans form before he turned to their waiting audience. He deliberately ignored the way Masujiro tensed. That time had not been good for anyone. "Well, this could take longer than we thought," he began. "There are ways of blocking our techniques and this man has been taught them. Not only that, his training has been externally reinforced. So while it may take a bit longer, it does confirm that he belongs to my former student."   
"Belong?" Misao asked in a quiet voice.   
"Yes, child. It's one of the reasons he is so dangerous. While the Yakuza this morning merely work for Niijima, those he allows close to him do not have that choice. They belong to him, mind and body. They are incapable of disobeying him, no matter what their personal desires are." He glanced at Hiko, aware that the Hiten Mitsurugi master would be able to read more from his words, so he volunteered the information. "This was one of the things which convinced us that he was no longer sane. There was an incident, however we detected it." He looked back at their prisoner. "This one was not so lucky. Masujiro, continue please."   
Masujiro nodded slightly, not catching the whispered addition, "I wonder how many more I am responsible for?"   
He looked back at the man, examining the barrier. He sighed, he thought he could break through it but then that would require days of exhausting work for both he and Shishou repairing the damage that would cause. Not to mention the probable months of reprogramming to free him of Niijima's influence. They had seen this once before. _Chikusho Niijima... You've had this one for years! This is going to take forever to sort out. _He looked back at the barriers, examining the patterning closer before annoyance set in. _I can't break it, so it doesn't matter about damage. I'll just have to wake him up and then keep telling him we can feel when his is lying, that's if he can talk at all. Kuso, why couldn't you have accepted your life gracefully Niijima. You should be dead, you know it!_ Masujiro squashed that thought before he narrowed himself down to a single point and mentally screamed, ::Wake up!!:: 

Yasunari blinked, that is he tried to blink, there was force holding his lids open and from his blurry vision all he could make out was the vague impression of a face, except for they eyes. They were perfectly clear and black. He started to struggle, weakly, there was still a pain in the back of his head but something was telling him to run. The pressure on his lids abated and he quickly closed his eyes, trying to hid as his body gave up struggling and slumped.   
"Yosha, he's awake," a voice said from close by as the feeling of being gripped disappeared, but the pain did not. "We should wait a little while before questioning him though. Hmm..." Yasunari knew the was being examined. "His name is Yasunari. I can tell that much at least."   
Another voice broke in, "Can you make him tell the truth?"   
"We could," the new voice was speculative. "But if he knows anything it would probably be destroyed. Force creates a lot of damage and I'm sure Niijima has put in precautions."   
_How dare they?! _Yasunari though angrily at the tone. _Don't they know haw great my Master is?... No._ His mind worked sluggishly. _Niijima-sama said they would be enemies. But they will learn respect._ He breathed deeply, focusing his defenses as Niijima-sama had taught him, as he tried to remember what had happened.   
There had been no problem with the Dayside Dragons. They had been sure of themselves, cocky and when he'd pointed out their target they had rushed in to attack and that should have been it. The brat should have been the first to fall but the Okashira had saved her and after that everything went wrong. The two Niijima-sama had indicated that if possible should be taken alive fought together, each covering the other, and they seemed to know exactly where to strike. The girl had thrown small daggers and had all the while been covered by the Okashira, although he did seem to take care that she didn't see it. And after the initial charge, Yasunari couldn't even see the other man. He realized now that that was a mistake. He'd ventured too close to when everyone else was leaving the area, but he had been so focused on those he could see he hadn't noticed the fallen forms of the Dayside Dragons who'd never even ventured near the four central fighters. He didn't see the tall man with the white manto flicking his way through the flanking Yakuza. He's never have believe he could not have seen that white cloak in time to block. At least, not until he materialized in front of him. He'd just appeared, his eyes hard but there was a sardonic smirk on his mouth. His manto had taken an instant to follow his movement, the same instant Yasunari had realized his mistake and had turned to run. After that all he remembered was black. He'd never even drawn his sword, and he could feel now that its weight was not at his side. He could also feel that his wrists and ankles had been bound. The knotting felt it had been done by an expert. There was little chance he could break out of it. _Forgive me Niijima-sama. They were far better than I anticipated but I will not betray you._   
::I know you won't,:: a voice whispered around him, sounding amused at some joke. Yasunari did not understand but at the same time it was strangely comforting. _Niijima-sama._   
"Lying comatose is not going to help you," a voice snapped at him. "You've slept most of the day and we know you're awake."   
Yasunari opened his eyes, focusing on the group he had attacked. "Asleep or awake I'm not going to answer your questions."   
"We'll see about that," the oldest spoke in a voice which sounded exactly like Niijima-sama's most scathing and mocking tone, when there was nothing gentle about him. The man smiled at him, mocking. "We know my ex student has given you some protections and so you are loyal to him. Nothing we could do to your body could make you talk. I know, I taught him the technique myself and he was always very good at it. But consider this Yasunari, before you think yourself safe..."   
Yasunari watched the man, he could not look away as his eyes slowly changed for a faded brown to a deep coal black. _The same as Niijima-sama when he uses his power._   
"What Niijima," the word was spat out with hatred, "can do, I _can_ undo and it will _not_ be a pleasant process for you. And by the time I'm finished you will have betrayed him utterly."   
He dragged his gaze from the man. "I will _not_ betray him. You're bluffing. He told me. You cannot undo what he has done," Yasunari's eyes narrowed as his expression became sly. "Or rather you could and in doing so, I would tell you everything but you can't make me tell you, you can't undo it, without ripping me apart and you won't do that." He glanced at the group from the corner of his eye. The four men wore neutral expressions but the woman-child's blue eyes were wide with surprise, and her lips were apart as she considered the implications of the conversation she was hearing.   
Shinichi and Masujiro looked at Yasunari carefully. His attitude was not what they had expected but that was secondary. Now that he was awake, the shielding had altered slightly and they could see some of the internal protections. Niijima had done a thorough job with this one. It was probably the work of years and Yasunari wasn't lying. He _couldn't _betray him. The words would freeze in his throat and if they tried dismantling Niijima's work a different sort of defenses would be set off, killing the man faster than they could repair the damage. They couldn't even shield against it.   
::Shishou, I don't mean to reopen wounds but do you remember the scroll which began this?::   
::The wounds will not close until this is over. I _should_ have known but yes, I remember it.::   
::Power calls to power, blood calls to blood. Poetic yes but further on in that section it was a bit vague but supposedly you can undo what Niijima has done. I don't know if it's true but it is worth an attempt. We have nothing to lose.::   
::I agree. We must forget our ties it we are to triumph. Or rather we should use them to bring him down.::   
"Usually Yasunari, we would agree with you. But your master is the result of inappropriate training," the younger man, Masujiro spoke. "Our schools history contains a warning which Shishou did not know about until it was too late but that same history says some other interesting things. While _I_ cannot undo Niijima's touch, another can."   
"What are they babbling about?" Aoshi asked. None of this made much sense to him.   
Hiko looked over, surprisingly understanding. "It appears Kouken is even more mystic that I thought but for the moment let them continue. Unless you have a different idea. They seem to think this will work and there are still a few more days before we reach Tokyo in which we can question him."   
Aoshi nodded, backing down and content to wait, for now.   
The older man stepped forward. "Power calls to power. The reason I should not have taught him is the same reason I can undo what he has done without destroying you. You _are_ going to speak Yasunari. You are going to tell us everything."   
Before he could struggle or scream Shinichi reached out, covering Yasunari's shielded presence with his own, forcing him to remain still and quiet. He glanced at their chosen companions. "Thank you for your confidence, Hiko-san. Although this may take a while since it has only ever been tried once before in the history of our school so I'm not exactly sure what to do but I'll work it out. Niijima does not know of this technique. It is one of the one's we discovered after he had left us." Shinichi turned back to Yasunari, expanding his presence and began looking for the matching patterns of thought in the shield which the ancient text had described. 

Yasunari could feel the older man's presence. The shields he had always known were there but had never felt had flared into existence with both his and Masujiro's touch. He couldn't examine them the way they were looking at him but he knew as the feel of the older man surrounded him that they were going to try something and it was something his Master did not know about. _Ha, as if that were possible._ "Niijima-sama has prepared for every eventuality. He is superior in Kouken Sokuuchi to both of you. Whatever you try is destined to fail." ::I have prepared better than you know.:: The same voice whispered again.   
His taunts brought no response from the man in front of him except for a hardening of his eyes. Yasunari looked passed him , to the younger master. This was the one Niijima-sama hated. This was the one whose being had destroyed the uniformity of the Kouken school. Yasunari could almost feel his masters anger even though Niijima-sama had never directly spoken to him about his sensei. He only knew there should have only been one student, one sensei. The only reason for a second student was the death of the first. "So you are the one who has robbed Niijima-sama of his rightful place. It's your fault. You should not exist..." Yasunari stopped gasping.   
Shinichi's presence which had been a constant pressure on the shields had suddenly come into a sharp focus, closing in. He dimly heard the words, "The matching places are there, now to break them open," Shinichi's voice was distant but Yasunari could see that his eyes were opaque. He had nothing to fear but he was covered in sweat.   
"I will not betray him. I will never tell you," he gritted his teeth, forcing the words out. He could feel the barrier slowly eroding, fine hair line cracks ran through out it. He tried to reinforce it but he couldn't. That wasn't his strength. "Iya!" he tried to scream as he felt larger cracks appear but it came out as a whimper. _I mustn't betray Niijima-sama,_ he thought frantically as he felt Shinichi's presence impose itself upon him, like Niijima-sama when he gave him his orders. _I mustn't betray... I mustn't... _He began the panicked chant but suddenly another presence came to him. It was huge and it was familiar. _Niijima-sama! _ Emerald eyes flashed, their spectacular yellow flecks brilliantly highlighted against the darkness.   
::You will not betray me.:: The comment was directed at him before one which was scathing and angry but at the same time it held an oddly satisfied note. ::My servants never betray me. By the way... You know that secret scroll you found... I have read _all_ the histories of Kouken, Segawa-sensei.:: Niijima-sama's presence continued to the already fading presence of Shinichi. Then something crashed down. Yasunari could feel a dull ripping and then nothing. 

Shinichi yelped. Masujiro was moving before he knew what was happening. He leapt forward, his eyes going dark before he gripped his masters head. He initiated contact, pulling the presence of his master back, reaching out with his own mind to cut the contacts, using his masters presence's to find the matching points of Shinichi had used to break through the barrier. It was like an intricate lace work but it was one which was quickly unraveling as one half of it was ripped apart from within. He pulled everything which to his senses felt like his master, keeping all the strands whole, pushing them back into his master. Impossibly he could feel Niijima, in the center of what was once the man Yasunari. He was ripping him apart. There would be nothing left for them to salvage. He could clearly see the parts of Yasunari as they were destroyed but all he could see of Niijima was his brilliant eyes. Then every last piece of Yasunari vanished and Niijima's eyes faded into the dark emptiness which was left. _I shouldn't have been able to see him, even if he was there, his presence should not have been that strong. It's probably because of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, _Masujiro decided as he pulled back, Shinichi finally releasing Yasunari's head, his brown eyes wide with shock.   
::Shishou!?::   
::I am whole. Arigatou Masujiro-kun but that is not something I want experience again.::   
Masujiro looked over at Hiko, Aoshi and Misao. Misao looked confused by his sudden movements. Aoshi was a study in neutrality. How did the man stay like that all the time. He would be a formidable enemy even with the slightest knowledge of Kouken techniques. Hiko looked on, his smirk as sardonic as usual and one eyebrow raised in question. "It didn't go as planned?"   
"No, Hiko-san. It didn't," Shinichi replied in a quiet voice. "It did not go well at all." He shifted slightly to let them see Yasunari now. He was still, his eyes stared vacantly at nothing. His mouth was slack and spittle was pooling at the corners. "Gomen nasai, Hiko-san. This will require an explanation but we need to deal with this as well," Shinichi continued when Hiko's gaze returned to him. 

Osaka 

Disposing of the body proved to be relatively easy, at least from Shinichi's point of view. He was sure Aoshi's contacts in Osaka would have some problems with it but he did not inquire as to what would happen. Hiko-san had solved the immediate problem at the train station by carrying him draped across one shoulder. The story they had told to one official was that he was drunk. Apart from a few curious looks no one had bothered them.   
But that wasn't what was bothering him. Although it had been his decision to ask the other Masters, he never thought he'd have to show this much. Kouken knew about the other schools. They did not know each other or Kouken. But that was changing as he watched. If the other schools had merely found out about each other, that would have been concerning but he could have handled it. It was that fact that Hiko at least was becoming aware of the secrets of Kouken. Although Hiko couldn't copy the techniques his knowledge of them was still dangerous. We couldn't stand against him if he can work out a defense. Kouken would fall to the superiority of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, instead of standing equal. Hiko couldn't duplicate them but Aoshi was another matter. He was coming very close to it. All he needed was a little training or an extended demonstration. _And I've certainly been giving him that. _ And now he was going to have to explain what had happened. _Before I acted but now, I realize I have revealed so much. I know we need Hiko's help but I never thought it would show so much of Kouken to outsiders. I never realized that there were those who were so close to it anyway. I never should have done that in front of them..._   
"Onegaishimas..." The cry was a heart felt plea. The voice was lost in the desperation it held. "Onegai. Don't let it happen again. Don't let their be another. Even if it costs you your life, even if it costs the continuation of the Kouken school... There cannot be another." He remembered the words of the scroll which had detailed the prohibition he had broken. When he had read them he had heard the voice of the author. He'd known it wasn't there but the power and passion with which the words had been written had almost seemed to travel through the generations to him. _If only I'd found that scroll earlier. I would never have taught him. Kumi, forgive me._ Shinichi straightened his shoulders, he had to deal with this now. His personal feelings were not angry but more anguished that Kouken was so revealed but his duty and the feelings of the author of the scroll were clear. It didn't matter, Niijima had to be stopped.   
::Shishou!:: Masujiro finally broke into his thoughts.   
"... explanation," Aoshi finished in his quiet voice, watching them from those expressionless blue eyes.   
The last word was all the explanation he needed. He nodded. "This is going to sound strange but please remember what we explained to you last night." Shinichi took a deep breath, phrasing his words in his mind. He looked at Misao. "Do you remember child, I told you Yasunari belonged to Niijima?"   
Misao nodded uncertainly.   
"Allow me to explain a little bit more of what that means. It means that Niijima had 'modified' Yasunari. Think of it as a sort of special training. Apart from ensuring absolute loyalty and dedication, it means that he could protect himself against the Kouken techniques and against normal methods of questioning." He paused, allowing that to be taken in before continuing. "Now usually what one Kouken master does, another cannot undo except for actual combat maneuvers because they are by nature temporary. This is more permanent. For example, if Masujiro had done this, I could have tried forever and not have undone it or gotten Yasunari to talk unless Masujiro allowed it. But Niijima and I are a special case, one that if I'd know about it would never have arisen. I can undo what Niijima has done and that's what I did this morning and that is where the problem lies."   
Brown and blue eyes looked at him with equal measures of disbelief.   
He sighed as Masujiro took up the thread. "Since we found out about this special case from a Kouken history scroll we thought was lost, we did not believe Niijima knew about it."   
"We were wrong. I successfully pulled down the protection s Niijima had placed on Yasunari but he set a trap, one keyed to exactly that action. You saw the results for yourselves. Only Masujiro's actions allowed me to escape it but Yasunari was caught from the beginning." He shuddered remembering the impression he had felt of Niijima.   
"You don't really expect us to believe that, do you?" Aoshi questioned, his whole manner accusing as he shifted slightly. Shinichi suppressed a smile as he noted that while the movement allowed him more ease to attack or defend it also put him in a better position to cover Misao. Shinichi wondered if he was aware of that. His question though, was not unreasonable.   
_I'm probably planting the seeds of Kouken's eventual supplantion here. _ He reached out. Believe what you will Shinomori Aoshi-san. But you are very close to doing this yourself.:: He noted with slight satisfaction the widening of the man's eyes but he did not back down. _"Even if it costs the continuation of the Kouken school." I need him... Hiko and his student will help but we will need others to help. _::This has never been done before Shinomori-san but I am willing to show you some of the basics, not everything but enough for you to understand how we do at least some of what we do.::   
Aoshi nodded, backing down slightly. "I understand. But is this going to happen to everyone we run across?"   
"No, I don't think so. The trap this morning was very powerful I doubt he has put it in all his agents and we are not likely to encounter anymore of them. We will probably encounter more Yakuza but answers can be gotten out of them fairly easily. But from this we need to get to Tokyo as soon as possible. And then we need to stop him by any means."   
::There is something else, isn't there Shishou?:: Masujiro asked him, looking across slyly.   
::Are you angry I offered to teach Aoshi? It would be dangerous to have an untrained sensitive running around. We would never get any peace.::   
::No, but that's not my question.::   
::You always were too intelligent... Alright. Niijima was waiting for me. He's read that scroll. He's probably read all of them but that's not all. He could have sprung the trap and got me as well. He didn't want to. He left the way out open and that worries me. He had gotten far more powerful in just one day after absorbing Hiten Mitsurugi and he won't fully be used to it yet.::   
::He's gone beyond us, hasn't he? His mastery of Kouken... I know I couldn't set something like that. A trap triggered by such a specific thing, especially since the trigger was so destructive.::   
::I think you are right but I pray you are wrong. This is going to be difficult enough as it is. We will have to be more careful from now.::   
::Should we tell them?::   
::No, we should still be able to shield them. That requires less energy than an attack. Even if he is beyond us, we should be able to hold him and that will be enough.::   
Masujiro nodded, his face shadowed in thought.   
Tokyo was a long way away. 

End Part 12 

Another note: When Shinichi thinks Kumi, I do mean Kumi not Kami. Kumi is a female name and who it belongs to will be revealed in time, if I remember although it should be fairly obvious. (Says she, knowing exactly what I am talking about. Sorry if I am being too cryptic.) Just take Kumi as a female name. She's not important, since she's dead. 

Next time I promise you Kenshin and Kaoru will finally get into the chapter, since that chapter is also set on the same day. This is one long day for everyone involved. 

Definitions 

Onegaishimas, Onegai - Please   
Gomen nasai - I'm very sorry   
Okashira - Leader   
Yosha - Alright   
Kuso - shit   
Chikusho - darn, general curse word   
Shishou - Master   
Arigatou - thank you   
Ahou - moron   
Nani - what   
Hai - yes   
Iie - no 

Tamashii Hitokken Ryuu - Yasutake Ryuichi's and Murakami Seir's technique   
Tamashii - soul   
Hitokken - One Sword 

Kouken Sokuuchi Ryuu - Niijima Akihisa, Segawa Shinichi, and Ryusaki Masujiro's technique   
Kou - Thought   
Ken - Sword   
Soku - Swift   
Uchi - Strike 

Fairly simple ne?   
HUGE Thank you to Tatsuko for helping to create the names of some fighting schools. 

Any other names that appear in this fic, eg names of people, while I'm sure they mean something, I did not pick them because of any meaning they may have. I picked them because I liked them when I was choosing names. Some I stole from other manga's and animes and one or two I made up myself. 

Review Please! 


	13. Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul 13

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student. However this story and any characters I create do belong to me. I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

Thank you to Tatsuko-san, Ashfae-san, Cecille Francisco-san, Sylvia-san and Lily-san for prereading. 

:: :: Non spoken conversation 

Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul   
Part 13   
By Jade One 

Time Frame: Day after Exchange (Still ^_-) 

Tokyo - Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu Dojo 

Akihisa leaned back against the tree, sleepily half closing his eyes. His afternoon was proceeding far better than his morning. The tree was reasonably comfortable, the sun was warm and so far everything was running according to plan. _The Cobras will attack the Shadow Daggers later tonight. That would keep Saitou occupied. Still I wonder if I should see him personally. He did try to attack me..._ He glanced over at the dojo, watching his memories fight. _No... The Cobras will delay him, but he is persistent. I can deal with him later. He does not have to be my enemy..._   
He pushed thoughts of Saitou, the Cobras, everything from his mind as Kaoru stormed around the corner of the building. Her presence was announced by a glitter against his senses. Akihisa smiled. She was so soothing, so beautiful when she was angry. _Even the shadow is lovely._ A red haired man followed close behind her. He seemed to glide over the wooden surface and somehow even while watching everything, he remained focused on her. _Just the man I wanted to see._

*** 

Kaoru stomped around the corner before stopping and turning around. "Mou! Kenshin..." She trailed off. He wasn't listening to her. He was just watching her and everything else with those yellow eyes of his. _ I should be afraid but I know he won't hurt me. I want my rurouni back... How long? This wasn't his fault. I need him. How long will he be aloof?_ Kenshin's yellow eyes had kept her from doing what she really wanted, namely beating some sense into his adorable hide with her bokken. _But I want my Kenshin back. He knows as well as I do that that bastard Niijima is not coming back, so why can't I have my Kenshin?This one is no longer necessary. I want my Kenshin, or at least one who does not think I am a mirage. _Kaoru closed her eyes briefly, remembering the events from yesterday, the day when their wounds should have been closed. _I guess things are never that easy. If I knew that all I needed to do was wait to get my Kenshin back, then I would wait, however long it took. But the Battousai is not showing me anything. What can I do to get my Kenshin back?_   
A small part of her whispered, spitefully, _Don't get kidnapped..._   
_ It wasn't my fault, _she mentally screamed in return. _It wasn't my fault. It wasn't Kenshin's fault. It most definitely was not Yahiko's fault. I need to get that idea out of his head. It was Niijima Akihisa's fault. He is the only one to blame and he is the one who should be suffering. But he's not. We are. At the same time, I _know _he will not be back. So why can't my Kenshin come back? I know the Battousai is a part of Kenshin, but it is the side that should remain always asleep unless needed. Now there is no need for the Battousai. I thought I had him back..._   
Kaoru turned away from Kenshin. It would take some time for him to get back to normal but she knew it would happen. She would just have to wait. _I'm good at waiting. _For now, though, it was lunch time, and she had better start preparing it. Megumi-san had said last night, when she'd accompanied them home so that she could provide them with some food, that it was important to keep Yahiko calm. Not getting fed would certainly excite him.   
Kaoru looked around at her supplies. _Megumi-san had been generous but she said I shouldn't feed him anything too harsh. I suppose rice and vegetables should be mild enough. And I should be able to prepare that easily enough, _she added ruefully. She got a pot out and stoked up the fire. Kenshin had settled into the corner. He was still watching everything but at least he was out of the way. She got out three trays. Sano was for the moment freeloading at the clinic so she didn't have to worry about him. Kaoru put the rice on and turned back to cutting vegetables. The same thought which had occurred at breakfast intruded. _I can cook better than this._   
She shook her head slightly and answered her own voice. _I can't! Kenshin can cook better than I can._ To emphasize her argument she remembered the rice creations Ayame and Suzume had presented her with the morning after she'd meet Kenshin. Rice creations Kenshin had made. _I _can_ cook better than this. _ It was insistent. Unbidden came the memory of Yahiko's complaints about breakfast. Kenshin had merely eaten without comment but Yahiko had been full of them, especially since Megumi-san had forbidden her to use her bokken.   
"In his condition, none of your usual punishment, Kaoru-chan," her voice had been firm.   
"Although your cooking should be punishment enough!" The comment had earnt Sanosuke several bumps on his head.   
_It's not like I don't try to cook nicely,_ she thought desperately. _It just never seems to work. But rice and vegetables should be simple enough. _She looked up from chopping. The sunshine was bright in the dojo's yard. _Like it was yesterday, I'd imagine... Yesterday..._   
The sun had been so hot in the formal kimono she had been wearing. Niijima had seemed to know that would be the case and had insisted that they wait in the shade. But she could not be thankful for the gesture. It was simply one of the many he had shown her. He had never hurt her and he'd promised that he never would, but taking her had been pain enough.   
He'd kept his word though. He hadn't hurt Kenshin, physically at least, and although he had knocked Sanosuke out, it was minor. _No! It wasn't minor. He was brutal. He arranged to have Yahiko beaten. He does not deserve my regard._ A treacherous part of her mind questioned. _Did he arrange to have Yahiko beaten or was that just his men?_   
_ It doesn't matter!_ She screamed internally, shaking her head slightly. The movement brought Kenshin's curious and concerned gaze towards her but she didn't notice as the memories of the day before consumed her.   
She thought her heart would break, seeing Kenshin so fierce and cold. But she knew he'd win. Even with the knife at her throat, she trusted him, loved him, and she knew she'd take the pain if it would spare him. But it was not to be. She had almost cried out, begged him to stop when Kenshin had accepted the other sword, but she knew that wouldn't have stopped either man. And again when Kenshin agreed to his deal. It tore her apart but Kenshin would not stop until he had protected her and Niijima would not until he had what he wanted. They were two great forces facing off against each other with her caught in between.   
Then it had all been over. Kenshin and Niijima had staggered away from each other, fatigue catching up with them. She saw Saitou moving but that was not her concern as she'd gone to Kenshin's side. Kaoru had put her arms around him, supporting him as she helped him to move away from any conflict. It was strange but she hadn't felt the heat from the sun then. The whole world had seemed cold until Kenshin accepted her help, gently raising an arm and leaning into her. Then the world had been a thousand times warmer than the sun, but as gentle as a feather's touch. Of course Kenshin hadn't needed her help for long but it was enough for then.   
She'd heard Niijima's mocking call, "Sayonara," from behind the smoke pellet she presumed he had thrown and the word had left her smiling. She knew he was gone, forever. Niijima Akihisa had gotten what he'd wanted, but in return he'd kept his promise. He had given her up without making the slightest gesture to reclaim her. He didn't have to. _But why did Kenshin pay his price? Why am I always his weakness?_   
"Koishii, it was not your fault." The voice broke through her reverie. "If you must think of yourself as a weakness, then you are one I am prepared to accept. I wouldn't have it any other way." Warm fingers brushed the back of her neck.   
"Kenshin," she sighed. The voice was not that of the Battousai.   
He continued. "I am more of a liability to you. It is my presence which puts you in danger, Kaoru-koishii. And yet you had the courage to accept the hated and feared Hitokiri Battousai. You had the courage to overlook and accept my past, to see the man I had become. And for staying here I apologize for the danger I inflict upon you."   
"No, Kenshin!" Kaoru turned, bringing her finger to his lips, silencing him. She looked into his violet eyes. "No Kenshin. You must never think that. I... I trust you. I _love_ you. If you have put me in danger, if you have put any of us in danger, I... we... we _all_ accept that. It was never your fault," she whispered, laying her head against his chest and hearing his heart beat. She saw his face redden from the corner of her eye before he backed away.   
"You need to check the rice," came his embarrassed voice.   
She looked over at the pot. "Mou!" It was beginning to bubble over, but at the moment it was not too bad. Kaoru grabbed a cloth and carefully moved it off the heat and then turned back to Kenshin with a smile on her lips. "I should have done that earlier..." But Kenshin was gone. The Battousai sat again in the corner, watching her with those yellow eyes. "Arigatou Kenshin," she said, turning away. "I think it will still be edible." The smile did not fade. Even if it were only for a few moments, the Battousai had relaxed. Kenshin had acknowledged subconsciously perhaps that the danger was past. _And when he knows Niijima is truly gone, Kenshin will be back! And if he thinks he is a danger to me then I accept that,_ she thought, knowing Kenshin would feel her intentions, her chi. _I'm not going to go anywhere._   
Kaoru turned back to the vegetables, her heart considerably lighter than from a few moments ago. _I have to hurry before the rice gets cold._   
_Cold?_ She shivered. Saitou-san's eyes, usually filled with contempt had been so cold but he had remained as proper as always. She had seen him yesterday, watched the way he'd resheathed his sword after Niijima disappeared. She could see the annoyance and disappointment in his moves, the tightening of his mouth. He had come back to them walking through the dissipating smoke as if it wasn't there. Saitou had then flicked his eyes over his old foe, but by then Kenshin had recovered and simply looked back at him with a bland expression.   
"He got what he wanted?"   
"Aa, but it was my choice to give it."   
Saitou blinked at the response but he gave no other reaction. He glanced over at the still unconscious Sanosuke before turning his attention to Kaoru. A slight smirk flicked across his features as he noticed Kenshin tensing at his regard. "Kamiya-san, are you hurt?"   
The question came as a complete surprise. "Ii... Iie, Sai-, I mean Fujita-san. Niijima Akihisa did not hurt me."   
"That is good." He glanced at Kenshin. "Since this is a police matter and since kidnap is a serious crime I will continue investigations into Niijima Akihisa and any cohorts he may have. Good day Kamiya-san." He turned away, settling his katana more comfortably.   
Kaoru missed the knowing smile which passed across Kenshin's features before he spoke. "But you'd pursue him anyway, wouldn't you?" The question was not quite a challenge but it came close.   
"As a police officer, it is my duty to ensure criminals are brought to justice," came the agitated reply.   
"I didn't mean Fujita, Saitou."   
"You _belong_ to me. I won't let anyone interfere with that." This voice held none of its previous politeness and Saitou continued moving away.   
Kenshin had given a short bark of laughter, before falling silent. Kaoru looked at him quizzically. Something important had just happened between the two but she wasn't sure exactly what it was. She shook her head as she turned toward Sano. Whatever it was, it wasn't important now. She walked over to where Megumi sat supporting him.   
"Megumi-san. Is Sanosuke okay?" Kaoru knelt on the ground beside him, unmindful of the dust she would get on the silk of her kimono, and looked over at Megumi's troubled face.   
"He will be, Kaoru-chan. He should wake up soon. It's not as if the fool has never been unconscious and injured before. But his hand is going to need to be rebandaged every day. And I thought I'd finished doing that for a while," she added quietly.   
Kaoru smiled slightly. If Megumi-san was complaining already about Sanosuke's hand then he would be fine.   
"How are you, Kaoru-chan? No scratches, cuts or _any_ other damage?" Megumi studied her intently.   
"Iie. I'm fine," Kaoru replied forcefully. "They did not hurt me." She gasped with a sudden memory. Yahiko screaming for her to run, then lying like a bloody broken doll on the ground before her. Guilt swept over her, for not remembering him earlier. And worry. "Megumi-san?" She asked, her eyes wide. "What about Yahiko-chan?"   
"Yahiko is recovering well, although he blames himself."   
"It wasn't his fault."   
"I know, and I think you telling him that will be the start of his believing that. Yahiko is a very proud child but he will recover. Now are you sure you're fine?"   
"Hai! They didn't hurt me and while I was asleep most of the time but I know nothing happened."   
Megumi nodded thoughtfully. "Drugged?" she murmured as if considering the word. "In that case Kaoru-chan, if you have any unusual problems please come and see me immediately. If you feel dizzy, sick or overly tired... anything! It may be a reaction to the drug. But in a few days I want to examine you and you're not going to say no. I want to be sure you're fine." Megumi's tone left no room for argument.   
"Arigatou, Megumi-sensei." The voice came from behind them.   
Kaoru sighed slightly. There was no way she was going to get out of this now.   
Megumi inclined her head politely at Kenshin but her attention shifted to Sanosuke, who was beginning to come around.   
"Ahou! Baka!" he swore between clenched teeth, before his eyes snapped open and curses changed as he tried to rise. "Temee! Give back... Huh? Ojou-chan?"   
Kaoru hid a smile. Sanosuke was exactly how she remembered him, rough and unpolished but still a good man. "Hai, Sanosuke?"   
"You okay?"   
"Mmm. I am now," Kaoru responded patiently. _I guess I'm going to hear that question a lot. _"How about you?"   
Sano grinned up at her and his eyes twinkled mischievously. "Nah, I've been unconscious before. Nothing to it. I'll be fine. I've got this comfy position and nice view." The last comment earnt him a red welt on his cheek before he was deposited in the dust. "Nice to know you care megitsune," he smirked, sitting up and dusting himself off.   
"Sanosuke! That was uncalled for!" Kaoru stamped her foot. "Megumi-san was worried about your worthless hide and this is how you treat her?"   
Sano looked slightly shame faced. He turned and mumbled towards Megumi-san the fact that he was sorry and a thanks for her rebandaging of his hand. "Forget it, Sanosuke," she snapped from where she knelt, carefully repacking her medical box. Her tone however held the promise that this was not over yet and that she and Sano would have words about it. Sano had the good grace to look apprehensive before he turned back to Kaoru and the man who was standing behind her.   
He picked himself fully out of the dirt, standing carefully to check his balance. "So what happened?" He asked, looking around. "Where is that bastard's corpse?"   
Kaoru stared at the ground guiltily.   
"Jou-chan, it's not your fault. What happened?" he asked with a glance towards Kenshin. Sanosuke started slightly. He had watched the past few days as Kenshin had become more cold and remote, but he never thought he would go all the way, especially with Kaoru back at his side. "What happened?" he asked urgently, again.   
"Niijima Akihisa left and promised he would never return," Kenshin explained coolly. "We will not hear from him again."   
Sano nodded. "So what was his price?"   
Kaoru shook her head, a quick gesture trying to warn Sano away from that question, while Megumi looked up curiously. Kenshin simply smiled and said, "I paid it." After that he fell silent. Sanosuke was wise enough now to know not to pry.   
He did, however, look over at Megumi, who had finished packing her case. "Do you want me to carry that, megitsune?"   
She looked outraged for an instant, then sighed. "That would be good," Megumi said, picking up the case and handing it to him.   
Sano slung it on his shoulder then looked back. "Well, shall we go celebrate Jou-chan's return? Standing here is not getting us anywhere and Yahiko-chan is waiting."   
Kaoru nodded with a smile before remembering the package that had been left in the shade. "Chotto matte," she called as she turned back towards the trees. "I have to get something." As she moved towards the trees she could feel Kenshin's eyes on her and them. He was ready for anything. She could almost see his left hand on the sheath of his sakaba tightening, ready to bring the sword forward for use if anything seemed out of place.   
_There it is,_ she thought as she reached the box. The kimono she was wearing was nice, but it was his, and although if she sold it she could more than replace the one in the box, there was no need to forget it. Besides this one was special. She had had it for a long time and it was purple, a lighter shade than Kenshin's eyes but in the same hue. She smiled, turning with the box grasped firmly before her at that thought. It seemed a silly reason to keep it but silly or not, she was taking it. It had a lot of memories.   
She walked back to the others and they all went back to the clinic... 

Kaoru shook her head, looking down at the three trays she had prepared. Now was not really the time to be remembering such things. _Yes, that looks about right,_ she decided and carefully stacked them together. She looked over her shoulder at Kenshin as she picked them up. "Since Yahiko isn't supposed to move much I thought we'd go eat with him," she explained before she moved towards the door. This dojo was her home. It had been for her entire life but yesterday it had almost seemed alien to her, as if it was a place she knew but had never seen. That was silly. Kenshin nodded once in acknowledgment but remained silent. He almost seemed afraid to talk to her, afraid she'd vanish like a mirage. _Maybe that's why..._

They had left the Clinic straight after the evening meal. Ayame and Suzume were too young to understand everything and had only known that something had happened to Yahiko-niichan and Kaoru-neechan. Ken-nii had also been affected and had not played with them for days. They had been overjoyed to see Kaoru-neechan back, especially dressed in such a nice manner.   
Yahiko had been happy to see Kaoru but his happiness was marred by a number of factors - his injuries, the fact he hadn't been at the exchange and the fact that Kenshin was still cold and remote. Kaoru had talked to him at some length after she had assured herself that he would be fine and was recovering from his wounds. "Yahiko, what happened was not your fault. Niijima Akihisa," she had said the words with some distaste, "is gone. And as for Kenshin," Kaoru's face had been both sad and frustrated, although her voice was light. "Kenshin just needs time to recover. We all need time to recover," she added thoughtfully.   
Yahiko had nodded at her words and had for the most part wisely kept quiet. He could move around now and could walk but he wasn't supposed to much. It was very boring and he was missing the practice and losing his conditioning. He could _feel_ it.   
Megumi had walked them back to the dojo, carrying some food for them and keeping a close eye on Yahiko. She'd dropped them off and continued home after promising to return the next day to check on Yahiko. The short walk had tired Yahiko and after Kaoru unfolded his futon for him, over his protests he had gone to bed, but only after reaffirming that he was glad to have his sensei back with a quick half embrace. Kaoru had been both touched and amused. His injuries were making him honest and it was an interesting situation. But she wasn't tired yet and was going to sit with Kenshin. _Only after I change out of this accursed kimono._   
Kenshin had trailed along behind her, as he had done so ever since they had come back from the field and she was half afraid that he would attempt to follow her into her room. While that might be nice, there were some things she felt they should wait for. So it was that she felt a slight flush of relief when Kenshin settled himself outside her door. She touched his shoulder briefly. She felt she needed the contact and perhaps it would reassure him. "I'll just be a minute," Kaoru said, moving into the darkening room and sliding the door closed.   
Kaoru looked around the room. It was exactly how she had left it. The yellow kimono was hanging ready to be worn. _That one will do._ It would be heavy enough to counter the slight chill in the night air. She stripped the silken kimono she was wearing off, completely. None of it was hers, and she undid the ribbon which she had tied in her hair. And then she quickly dressed, shivering slightly at the goose bumps raised on her skin. In the gloom Kaoru selected a green ribbon, like the one she had been wearing that day and roughly tied back her hair. She looked down at the discarded pieces of clothing and felt inexplicably guilty. It wasn't the kimono's fault. Kaoru rather hastily picked it up and hung it out carefully along with the other items. _I should always keep my room tidy._ The thought came as she finished and moved to the door. Kenshin's shadow was barely visible against it but he was still there.   
As she opened the door he looked at her. Kaoru smiled warmly and held out her arms slightly skipping along, displaying the cloth she now wore. Kenshin rose to look at her. She looked into his yellow eyes and on impulse said brightly. "See, I'm all changed now!" _Why had she said that?_ But she didn't have time to speculate.   
Strong arms closed gently around her and Kenshin bent his head over her shoulder. _Warm. He is so warm._ But there was something wild about his hug. She shivered slightly. Kenshin tightened his grip, almost imperceptibly and the feeling vanished. A smile crept on to her lips and she closed her eyes, leaning into him. _Warm... But I feel so safe... I wish this feeling wouldn't go away._   
"I will always be here for you." The voice was husky. "I will always protect you." This one was not. It was the voice and the inflections of the Battousai but somehow softened. Kaoru did not feel afraid. _Warm..._   
_ Safe..._ The feeling came back, redoubled. "I will always be here for you," she repeated the promise, listening to Kenshin's heart beat as she tentatively raised her arms, returning the embrace. "Always." 

"Well, you're finally here with lunch."   
The words were so unexpected that Kaoru started but she retained enough presence of mind to keep the trays upright.   
"Mou! Yahiko, don't do that to me if you want to get fed!"   
"Geez, Kaoru! I was expecting lunch hours ago," Yahiko retorted in his usual charming manner. As she passed him a tray he looked at it suspiciously. "Let's see how much more food you've managed to ruin today," he quipped at her, before he took what some might have called a dangerous action, by stuffing his mouth full of rice. As he chewed he pretended to be deaf to the tirade which was assaulting his ears although he knew some where along the line he would probably end up paying for the comments. The dojo floors were probably extremely dusty from a week of non use.   
Kenshin took his tray in silence and began to eat. If the food was displeasing to him, he gave no sign that Kaoru could detect. _It will take some time before he is back to normal,_ Kaoru thought again, looking down at her own meal. _Before he doesn't guard my every move. Before he doesn't sleep outside my room._ She thought with that recurring flash of anger.   
She wasn't angry that he'd slept there, well she was but she was more angry that he hadn't slept in his room, on his futon and gotten a proper night's rest. She knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't have rested well for the previous week. And she was angry that if he had to, absolutely had to sleep there, that he hadn't gotten himself a blanket to ward off the chill night air. As far as she could determine he'd just curled up and sat there, waiting for morning. If she'd known he was going to do it, she would have escorted him to his room to make sure he got there. _It's not as if he'd stay there, _reality intruded.   
Kaoru sighed slightly. _That's probably true._ Until Kenshin could again feel safe, until he had reassured himself that she was not going anywhere she admitted she probably couldn't stop him. _I am going to make sure that he has a blanket though..._ She smiled, slightly pensive even regretful but full of patience. _ He came back to me once and I know he isn't going anywhere. I can give him the time he needs._Kaoru looked up at Kenshin, the smile turning to one of quiet acceptance. _I will always be here for you._

_***_

Akihisa leant against the tree. What he could feel was reassuring. Kaoru had cooked lunch and had taken it to Yahiko. The Hitokiri Battousai had protectively followed her every move. She'd even been on the verge of ruining the meal before he had intervened. He nodded. The cooking was not out of place as he'd originally thought, making a note not to let Kaoru near his kitchens. The child's reaction had confirmed this. He looked back at the dojo. The memories she was projecting were reassuring as well. The Battousai had accepted her, held her as his own. _I always keep my word._   
But it was still interesting. _ Saitou is still after me?_ He recalled her memory, his now. Saitou's words to her and the Battousai had for him been fierce. _ The Cobra's will delay him._ He looked over as Kaoru emerged again, carrying their lunch trays. Her shadow was in attendance. He looked at her carefully searching for a flaw but he could find none. Her hair was long and glossy. Her eyes a beautiful sparkling blue and her face was so lovely. The figure he knew was lithe and trim although it had a woman's curves. Perfect. But today there seemed to be something extra. "Aa," he nodded in understanding. She'd taken some extra time that morning to look her very best. It showed in little things - the complexity of her obi, the smoothness of her hair leading into her pony tail and the precise amount she allowed lose. Her ribbon too had been tied especially well.   
He smiled, "Perfect."   
Akihisa reached out carefully, gently touching the Battousai's mind. He kept himself well shielded, it was possible the man had been sensitized to him and he did not wish to be caught. He had noticed the things she had done. They had reaffirmed his love for her. Akihisa suppressed the urge to laugh aloud. That was too perfect.   
He watched throughout the afternoon. Kaoru sat on the porch. She appeared to be mending a garment. The Battousai settled beside her and eventually Yahiko moved out to join them. Akihisa frowned slightly at his condition. _I didn't realize they had gone so far. _But he dismissed the matter. _They had instructions to get her unharmed. I said nothing about others._   
The scene before him though reeked of peaceful domestic life. _Exactly how I wanted it._   
After Kaoru had finished sewing she had practiced a bit with her bokken, explaining some moves to Yahiko and showing him different ways to hold his hands on his shinai. It was all within her normal routine.   
The sun was getting low, staining the sky yellow, when Megumi arrived carrying a small box. Kaoru lay aside the paper she had been reading and rose to greet her. Akihisa roused himself. Nothing unusual had occurred. Everything was going according to plan. The Battousai was very protective but had accepted her as Kaoru. So had the others. She looked and acted the same, there was no reason they should not but he had to be sure. _I kept my word, Battousai,_ Akihisa thought as he jumped down from the tree. "This is really 'sayonara,' Battousai," he said quietly, ignoring the fact the man he addressed could not possibly hear him. "Live your life happily with Kaoru. I will not return," he added as he walked away. 

To Be Continued. 

Definitions 

Arigatou - Thank you   
Temee - Very bad way of saying 'you'. Worse than Kisama   
Ahou - moron   
Baka - idiot   
Ojou-chan - Young lady, Little Missy, Sano's nick name for Kaoru   
Megitsune - Fox Lady   
Mou - Female darn, general frustration   
Hai - Yes   
Iie - No   
Sayonara - Good bye 

Tamashii Hitokken Ryuu - Yasutake Ryuichi's and Murakami Seir's technique   
Tamashii - soul   
Hitokken - One Sword 

Kouken Sokuuchi Ryuu - Niijima Akihisa, Segawa Shinichi, and Ryusaki Masujiro's technique   
Kou - Thought   
Ken - Sword   
Soku - Swift   
Uchi - Strike 

Fairly simple ne?   
HUGE Thank you to Tatsuko for helping to create the names of some fighting schools. 

Any other names that appear in this fic, eg names of people, while I'm sure they mean something, I did not pick them because of any meaning they may have. I picked them because I liked them when I was choosing names. Some I stole from other manga's and animes and one or two I made up myself. 

Review Please! 


	14. Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul 14

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student. However this story and any characters I create do belong to me. I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

Thank you to Tatsuko-san, Ashfae-san, Cecille Francisco-san, Sylvia-san and Lily-san for prereading. 

:: :: Non spoken conversation 

Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul   
Part 14   
By Jade One 

Outskirts of Tokyo 

Tokyo was still quiet, both physically and, to Akihisa's senses, mentally as well. This was a fact for which he was thankful. There was only so much noise he could ignore or block. He'd been in Tokyo for five days, and usually that wouldn't have caused a problem, but the last five days had been particularly stressful. The entire trip had been stressful. _But it's nearly complete now,_ he thought with a smile. _Soon it will be complete and Tokyo or any other place will not be a problem._

Akihisa looked to his right. The sun was beginning to rise over the city and the lightening sky was clear. It was a beautiful picture. The night had been cool and had laid a blanket of dew over the city. The early morning rays were bouncing off the ceramic tiles of the city, giving every building an outline of pure white light. The entire city sparkled. He looked around, taking in the full panorama. _Kiree... And it will all be mine._

He turned back to the road. For the moment, he and Bairei were still surrounded by houses, but they were reaching the outskirts of the city. Once that happened they would be able to make better time, since they could stop leading the horses. There was no need to wake the citizens early, and he didn't really want his passage noted. _I promised to leave the Battousai alone. But he did not make any similar promises. He has Kaoru-dono for now and that should keep him occupied but I think I must assume that eventually he will seek retribution. There is no need to make it easy for him. By the time he does find me, it will be too late. I will hold them all: Kouken, Hiten and Tamashii. They will all be one within me. And holding one then becomes obsolete._

Akihisa walked on, absently listening to the dull fall of his horse's hooves on the road. They made an interesting counter point, a measured beat to the bird song that was beginning to fill the air. He nodded slightly, eyes narrowing in thought. The Battousai would eventually be after him. _But I don't think I will kill him. There will be no need. He has given me what I need. It would be best to send him back to Kaoru-dono. If necessary, although I wouldn't really like to on him, I can use Kouken's fifth technique to erase his memory of me, or maybe to give him a stronger attachment to her. There should be no need to do anything further and with him any alteration may not be permanent. _Akihisa could still remember the fierce will of the man. That will could undo almost anything he could do. A working in him, on his mind would have to be perfect if it was to survive that will. And such perfection took time... _Time I am unlikely to have, if I am facing him down,_ Akihisa thought with a grim smile. 

He looked up as the last star disappeared and took a deep breath of the crisp, chill air. Everything was going so well, even if the Tamashii Master had escaped. _He cannot run forever. And I will be able to find him again easily. I have marked him... If he would just submit, I wouldn't have to hurt him. He could be free and not be living under the cloud of my reach. _ Seir's escape and the effort, although slight, he would have to expend to recapture him and take what he needed was perhaps the only blot on his plans. 

But if Seir was the low point, _she_ was definitely the high point. The beauty of Tokyo in the morning light faded at the memory of her perfection. He still remembered the first time he had seen her, when he was observing the Battousai. He'd thought she was another child at first but that brief touch, the brush of her against his extended senses had proven how wrong he had been. Earth, air, water, fire, light and dark. They were all contained and balanced. She had shone like the universe reborn. The sun's softest touch, its harshest burn. It had been so intense it was painful. She had amplified him, expanded his focus. In that instant, he had almost touched the world. He'd never had to struggle so much to remember Kouken's first lesson, something that had always come instinctively to him. 

Akihisa had known then that she was the one for him. Her presence to his Kouken senses was electric but her physical presence was in no way diminished by her other beauty. She was small but she had a woman's curves. Long hair confined in pink silk had complimented her eyes, a blue darker than the sky but lighter than the night, sparkling, vivid, bright and alive. Every part of her was brilliant with her life force. But it had been unfocused. Focused for him though, what couldn't he do, sustained by her presence? 

But that memory was nothing compared to the time at the Phoenix's base. _The power of her touch!_ He'd almost been lost just by stroking her face. The haze that had come to his eyes had taken hours to clear completely. After that he had been careful when he had touched her again. Her skin was so smooth. She felt like silk to his fingers, and her hair! So lustrous! She was so much more beautiful in person. But she possessed more than mere physical beauty. The shock, the energizing charge she gave to his Kouken senses was both exquisite and exhilarating. He could hardly wait to feel her now that he had added Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. To hear her song. To have her focused for him. 

Ever since he had fought the Battousai, his Kouken senses had been increased. And that was the reason why this trip had been so stressful. The addition of Hiten had increased the noise from Tokyo one hundred fold in one day. He had almost been screaming last night in frustration and pain at the noise before he finally got shields in place. Shields he had only ever used in the deepest training with his Shishou. He hadn't needed them before the evening though. It had taken time for the constant noise to wear down his normal shields. He'd replaced them this morning, anchoring them firmly. They were stronger than before but he needed time to adjust, so it was good to be leaving. The outskirts of Tokyo were quieter than the centre. And at the end of his journey, she was waiting. 

"Niijima-sama?" Bairei's voice broke in on his thoughts. The boy was armed for travel. It was not usual for his servants since he liked them to move as inconspicuously as possible through the general populace. 

"Ara?" 

"I think we are far away enough now," he said quietly, gesturing around. 

Akihisa looked around. They had indeed cleared past the city and were now surrounded by fields. The sun hit the paddies, filling them, creating a glare. It was dappled in the fields but solid on the canals running in between the fields. The sun was higher in an almost white-blue sky and the ceramic roofs of Tokyo were clustered together, like a lake of blue tiles stretching before him. 

"Aa, ikuzo. We have a long way to go," Akihisa nodded, turning away from the landscape and looking at the road ahead. It had a slight upward rise. They were beginning to enter the foothills. He swung up into his saddle, flicking his manto back to ensure he did not sit on it. Bairei was already waiting quietly although his horse was prancing, bringing its hooves down loudly on the road. Akihisa nodded slightly before he spurred his horse forward, not giving Tokyo another glance. 

*** 

"Neigh!" 

"Chikushou!" Akihisa jolted up as his horse shied. He knew though, that swearing at the animal was not going to calm it and deliberately placed a calming hand on the animal's neck. His horse pranced sideways, its head held high. But its movements showed that it was backing away from something. As Bairei reined in behind him, Akihisa looked around. 

The sun was still relatively low in the sky, causing long dark shadows. The road here passed through a clearing, which was a large irregular circle, defined by thick bamboo and trees. A thick bed of discarded leaves littered the ground but out from under the canopy soft, even moss-like grass carpeted the ground. It was dotted with tiny white flowers that still glittered with the last morning dew. _Now is not the time to be admiring the scenery,_ Akihisa thought bemused, before he narrowed his eyes, focusing in on a floating red dot in the middle of the darkest shadow. 

"It looks like I underestimated him," Akihisa murmured with a stab of recognition before raising his voice conversationally. "Ohayou, Fujita-san. I trust I haven't kept you waiting long," he added pleasantly. 

The man walked out from under the branches but stopped short of stepping into the sun and remained in the dappled, shifting shadows of the overhanging canopy. He was as neat, tidy and menacing as usual. 

Akihisa dismounted, examining Saitou, aware that he was being examined in return. He handed his reins to Bairei, who rode further up the road, passing the clearing before turning around and settled down to wait with every indication of being prepared to stay there for a long time. 

"I wasn't waiting long," Saitou responded. He was dressed as Akihisa had always seen him, in an immaculate uniform. The creases in the pants looked like they were a permanent fixture for Saitou, as were the four bangs that hung down over his face. His katana hung at its usual angle but for today Saitou had discarded the usual cap which accompanied his uniform. And although a police officer was supposed to be a comforting sign, his expression was devoid of warmth or politeness. His eyes were narrowed and glittered fiercely. A slight frown creased his brow and his lips were pursed, making his cheeks seem all the more gaunt. 

Akihisa himself was dressed as normal. Hakama tucked into boots, with a gaijin shirt, the pattern of which he liked. It was colorful, but the colors were dark and swirled in an intricate pattern. He had forearm and shoulder guards on and his boots looked normal but were actually reinforced over his shins. His manto fluttered around him in the slight breeze, revealing a katana slipped through his hakama's ties. His hair was already tied back for travel so it would not be a problem in the fight Saitou wished. He deliberately kept his expression open, green eyes looking out from over a slight smile. 

That was before he looked questioningly over at Saitou. "Ano? I know why I am travelling along here, but I am at a loss as to why you are here, Fujita-san?" 

Saitou's expression did not change but he did seem to consider his answer. "The Shadow Daggers." 

"Aa," Akihisa nodded. He saw no real advantage in denying that. "You worked that out quicker than I thought you would." 

Saitou looked away for an instant, dismissing the matter. "Underlings have their uses." 

"Oh!" Niijima laughed. "I guess I never thought of that. You didn't strike me as the type of man who relies on underlings much. No matter." His eyes narrowed in speculation. "But the Shadow Daggers are hardly worth pursuing me over. In fact, I was doing you a favor. I'm sure the casualties on both sides has significantly reduced the number of Yakuza you have to deal with, hmm?" 

"Kamiya." 

Akihisa glanced at the ground. "I am sorry for taking her, but I could not get the Battousai's attention or agreement any other way, and his agreement was very important for me." Niijima tried to explain, even though it was probably a waste of time. He knew the answer to his next question but he asked it anyway. He was trying to show he was sorry and had been concerned for her safety, wasn't he? "She is alright, isn't she? I did not hurt her." 

"So she maintains. That doesn't really interest me, nor do the Shadow Daggers or Black Cobra's or any of the others. But I am interested in the price the Battousai paid you." 

"Oh, that trifling little thing?" Akihisa's face became hard, his body taking up the challenge implied by Saitou's comments and question but his voice remained light and almost amused, as if this matter was inconsequential. Then it changed, matching his outward stance. "You really shouldn't be concerning yourself with matters which do not involve you." 

Saitou, if anything, looked more dangerous at the rebuke in Akihisa's voice. He flicked his cigarette away before reaching over, drawing his sword and murmuring, almost too quietly to be heard, "The Battousai belongs to me. I will allow no one to interfere in our fight." 

"Sou da ne?" Akihisa laughed, also drawing his weapon. "He must be grateful that you are taking such good care of him." 

"And that is not _your_ concern," Saitou said, dropping into a crouched position, the gloved fingers of his left hand spread over the curved point of his katana. His feet were digging into the soft ground, gaining purchase. "And you will not interfere for much longer," Saitou snapped, jumping forward with a spray of dirt. 

Niijima brought his sword up to meet Saitou's charge. That is, he tried to. _NANI?!_ The world had suddenly acquired a red tint and had become flat with everything defined with straight, sharp lines. Saitou loomed disturbingly close. Akihisa's eyes opened wide as he recognised the view and the absolute silence that accompanied it. 

::Worthy of me?:: The question was there with contemptuous clarity. ::I doubt you could ever possibly be worthy of me.:: 

::I can't be, if you don't allow me to prove it. I have the techniques which you should be wielded with.:: 

::Technique is not everything. You would wield me as show. And I do not need that. I am not merely an accessory to power.:: 

::Iya, you are not. You are a power of yourself,:: Akihisa agreed. ::But if I cannot wield you, I can never prove my worth.:: Akihisa almost ground his teeth in frustration. Saitou had closed the distance by more than half but he doubted the sword would consider that important. Now was not the time for him to be held immobile by a sword. But he should have known, should have seen that it would be this exact time that the sword would exert itself. To prove himself, he would have to overcome it. 

::Yet you would prove your worth to wield me by wielding me?:: It almost seemed amused. ::That hardly seems fair.:: 

::Shikashi...: Akihisa indicated to Saitou's current position. He had now covered about three-quarters of the distance. Niijima's mind was screaming in frustration. 

::He's faster than I remember him to be,:: the sword responded, conversationally, not releasing its grip on Akihisa. Although there was not really a voice, the tone was mild, uninterested and very unconcerned about the approaching figure. 

Akihisa gritted his teeth. He maintained enough control to do that. He also braced himself for impact with Saitou's sword, as much as he was able. This was not really the way he saw his end but even though he was struggling against the sword's embrace he couldn't feel it weakening. This was going to be bad. With absolutely nothing to prevent or soften the impact, not even the shifting of his weight, Saitou's impact was bound to be both painful and fatal, eventually. He'd no doubt linger for a while. It would be painful and was not something he really wanted to consider. ::TEMEE!:: he screamed at the sword. 

Its reply seemed to be a crystalline laugh. ::Blood is blood. I have no reason to care if it is yours. There has only been one man with whom I have cared if it was his blood or not.:: It took on an accusing note. ::And you spilt his.:: 

There was a loud clash in front of him. At least, Akihisa assumed it was loud. Since he was trapped by the sword, he could hear nothing but he could see, although only in the way the sword saw the world. 

Bairei was sitting low in his saddle, bent over. Neither hand was on the reins, both were holding his sword against Saitou's, pushing his into the ground, at least at its tip. He was controlling his horse through the main strength of his legs. The animal was trying to shy away. Its head was raised and it kept jerking back from Saitou. Bairei was calling to him. Akihisa could feel him desperately pounding on the barrier imposed by the sword to no avail. The sword was allowing him no outside communion. He could see that from behind Bairei's horse Saitou had stepped back and was now holding his sword loosely across his body. Akihisa doubted he was in anyway amused at the interference but at the moment, he didn't really care. 

::You are going to bow down to me,:: he snarled at the sword, ceasing his struggles against it. 

::Perhaps, but perhaps not. Your servant cannot stand against the Wolf,:: it said casually, watching outside itself. 

Bairei had dismounted and his horse had taken the opportunity to clear the area. Bairei though, had remained, standing protectively in front of him, his sword held high and ready. A classic defense. Akihisa could imagine his defiance. _Grrr._ He mentally shook himself. Right now he had a more immediate problem. ::You _are_ going to bow down to me,:: he repeated as understanding finally came to him. The sword had almost told him itself how he could break free. 'You would prove your worth to wield me by wielding me?' It all hinged on those words. 

Bairei was locked against Saitou and was giving a good accounting of himself, but if the battle continued he was going to lose. 

::I will prove my worth to you.:: 

::Honto ne?:: It seemed amused. 

Akihisa smiled and moved. He could now that his decision was made. He twisted his wrist, turning the sword's point towards the ground and drawing himself up. Neither combatant seemed to notice his movement, focused as they were on each other. It would take Saitou a while to defeat Bairei. He flicked the sword over, and drove it into the ground. ::Watch,:: he instructed. ::Watch, and I will do what you have requested,:: he finished with a slight smile, turning away. 

"Bairei, that's enough!" He called sharply, cutting over the clash of swords. In the slight pause Bairei jumped back, clearing out of Saitou's reach. 

Bairei looked over, wary still of Saitou but there was a smile on his face. "Niijima-sama!" 

Akihisa nodded in acknowledgement. "Come here, Bairei." He looked then at Saitou. "You have my apologies Saitou-san. You did not come here to fight my servants," he said as Bairei came over to him. Saitou showed no expression. "I should have expected what happened and made an allowance for it." He smiled wistfully. "It was somewhat silly of me to expect it to…" He paused. "Ah, I see you have no idea what I am referring to. No matter." ::Bairei?:: 

::Hai, Niijima-sama.:: 

Akihisa was pleased to see that the boy displayed no surprise at contact, nothing for Saitou to pick up on the conversation. ::Give me your sword, then go collect the horses. I don't wish to walk the rest of the way.:: 

::Hai.:: 

::You did well against Saitou. You have progressed further than I thought you had.:: 

Bairei glowed with the compliment. He still had to learn total control. As he handed over his sword, ignoring Saitou's glare, Akihisa caught the thought, _"I was better than Saitou thought I was too." _::That you were. But don't get too cocky. Saitou doesn't really expect high level resistance these days.:: Akihisa accepted the blade and looked back at his opponent. Bairei backed away before he turned and walked after their horses. He made the occasional soft murmur to reassure them as he approached. 

"I am truly sorry about that, Saitou-san. Shall we begin again?" Akihisa questioned, assuming a ready stance. He measured the distance between them. It was about the same as before. 

Saitou looked at him before he sighed and fell back into his gatotsu stance. "I hope you have a better defense than that for my gatotsu. I'd hate to have to tell the Battousai that you died gibbering in fear." 

"Heheheh!" Akihisa laughed. "You really don't understand what just happened, do you? How boring your life must be but I assure you, my defense will interest you. Just to prove it, you can start again." Akihisa watched Saitou. He was considering the words just spoken but would attack soon enough. He reached out, lightly touching the burning intense presence that was Saitou. _I might as well see how good my integration of Kouken and Hiten is…_He broke off all thought as he caught Saitou's decision to attack and saw him tensing an instant before he leapt. 

::Watch me!:: He repeated the instruction, twisting out of Saitou's way, his manto trailing, flapping behind him. 

Saitou pulled up, blocking Akihisa's swing amazingly fast from a move which looks like it leaves its wielder completely open after a failed attack. _That's why he is a master of gatotsu. He knows how to counter for its weaknesses. _Akihisa faced Saitou square on, allowing his movements to be decided upon by the impulses he felt in Saitou's mind. He gave a very focused attack. Akihisa's eyes darkened slightly in concentration. Cross right, up, block, parry, swing low. The cut, aimed at Saitou's thigh, swished harmlessly through the air as Saitou stepped back, his eyes calculating. 

Akihisa resumed his ready stance, but the brief exchange had given him much to consider as well. _He's not merely focused. His mind is as quiet as the Battousai's,_ he realized quite suddenly. _The movement of his sword, his enemy and how to hunt them are the only things occupying his thoughts._ Niijima narrowed his eyes and reached out mentally, deepening the contact he had initiated. The gesture brought new knowledge to him. _He is as quiet and focused as the Battousai, but I am not struggling as much to hear him. I knew absorbing Hiten had increased my Kouken senses! _He clamped down the surge of euphoria. _This merely confirms it. But now I need to use Hiten Mitsurugi. That will be the real test._ Niijima nodded to himself and waited for Saitou to continue. 

The moments stretched out into minutes. The shadows crept back and the wind playfully rustled the leaves. Then at some unseen signal, they both leapt at each other. 

_Gatotsu again?_ This was almost going to be too easy. Akihisa side stepped left, then allowed the move to flow instinctively from him. He twisted, performing a pirouette on his right leg, and brought his sword around in a horizontal arc. "Ryuu Kan Sen." His eyes focused on the base of Saitou's skull. 

But Saitou had seen the move coming or else he had been expecting it. He had been caught by the Battousai once with it and he had watched Akihisa avoid a similar attack a few days ago. He copied the defense, allowing himself to pitch forward but at the same time he slashed out and back with his sword. 

Akihisa jumped. The arc of silver passed under him, but he felt shivers from his toes. It had been closer than he wanted. He pulled his right arm back in and reversed his grip on his sword, angling it down. He was already spinning from his failed move and as he fell to the ground again he drove the point of his sword down, hard, at where Saitou's chest should be. 

He missed by a whisker, as Saitou rolled away, his sword pressed protectively against his leg. Akihisa did not pursue him. It would be too easy to get tangled up and leave himself open. Instead he waited until Saitou sprung upright, before he moved to close in again. 

They stood in close proximity to each other. Both of them were defending against the other's attacks in the peculiar rhythm which was unique to combat. The battle progressed back and forth over the clearing, destroying the fine grass and tiny flowers that had been there. 

"Heheheheh!" Akihisa laughed. Block, block, strike, step back, counter and turn. It was all so easy. Saitou had yet to touch him but there were several fine cuts in Saitou's uniform that could only have been made by a katana. He could feel the decisions and see the moves with such clarity. And he could tell, as Saitou moved, exactly when to strike, when he would be open for a fraction of an instant. Akihisa examined the link he had established between them. The link was the key to his Kouken fighting style but the link was not telling him everything he was acting upon. 

_The Battousai! The Hitokiri Battousai's technique, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu…_ Akihisa's eyes opened wide and a smile of pure pleasure flashed across his features. _It's telling me when to move!_ With Kouken, the signal to move, either in attack or defense came from without. It came from the opponent, dictated by their moves and their beliefs of the moment they would be most vulnerable. That's why it was so good. To your opponent, you knew every defense and you never attacked in vain. It was very demoralizing to only be attacked when you considered yourself vulnerable. But something now was coming from within and he was moving almost before he was aware of it. _Hiten Mitsurugi! The Battousai's knowledge is letting me read Saitou's moves as he makes them._ He laughed again in pure delight. This wasn't the ultimate technique yet, but it was one thousand times better than he ever dreamed possible. 

Akihisa could feel Saitou's frustration, even though nothing showed in the Wolf's movements. And he caught the stray thought that intruded upon Saitou's focus. "Hehehe! Indeed it does Saitou! My defense does improve to match my attacker's skill. I never thought of it like that though." Akihisa's eyes sparkled with amusement as they separated. "I didn't need to be that good against Sagara. But I needed to be better than I was against the Hitokiri Battousai," he admitted ruefully, rubbing his arm lightly. The constant movement in defense or to attack Saitou was not doing his arm or ribs any good but they were only bruised and could handle the strain. He could handle anything. 

"And for you, well…" He trailed off, cocking his head and looking down at Saitou's once immaculate uniform, his eyes picking out a number of small cuts he had put in it. "I'm probably better than I need to be," he finished in a somewhat superior tone. 

Saitou remained silent. Not that Akihisa was expecting a response. He knew Saitou's beliefs. The winner of any battle was the one who walked away. And no fight was truly over until one combatant was dead. 

"You know, it occurs to me that I should thank you, Saitou-san," Akihisa began again. "If we weren't fighting now, I doubt I would have had the chance to fully test the price the Battousai paid me." His voice held a note of speculation. 

Saitou looked up at his words. _He's still interested in the price,_ Akihisa determined quickly. 

"The price?" 

"A trifling little thing you have been attacking against," he replied cryptically. Confusion was all he could feel from Saitou. "You still don't get it, do you?" Akihisa could feel it. The man really did not understand. He didn't even entertain the wildest thoughts that may have led to understanding. "No matter, Saitou-san. You don't have to understand, ne? Nor does it really concern you. But please accept my thanks for this fight." Saitou took his words as bravado, despite the evidence to the contrary. Akihisa shook his head. _I guess I always knew it would take something more to discourage the Wolf._

_He does not have to be my enemy. _The thought had been one he'd associated with Saitou Hajime for months now but as Akihisa watched, the man in question was falling into his gatotsu stance and he was regretfully forced to conclude that, for now, he was not ready to hear Niijima's offer. _Later though… When he fully understands, he should be more receptive._ Akihisa stood at ease as Saitou prepared to attack again. It was time for a more dramatic demonstration, to really test the extent of his new abilities. 

As Saitou came forward, his sword shimmering brilliantly in the sun, Akihisa moved with deceptive slowness, twisting his forearm and driving his sword point into the soft turf. He held his left arm high and across his body to protect himself from any stray dust. Niijima stepped into Saitou's gatotsu, driving his own blade forward, through the ground. It took a great deal more force than he thought but the effect was worth it. "Dou Ryu Sen!" 

Saitou slammed into the spray of dirt at full force. The tiny particles and some larger pieces of rock bit into him, ripping his uniform and causing many small abrasions. The damage was not quite as bad as it could have been. Saitou had managed to shield his face but because he had pulled up so harshly in an attempt to avoid the dirt, he was now dangerously over balanced and was stumbling backwards. 

_Perfect._ Akihisa continued his lunge forward with a smile on his lips and his now black eyes shining happily. Saitou had reacted as he had expected. He pulled his sword out of the ground and held it across his body. Its cutting edge was angled towards him. Saitou was still a man of possibility. There was no need to kill him just yet. He crouched slightly and then drove upwards, diagonally, following the path the Dou Ryu Sen had taken but for a slightly different move. 

"Ryuu Shou Sen." He felt the sword hit solidly and heard the crunch of Saitou's teeth. Saitou maintained enough control not to cry out but the hit did send him reeling backwards. 

It was going to take something more to bring him down, Akihisa decided from his mid air vantage point. _One more hit should do it._ Akihisa angled his sword in, still flipped, focusing on Saitou's left shoulder. Saitou still held his katana but it was held at an odd angle, away from his body. _Probably a defensive reaction so that he doesn't cut himself,_ Akihisa decided. His manto flapped around him, spread out on either side. It made his shadow consume Saitou's. "Ryuu Tsui… Nani?!" 

A stab of absolute control, despite the pain, from Saitou's mind and the sudden dangerous gleam of yellow in his eye gave Akihisa enough warning to throw himself to his right, desperately twisting away as Saitou whipped his katana into his body, angling his gatotsu up, in the anti-air form Akihisa had seen only once, when Saitou had drawn blood from the Battousai. It was entirely possible that if he had never seen it before, Saitou would have succeeded. 

Akihisa gritted his teeth as he felt the tip of Saitou's sword graze through his side. But Saitou didn't get away cleanly either. As Niijima landed, he brought his sword over and around to his left and swung forward, horizontally. Niijima caught Saitou across his ribs with the blunt side of the blade, preventing the Wolf from launching a second attack and giving himself enough time to get clear. 

He spun quickly, looking back at Saitou. They both gathered themselves. Akihisa reached over to his wound and carefully touched it with probing fingers. ::Daijoubu, Bairei. It's not that serious.:: He sent the reassurance out, as he withdrew his fingers, wiping them dry on his manto. It would need to be bandaged but it was only a flesh wound. "First blood to us both," he noted clinically. 

Saitou brushed himself off. He had numerous small cuts but nothing major. The Ryuu Shou Sen to his chin did not appear to be causing him any difficulties in breathing and the hit to his ribs would probably bruise but be nothing more than an inconvenience. "You might be better than I thought." The admission came grudgingly. 

"It looks like I'll have to be more careful," Akihisa responded, falling back into a ready stance, narrowing his eyes in concentration. Saitou's main advantage was his ability to attack even through pain and to take advantage of the slightest opening with lightning speed. _He's got more real experience than me with fighting someone of equal ability,_ Akihisa thought. There were not that many people who could fight someone who knew exactly what they were going to do before they even moved. _That has tended to make me complacent in a fight,_ Akihisa admitted to himself. _And Saitou is tough and experienced in defending against Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. I should be more careful, lest I get myself killed. And that would be a waste._

He concentrated on Saitou's mind. It was as quiet as always. If he was speculating on how Akihisa had pulled off the Battousai's moves he was doing it very quietly. _It's too quiet… He is far too quiet._ But Akihisa recognised it as Saitou's ability. _Ah… He realizes that if he is distracted, he entertains the possibility of losing and he intends to lose to no one but the Battousai and then he'll lose only if he's dead._ A smirk passed across Akihisa's face. _Perhaps I can shake up that control a bit._

He didn't get the chance to try then as Saitou closed in. _Dou Ryuu Sen won't work twice, _Akihisa thought, somewhat sadly, as he moved to meet Saitou with a more conventional block. _Saitou knows Hiten, so I think it's time for a Kouken attack. _He blocked and swung at Saitou almost absently. He _was_ focused on the fight. He couldn't survive if he wasn't, but another part of him was preparing his Kouken attack. 

"Kouken Sokuuchi Ryuu Third Technique, Projection," he formally announced the move, gliding aside as the image formed. It was a single image unlike the attack he had used on the Battousai, and this one was perfect. 

To Saitou, it looked like nothing had happened. Niijima Akihisa still stood before him, still cast a shadow in the morning sun and still blocked his attacks. Akihisa smiled. He was in reality standing aside from the image, still within reach of Saitou but unseen. The sword that Saitou saw blocking his attacks was not really at the angle it appeared at. Akihisa still blocked his attacks, even though they were of no danger in his new position. 

That was, until Saitou moved slightly, presenting his throat. Niijima swooped on the opportunity. He slammed his left hand down on Saitou's wrist, holding his sword arm, while his right arm brought his sword, blade first this time, under Saitou's chin. The image vanished as Saitou stiffened in surprise. 

"I think this has gone on long enough," he said quietly, black eyes driving into Saitou's face. His mind was blank with shock. Akihisa suppressed a smile. So it was possible to surprise the Wolf. "You do not have to be my enemy," he continued. "Everything I know of you says you could be very valuable to me." 

Saitou snarled, his anger flaring at the offer. 

"Oh, don't be like that," Akihisa chided. He did not remove the pressure. Saitou was still very dangerous and he was in a corner now. "You really should consider it more seriously, Saitou-san. I pay better than the Public Service for a start." 

Saitou's eyes narrowed but it wasn't in greed. "And you control more tightly. I have no wish to be your hound." 

"I wouldn't do that." 

"Iie! You can tame a dog but you cannot tame a Wolf." 

Akihisa felt the force of the words and could see meanings they didn't even begin to express. Saitou would never follow him, not because of the reasons stated but because he, Niijima Akihisa had dared to interfere with his prey. He had fought the Battousai. Niijima blinked. The force of will coming from Saitou was incredible. _It's a pity his is not a little more reasonable. But if he was, he wouldn't be Mibu's Wolf._ Akihisa's face assumed a forlorn expression as his decision was, in effect, made for him. There would be no reasoning with him. "Then I am truly sorry, Saitou-san. Tokio-chan will never find another man like you." He used the playful suffix deliberately, as Saitou did. 

Akihisa drove forward, intending to make it clean but Saitou jerked back with amazing force, ripping his right arm free. 

Saitou snarled again, his narrowed eyes glittering in both anger and triumph. His mind had gone completely quiet, white with rage and concentration. He snarled, that Niijima should mention his wife. But that was a flash of anger, almost too fast to be caught. Energy gathered around him as he drew his arms in and planted his feet. "Ahou! Zero Gatotsu!" 

Akihisa's eyes opened wide. _Shimatta!_ He screamed mentally as he threw himself to one side. There had been absolutely no warning to either his Kouken or newly acquired Hiten senses. "Restraint," he screamed in reflex, sending the pulse of thought out desperately. Panic lent him the strength to pull the move off without his usual gesture. 

Saitou barely felt the restraint but it was enough. It slowed him down enough for Akihisa to pass, barely, beneath the blade. His manto was not so lucky but Akihisa ignored the ripping as he hit the ground and rolled, gaining distance as quickly as he could. He came up and snarled back at Saitou, breathing heavily, his sword held protectively before him. 

"I have to compliment you, Saitou-san." Akihisa took several calming breaths. "You should be proud, that move will probably work against the Battousai, which is what you intend it for, ne? But he wouldn't make the same mistake as me. Your problem would be in getting close enough to him to use it." 

Saitou drew himself up, bringing his sword back around to a defensive position but even he was breathing heavily. His mind was still blank, rage still formed a block against Akihisa's probing thought. 

_It looks like it's my turn to attack. I had better put him down before he causes me any more trouble. That,_ Akihisa thought, with the memory of fear, _was too close. I lack true experience and he knows it. Very good Saitou, to so quickly identify my weakness and use it against me. But it's time to finish this._

"This has been interesting Saitou-san, but I have a long way to travel and you have delayed me enough as it is." Akihisa flicked off the remains of his manto, fixing the move in his mind."If you will not serve me, I'll just have to leave you here." 

He jumped forward, gripping his blade in both hands, holding it centred on his opponent. "Kuzu Ryuu Sen!" 

Niijima saw Saitou's eyes widen in recognition of the move and felt him move in defense. But then he flashed past him with a shock of impact. Akihisa stumbled slightly on landing, but spun quickly to look at Saitou. If there was someone who could defend that move, it would be him. 

But that was not the case. He had fallen. His sword had been knocked away and lay, slightly covered in dirt, beyond Saitou's reach. Akihisa came forward, still wary. Saitou was a cunning man, not above lying in wait, even now. He kicked him over and examined Saitou's wounds. He wasn't exactly gentle about it but then he saw the damage. It didn't look like Saitou would be getting up for a while. 

"Five hits." They were bleeding profusely. "A very good defense," he murmured as he counted but then he saw that Saitou was still conscious. He was tough. Akihisa smiled down at him, superior. "You have taught me a lot, Saitou-san. But whether you now live or die is not something I am interested in. If you live though, in light of this fight, I would advise you not to fight the Battousai. Although, as you discovered I can use his techniques, I lack his experience, his pure killer instinct. I really am much nicer. You'd lose to him, fairly easily, I'd imagine, if it ever came down to it. But you know that already, don't you?" Akihisa gave a short bark of laughter. He could feel the confirmation of his words. Saitou coughed blood but remained silent. His internal wounds were probably worse than those that were showing although his eyes still glared at Niijima defiantly. 

"Well," Akihisa turned away. "Good-bye, Saitou-san. What happens now is up to you. But remember, you do not have to be my enemy," Akihisa finished, walking back to the silent sentinel that had watched them fight. 

::Worthy of you?:: He threw the question back at it, as he stood before it. ::I have done what you asked,:: he added quietly, gesturing vaguely towards Saitou's prone form. ::I have beaten him, using your master's techniques. He's not even dead yet, so he has the full opportunity to appreciate this.:: 

::Yes, you did, with a variation I have not seen, at that.:: The contempt which Akihisa usually felt was not present. Instead it was replaced by an excitement but he made no move to draw the sword just yet. The sword fell silent. It seemed to be considering what it had seen and heard with what it knew. Akihisa waited, Saitou's labored breathing forming the only counter. 

::But you have spilt _his_ blood.:: The objection came again. ::You have done what I wanted,:: the sword admitted, ::but you have spilt his blood.:: 

There was only one 'his' the sword could possibly be referring to. Akihisa closed his eyes. He really hadn't wanted to but that had been the only way the Battousai would agree. He was ashamed, and he tried to let the sword feel that, but for something that responded best to towering love or hate and understood absolute devotion, it might be something that it could not comprehend. 

::I understand more than you think.:: Akihisa was flooded with guilt and remorse, a thousand times stronger than his own. Accompanying it was the desire to find redemption. 

Akihisa looked at the sword. It looked like just a finely crafted sword but as he had said before, it was a power unto itself and he knew what it needed him to do. ::I have spilt his blood but you know my feelings on that, so in return, I will spill my own.:: 

He placed the blade of Bairei's sword high on his left forearm, above the guard, and drew it back. The wound was not serious but it did bleed profusely. Akihisa let his blood flow and drip down on to the sword's hilt, soaking its bindings before it ran down the blade itself. When it began seeping into the ground, he pulled his arm back. 

::I accept.:: The acknowledgement came quietly. 

Akihisa reached out and gripped the now blood soaked hilt, pulling the sword free from the ground. He ignored the wet feeling and the blood that oozed through his fingers, as he held the sword before him. 

::But I will not call you master,:: the qualification was added. ::I have called no man master.:: 

Akihisa laughed in delight. _A power of itself indeed_. ::Then we shall be as one, a partnership of equals.:: 

::As it was meant to be.:: 

Bairei was watching, he had finally tracked down their horses, as his master discarded his sword and took up the Hitokiri's blade. No, it was now his master's blade. A smile crossed his features. So the sword has finally accepted Niijima-sama but then his eyes widened in shock. As Niijima-sama master laughed, he seemed to be surrounded by a soft red haze. Bairei shook his head, and blinking his eyes, looked back. _It must have been my imagination. There is nothing there but the sun's glare._

Akihisa turned back to where Bairei was waiting. As he resheathed the sword he felt sufficed with warmth. He didn't bother performing a chiburi. The sword needed to feel his blood for the moment and he could clean it later. Already it felt lighter at his waist, and it seemed to cleave the air more cleanly. This had been a worthwhile stop. _I am integrating Hiten faster that I thought I could but I need to be careful and not lose focus in battle. And the sword has accepted me, far before I ever thought it would consider it._ He looked up at the sun as he gave Bairei's sword back to him. They had lost time but it could be made up. 

He rummaged through the pack behind his saddle and found a new shirt. He could hardly wear this one to continue travelling, not if he wanted to remain inconspicuous. Bairei appeared with what looked to be hundreds of bandages, his face concerned. As Akihisa stripped off the remains of his shirt, he looked over at Saitou. _He's still there,_ the inane thought crossed his mind. It was not as if he was in any condition to go anywhere. "Give them to Saitou," Akihisa instructed, jerking his head as a malicious smile flashed across his features. 

Bairei's eyes widened but he did not argue. "Hai, Niijima-sama!" After he had handed over a couple of rags and bandages, he took the rest over to the prone figure. He approached warily and left them within Saitou's reach. 

Akihisa wiped the blood from his side and arm, then wound a bandage over the wound Saitou's anti-air gatotsu had given him. The last thing he needed to do was bleed all over a new shirt. And then he pulled his shirt on, stuffing the other back into the pack. He'd have to replace his manto later. It was probably going to be too warm a day to bother with it anyway. 

As he mounted he looked back at the clearing. Saitou had not yet moved. "You perhaps could have gotten me if you had brought the Battousai along. I must thank you again. What happens now between us is up to you. I have no further interest in the Battousai and should you ever wish to work for me, the offer is still open. But for now this is good-bye Saitou-san. Perhaps we will meet again, perhaps not, but whatever happens do not _ever_ stand in my way again. I doubt I will be as understanding a second time and I really would hate for your wife to be alone." 

He turned his horse and spurred it to a gallop, leaving Saitou lying, gasping for breath. He had a long way to go yet. 

To Be Continued. 

Definitions 

Kiree - Beautiful   
Shishou - Master   
Ara - general noise of surprise   
Aa, Hai - yes   
Ikuzo - Let's go   
Chikushou - Darn it   
Ohayou - Good Morning   
Hakama - pants   
Manto - Cloak   
Ano - general noise/query.   
Sou da ne - Is that so   
Shikashi - But   
Temee - bad way of saying you. Worse than kisama   
Iya, Iie - No   
Honto ne - Really   
Nani - what   
Ahou - moron   
Daijoubu - It's all right   
Shimatta - Darn it   
Chiburi - Motion of flicking blood off a sword 

Tamashii Hitokken Ryuu - Yasutake Ryuichi's and Murakami Seir's technique   
Tamashii - soul   
Hitokken - One Sword 

Kouken Sokuuchi Ryuu - Niijima Akihisa, Segawa Shinichi, and Ryusaki Masujiro's technique   
Kou - Thought   
Ken - Sword   
Soku - Swift   
Uchi - Strike 

Fairly simple ne?   
HUGE Thank you to Tatsuko for helping to create the names of some fighting schools. 

Any other names that appear in this fic, eg names of people, while I'm sure they mean something, I did not pick them because of any meaning they may have. I picked them because I liked them when I was choosing names. Some I stole from other manga's and animes and one or two I made up myself. 

Everyone knows what Ryuu Kan Sen, Ryuu Tsui Sen, Ryuu Shou Sen, Dou Ryuu Sen, Kuzu Ryuu Sen and Gatotsu are, don't they? 

Review Please! 


	15. Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul 15

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student. However this story and any characters I create do belong to me. I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

For this chapter I have thank you's to Sekihara Tae-san for telling me the names of the hair ornaments and I guess then to Ardrith-san and Serizawa-san for telling her and therefore me! ^_- (Yes, you guys did tell me that, on the 19th June 1999.) I've been planning bits of this fic for what seems like forever! It only took me a little more than a year to get to it. Also thanks go to Alexis Aldeguer-san for pointing out an error in my mailing sig! I should have picked it up since it is important! 

Thank you to Tatsuko-san, Ashfae-san, Cecille Francisco-san and Sylvia-san for prereading. 

:: :: Non spoken conversation 

Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul   
Part 15   
By Jade One 

Morning shopping at a Market 

"Look, look, it's _them,_" the whisper passed like wildfire through the vendors. 

I peered though the ever-shifting crowds trying to see them. For the past week or so, there has only been one 'her' or 'him' or 'them' that us gossiping vendors have been concerned with. But how could you blame us? Theirs is such an interesting story. _There they are... No... Darn my failing eyes._ I'm not as young as I once was and over the years things in the distance have come to blur together. My eyes are still good enough to watch over my wares. The little thieves would have robbed me blind by now if I wasn't but for spotting people in that ever moving crowd... I sigh and keep looking. This is one spectacle I don't want to miss. 

The crowd shifts a bit, parting and then I can see them well enough. I pause for an instant to glance at those looking over my wares before I look back to the couple. Usually I wouldn't dismiss customers in such a manner. But you get to know, you do, after so many years in business who's serious about buying and who isn't. And the people who were looking over my shop have got those expressions. They're just looking, they're not serious about buying and that couple held more sway over my attention. I'm surprised I didn't see them the first time. They are walking in a tiny island of space. Something which doesn't happen on a market day, not unless you brought an escort. No, these days there are so many people it's just a friendly and busy hustle bustle, full of jostling. No one gives way to the samurai anymore. But for those two, there is a path opening up. 

I suppose it's not really that surprising. Both of them are remarkable enough to draw attention to themselves but I doubt many know the full story. Although they are travelling in a small island of space, neither acknowledges it. I guess they're used to the stares. The woman, Kamiya Kaoru-san, is simply going about her business in her usual friendly manner. Her companion is much more refined, and his face is enough to warn people off without needing the sword that is at his waist. 

Kamiya Kaoru. She is startlingly beautiful. Her rare blue eyes have a sparkle and life I've not seen matched. And her hair is long, lustrous and black. Her figure is petite. She reminds me of myself in my youth and she has certainly caused enough gossip in her time. But the Kamiya name is old and established in this part of town and those are always the names that cause the best gossip. Especially when they are hanging by the proverbial thread. Hers is one of the more interesting stories I know, I've certainly told it often enough. Orphaned at sixteen when her father was sent to the wars. Most of us gave her about two weeks after the news came back. Two weeks, that is, to sign her inheritance over to her almost guardian Dr Genzai or to have found herself a suitable matchmaker and have the miai arranged. It was a wonder she wasn't already engaged. She was of age and her father was certainly well enough respected but she was his only child and I guess he was indulging her desires. Still, it was not expected that she would last as long as she had, alone. Two years alone, continuing her father's budo was certainly enough to give her notoriety. But it's what happened after that, which makes her truly interesting. 

The man with her was part of that.And while a young unmarried woman having a man who was no relation living with her was bound to cause some talk, once the identity of this one became known the talk had started anew. He was handsome enough in a very unusual way. Red hair and purple eyes are not common. But those features weren't what caused the talk. No, the scars on his face and the sword at his waist caused the talk. The government officials he was rumored to have paid call to and who had called on him further fueled it. Not to mention the rumor that he was actually the legendary Hitokiri Battousai. But I don't put much stock in such rumors. If he was the hitokiri, the government would hardly let him out of their sight. No far more likely he was simply a skilled kenshi who had kept his budo in this age. In that way, he's fitting for Kamiya for she too has kept her budo. 

Oh... she's coming over here. No, my eyes are failing me but I manage to follow her gaze. She's heading for Takana-san's. We've set up next to each other today. Although tofu and pins don't really go together, we do like to gossip when things get quiet and this arrangement is more convenient than shouting at each other. 

As she comes closer, I get a good look at her. _Hmm, not bad for a woman who's supposedly been kidnapped for the last week._ Although that could just be talk. Something's happened, that's for sure. Her companion's eyes have changed. And it's something even I can see and I'm not sure I like it. They are not their usual purple. They're yellow, a cold burning yellow that's watching everything with inhuman attentiveness. 

Now that I think about it though, we haven't had a decent explanation for what happened last year at the dojo. The damage was terrible, I saw it myself but it seems to me, now that I consider it, damage to the dojo began after he came. I wonder if Takana will agree with me. I'll have to ask her after Kamiya-san is... _Oh my_... 

I risk a glance over. Yes, Kamiya-san is still at Takana's but I find her companion in front of my store. My other customers had long since vanished but I think I'd almost prefer those time wasters. His eyes are flicking over everything and I don't think he's missing anything. He knows exactly what he wants and I can only hope it's there and that he finds it quickly. Still my business instincts are true, even if the rest of me is currently unsure of how to handle this man. 

Kamiya-san's kimono today is a wonderful blue that matches her eyes. It's accented in places by white embroidery, the sleeves, hem and neck. The embroidery almost looks like the waves on the river or clouds racing through the sky. It certainly highlights her beauty. Who ever she marries will be lucky if they can teach her to cook. 

With the patterns in mind I look back at her companion, Himura-san, I think his name is. Perhaps he'd like a pin to highlight those themes. I've got a couple of things that should be suitable. Now all I have to do is move my old bones to show them to him. I hope they're acceptable. 

"Daijoubou, Obaasan." His voice is soft but I would have heard that in a storm. 

I must have looked confused because he smiled slightly before he deftly picked out several items from my wares. When he moved I could see a flash of green high on his arm. "I'll take these." 

I looked down at his selection. He'd chosen a comb and kougai. The comb had a pattern of butterflies adorning it. They were perched on sakura blossoms and the entire thing was in warm pinks and reds. Against the inky black of Kamiya-san's hair it would look beautiful. The kougai had blue tasseled ends and were painted with a tiny floral design. If Kamiya-san could be persuaded to twist that long hair into a more traditional style they would hold it nicely. 

"They'll look lovely on her," I hear my voice say._ Well, that answers that question. I can still talk._ "That will be yen," I name the sum but I don't really hear it. It's not important and I am more interested in his gifts. So he's finally going to make his move? It seems every time I think life at the Dojo may have quietened down it up and changes on me. Oh well, it's what makes Kamiya-san such an interesting topic. 

He reaches into his sleeve with a practiced move and pays me. Again I don't even see the money but slip it away. He hasn't even argued with my price. Despite his appearance he really is love struck! I pass over the two items. I've wrapped them in rose colored rice paper. They disappear into his sleeve and he moves back to his position behind Kamiya-san. I doubt the dear girl knows he has been gone. Ah, it's such a touching sight. They _do_ make a nice couple, even if he is wearing a purple tie in his hair. 

She turned back to him with a smile, her hair trailing. He returns her smile and then quietly but firmly insists that he be the one to carry the tofu tub. She laughs and hands it over before the two of them move off in their little island of space, back into the shifting noisy crowds where I quickly lose sight of them. 

"Well, Chiaki," Takana has turned to me. "That was an interesting visit." 

"I know, in more ways than one." 

A knowing smile has crinkled its way into Takana's features. "She doesn't appear any the worse off for being kidnapped." 

"I know but what they did to the boy..." We share a companionable nod. It's a topic we've been over before. 

"Still, she is an unmarried woman with all those live ins. It'll be surprising if anyone can accept her as a suit." Takana is such a stickler for tradition. 

"Oh, I don't think just anyone is going to get the chance." 

"Really?" Takana could always tell the best gossip. 

I held up my hands. "My job is to sell, not to know why they are sold. Still she should consider her reputation! A _rurouni!_" 

The two of us laugh. The next few weeks should be interesting at the Kamiya Dojo. It should provide us with endless gossip. It's definitely something to look forward to. 

*** 

"Kenshin," Kaoru sighed. 

"Aa, Kaoru-dono?" 

_It's a start. At least he is talking to me._ "Let's go down to the river before we go back to the dojo. Yahiko-kun has Sano to watch him today. Well Kenshin?" She turned to look at him, clasping her hands behind her and tilting her head to the side. 

He looked back at her with the faintest hint of a smile, his eyes softening at her liveliness. She'd been like this all morning. Happily chatting with all the shopkeepers she knew. She'd patiently taken all their enquiries about the past couple of days with a patience he didn't know she had, and a happy smile and conversation for each of them. She was so strong but he'd always known that. From the first time he'd seen her, he'd had to concede her strength. Maybe not common sense but strength she had in abundance. 

They crested a rise and the river spread out before them. The water was as swiftly moving as he remembered it. The water rushed making a loud gurgle. The grass spread out from the banks, in a lustrous carpet of fine green. It was speckled with fine pink flowers. It was a beautiful sight, if only it didn't hold so many memories. 

A shadow chased across the ground and the wind rustled the leaves of the trees. Kenshin tensed. A voice laughed at him. 'Hate me. Hate me more! And return to the man you were.' Instinctively Kenshin clenched his teeth, his eyes widening in horror and surprise. He looked towards Kaoru, she was running her hand through the water and laughing at the splashes the waves were causing. 

He shook his head to clear the image before his eyes. He could still see her on the boat. Her glorious blue eyes wide with surprise and her hair, untied, trailing out in the wind, with her kimono. Strong black covered arms held her close, held her firmly, fingers clamped over her mouth. But they were allowed to loosed so that she could give voice to her call "Kenshin..!" Strained but trusting. She hadn't been allowed to call this time. He didn't know where to find her. 

Kenshin snarled low in his throat as his eyes burned. He allowed the full dreadful aura of the Hitokiri Battousai to extend around him and felt the power it brought. The rurouni was just as powerful but it was different and at the moment he needed the Battousai's power. Niijima Akihisa had promised to stay away and it was a promise he would keep. Enishi was no longer a threat. Shishio had never been interested in Kaoru and Jin'eh was no longer around. Kenshin allowed himself a quiet, vicious smile but as he dampened down on his kenki, he could not help but wonder how many more were out there. _How many others want my Kaoru? How many others will use her?_

"I'm done!" The door had slid open at her voice. Perfect. She was so perfect and despite the events of the day she had a radiance and a contentment which not even Niijima could take away. She'd changed into her yellow kimono. He could see that clearly but like a child she'd held up her arms and her brilliant voice had rung in his ears. "See, I'm all changed now." Her hair trailed behind her, the green ribbon slipping silently though the strands. 

A wry smile crossed his features. "I will always be here for you. I will always protect you," he repeated the words of nights past, looking down at Kaoru. 

She'd turned back to him, wondering why he hadn't followed. Her face was so beautifully confused. Kenshin gave her a nod and followed, walking down the rise. The log was still there and she had moved to sit on it, watching him with a smile as he approached. He placed the tofu bucket on the ground behind her. 

"Isn't it beautiful, Kenshin?" She gestured towards the river. 

"Beautiful," he agreed as he sat beside her on the log and watched the river as he had many years before. 

"I will always be here for you Kenshin. It doesn't matter what happens I will always come back to you," Kaoru's face was grave. She gently slipped her hand into his. 

It was his turn to smile at her. His eyes softened. "I will always be here for you," he repeated again before he blinked and looked back at her with serious eyes. "But you will not always be allowed to come to me." It hurt him to see her eyes widen in surprise at the harshness of his words but they were only the truth. 

"But whether or not you can come to me, I _will_ always come for you." He allowed himself a self-mocking smile. He'd known this truth for a while but hadn't wanted to face it, or maybe he had but had suppressed the knowledge. "I used to think I could leave, return to the rurouni but I cannot. I am bound to stay." He closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them he looked directly at her. "I will protect you. No one else will ever take you. I will _always_ protect you." 

Kaoru looked back at him seriously. "I will always be here for you to protect, Kenshin. And I will always love you." A shiver passed through her body. 

Kenshin looked at her sharply. "Kaoru-koishii? What's wrong?" The question was sharp as Kenshin placed his hands on her shoulders, turning himself and her towards each other. His tone also made it quite clear that if she identified the source of her worry he would destroy it. 

She looked back at him with tears forming in her eyes. Kaoru gave a very inelegant sniff before she gathered herself enough to speak. "Kenshin..." she sobbed in a quiet voice. A tear escaped from her eye, wounding him. "Kenshin... I think..." she took a deep breath, steadying herself. "Kenshin," her voice was quiet but she had pushed back the tears. "I have only ever wanted you. I have only ever wanted to be wanted by you but he... he... I think... I think he wanted me." Kaoru crossed her arms over her chest, rubbing herself as her tears began to fall. 

Kenshin felt his eyes hardened. Niijima may have promised to stay away but _he_ hadn't made any such promises. And if Niijima was the cause of these tears, as he suspected, he would _enjoy_ the hunt. Any blue that had made its way back into his gaze burned away completely. "Kaoru..." The Battousai was not very good at providing comfort but he would do what he could. 

"No, Kenshin. I have to tell you now." Kaoru looked tearfully determined. "Kenshin, Niijima, he wanted the Battousai, he wanted you but he also wanted me... I," she gurgled the words as her throat constricted. "It made... I feel... Kenshin... I don't like the way it made, makes me feel. I've only ever wanted you. No one else and I've never wanted anyone else to want me... I don't like it. I could feel it, every time he looked at me. I can still feel his eyes on me." 

Kenshin snarled again and looked around. They were alone. This place was secluded which was why he'd chosen the meet Jin'eh there. He had been surprised and pleased, although he hadn't recognized the latter feeling at the time, that Kaoru had been able to find him. It wasn't unusual that they were still alone. He closed his arms around here. Kaoru didn't resist but allowed him to draw her close. Her arms were still wrapped around her body but in a strange way Kenshin felt himself wishing she would hold him in return, giving back what comfort she could. _Later,_ a small voice inside him cautioned. _She will be able to later... At the moment, she needs you._

Kaoru sobbed in Kenshin's embrace but she still murmured as she sought to rid herself of the feel of Niijima's eyes upon her. "Dirty... No... Don't want... Kenshin! Taskette!" It was the last that tore at him the most. He hadn't been there, hadn't been able to until Niijima deemed it time and Kaoru was not one to call for help lightly. How hungry he'd looked, the smile he'd given her and the promise that had been in his voice. He wouldn't hurt her. She knew he fully intended, would and had kept that promise. But that hunger, if she gave in to him, he would have her, cherish her above all others but she would be nothing more than a crystal trophy. She wouldn't live. She couldn't live. Not if it was Niijima by her side. 

"Daijoubou, Kaoru," Kenshin did his best to sooth her. "I will not let him have you. You _belong_ to me and I will _not_ let you go." Kenshin pulled back slightly, making sure she looked into his fierce eyes. He reached his hand into his sleeve and bought out the comb he had brought her earlier. He gently disentangled her fingers from her kimono and placed the comb in her hands, folding her fingers around it. 

She brought her hand up and looked at the comb. Kaoru's breath caught in her throat as she examined it. The butterflies almost seemed ready to take off from the blossoms. One last tear fell onto the comb and broke apart to look like fine dew. "Kenshin! It's beautiful." A weak but still dazzling smile fixed itself on her features. 

Kenshin once again reached forward, embracing her but this time Kaoru reached her arms around him, although she was careful to keep a firm grip on the comb. "You _belong_ to me, just as I belong to you, and neither of us will ever let go." 

Elsewhere: On the Road. 

The world, such as it was, had long ago disintegrated into confusing and disorientating snatches of motion. It didn't hurt but it was eroding her grip on reality. She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember anything except a snatch of scenery here and there. A tall stand of bamboo, the dappled sunlight filtering through to the ground to highlight a thick carpet of fine grass and small white flowers. But that scene was whisked away, replaced but one rice paddy's. They were neatly spaced out, all beautifully symmetrical. The sun glittered off the waters surface although occasionally there was a paddy which had rice stalks poking out of the water. 

But this too was gone with a flash of color and what she could remember was almost like twilight. The light was dim and over head the boughs of the trees shifted restlessly against each other, whispering amongst themselves. The pine shards underneath dampened all sound from the horses' hooves. There was another swirl of fast moving color and then she could see a small village. The adults had been working in the fields but a few small children had been playing with a ball and they stopped their game to watch wide eyed as their party passed. 

She looked around at the trees surrounding them but she could see that the sun was beginning to it's slow decent in the sky. That meant they'd soon find a small village in which to spend the night. There she knew she'd be feed and bathed. She'd be allowed to attend to her needs before the woman helped her change into a yakuta and then conveyed her to a waiting futon. She had fallen asleep almost immediately the last few nights. That was unusual. She usually tossed and turned before sleep claimed her and she almost always dreamed about... 

Dreamed about? She almost always dreamed about... Dreamed about what, dreamed about who? It didn't make any sense. Why couldn't she remember? She looked down at the saddlebow of her horse. Her hands were gripping at the saddle. There was nothing else for her to hold. The reins of the animal were forming part of the lead rope. 

She looked back at the sky as they topped the rise of a hill. In the valley spread out before them there was a village and she assumed that was were they would be spending the night. But her attention was not on that. She was watching the sun and sky as it was slowly stained red. 

Red..? She frowned. There was something about that color. A sudden breeze blew her hair around her. Red hair? Red hair..? 

Suddenly she couldn't see the trees around her. Instead there was a white mist and standing in that mist there was a man. A small man with red hair. She could only see his back and his hair had been gathered together at he base of his neck with a purple tie. It was long, reaching down to his waist, fluffing out and over his pink kimono. The kimono was tucked into white hakama and she could see a sword. But her attention was brought back to his hair and suddenly she wanted to run her hands through it. Involuntarily she reached out. As she did he turned to face her and she caught a glimpse of amethyst eyes and a cross scar. "Kenshin..!" 

The vision scattered and out of the corners of her eyes she could see several people maneuvering their horses closer to hers. She could feel their eyes burning into her. "Kenshin..?" She opened her eyes wide as she remembered. 

Surrounded. There were too many to fight off but she had to try. She wouldn't be used against Kenshin without a fight. She'd rather die. 

Yahiko, his shinai broken and bloody. There was so much blood. Why had they used swords? Why hadn't he run when she told him to? There was so very much blood. And then a cloth was placed over her face and the world went black but she could see a man with red hair. 

After that there was nothing but haze and some memories of Megumi-san insisting that she drink some medicine. But still there was the man with red hair. _Kenshin._

After that she was looking at a mirror. But it was a mirror that showed her to be asleep when she was awake. But the lines of her face were the same and relaxed in sleep and her hands were folded before her. Her hair fell over her face and caught on her nose. She reached out and brushed it away. The strands were silky beneath her fingers and the skin smooth to her touch. _Warm._ It was strange to think that. But she, her mirror self was warm. She felt the heat beneath the blanket they were covered with. 

She looked around, her thoughts were fuzzy. The room was dark and she couldn't see anything. Then the door slid open with a soft click. She looked over to see a man enter the room. He was tall, she could tell that much. She couldn't make out much more because the light was behind him and he was cast in shadow. His body was obscured by a manto but she could see that his hair was longish and wavy. Its length fell around his face, a face she couldn't see except for his eyes. Emerald green and flecked with gold. They looked down at her with startling intensity, almost hungry. 

"Oh? My angel is awake?" his voice was rich and melodic. It was soothing. "My angel, I'm sorry," she could hear the sad smile in his voice. "But I need you to sleep now." At his suggestion her eyes became heavy and she couldn't remember anything. 

The she was travelling and she was here. But where was _here_? She looked around, searching the faces, she didn't know any of them. _Kenshin? Where is Kenshin? Or Sanosuke? Or Megumi? If I've been sick and taking medicine would Megumi or Dr Genzai be here? Or Yahiko? Why can I remember Yahiko covered in blood. Is he okay? Where is Kenshin? Who was that man with green eyes? Why did I see myself asleep?_ There were too many questions. She had to get away. 

She sat up, leaning back. She was on a horse? What was she doing on a horse? She fought a wave of dizziness and she fought to maintain her balance. She didn't know how to ride a horse. _No! I have to get away._ She looked down to the ground but it was moving too fast for her to get off and when she looked around again she realized she was surrounded. If she fell to the ground, she'd be tampled. Her eyes narrowed in speculation. _I'll just have to bide my time. I can get away later,_ she decided. None of the people surrounding her felt friendly. They weren't right. Their eyes were too hard when they looked at her. _I'll get away later. Kenshin... Kenshin will come for me._

::My angel, I'm sorry,:: that voice rang in her head. It consumed her thoughts, driving her awareness before it. ::My angel, I'm sorry but I need you to sleep now. You need to return to sleep so that you are not hurt. Sleep.:: The voice commanded with surprising force. She felt it banish her new memories, locking them away and hiding them from her. Her eyes became heavy. What had she been thinking about? It was almost night and she was tired. It would be good to rest. As awareness faded there was time for one last question. Why could she still see that man with red hair and who was he? It didn't matter, she smiled at his image. 

*** 

As they approached the village, Tsuya pulled her horse in next to Katsunan. She shared a worried glance with him and they both pulled their horses back to trail behind their party for a little while. They needed some privacy to discuss what had happened. 

"That was close," Tsuya gasped, releasing her breath once they were out of ear shot. 

"Too close," Katsunan agreed, his face clouded in thought. 

"Should we tell Niijima-sama?" 

"Tell him what?" Katsunan snapped. "That his workings on her almost failed." Katsunan shook his head. "No, if you want to tell him that, go right ahead. But leave me out of it!" 

"No, no!" It was Tsuya's turn to shake her head. Her hair flicked around her face. "But that shouldn't have happened." 

"I know. She is just a child. She shouldn't have had the strength to break through his workings. I don't think we need to do anything," Katsunan said after a moment's pause. "Niijima-sama said she would be docile and obedient. And she has been that." 

"His workings did come back," Tsuya said, narrowing her eyes as she looked at the woman's back. 

"That's the key point," Katsunan agreed. "I think, all we need to do is keep a tight watch on her. Tomorrow, we'll be back at the village and she won't be able to escape from there. If it looks like she is going to be difficult we can always use more conventional methods to keep her quiet. Niijima-sama won't like it but I think it would be better to keep her drugged rather than trying to restrain her by force if the worst happens. He was very insistent that we not hurt her, even the copy." 

Tsuya nodded and as she urged her horse forward in the gathering twilight she looked back at him and said, "I'll order our watch doubled, just in case she wakes up again. She shouldn't be able to do it but it's better to be safe than sorry." 

Katsunan nodded, driving his horse forward as they entered the village. He had to talk to the innkeeper. It never was difficult to arrange accommodation, not with the money Niijima-sama had given him. 

Tokyo - Evening 

Kenshin slowly but carefully cut the vegetables. He was keeping a wary eye on the rest of the proceedings in the kitchen as he worked. Kaoru's experience hadn't given her any more skill in the kitchen but he didn't mind. Her inability to cook was only minor but it was an important part of her he didn't want changed. Besides, the determined expression on her face now, as she was watching the rice was so adorable. Kaoru may not be able to cook but she did her best every time she tried and it was because of that he could stomach the results. Yahiko would always eat her cooking in the pursuit of his training and Sanosuke... Well, free food was free food, even if it was bad. It would make him appreciate the good food he got off others. 

He delicately sniffed the air. It smelt like the rice was done. He turned slightly but Kaoru was already moving to take the pot form the heat. Kenshin smiled, "See Kaoru-koishii, you can cook," he praised her as she put the pot down. "I was just about to ask you if the rice was done." 

Kaoru smiled at him, flicking her hair back over her shoulder. "I can always do it if you are here to watch me." 

It looked like she'd recovered from her earlier tears. The butterfly comb was slipped into her hair. The pink of her kimono was highlighting the pinks in the comb. She may have been cooking but despite the cross-tied apron she looked like a princess, almost too beautiful, to fragile to touch. But he knew this princess had strength beneath her outward fragility. She would not break. 

"Why don't you help me with these? I'll show you how to cut them to make rice animals." 

"Like the one's you made when I first met you?" 

Kenshin smiled softly. He could remember them. She'd picked up one and tasted it with the most adorable expression of suspicion he'd ever seen. And then she'd followed that by her admission that they were slightly better than what she could do. "Aa, like those one's. It's simply really, it all lies in the angle knife and the freshness of the vegetables." 

She looked back at him with wide eyes and a faintly embarrassed expression. "I tried to make them once," she said, almost too softly to be heard. "But they didn't turn out at all." 

He laughed softly at her admission but it was not mocking. "Well, I'll show you how to make them correctly then!" 

"Hai, sensei!" She said as she moved close. He could feel her warmth and didn't move away. Carefully he selected a stick of vegetable and he slowly began to cut it, showing her the angles of the knife every time he moved it. Kaoru watched with rapt attention. 

Later that Evening 

The stars stretched overhead. The night was so dark, so still that he almost felt he could touch them. They glittered enticingly from their positions in the dark blue sky. His eyes were drawn to the ribbon of stars which lay over the sky. They were clustered so tightly that they almost seemed to merge into one another and only the brightest shone, letting their light spill coldly over Tokyo. 

Kenshin turned his attention to the city. It wasn't silent. There were lots of noises coming from the city. The bark of a dog, the rushed sound of footsteps as someone hurried home late and the rustle of the wind through leaves. Closer to the dojo he could hear more familiar noises, water dripping and the quiet breathing of two slumbering forms. They were all regular noises of a city and home sleeping peacefully. He looked down at the dojo yard. It was quiet and starkly lit but the stars. It threw shadows all over the place but the gloom was friendly. He knew the shadows, the gloom. It had become his home. 

He wondered if Kaoru had always wanted that for him. He knew she only wanted it now. She had been very put out with him after the first night she had spent back at the dojo, back in her home. She'd made it abundantly clear in the morning just as soon as she'd had a spare minute from attending to Yahiko. And that evening, as she had every night since, she had escorted him to his room. It didn't do any good but he let her believe that it did. It saved his ears and he never wanted her to worry. He would wait for he to fall asleep and then he would move and settle for the night beside her door. His instincts alerted him to her during the night and in the morning. She hadn't caught him since and he'd been content that she was guarded. And she had thought he was sleeping properly. He did concede though that the blanket was a good idea. 

Kenshin shook his head, bemused. He had been too much concerned with the memories of the past today. It was the future he must consider now and only specific memories of the past that could help him forge his path.   
  
There was something nagging at his memories. Something to do with the past days events... Something he had felt... 

The messenger... 

Kenshin looked around sharply. He could still feel the chi. Here. Now. Watching him. It wasn't friendly but it wasn't openly hostile. It seemed content to wait, to watch. There, over in the tree. There was someone there. Kenshin looked over trying to discern an outline. Whoever was there knew he knew. He narrowed his eyes in the dark. The feeling was the same. Niijima Akihisa's messenger was there, watching the dojo. 

Kenshin stared down at the tree. He couldn't approach. There were limits to what he could do and if he tried to approach the tree... Well trying to make that jump was not something he'd consider at night but he would if he had to. And if he tried to approach in a slightly safer manner he'd lose sight of the tree. The watcher was professional. They'd know how to use that time to escape. But they didn't know he wouldn't make that jump and while he watched they were trapped. It was just a waiting game and waiting was something he was good at. 

The wind blew, rustling the leaves, stirring up the dust eddies. 

"Kuso!" Kenshin bared his teeth, his eyes opened wide. 

A laugh seemed to travel around him, and it was accompanied by a kunai, whizzing loudly through the air. He flicked his hand out and caught it between two fingers. The watcher withdrew. Kenshin could feel their eyes on him as they retreated. 

He looked down at the weapon. The rice paper note attached to it had caused the loud hiss that had accompanied it. It wasn't a serious attack, it was the method of conveyance that this person seemed to prefer. In the weak light he unfolded it and looked down at the words scrawled there. 

"Himura Battousai. I do know when I am outclassed and so when to run. My masters did not put me up to this. It is something I have undertaken on my own so if you feel the need for vengeance come only against me. I will not watch again Battousai but I had to be sure. You have gotten your light back and with Kamiya-san here, I have gotten mine. Sayonara." 

Kenshin looked down at the note. It was unsigned but there was something more in the note than simple desire. He was sure of that. And there was still something tugging at his memory but he couldn't pin it down. He had felt that person before, he was sure of it and wasn't when they had been delivering notes. They had been doing something else and he hadn't considered them an enemy. Who was it that felt that way? 

He narrowed his eyes and jumped down from the roof before he moved to Kaoru's door. He would eventually remember and when he did he would track them down and then he would hunt their master. 

*** 

Inoue leant against the building gasping. Her vision blurred for an instant. _That was too close. He is even better than I ever dreamed possible._ She took several deep breaths to calm herself and to still her frantically beating heart. 

With a hand still shaking from nerves she brought a cloth out of her sleeve and wiped the perspiration from her face and neck. It was not a seemly sight for her position and she could never look anything but perfect. She closed her eyes briefly composing herself to face her husband. He wouldn't even know she was gone but she still had to deal with him, offer him polite conversation if he desired it. _He's probably still at work, counting his bribes,_ she thought with scorn. 

A shallow smile crossed her face as she remembered what she had seen. _Niijima-sama got what he wanted from the Battousai and in return he gave back what he took. He is a man of his word and without her he will see me. I will make him see me._ She fixed the smile on her features and stepped out into the night, headed towards her home. The smile would please her husband and he didn't have to know that he was not the man who had caused it. 

To be continued 

Definitions   
miai - marriage meeting   
kenshi - swords man   
daijoubou - it's alright   
obaasan - old lady   
kougai - Sekihara-san's 'chopsticks for your hair'/stick like hair ornaments   
chi - life energy   
kuso - shit   
kenki - fighting spirit   
yakuta – cotton robe 

Tamashii Hitokken Ryuu - Yasutake Ryuichi's and Murakami Seir's technique   
Tamashii - soul   
Hitokken - One Sword 

Kouken Sokuuchi Ryuu - Niijima Akihisa, Segawa Shinichi, and Ryusaki Masujiro's technique   
Kou - Thought   
Ken - Sword   
Soku - Swift   
Uchi - Strike 

Fairly simple ne?   
HUGE Thank you to Tatsuko for helping to create the names of some fighting schools. 

Any other names that appear in this fic, eg names of people, while I'm sure they mean something, I did not pick them because of any meaning they may have. I picked them because I liked them when I was choosing names. Some I stole from other manga's and animes and one or two I made up myself. 

Just a reminder to tell you that you can Email me! 


	16. Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul 16

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student. However this story and any characters I create do belong to me. I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

Thank you to Sylv-chan and Rebecca-san for pre-reading this chapter. 

:: :: Non spoken conversation 

Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul   
Part 16   
By Jade One 

*** 

On the Road 

*** 

The general air of the people who were with her had been watchful for the past couple of days. It was not hostile but it was wary. It seemed as if they almost were waiting for her to strike out at them and a small corner of her mind wanted to, was screaming at her to run, to get away but she couldn't work out why. So she had given up listening to that voice and had ridden on. But as her horse topped a crest and yet another valley with a village nestled into it came into view there was an almost palatable change in the people around her. They relaxed and the eyes that had been furtively watching her and everything else in case of attack looked only towards that village. She surmised that it was probably their destination. The voice telling her to run agreed with this decision and screamed more insistently that now, when they weren't looking was the time to run. She couldn't though, she was so tired but despite that she looked up to examine the village. If it was her destination it wouldn't hurt to see what it looked like. 

The village was well kept and neatly laid out. At least all the roofs were whole and showed no signs of damage. Smoke rose from most of the houses and even from a few buildings that were located out in the fields. She assumed they, the villagers, were getting ready for the evening meal or bathing after a day's work. 

They began to descend from the hill, moving out from the trees and into the well tended fields that surrounded the village. There were still some workers finishing up in the fields and she could feel their eyes on her. They weren't hostile or cunning or wary. None of the eyes that had been on her for the last days. They were just the eyes of people watching others pass by. There was admiration in the looks, certainly but it was relaxed, normal, something she had experienced every day in Tokyo. And that normalcy made her relax and she lost the will to look further at her surroundings, despite the voice that was still screaming at her to awaken. 

*** 

"Quit stallin' boy an' git to work!" 

"Hai!" The hoe began to rise and fall and the boy, young man really, began to move along the field hacking at the weeds. Chop. It was a tedious job, dull and repetitive, yet at the same time it required concentration. Chop. If the hoe fell at the wrong angle, you'd kill the crop and not the weed. Chop. It was heavy work, which was why he always got assigned it. Chop. Still it was late in the day and he really could have waited until tomorrow before starting this field. Chop. What was one night more or less? Chop. 

"Ya gotta get your head outta the clouds boy," the tirade continued. Chop. The boy ignored it as he continued to work. Chop. He'd be more worried if the tirade had stopped. "You're a farmer. You always are gonna be a farmer. You ain't no samurai, and even if ya were, the samurai is dead!" Chop. "You ain't gonna be a guard for Niijima-sama. You don't even know how to hold a katana. Plus ya gotta know how to ride a horse." Chop. "Now wouldn't that be a sight! You all high and mighty! Well you can forget it!" Chop. "These fields boy. These are your future, like they are mine, like they were my fathers and like they're gonna be your sons'." Chop. "So quit your wool gatherin' and pay attention to the job at hand." Chop. "Work hard boy, work the land, and please our Master and when the hard times come, 'cause they will, he won't forget you." Chop. "But slack off boy, and I'll help Niijima-sama kick your worthless hide out myself!" 

The chop of the hoe was accompanied by the fall of horses' hooves. Chop. Clop. But that was common enough since Niijima-sama had arrived. Chop. Clop. His guards came along the road to and from Niijima-sama's house almost every day. Clop. But he still loved to watch them. They looked so fine. Clop. And even his father didn't complain about them. 

"Now what cha lookin' at boy?" 

"H... Hi... Hime-sama!" 

"Don't you Hime-sama me, boy!" 

"But... But..." He pointed vaguely in the direction of the road. Surely his father had heard the horses. 

The woman was beautiful, even if she did sit astride the horse with a somewhat awkward grace. Her head was down cast. She was looking down at her hands that were gripping the saddlebow. Such small white hands! She was wearing plain hakama and a kimono, on which the sleeves were tied out of the horses' way. The flapping would no doubt scare the animal. But it didn't detract from her beauty. Her hakama were tucked into riding boots and the kimono was tucked in at her trim waist. She was dressed for practicality but Juro could see her in the fine garments he'd once seen Yumi in. This woman, with her long black hair arranged and pinned and her face and lips painted would outshine the stars. 

He took a half step forward. He'd do anything to serve such a vision. Such a woman could only be kind and gentle. She'd be truly worthy of the title 'Hime'. And if she was staying at the village he'd do anything to serve there. _Anything._ As long as he was closer to her. 

"Well boy. At least ye got eyes to see. But that all ya be doin'," the old man broke in on his reverie. 

_What do you think I am, Oyaji? I would never touch such beauty._

"She be Niijima-sama's. Mark my words boy. She ain't for the likes of us. And don't you get no half brained notions of working in the village. Ya ain't got no hope and the fields be needin' a good hoein'," He looked up at the sun. "Finish that line and then we'll go eat an' see what's up in the village. That was Katsunan-san returning so the Master's sure to be followin'." 

"Hai!" _Just looking would be enough. I would never touch._ The hoe began to rise and fall rhythmically once more. 

*** 

Akihisa's Base 

*** 

Noisy! 

Why was it so noisy when she was trying to sleep? She looked around without much interest. They were in a courtyard of some sort. But it seemed too full, too many people were crowded about and the noise was coming from everywhere. There were guards shouting at each other and others welcoming them back in loud jovial tones. She suspected it was helped by the sake they were ingesting. The horses too were making noise, a stray whiny, the clop of a hoof, the noise of leather being stretched and the ever present swishing of their tails. Some of the noises were soft, almost lost in the general din, others were loud but they had all disturbed her. 

The noise lessened somewhat when most of the horses and guards disappeared around a corner. At least now she could see her surroundings. It was a courtyard or the entry yard of a fine house. She could remember from somewhere that there was probably more than one yard. This one was fenced on one side and the gate in that fence was large enough to admit several mounted people at once. On the other side there was a fine house. At least she assumed it was a fine house because it was adorned with solid wooden doors at the top of several stairs. A dense shrub had been planted on either side of the doors and lead out forming a hedged walkway, and the other two impartial sides of the courtyard. The guards had disappeared behind one of them. 

No one had told her to get off her horse so she stayed there. There wasn't anything else she could do, one part of her mind reasoned. And when it had been time to mount or dismount someone had always come and helped her, so she'd just wait for that. Yes, that was the best course of action. She looked over at the person she knew was Katsunan. He'd been in charge of their party for the last few days. He was standing on the steps talking to someone who had given him a half bow of greeting. 

"We've been expecting you," the man was saying. 

Katsunan nodded. "Yes, I know. Niijima-sama told us. How do things stand?" 

"The woman and child arrived a couple of days ago. We put them in the guest rooms." 

"Have they given you any trouble?" 

"Not at all, except the woman insists on helping with the chores. We eventually gave in, although we have told her repeatedly that this isn't her duty. Is that okay?" The man asked the last question in a tone that betrayed his nervousness. 

"Just make sure she has time to herself but apart from that, it's okay," Katsunan reassured the man. "How goes the search?" 

"As Niijima-sama suggested," the man replied in a relieved voice, "we have directed our efforts to the south east quadrant. We've found his trail but we have been unable to locate him." 

Katsunan nodded again. "Niijima-sama didn't think you'd be able to capture him and while it must be done, it is no longer as urgent as it once was. Tsuya will talk to your searchers in the morning. She found him once so she should be the best person to find him again." 

The man nodded and then looked over at the group who had remained mounted. 

Katsunan followed his gaze. Only Tsuya, the woman and two guards who'd been assigned to watch over her remained mounted. The rest of their party had disappeared and the baggage they had brought from Tokyo was being moved into the house by a stream of servants passing around him. "This young woman is Niijima-sama's special guest. You have a room ready for her?" It wasn't a question. They'd been told to have one ready. 

"We've been ready for days," the other man responded, walking down the stairs before bowing to Kaoru. "My Lady," he began formally. "I'm honored to finally meet you in person." 

Katsunan sighed. "She doesn't know yet, Sedra. And apparently she is something spirited so Niijima-sama has placed some blocks on her. She probably won't remember any of this." 

"I'd imagine she's something more than 'spirited' for her to have caught Niijima-sama's eyes," Sedra responded. 

"That may be," Tsuya interrupted the impending argument in her sultry voice. "But for the moment Niijima-sama does not want her distressed. And this is confusing her!" Tsuya slid down from her horse, casting a vicious 'you should know better than this' look at both Katsunan and Sedra before she moved to stand beside Kaoru's horse and made motions for her to dismount. 

"Alright. The room is this way," Sedra said after the woman and her guards had dismounted. He turned and led the way inside as several more servants gathered up their horses. 

The inside of the house was a peculiar mix of western and traditional design. It almost looked like some parts had been remodeled or rebuilt in the new fashion. But the house was still serviceable and comfortable. They had paused only long enough to remove their shoes at the door before Sedra had escorted them through the corridors, some of which had western paneling and plaster and others which had the rice paper and wood of a traditional home. Arranged at what seemed odd intervals there were statues and pillars supporting small ornaments. It only added to the house's uniqueness. 

Kaoru shook her head, bemused. Even if the mix was odd, it was a lovely house but there was too much for her to take in. She was too tired and too confused. So much had happened. So much she didn't know. She continued walking in almost a daze, not even listening to the quiet conversation between Katsunan, Tsuya and their guide. Kaoru's guards trailed behind them at a discrete distance. 

Eventually Sedra stopped before a door. There was a girl dressed in a simple kimono waiting outside it. She bowed as they approached and made way so that they could enter the room before she followed them in. Kaoru's guards took up positions outside the door. If they were needed they could be called. 

"I trust this will be sufficient?" Sedra asked Katsunan after he had finished looking around. 

"Aa, it will," Katsunan responded, not fazed by Sedra's challenge. "Who is this?" he asked, looking towards the girl. 

"This is Kita. She will help Kaoru-dono." 

"Good," Katsunan nodded. "Niijima-sama will be pleased. But now, I think we should leave the Lady to her evening," he added, starting back towards the door. 

"I agree," Sedra followed him. "I'll make sure the guards are relieved before the evening meal." 

The three of them filed out of the room leaving Kaoru alone with Kita. It was pretty much what Katsunan had been doing for the last couple of nights except Tsuya had been left. Kaoru would eat, brush her hair and then sleep. Always as docile as a baby and exactly what Niijima-sama had said she would do. And even if she remembered again, broke his protections, she did not have Murakami's training. She would not escape the village. 

Kaoru looked tiredly around the room that they had left her in. Now that she had stopped traversing the beautiful but confusing corridors she felt a little bit of strength returning to her. Not much but enough to be curious about her immediate surroundings. She doubted she would ever get the strength to take up the voices urging to run. 

There was a bed in the middle of the room. It was covered with richly tapestried covers and looked soft and warm. A large wooden chest was at the foot of the bed. Kaoru took and involuntary step towards it. It looked so soft and comforting. Along the walls of the room there was a table and chair with a mirror hanging on the wall. And there was a large wardrobe in the far corner. 

It was beautiful, expensive and _still_. She hadn't noticed until now how truly disorientating the continuous motion of the horse was. She smiled. There was something comforting about the room. Something which was telling her to rest and relax. 

"Kaoru-dono?" The voice was quiet, almost timid. 

Kaoru turned to face its owner and found herself looking at a young girl dressed in a simple kimono who was standing by the door, her hands clasped before her and her eyes downcast. "Forgive me for interrupting you, but would you like to take a bath before the evening meal?" 

Kaoru didn't even need the inner prompting that was telling her that this was a good idea to aid her answer. She was a woman after all, and despite some tom boyish tendencies, being grimy was not a sensation she overly enjoyed. And she was feeling decidedly grimy at the moment, from the horse and the dust of travel. "That would be wonderful but," she looked down at the clothes she had been given to wear. Hakama and a short kimono were practical for riding but they would not do for dinner. Especially not when they were so dirty. And she hadn't brought anything else to change into. _Why would that be?_ If she was travelling why wouldn't she have brought extra clothes? It was yet another thing that didn't make sense. The vocal part of her mind grabbed at it and began screaming anew that this was just more evidence that something was wrong and that she had to get away. She didn't really have time to register this before the complaint and the faint anxiety it brought was soothed away by the warm comforting presence's that had been with her lately. It sung her to sleep every night. "I don't have anything to wear." Despite her concern of the subject disappearing the sentence still slipped out. 

"Kaoru-dono," Kita began with a smile. She had been told the woman would be confused and insecure and had been instructed to act appropriately. She moved towards the wardrobe as she spoke. "That won't be a problem. There are plenty of things for you to wear here." 

Kaoru followed her movement and gasped. The wardrobe contained many kimonos hung up in a neat row. The colors varied but they seemed to be predominantly blue and green although there was one or two startlingly red kimonos. 

"Which one would you like for this evening?" Kita asked. 

Kaoru looked at them, more than a little confused and overwhelmed. She'd never had so much choice! "I don't... I don't know!" She managed to say, reaching out to touch the fabric. Silk. But of such a fine weave it was so soft to her touch and almost slipped through her fingers. 

"Pick something he'd like," Kita suggested teasingly. 

"Something he'd like..." Kaoru murmured, looking at the clothes. _He... Who is he?_ There were two images which came to mind. One was of a red haired man with beautiful amethyst eyes. The image looked at her with the kindest and most loving expression. She should know this man. Why didn't she know who he was? The other was a different person. He felt like the presence's that had comforted her over the last few days. He had brilliant emerald eyes, shot through with gold. His wavy black hair went past his shoulders but it was not as long as the other man's hair. Kaoru frowned slightly. She couldn't remember his name either. Did she know his name? Why couldn't she remember either of them. "Something he'd like..." she repeated, shaking her head slightly. It was odd. She couldn't remember any of these people but she didn't feel any anxiety. Something comforted her. 

She looked back at the clothes. There were many colors but eventually she decided upon a green one. It was an emerald green with golden highlights along the sleeves and neck. It was patterned in gold with sprays of flowers so detailed she could almost see the dew on their petals. She chose it because it felt and looked like the person she could feel comforting her. 

"A beautiful choice," Kita complimented her as she took the garment. Her interruption banished and further thoughts Kaoru had as she watched Kita carefully fold the kimono with its matching under robe and golden obi into a more compact shape for carrying. "The bath is this way..." 

*** 

"Do you feel better, Kaoru-dono?" 

"Much," Kaoru responded. The bath had felt good. And it was wonderful to be dressed in clean clothing. She hadn't bothered tying her hair back into its customary ponytail. Instead she'd settled for tying a green ribbon through it at the nape of her neck. It hung loosely and felt relaxing. The only problem was, and it was only a minor one, that now that she was clean and warm, she was sleepy. And it seemed too early to sleep. 

"Would you like some dinner?" 

Kaoru closed her eyes considering. While she was tired, now that Kita mentioned food, it did seem to be a good idea. She could go to bed after she ate and perhaps it wouldn't seem so early then. "That would be nice, thank you." 

Kita brought in a tray. There were several bowls on it and the food smelt delicious. She put the tray on the table and indicated for Kaoru to come and eat. 

"Arigatou," she said, sitting down to eat. "...ne, Kita?" 

"Aa, Kaoru-dono?" 

"After this, I think I'd like to go to bed." 

"Hai, Kaoru-dono," Kita smiled at her. "You have had a long day, although I'll brush your hair first. Otherwise it will be difficult in the morning." 

"Aa." Kaoru continued to eat with a dreamy expression. 

*** 

Horse's hooves clattered on the stone. Leather creaked, guards shouted and fires crackled and popped. 

"Niijima-sama!" Sedra strode into the opening court yard. He sketched a bow. "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow, Niijima-sama. Please forgive us." 

Akihisa waved his hand, dismissing the matter. "We ran into a slight hindrance and I thought it would be best to return as quickly as possible, so we pushed the horses." Niijima offered the rare explanation as Katsunan appeared from within the house. 

"Niijima-sama," he bowed. 

"I trust everything is fine?" 

"Hai, Niijima-sama, shikashi..." Katsunan didn't look comfortable but his master had to be told before he discovered it himself. It would be better that way. 

"Shikashi..?" Niijima trailed off. The question itself was clear. 

Katsunan looked around. While the village was loyal to Niijima-sama there were things they didn't need to know. "I would prefer to tell you this in private, Niijima-sama." He bowed deeply in apology. "It could be determined to be sensitive information." 

Akihisa looked over Katsunan with an appraising eye. "You've gotten bolder since this began," he voiced his conclusion in a neutral tone. There was no need to let Katsunan know that there were some things he could be questioned on as long as he was obeyed. He did allow for some small independent thought with his operatives. Katsunan knew some of the topics, but it appeared he was branching out and trying to find the others. ::What is it?:: Akihisa opened the link. 

::Kaoru-dono...:: Katsunan heaved a mental sigh. There was not way he could break this news gently. ::Tsuya can verify this, but before we reached the village last night, Kaoru-dono broke through your precautions.:: 

::She broke through...:: 

This was one of the few times Katsunan had seen his master at a loss for words. His outward expression and stance hadn't changed but his mind was trying to come to terms with Katsunan's report. 

::What happened?:: Niijima may have been surprised but he didn't remain that way for long. 

::We're not sure. We were approaching the village when she became aware. But Tsuya and I felt it, so we were able to move everyone into position to prevent any escape attempt. She was awake for a small amount of time. Somehow, she managed to slip around your suggestions. At first it didn't look like she would try anything so by the time she had decided to run, everyone was in position. And then, your protections reasserted themselves, Niijima-sama. Since then she has been asleep and we have kept a double guard on her.:: 

Akihisa nodded. The news was disturbing but in some ways expected. He hadn't chosen her because she was weak or ungifted. The only question was if she remembered how to break his controls and what exactly she had remembered. She could be difficult if some memories had come to light. 

He shook his head slightly as he entered the house. It was late and now was not the time to consider his choices. He turned to Katsunan and Sedra as he strode through the corridors. "You are both dismissed for the night," Niijima said abruptly, turning down a new corridor. 

The two of them stopped following their master and bowed as he drew away from them. Bairei continued to follow. Niijima had said nothing to him yet. 

"You may go as well Bairei. I will not require you until tomorrow afternoon so you are dismissed until then." 

"Hai, Niijima-sama," Bairei too faded back into the house, leaving Niijima alone. 

He frowned slightly. She'd broken his restraints? Worrying, But a small smile crossed his features. Pleasing. _Now is not the time... It has been a long couple of days. I need to rest before I decide what to do about Kaoru-san. But first..._ He turned, doubling back slightly but moving with definite purpose heading towards a section of the house. He could feel her there and it had been too long since he had seen her, sitting astride the horse with a blank expression. 

He didn't even glance at the guards as he approached the room. He could barely see them. Her presence was everywhere. It almost seemed to be a burning blue light that shone through the walls. His senses had been awakened, amplified by the Battousai's technique. His fight with Saitou had shown him that but this... He hadn't even seen her and he was in danger of loosing himself. And she was _asleep._ He could feel that from here. But he still had to see her and not just her aura. 

Akihisa pushed the door open and slipped into the room quietly. He glanced around briefly checking the room before he looked over to her. Sedra had done well. The room should not cause her distress and if she became that way there were only limited things she could use to hurt herself or others. But for the moment, that was a moot point. 

Kaoru-san lay asleep on the bed. Her hair had been arranged into two plaits that lay beside her although a few strands of hair had escaped and were caught in her lashes. She was dressed in a plain robe but a beautiful green and gold kimono was hung up. _An interesting choice._ As she moved he looked over to her. The coverlet was drawn around her. It was rippled and creased over her curves. She settled herself more comfortably and he leant back against the door to watch her, listening to her quiet breathing. A small smile played around her lips, highlighting her face's childlike innocence and beautiful openness. 

_Perfect._ It was the word he'd used when he'd first seen her. It still applied now. Even asleep she was perfect and still had the power to capture him. And now that he had the Battousai's technique there was even more that entranced him. He pushed off from the door and moved closer to her, picking up the chair as he moved. Niijima straddled the chair back wards, folding his arms across the top and looked down at her. He didn't reach to touch her. He didn't think he was ready to touch her yet. Her power was something he wasn't sure he could handle now and while he controlled Kouken he didn't yet have full control over Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. And it had made his Kouken senses so much sharper now. He wasn't sure he could handle her touch. Besides that gesture should be something that didn't happen while he was tired and she was asleep. It should be something special to them both. 

He looked down at her and carefully reached out with his mind. While he wasn't going to physically touch her, he did need to see the damage she'd done to his barriers. But the first thing that came to him was not her Kouken presence that should have been the barriers he had set but something else. He blinked in surprise then relaxed. He'd seen and felt this before, he just wasn't used to it. He could feel her, a large calming presence. It was simply her chi. Calming, solid, comforting but with a surprising amount of force. Akihisa nodded. This was the way the Battousai saw her. He allowed her presence to comfort him for an instant before he drew his focus in and brushed gently against the working he'd left in her mind. 

The damage she had done was incredible. And it was not something he could fix now. His shielding and controls were still there but in many places they were very thin. If they had been something physical he'd say they'd been attacked with claws or systematically shredded with a katana. The break she'd made was clearly visible but the rest of the working had collapsed slightly. That's what had closed it. It had been a closer thing than Katsunan had indicated. But then, he didn't really know what had been done. 

Akihisa narrowed his eyes both in tiredness and to focus. They'd darkened to a smoky green as he worked. There was nothing he could do now except smooth over some of the damage. Tomorrow he would have to remove the working completely. She was in one of his bases and despite her strength she did not have Seir's advantages. She would not escape. 

He pulled back into himself, closing off everything he might get from Kouken for the moment. It was too intense. _She_ was too intense for Niijima. He smiled as he looked down. So strong, even without knowing it. He could feel her even now. "Kaoru-san..." he sighed. "Oyasumi..." 

A soft smile crossed her features at his words and she settled herself, snuggling into her blankets. She sighed softly before her breathing became regular again. 

He got up carefully. He didn't want to disturb her and he'd seen what he needed to. At the door he turned back to admire her once more. She was the picture of restful perfection. "Oyasuminasai... Kaoru-koishii. My angel, my soul... _Mine._" 

*** 

Tokyo 

*** 

"Well finally!" Hiko jumped down from the ship to the dock. Sea travel was not something he enjoyed. 

"Yes, we're here," Misao confirmed as she moved down the gangplank. She wore the same battle clothes he'd seen her in at the Aoiya except in the intervening time she'd developed a little and had added an undershirt and a small kodochi to the whole attire. It looked like she'd finally worked out or been told that she'd need something more than projectiles. The weapons were hidden though by the manto she swung around her shoulders. It was one thing to be scantily clad in the capital but it was another to be armed. The others, Segawa and Ryusaki had taken similar precautions. They hadn't opted for mantos. Despite the cool fashion statement they were if the whole group wore them they would be somewhat conspicuous. Rather the two of them carried their swords bundled with the rest of their belongs. But Hiko had seen them making the bundles. Their swords were in very easy reach. 

Finally Aoshi came down the gangplank and looked around. While he had begun to show some preference for a western style of clothing he now maintained his black shirt and pants, over topped by his trench coat. It would be an unremarkable attire for Tokyo. 

The dock looked like the one's in Osaka. The soft hiss and lap of the water providing a constant murmur of noise over which the shouts and clattering of the work could be heard. At the moment gangs of workers were boarding the ship they had departed. The boson was screaming orders at them but he spared a moment to quit haranguing his work force to lean over the rail and yell abuse at the general layabouts who seemed to congregate at the docks. Hiko shrugged, it probably kept what he called a mind occupied. 

Misao had skipped on ahead towards the city but she turned back to glare at the four men who were making their way towards her. "Hayaku!" she insisted. "The sooner we get to the Dojo, the sooner we can help Himura get Kaoru back." 

"Hai, hai," Shinichi agreed with a gentle smile. "But if we hurry Misao-chan, we'll be obvious and that won't help anyone." He flicked his gaze over the lay abouts who were perched on every surface available. He lingered on a couple who were a little too alert. They didn't have the blank faces of drunken stupor of their comrades, even this early in the morning. Rather they were furtively looking around the docks with bright eyes seeking something, a target. Them? 

Hiko sighed slightly. If they were dumb enough to attack like the last lot, so be it. The result would be the same. But he did hate to waste the effort. His skin crawled as more of them settled their gazes on the group. He wasn't worried about the situation, nor did it make him uncomfortable, it was a normal reaction to someone watching. He just wished if they were going to try an attack that they would. If they were going to make the futile effort the sooner they did, the sooner he could beat them up and then be on his way to belt his baka deshi for dragging him out here. 

He caught the eyes of one and glared. The man quivered slightly and backed away, ducking down behind a stack of crates. It didn't improve Hiko's temper as he turned to the next one. This one had a bit more mettle. He shook his head slightly before settling back down, to pretend to be something he wasn't, lying in wait for an easier target. 

"Relax Hiko-san," Masujiro came up beside him. "They're not going to attack," he added quietly, sweeping his eyes over their watchers. "I don't think they've been paid to do anything but watch." 

"Now that's just insulting." 

_He doesn't mean that. He can't mean **that**._ Masujiro looked at Hiko both surprised and wary. He was fast enough to catch the flash of amusement behind his eyes. "Better the fight avoided, Hiko-san," he cautioned anyway. 

::Having problems, Masujiro-kun?:: 

::Aa,:: he responded to his master's silent question. ::How do you tell what he means and what he doesn't? He's not a bad man but that is sometimes the impression I get.:: 

::I know. In Hiko-san's case, I think the determination must be based on more than what we know and feel. Otherwise judgement would be rendered too early and we'd be left confused, knowing less than we do now. Just don't let him confuse you. Act on what you feel, _not_ on what you think he knows.:: 

::Hai, Sensei.:: Masujiro gave his master a brief smile. 

"Interesting conversation?" Hiko whispered to him before moving away. 

Masujiro looked around to cover his blush. Now that they had left the docks he could see that the city was different from both Kyoto and Osaka. The noise was the same though. He winced and belatedly reinforced his shields. He could now truly appreciate the quiet village he and his master usually resided in. _I wonder if Niijima has thought this through. Control for him means domination and rulership, but then he'd be surrounded by this all the time. He'd get no peace!_ Masujiro shook his head. Niijima was probably arrogant enough to believe he could handle it. _That is not my concern._ He followed Misao as she flitted though the crowds towards the Kamiya Dojo. 

"We're here!" she called as softly as possible. She obviously wanted to surprise those inside with their appearance. She'd stopped outside a wooden gate inset in a tall white plastered fence. The gate was more a door and was completed by a structure capped with blue roof tiles. The weathered signs on the wall proclaimed this to be the Kamiya residence as well as the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu Dojo with on Kamiya Kaoru as the Master in residence. Masujiro raised an eyebrow. 'Kaoru - Fragrance - Female?' This was not a conventional school. And wasn't Kaoru the name of the woman Niijima had kidnapped? There was something wrong here. 

Shinichi looked around. The corners of his eyes creased as if he were smiling. He obviously approved of the place. "Despite its appearance, this is a good establishment. I can feel it." 

Masujiro reached out slightly. He could feel the people inside. For the most part they were bright, calm and happy. Exactly what he expected from people who were in their home. But there was an undertone of worry to them that he couldn't identify. They considered something to be wrong. It took him a moment to sense it. The source of their concern. The presence was so quiet he almost missed it. And despite its quietness once he locked on to it, it was truly a formidable presence. He was suddenly very glad Hiko had accompanied them. This was one being he wouldn't have wanted to confront alone. This was the Hitokiri Battousai. 

Masujiro spared a glance for Hiko. The mans expression had changed. An instant ago it had been comfortable personable. Now it was completely blank. Masujiro didn't like the change. Could Hiko sense something he couldn't? 

"Well, what are we standing around for?" Misao broke in on the possibility of discussion as she slide the gate open. "Let's go and tell Himura we'll help him get Kaoru back." She led them through the gate and around the buildings towards the back where the faint splash of water could be heard. 

As they rounded the corner they could see the people who occupied this building. The first person they saw was a slight woman. Her back was towards them and she was bending over a large tub. Her kimono sleeves were tied back, as was her hair. The splash was coming from her as she scrubbed at clothes. For the moment Masujiro wouldn't have given her a second glance but for Misao's reaction. The child pulled up, her lips moving but no sound coming out. She was very surprised. Hiko too had glanced at her with something more than passing interest. It was more than slight confusion but Hiko was more interested in someone else. 

Masujiro looked around. Helping the woman with the washing was a tall lankey man with spiky black hair, a red fluttering bandanna and almost blindingly white clothes. He was taking the garments, although there seemed to be many bandages as well, from her and was carefully threading them on to bamboo poles to dry. Hiko hadn't even bothered to look at him. So he couldn't be the once causing the others distress. 

The next person Masujiro saw was a child. He could be the cause of distress. While he was dressed in hakama and gi, the bandages he had wound around his body were not for the prevention of injury. They were there for injuries he had sustained. It could be seen in his movements as he slowly, very slowly swept the ground. It was entirely out of place for a child with such injuries but Masujiro noted with a soft smile a shinai strapped across his back. His desire to protect was still strong. Ryusaki shook his head, the boy was the cause of some distress but not the main cause. He looked around. Where was that almost inhumanly quiet presence he's sensed earlier? 

He stopped looking as he felt Hiko tense. There, in the shadows. There was a small man sitting, almost curled around his sword. He almost looked asleep but his eyes were bright and wary and even though he was in shadow Masujiro could see that they were a brilliant glowing yellow, shot through with blue. He was obviously the person Hiko had been looking for and he was slowly uncurling himself from his sword. Masujiro was vaguely aware that all motion in the yard had stopped. Even non sensitives could feel the tension between the two. 

The man stood facing Hiko. Masujiro could almost hear the snarl from him. He was very small, dressed in a navy blue kimono and white hakama. But there was a force about him that was formidable. He could understand why this man was so feared. Hiko's eyes had changed, narrowing dangerously as he considered the person before him. He'd obviously thought he wouldn't be seeing him again. They spoke together with the same hatred and feirce determination, almost snarling the word. 

"Kisama!" 

To Be Continued... ^_^ 

Definitions   
  
Hai - yes   
Hime - Princess   
Oyaji - father but a disrespectful way of saying it   
Arigatou - thank you   
Ne - general noise or the equivalent of a question mark.   
Aa - yes   
Hai - yes   
Shikashi - But   
Oyasumi - Goodnight   
Oyasuminasai - Goodnight   
Koishii - beloved   
Hayaku - Hurry   
Baka deshi - stupid pupil 

Tamashii Hitokken Ryuu - Yasutake Ryuichi's and Murakami Seir's technique   
Tamashii - Soul   
Hitokken - One Sword 

Kouken Sokuuchi Ryuu - Niijima Akihisa, Segawa Shinichi, and Ryusaki Masujiro's technique   
Kou - Thought   
Ken - Sword   
Soku - Swift   
Uchi - Strike 

Fairly simple ne?   
HUGE Thank you to Tatsuko for helping to create the names of some fighting schools. 

Any other names that appear in this fic, eg names of people, while I'm sure they mean something, I did not pick them because of any meaning they may have. I picked them because I liked them when I was choosing names. Some I stole from other manga's and animes and one or two I made up myself. 

Just a reminder to tell you that you can Email me! 


	17. Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul 17

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student. However this story and any characters I create do belong to me. I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

*** 

Thank you to Daniel-san and Meimi-san for pre-reading this chapter. 

*** 

Author's notes which should be read before hand ^_^ 

Since a couple of people were asking for it, I have included a fairly lengthy (for what I intended) summary of what has happened. But I am warning people now that I have left out A LOT of the details, including many things which will later (fairly soon) become important. This summary is mainly just what motions the people have been going through. It includes very little of their motivations. 

Also I have made a list of the characters who have become involved in this and who they are loyal to. Most people are just minor (I hate not naming people even if they only appear once) but some of them have a larger part to play than the others. 

*** 

Text Conventions   
:: :: Non spoken conversation 

*** 

What has gone before... 

*** 

A man named Niijima Akihisa was making inquires into the location of the Hitokiri Battousai. Eventually he locates Himura Kenshin at the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu Dojo and reveals Kenshin to be a 'Prime.' Then the events of Watsuki Nobuhiro's great manga take place, namely the Kyoto arc and the Jinchuu arc. Although the Jinchuu arc helps to reveal some strong feelings on Niijima's part for Kamiya Kaoru. 

After things have settled down somewhat from Jinchuu Niijima makes his move, ordering his minions to kidnap Kamiya Kaoru. In the process Yahiko gets badly beaten up, trying to defend his sensei. Losing Kaoru again completely throws Kenshin over the edge and he becomes the Hitokiri Battousai, which is entirely what Niijima wanted all along. He keeps Kaoru for a week, although during that time she is drugged and so has no memory of where she was and who she was with. She does know that during that time she was not hurt. 

After a week the day and place for the confrontation is set. Niijima will give up Kaoru in exchange for something from the Hitokiri Battousai. But things are never that simple and so Akihisa first has to fight and defeat Sanosuke and then he has a fairly even fight with Himura Battousai. It is after Niijima is injured that he uses Kaoru as 'leverage' to get Kenshin to listen to his demands and eventually the deal is set: Kaoru in exchange for Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. After making the exchange Niijima leaves, much to the annoyance of Saitou Hajime. 

As Akihisa is returning to his base, he has a run in with Saitou Hajime and leaves him badly injured on the road. He did indeed succeed in acquiring the Battousai's technique. Himura Battousai returned home with Kamiya Kaoru and has continued to be quiet and introspective but has been comforted by the presence of the woman he loves. In the mean time Akihisa has returned to his base and is comforted also by the presence of Kamiya Kaoru. He wasn't as honest as he appeared at the exchange. Hiko Seijuro, Shinomori Aoshi, Makamichi Misao, and Niijima's old master, Segawa Shinichi and his student, Masujiro Ryusaki have made their way to the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo. It was Segawa and Masujiro's intention to stop Niijima's plans but they have encountered the Battousai at the Dojo, when they were expecting the rurouni who had found his home. This was particularly distressing for Hiko. 

And that is how things stand. 

*** 

Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul   
Part 17   
By Jade One 

*** 

"**_You!_**" 

The word seemed startlingly loud in an otherwise silent room. It was made louder by the demeanor of the person who uttered it. Kaoru looked over with wide eyes at the man who had entered the room. She didn't really know who he was but she did know that she had to stay away from him. This time she'd listen to the little voice that had been screaming at her for the past couple of days. She took a few careful steps backwards, accompanied by the soft hiss of her clothing. The green and gold kimono she was wearing was beautiful but it didn't offer her the best freedom of movement. The last thing she wanted to do now was fall. 

The man before her was handsome, there was no denying that. Tall, green eyes and wavy black hair. He was beautiful without being bishonen. He was wearing hakama and a gaijin shirt and Kaoru could see the wink of gold from his ears. And while at the moment his expression was confused there was something about him she couldn't place. And that something was not reassuring. 

Akihisa was indeed watching Kaoru with a confused gaze. His eyes were wide and those who knew him would have seen a definite and uncharacteristic pain. This was not the reaction he was expecting from Kaoru-san this morning. She should still have been docile, a child in his presence. At least until he took down his working which was why he was here. Something was not right. 

He held his hands up to show her he meant no harm. The gesture was calming but it also served as a focus for him as he reached out with his mind. He only wanted to see what was happening so he could calm her and then remove the barriers he had placed in Tokyo but as his Kouken senses sharpened on her he froze, unbelieving at what he was seeing. 

The working... His working that he had so carefully erected in Tokyo to make sure she could not hurt herself was lying in ruins. He had been expecting **_some_** damage. After all, he'd checked on her last night but for it to have collapsed so much more in such a short time was not something he would have believed possible. 

'"Most people would call Kouken impossible, Niijima-kun but it is not. So remember the impossible is always possible."' Akihisa shook the voice of the old lesson away. The impossible may always **_be_** possible but it was unexpected when it happened. Niijima looked back at her. Kaoru had stopped backing up and was glaring at him from across the room. She almost seemed unsure at his silence. "Kaoru-dono," he began. His voice as always smooth and soothing but for now he took particular care to keep any surprise or agitation from his tone. It would not do for her to see him unsure. "What is the matter?" He looked directly at her so she knew he was expecting an answer. As he spoke he was examining the remains of his barriers on her. He took another step towards her. 

Kaoru's eyes widened as she saw the mans eyes change from emerald to black but she wasn't as surprised as she though she would have been. _I've seen this happen before except the color was different._ **_That's not important! He's getting closer!_** "Iya! Stay away!" She spat the words, perhaps with more force than she needed but at the moment nothing was making sense and she wasn't going to let anything happen to her that would worry... _Huh? Worry..? Worry who? Worry what?_ **_That_** was another thing that didn't make sense. There was something, someone important and she just couldn't remember. ::You will soon. I'm working on it,:: the voice had given up telling her to run and seemed preoccupied at something. ::You'll be you again shortly,:: it continued. Now that was odd. If she wasn't herself, who was she? The thought didn't bother her for long because the man took another step forward and spoke again in his soothing voice. 

"Kaoru-dono, please! You **_must_** tell me what is wrong." He sounded genuinely confused at her response and radiated a willingness to help her. 

The barriers were a mess. They were collapsing in on themselves but enough remained at the moment to support the rest. It was a precarious situation and one that was worsening by the second. Even as Akihisa was watching more of the shielding collapsed. Although it wasn't a physical structure he would have likened it to the collapse of an abandoned building. It didn't go all at once, rather sections collapsed, starting a chain reaction until the structure was stable again... until something else broke. Eventually what remained could not support that which lay in ruins and the whole thing disintegrated. That's what was happening here and he judged the whole thing to be about halfway down. 

But Akihisa could see the cause of the damage. Could see it flitting around what remained of his working, slashing at the barrier with wicked mental claws. The shielding had been made specifically to control this, to comfort, to embrace, to entrance this. That section of Kaoru-san's psyche which would drive her to escape at any cost. That told her to remain free. That bit of her which had attached itself to the Hitokiri Battousai and was determined to remain with him, even if it meant going through injury or death. And since Niijima was not prepared to allow that, he had contained it and placidated it as best he could. Given enough time, he could erase it but in Tokyo, as now, time was not something he had. And there was also the thought that if he changed Kaoru-san, she would no longer be perfection and her song would no longer resonate so clearly. After all, perfection did not need to be modified. 

Niijima narrowed his eyes. Through what remained of his rapidly collapsing work, he could see the brilliance of her true being shining. Her presence was beautiful and powerful. However, the shielding he had placed on himself was holding, and for the moment, despite her power, he was not in danger of being lost, of losing himself within her. _I must remove it,_ he thought, reaching out again, this time with purpose. He traveled over his work, brushing against it gently, seeking the best point to grasp so that he could pull it from her. If he did this right she may even thank him for 'removing' the voice that had no doubt been plaguing her, in between it's efforts to destroy the only thing that kept her from hurting herself. With the barrier gone, the separate part that was fighting it should merge back into the whole and be lost. If she remained difficult... 

_No! There is no reason for her to hate me. I have never hurt her. I would never hurt her._ So deep in his mind that even he did not hear it was the thought that humans really did need constant supervision since, if left to their own devices, they only caused themselves harm. 

Kaoru looked back at him. He'd moved closer to her and though he had spoken his attention seemed elsewhere. But that wasn't the point. She'd told him to 'stay away.' Shouldn't a lady be taken at her word? But at the same time he hadn't threatened her and he did seem concerned for her. She owed him a response. "I... I don't know what's wrong!" _True enough._ "But stay away!" Yes, that was important. She couldn't let anyone take her. Because if they took her they'd use her against him and she'd rather die before she let that happen again. "Dekakenasai," she growled the word at him, her voice insistent and firm despite the confusion she felt. She glanced around. There... On the side table in rather easy reach was a pitcher. It wouldn't make the best weapon but if he continued she wasn't going to make it easy for him. She wouldn't go down without a fight. If he took one step closer he'd get that pitcher and anything else she could fling, coming straight for him. She'd warned him and until she knew who she could trust and she remembered who she knew, it was better that she be alone. "I don't know... EARGH!!!" 

A blinding pain shot through her skull. Her knees buckled under its sudden force and she staggered with the pain. She managed to raise her hand to here head but it didn't do much good. The pain started behind her eyes and was almost a band encircling her head. 

_Nan da?_ Akihisa jerked back, physically and mentally. He had heard Kaoru-san's response and it tore his heart, especially when he saw her significant glance at the side table. But at least she trusted him enough to try to give him some explanation. From the state she was in the words she had managed were probably the best explanation she could provide. And while she was talking, she wasn't paying attention to what else he was doing. He'd picked a point on his working and had gently grasped it. He'd intended to fling it into the void that existed between all minds and there let that part of his work dissipate into nothing but as he had exerted his will, pulling it away from her there had been a sudden force binding it back to her. But what was worse was that she had felt it and it had not been gentle. From the way she trembled, her eyes wide and one hand raised to her head, what he did had not been gentle. Her other hand was on the side table supporting her body as she stood, stooped over it. He could hear her breathing, now hoarse and smell the sudden sharp tang of sweat that covered her body. Even her hair appeared lank. 

He took a step forward, his hands raised to give comfort, "Kaoru-do…" 

"Iya! Stay away." She released the table holding up one small white hand in warning. Despite the pain, her eyes flashed at him. "Stay away," she growled. Akihisa could see and feel that that part of her which had been destroying his work was in control now. "You… You did this to me! Stay away from me… You aren't going to use me against Kenshin! I won't let you." 

At that last Akihisa jerked back once again but he knew, despite the pain her accusations caused he had to respond or else all she had said would be confirmed. "Kaoru-dono," he began, standing straight again and keeping his voice soft and reasonable. Control. He was the very vision of control, unthreatening control and the offer of comfort. "You are distraught at the moment. I assure you though I have 'done' nothing to you." He raised one eyebrow in an elegant display of questioning confusion. "If you think about it, you will see that there is nothing I could have done to you." Akihisa allowed a soft smile to cross his lips. "You are distressed and confused. You are not yourself at the moment Kaoru-dono. But you soon will be. However, I do not wish to cause you further distress so for the moment I will withdraw. I will return," he caught her eyes, allowing his now emerald gaze to lock with her blue. "I will return and you will see how silly this is. If you need anything, Kita-chan will attend you. So for the moment, Kaoru-dono, I bid you good day." 

With that Niijima, bowed towards her and left her alone. 

*** 

The door closed behind him with a soft click, but by that time Niijima was already striding down the corridor as Katsunan and Sedra scurried after him. His face was set in a grim mask that the two of them knew well. While they were not friends but rivals in Niijima-sama's service, they had shared a grim, knowing glance before they turned after him. His meeting with the woman had not gone well and he would want to take it out on something. Them, if they weren't around to attend him. 

Niijima was already reaching out with his mind. If the woman wasn't going to listen to him, he would become perfect and *make* her listen. And that required Tamashii Hitokken's Murakami Seir. But failing that, the school's master, Yasutake Ryuichi. His location was unknown but Seir was running in a southeasterly direction, heading towards Tokyo and what little protection it may be able to provide. He swept over the forest with grim purpose. 

There. A little bit further than he had expected the forest resonated with the serenity he associated with the Tamashii adept. Although at the moment the serenity was disturbed by a desperate need. Akihisa moved closer, he could see that the man was struggling through the forest. He was laboriously pulling himself over a log, completely oblivious to the game trail that ran in his direction about three metres to his right. His progress would be significantly faster if he was on that. The irony caused a brief flicker of amusement. 

Seir's position for the moment secured, Niijima turned back towards his searchers. He would relay the information and then they could collect Seir and drag him back. After that he would take the technique and then he would have them all. Then *his* technique would be perfect. Then she would have no choice but to listen to him, to sing for him. ::Listen to me!:: he made the call general to everyone in the searching area. ::Murakami is located a half day a head of you. Search thoroughly because he is not on any trail and will not come to you willingly. Find him and bring him back here. You have permission to enter Tokyo if required but do not cause any confrontations!:: He broke the contact. Since his move of ordering conveyed his feelings on the matter he held not doubts that they would know how serious he was. 

As Niijima reached his own chambers he paused to look back at Sedra and Katsunan. "Leave! I do not wish you to attend me now. Although," the anger in his eyes softened, "Send Bairei to me this afternoon." With that he stepped through the door and closed it on them. 

*** 

Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu Dojo   


*** 

"Kisama!" 

The word barely registered with Masujiro before the two men took action. After that everything happened with a startling, frightening clarity he would remember for the rest of his days. 

The Battousai turned and crouched slightly. He leant forward facing Hiko, his left hand moving to grasp the saya of his sword while his right moved to grip the hilt. A battou jitsu… A fitting move for one so named. But what Masujiro noted the most was the mans eyes. They were glowing a feral intense amber. He'd never seen a man's eyes glow before. They were narrowed and sharp and while they contained some specks of black, the pupils were mere dots. He showed no fear, instead, he was the one to be feared. 

Except Hiko wasn't intimidated. He had jumped at him, his boots digging into the soft dirt, sending up a spray. Hiko too was reaching for his sword but his left hand had grasped the hem of his manto and with one fluid motion he had thrown it off high into the air. It flapped loudly and looked like a huge white butterfly accented with red. His face was intense, his usually deceptive open eyes narrowed and a snarl on his lips. He didn't so much as utter a battle cry but a low guttural snarl. His intent was obvious. Kill. _No Hiko-san, not him! Niijima is the enemy…_

The woman had looked up from the washing, her face twisted with horror. She may not have known of their arrival but she did sense the hostility and she knew what it meant. Her eyes, Masujiro noted almost irrationally were blue and wide with fear. Her hands flew to her mouth as she shrieked a name. "**_Kenshin!_**" 

The child had scrambled back dropping the broom. He would have moved faster but his face contorted in pain and he moved one hand to his side, presumably to grip at his injuries. The other man spun but Masujiro could only see this from the corner of his eye. The fabric the man had been hanging wrapped around his body but by then Hiko and the Battousai had met. 

Hiko had attacked head on. Both hands gripped his sword and his arms were a blur. His whole being was focused on his opponent. Masujiro couldn't even see his sword. The Battousai was simply watching Hiko's approach with a soft smile on his face. 

And then it was over. The broom clattered on the cobbles and Hiko's manto crashed into the ground, sending up puffs of dust. In the centre of the yard, the two combatants stood extended. Masujiro wasn't sure he wanted to see but with some trepidation he looked over at the scene. As he watched, the blur that was Hiko's arms and sword resolved itself into one set of arms. Hiko's sword materialised held on a slightly downward angle, the tip of it hidden in a fold of fabric directly over the Battousai's heart. 

But while Hiko was open, the other man was similarly extended. His left hand was still on his saya but his sword was fully drawn, his right arm bent at an odd angle, his blade crossing Hiko's body. Their eyes were locked together as if they could stare each other down. 

Masujiro blinked, as both men held themselves completely motionless for what seemed like hours. The whole thing rested on the smaller man. His eyes were yellow. With deliberate precision his eyelids closed slowly covering his glowing irises. Masujiro could almost hear the clang of a cell door as they silently shut. From the tremor that passed through Shinichi it was evident that he felt the same way. 

Slowly, ever so slowly the man opened his eyes again and with a calm intake of breath stepped back from Hiko, carefully re-sheathing his sword. Masujiro suppressed a gasp. He could no longer feel the intense and somewhat frightening presence of the Battousai. He hadn't been able to for the last few moments. _What is this?_

"Kenshin!" The woman cried breaking into everyone's reverie. 

The man who was the Battousai gave her a quick nod before he looked at Hiko and in a soft voice, devoid of any coldness asked, "Shishou, what brings you to Tokyo?" His voice was quiet and calm. It was as if nothing had happened. 

_Is this how the Battousai did it? A killer hiding within an innocent? No... Hiko would not allow that so who was the man I just saw and what was wrought in that attack?_

For his part, Hiko too had resheathed his sword but as he walked past Kenshin to retrieve his cloak he gave him a cuff on the back of his head. Masujiro cringed, expecting a sudden violent flare up from the man. "Baka! 'What brings me to Tokyo?' **You** bring me to Tokyo. **You** and **your** inability to solve your own problems!" 

The expected flare up did not come from the short, red haired man but instead came from everyone else. The tall man's objections were made comical by the sheet he had tangled himself in. It was the woman, girl woman, Masujiro corrected himself when he got a good look at her, was the most out spoken. She stormed over from the wash tub and rather possessively took the arm of the man she'd identified as Kenshin. Once that had been accomplished and he hadn't jerked back, she had begun to lead him to the side of the house to a point where he could sit down. But as she moved, she turned to glare at Hiko with determined and affronted eyes. "Hiko Seijuro," she drawled his name before pausing significantly to allow her tone and words to fully register with him. "I trust you have a **very** good reason for coming, uninvited into my home and then launching an attack on your student. Someone I do recall you saying you didn't want to see again. Well?" 

Hiko didn't seem surprised or flustered by her sudden and loud questioning. The smile Masujiro could see hovering in his aura didn't transfer itself to his face but he was definitely anticipating a spirited battle. _Does she act like this all the time?_ Masujiro questioned himself at her very unfeminine outburst. 

"Ano... Kaoru-san," Misao spoke up timidly. "We did knock but since you are all here, I don't think you heard us, so we decided to come and look for you." 

"We?" Hiko questioned. 

"Alright, Hiko-san!" Misao snapped with her usual vigor before she looked back to Kaoru. "It was **me**," - she glanced at Hiko, her expression clearly 'Are you happy now?' - "who opened the gate to come in. But Kaoru-san," tears welled up in her eyes and whatever had been holding her back disappeared and she ran over to the other woman, wrapping her arms around her. "I was so worried about you!" 

The other woman, Kaoru-san, looked down at Misao with some surprise before her expression softened. Gently she moved her hands to the girls shoulders and pushed her back so that she could see her. "Daijoubu, Misao-chan, daijoubu." The tension that had been gathering had eased at Misao's outburst but it now dissipated entirely at Kaoru's soft murmurings. "Everything's alright now. I'm alright now." 

"You are? You mean it?" 

"Hai, I mean it and I won't go running off anywhere." Her eyes sparkled. "And if anyone else wants to kidnap me, I'll make sure they schedule it correctly. " 

"You do that!" Misao agreed, stepping back and releasing Kaoru. "I don't want to make anymore unscheduled trips from Kyoto!" 

"Hey Weasel-girl!" The boy spoke up, gingerly bending down to pick up the broom. "Who are your companions?" 

Misao spun, stomping one foot with her hands clenched by her sides and her arms stiff. "*Don't* call me that, Yahiko-**chan**. As for who they are, they wanted to see Himura-san, and I wanted to rescue Kaoru so we traveled together." 

Shinichi chuckled at Misao's explanation. "That's an accurate description of the situation, Makamichi-kun but why don't you allow us to introduce ourselves? It's much more polite." 

"Hai, Segawa-san." 

"Oh, where are my manners?" Kaoru turned towards the small group that had entered her yard. 

"You've got manners?" Sano had finally freed himself from the cloth and was brushing himself off. 

Kaoru's eyes flashed and she turned to Sanosuke. She almost looked like she was going to hit his roguish features. Apparently from nowhere a bokken appeared and she brandished it at him. As she opened her mouth to respond, before she brought her bokken to play, Yahiko spoke with a grin. "Yeah! She'd got as much manners as you've got co-ordination!" 

Yahiko was suddenly confronted by two infernos of anger directed at him. He "Eeped" and quailed under their gazes. 

"Mare mare," Kenshin stepped between them with a gentle smile. "Why don't we all go inside and have some tea so we can get properly acquainted?" 

Kaoru calmed down but before she lead everyone inside she gave Yahiko a look that clearly stated, 'You haven't heard the end of this.' The boy gulped but followed everyone in, as Kenshin went to the kitchen to quickly brew some tea. 

*** 

Nine cups sat in two haphazard arrangements, four on one side of the table, five clustered together on the other, as the two groups regarded each other. The small talk usually associated with tea had long since been dispensed with and now an uncomfortable silence had fallen over the room. The silence was heavy with both anticipation and tension. This conversation, once started would have implications which could not be brushed away. It would change the actions of the future and thus the silence was also filled with the unspoken desire for things to remain the same, even if that desire was transitory. 

Finally after several uncomfortable stirrings Shinichi and Masujiro moved, bowing as best they could over the table. It was Shinichi who spoke quietly in a voice that held both regret and remorse. "Please forgive us for not acting sooner to stop Niijima Akihisa's assault upon your lives." 

The quiet fighting of the groups stopped and for a moment absolute silence reigned. Even the birds outside were silent before Kenshin spoke softly. "Perhaps you should start from the beginning," he invited seriously. Slowly and so gently the action was not noted as he moved one hand from his lap and across to take Kaoru's. 

"That would be best but it is neither a short nor pleasant tale," Shinichi nodded his agreement. He took a deep breath before starting again. "I am Segawa Shinichi..." 

"The Twenty Third, Niijima Akihisa's Shishou." 

Silence once again reigned although this time it had spread to both sides of the table. 

"Himura!" 

"Kenshin!" 

"Battousai!" 

There were several exclamations of surprise. "How could you possibly know that?" The question was eventually asked. 

"He showed me," Kenshin responded quietly almost as if he were unaware as to what was wrong. 

"Niijima showed you?" Masujiro would have asked more but after that his mouth moved but no sounds came out. 

Shinichi was more composed. He hadn't been expecting this but he was more adept at hiding his surprise. "When did he show you, Himura-san?" 

"When we made our deal," Kenshin responded in the same neutral emotionless voice. It was almost as if he was fighting for control but he remained seated calmly and neither Hiko nor Aoshi could sense anything amiss. His words though, had focused the attention of those around him. Kenshin had not spoken of, and they had not asked about what exactly had transpired between Niijima and himself. Of all the people here only Kaoru had witnessed the incident and it appeared even she was not privy to all the details. 

"I suppose it **is** possible," Shinichi murmured speculatively. "It's not something he was probably aware of though, because it is information I'm sure he did not wish to share." Shinichi shook his head slightly. "That is not the point at the moment though. We will have to discuss that incident in more detail later, Himura-san. Suffice to say that I do know **exactly** what he asked you for in exchange for Kamiya-san and unlike you I know **why**. And that is part of the reason I am here." Shinichi closed his eyes and a slight almost mocking smile creased his lips. He took another deep breath before he looked back at Kenshin. "Let me begin again." 

"My name is Segawa Shinichi the 23rd. As you so accurately pointed out I have the dubious distinction of being Niijima Akihisa's Shishou. It was I who trained him in the art of Kouken Sokuuchi Ryuu but it was also I who expelled him midway through his training when it became apparent that he was not worthy to continue the school." 

"You mean to say that bastard Niijima's only **half trained**?" 

"Unfortunately, no. I can not say that." 

"Then what do you mean!" Sanosuke brought his fist down on the table, wincing slightly as he jarred his bones. 

"What I mean, Sagara-kun, is that while I only half trained him and while I was at the time the only master of Kouken Sokuuchi, Niijima has developed the basics I taught him into his own style which might just as well be Kouken. About the only Kouken technique that I am fairly sure he cannot do is the Ougi since I never taught him anything even remotely like it." 

"So how many 'masters' of Kouken are there?" 

"Sano! That's uncalled for!" The rebuke came from Kaoru. 

"Kamiya-san, it is alright. It is a fair question," Shinichi waved one hand at Masujiro who had been on the verge of attacking before he turned to Sanosuke. "Sagara-kun, since you asked, if you include Niijima, there are three masters of Kouken today; Niijima, myself and Masujiro." Segawa turned back to Kenshin. "I don't seem to be getting very far... Initially we intended to contact your master, Hiko Seijuro and then come here to help you against him but in this we well and truly left our move too late," Shinichi got back to his story. "Now though, since the situation has changed I would request your help in stopping him, by killing him if necessary but before I ask that I should explain why he attacked." 

"I will not kill," Kenshin's voice was like ice. 

"I'm not asking you to Himura-san," Shinichi responded. "If it comes to it, I will do it since it is my fault." 

Kenshin's eyes narrowed but he said nothing. Masujiro looked like he wanted to say something but in the end he gave up his attempts to speak. Both Hiko and Aoshi could have been carved from stone from the amount of reaction they were showing, while Misao and Yahiko squirmed uncomfortably. Kaoru was looking worriedly at Kenshin, her eyes shimmering. Sano was cradling his hand but he too was worried at the turn the conversation had taken. 

"Before you make any decisions and before I ask you, and even if I wasn't going to, you still deserve an explanation for his actions." 

"This should be good," Yahiko murmured to himself. 

"Oh, I assure you, Myoujin-**kun**," the stress on the suffix was quite deliberate. Shinichi did not wish to offend those he was addressing now. It was important they listen. "There is an explanation but whether you choose to believe it is up to you." Shinichi scratched lightly at his head. "Hmm... How to explain this?" He closed his eyes briefly and nodded to himself, apparently reaching some conclusion. "Ah... I think that would be best. All of you feel free to ask questions or for a better explanation if you don't understand, and Masujiro, if you know a better way to explain this, then please tell me now... No? Oh well, I was hoping... 

"You are probably all aware that existence combines three distinct and separate elements into one which is what we call an individual." Shinichi's voice was suddenly very serious and matter of fact. There was no trace of the slight humor which had echoed in his tone when he had instructed them to ask questions. "The three elements are commonly referred to as mind, body and soul which are in turn composed of the earthly elements of water, fire, air and earth. But that's not at question here. Developing a technique usually involves harmony and co-ordination between mind, body and soul but each technique develops these in a different way. For example, Hiko-san's technique, Hiten Mitsurugi, while it does develop the mind and spirit it focuses predominantly on developing physical skills. It is truely the most formidable technique in this world. 

"My own technique, Kouken Sokuuchi develops the mind. Many call it a technique of deception because of the ability to make people believe things which are just not true." 

"Illusion?" 

"Yes, Sagara-san. That is possible." 

"So that's how he did it." 

"Ah... I gather Niijima used something which could be described as being like a ninja's power of projection? He made himself appear where he was not?" 

"Something like that." 

"He is fond of illusion. But it simply goes to show that each technique develops in different ways. Now, let's look at the three elements separately. Imagine if one technique could develop one element so much so that it could be called superior. You are already familiar with one. Hiten Mitsurugi is a technique that has developed the body to the point where, physically at least, it is almost invincible. And while I do not like to brag, Kouken Sokuuchi has done something similar with the mind." Shinichi gave a small sad smile. "There is a third technique that has done the same for the spirit. Each of these techniques within their own element is near invincible, the ultimate technique if you will. If two users of such techniques fought each other the battle could last a very long time unless something was done to tip the scales." Shinichi held up one hand, forestalling questions. 

"Though it pains me to say this so bluntly, that is what Kamiya-san was to Niijima. Leverage. The person to tip the balance in his favor. But that leads to the question of why he wanted her in the first place. There is one thing that is strictly forbidden to those of the Kouken School. It is forbidden to all other schools as well but perhaps not as strictly because they do not know how and most often don't even realise that it can be done." 

"What is forbidden?" 

"The taking of the other ultimate techniques. Kouken Sokuuchi has the ability to adsorb other techniques, to make them available to ourselves." 

Kenshin nodded. "Niijima did show something of that ability. Sorry Sano," he added, turning towards his friend. "He shattered a rock just like you can." 

"He took Sagara's technique?" Masujiro questioned. "That's unexpected." 

"No matter. It's an ability we don't like to use that much. It's very disconcerting and it is an ability we are forbidden to use on the other ultimate techniques." 

"But that's what he wanted." 

"Yes, that is what he wants, even though he knows it is forbidden. He is trying to create a technique that is truely invincible, by merging all three of the ultimate techniques. I do not know why but I do know that he must be stopped. The merging of all three techniques is something that we're strictly forbidden to attempt. The warning is very explicit but it is unclear as to exactly what the consequences are. All I know is that they are fairly extreme and that is why I am so desperate to stop him." 

"But why did he use me? Why couldn't he have gone after Shishou?" 

"Because I would have kicked his arse." 

Shinichi sighed. "This is where my explanation will get technical." 

"Technical?" 

"There are reasons, apart from your Shishou's explanations as to why Niijima had to come to you." 

"Well?" Kenshin seemed interested. 

"It has to do with generational concerns. Hiko Seijuro the 13th is of the same generation I am. It is easier for him to come to you than to take it from your master. Just as it would be easier for Masujiro to come to you. The other important thing is, you had to be willing. You didn't have to be happy with the decision but you did have to freely give your technique to him. Again, that is why he targeted Kamiya-san. He could have kidnapped you and used other means but that would likely take a longer time than he was willing to spend. And you would be very resistant to other forms of persuasion. Every other technique can be forced or tricked, especially if the user is not aware but the other ultimate techniques must in some form be 'given.'" 

"How nice to know that I couldn't be forced," Kenshin said, uncharacteristic irony dripping from his voice. 

"It is not much comfort, I know, Himura-san," Shinichi said patiently. "But you might want to also consider the fact that he would never have hurt Kamiya-san. While it is truely distressing and unforgivable that he had Myoujin-kun beaten he would never have ordered death. Never. Because if anything permanent had happened to your friends then you would have never been even slightly willing. Am I right?" 

Kenshin nodded tersely. "It was a close call as it was." 

"I'm sure it was." Shinichi sighed again. "You have had a stressful couple of days Himura-san, and these past few hours have not been easy. I will not ask you now for your help with, what is after all, my problem. Rather I will ask you later. I would suggest you think about what I have said over the next few days and then I will ask you. A few days will not make a difference either way now. Niijima will need the time to get used to Hiten Mitsurugi. Regardless of your decision we will leave then. Niijima must be dealt with." Shinichi looked towards Kaoru. "For now, I was wondering if we could impose upon Kamiya-san's hospitality?" 

"I'll consider it," Kaoru looked mildly offended at the presumption before her upbringing, manners and compassionate personality exerted itself. "It will be a little crowded but my house is yours." 

"Doomo arigatou gozimasu, Kamiya-san. We will not be lazy house guests, I assure you," Masujiro spoke up with a smile. 

"That's something some people should take note of!" Yahiko drawled looking pointedly at Sanosuke. 

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean? I help out!" Sano protested. 

"Yeah! You help out eating," Misao clarified his position. 

"Oi! itachi musume!" 

"What did you say?" Several daggers appeared in Misao's hands and she brandished them at Sano. 

"I said 'i-ta-chi mu-su-me!'" 

"Argh!" 

::Remember what I said, Masujiro-kun?:: 

::About what exactly, Shishou?:: 

Shinichi flashed a mental smile at the proceedings around him. ::I said that this was a good establishment. Despite their words there is no malice.:: 

::I see what you mean,:: Masujiro responded after a brief pause. ::Demo...:: 

::Demo..?:: 

::Do you think Himura-san will help us?:: Masujiro indicated towards Kenshin. He had remained seated quietly and unlike Hiko and Aoshi had not moved to follow the fights progress. Kaoru was still beside him, one hand holding his, although she was following the fight and occasionally yelling at the combatants. For her it was a necessity to make an effort to keep the damage down. 

::I believe he will think about it for a little while. He will undoubtedly talk to his Shishou and question us further. But he does believe us. Whatever he and Niijima shared at the moment of exchange has left its mark. What we must do now is convince him that it is still important to stop Niijima before he forces compliance from the Tamashii adept.:: 

::Iie... What we have to do now is pray that the Tamashii adept is strong enough to hold out for that long. Himura-san will help us.:: Masujiro came to the conclusion. ::There is a part of him that accepts that Niijima is gone and will not be back. That part would let the matter rest.:: Masujiro glanced at the protective hand Kenshin had placed casually on Kaoru's shoulder. ::But there is also a part that made no assurances to Niijima and will hunt him down for touching Kamiya-san. That part would put the matter to its final rest. Himura-san will help us. I do not think he will kill but I think this might be one time when he will not stand in the way.:: 

::It looks like it's all resting on the Tamashii adept.:: 

::It is Shishou. The one technique we don't know much about and it is coming down to them!:: 

*** 

Elsewhere 

*** 

"Nearly there, nearly there." 

'Course, he'd been repeating that mantra to himself for the last three days now. He giggled. There was more than a trace of insanity in that laugh. But each time he said it, he raised his foot, drawing one step closer to his goal and if he said it enough, and moved close enough at some point it had to be true, didn't it? And then after that it would fade into falsehood because he would no longer be nearly there but he would be there. 

"Nearly there, nearly there." Oh yes, it had become his mantra but thinking it and saying it were far more preferable than thinking about anything else, especially about someone else. 

He'd *felt* him, his broad sweeping presence and he knew he'd been found but he managed to avoid pursuers who'd swarmed into the area. He'd doubled back and then travelled hard, swinging around them before resuming his run, well stumble towards Tokyo. 

Alone. He travelled alone. He hardly dared stop in the villages he passed because with his appearance he'd attract attention, and that was the last thing he wanted. 

The last. He was also the last. The last thing that stood between Niijima and his goals. _Am I the last? After what has happened, what he tried and **failed** to do to me, can I really be sure that I am the last?_

He shook his head. "Dame da!" His harsh and final warning to himself broke his litany. It didn't matter that he was alone. All that meant was that no one else would get hurt. And it didn't matter if he wasn't the last, if was just one more stepping block. It didn't matter. He couldn't allow that step to be taken because even if he wasn't the last, he had to be pretty close to it. 

"Nearly there, nearly there." Tokyo got closer with each repetition. 

To Be Continued. 

Definitions 

Bishonen - pretty boy   
Nan da - what the?   
Iya, Iie - no   
Kisama - You but a very bad way of saying it   
Dekakenasai - Leave   
Daijoubu – it's alright   
Hai – yes   
Baka – idiot/stupid   
Shishou - Master   
Doomo arigatou gozimasu - Thank you very much (Polite)   
Itachi musume - weasel girl   
Demo - but   
Saya – sword sheath 

Tamashii Hitokken Ryuu - Yasutake Ryuichi's and Murakami Seir's technique   
Tamashii - Soul   
Hitokken - One Sword 

Kouken Sokuuchi Ryuu - Niijima Akihisa, Segawa Shinichi, and Ryusaki Masujiro's technique   
Kou - Thought   
Ken - Sword   
Soku - Swift   
Uchi - Strike 

Fairly simple ne?   
HUGE Thank you to Tatsuko for helping to create the names of some fighting schools. 

Any other names that appear in this fic, eg names of people, while I'm sure they mean something, I did not pick them because of any meaning they may have. I picked them because I liked them when I was choosing names. Some I stole from other manga's and animes and one or two I made up myself. 

Just a reminder to tell you that you can Email me! 


	18. Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul 18

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. However this story and any characters I create do belong to me. I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

*** 

Text Conventions   
:: :: Non spoken conversation 

*** 

Kokoro - Heart, Mind and Soul   
Part 18   
By Jade Tatsu 

*** 

Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu Dojo 

*** 

Kenshin looked up at the ribbon of stars. They hadn't changed. He /knew/ they hadn't changed but in the day that had past he felt they had changed. He'd watched them last night after he had checked on his angel and they had seemed warm somehow. Their light had been gentle, a soft gift from above. But tonight, after one day they seemed chill, their light harsh and focused, coldly watching. The night air was different too. It had held the promise of summer yesterday, the faint hot scent of grass had wafted just below his senses but tonight the chill of wind borne ice was carried. 

With a sigh he turned his eyes away from the stars looking back to the familiar shadows of the dojo. To his senses the place was almost humming with contained energy. Everyone was a brilliant sparkle of colour toned by their current thoughts and activities. Kaoru, Yahiko and Misao were asleep, their glitter was soft. Aoshi was meditating, his focus turned almost wholly inwards although he did remain aware of his surroundings. His presence was bright, sharp lines of light. Shinichi and Masujiro were making their final preparations for rest but they to had been meditating and their light was softening with fatigue. And Hiko was... Hiko was walking along the roof towards him. 

Kenshin blinked, focusing his eyes back to the corporeal world and turned towards his master as the large man settled himself beside him. 

"When you feel that way about a woman, it's traditional to marry her. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu has no rules about celibacy." 

Kenshin was spluttering before Hiko had even finished the sentence. It didn't even catch him by surprise, it was so unexpected it went far beyond that. Hiko grinned at his deshi. The reaction was so right for him and proved that he was back to normal. 

"Shishou..." Kenshin eventually managed to get out but he was unsure of how he could continue with what Hiko had insinuated. 

"Well... What's stopping you?" His master asked looking up at the sky. 

"With every thing that's happened..." 

"That's no excuse. The actions of others are preventing you from being happy. That is all that excuse says." 

Kenshin looked over at Hiko. The man was as always insufferably smug and if he hadn't of respected him so much he would have quite happily taken a swing at him for his implications but he was speaking the truth. "I can't." He said simply, the true answer to what Hiko was asking. "Even if she accepts it, I do not." 

"Humph!" Hiko almost disdainfully dismissed his deshi's words. "When it finally comes down to it, once and for all, I've seen her, she's not going to give you a choice. It will only go on your terms if you approach her." He paused turning towards Kenshin. "But that is not what you really wish to discuss." 

"Aa..." Kenshin agreed quietly, bowing his head. "Shinichi, Masujiro, Niijima, Battousai," the names rolled off his lips like a litany. "I don't know where to begin really." 

"Let's start with the last." 

"That one I really don't know," Kenshin admitted with an uncharacteristic display of uncertainty. "I know why but it shouldn't have been possible. The Ougi... I learnt that..." he searched for the word. ".../properly/, didn't I?" That was the only reason he could think of, the only way he knew for the Battousai to be able to dominate him again. Not that at the time he hadn't thought it inappropriate, it was just that that being was meant to be dormant, never again to awaken. 

Hiko looked at him with narrowed eyes, assessing his deshi. He had his suspicions about the Battousai but only Kenshin would know for sure. "Aa, it was perfect. The final test is designed that way, it's either perfection or nothing but as usual you show your amazing ineptness by failing it once and forcing me to administer it to you again." 

"Shishou!" Kenshin exclaimed before he turned to face his master, doing his best to get into a formal apology position, although that was difficult on the apex of the roof. "Gomennasai," he said softly, once again bowing his head. "I did not mean for you to get involved." 

"Sit up, Baka! I always knew you couldn't handle your problems alone and this time you didn't get me involved, Shinichi did." 

Curiosity flickered across Kenshin's features as he sat back up again but he remained silent knowing that his master would speak... eventually. 

"On the day you fought Niijima, he and Masujiro came to see me. They told me pretty much the same things they said to your earlier and then they formally asked for my help, one Ryuu to another. After that we collected Aoshi and then came straight here." 

"You had no problems?" 

"Niijima did hire some yakuza to attack us in Kyoto but they weren't a problem and he's had underlings watching ever since. I don't think he wants to meet his master." 

"No, he does," Kenshin disagreed, remembering what he had felt when Niijima had been with him. "He just wants it to be on his terms but that is all I understand of him." Kenshin paused considering the feelings he knew his master had to be told about. "It was strange. It was not painful but at the same time it was infinitely painful, violating but I remained inviolate, confronting but he did it /so/ easily. It was so much a paradox but Shinichi was right, Niijima is now a master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu." 

"And you did it for her and can not make a move on her." Hiko snorted the addition. "I did believe Shinichi about that though," he added before Kenshin could react to his jibe. 

Purple eyes closed for an instant but there was no other reaction forthcoming. "There is /something,/" Kenshin sighed. "I don't know if it's something Shinichi hasn't said, or something Niijima left but there is something I know I'm overlooking. Some reason, some action but I do not know what I can do to find out what it is. It's..." 

"It makes your skin itch," Hiko said suddenly. "I know. Baka deshi," Hiko used the term both with a note of affection and a serious edge. "I believe Shinichi but at the same time I have only one side of the picture. You have a bit more of an angle on the other and you must make your decision for yourself. I will help Shinichi because pottery was getting boring but you must decide what to do for yourself. I would suggest though that you talk further with Shinichi about Niijima and this time, at least consult the woman. I don't want her barging into my house again." 

With that Hiko rose and in a fluid motion jumped down from the roof. A smile twitched around the corners of Kenshin's mouth. //I will, Shishou. She wouldn't let me back into this one if I don't.// 

Hiko stepped into a deep shadow and closed his eyes. Kenshin had changed his reactions were the same but he /felt/ different. He was still worthy of the Ougi, he wouldn't have survived the afternoon if he wasn't but something inside had changed. Hiko shook his head slightly. Was it Niijima's doing? Or was this change inevitable? What ever it was though he had done his best to give his deshi the weapons he would need to fight if that is what he chose to do. The time had come when he could only advise, he would live by the decision his deshi made. 

Kenshin leant back looking up once again at the ribbon of stars over head. There /was/ something he was missing and it wasn't something Shinichi or Niijima had said or done. It was something he had felt. Something... 

::You can discover that in your own time.:: 

Kenshin closed his eyes at the voice as the familiar presence surfaced inside him. It wasn't unexpected. He knew why this presence had come to him in the past few days, he just didn't know why the Ougi had failed to contain it again. 

::We need to talk.:: The voice as paper dry and almost seemed to begrudge speaking the words. 

He could feel his eyes change but he damped down the ki change. It would not do to alert everyone. The Battousai had come to him quietly and seemed to be interested in keeping this low key. He opened his eyes, not seeing the stars. "You shouldn't be here," he whispered softly, almost mouthing the words. 

A scornful silence meet his words. A silence that said quite clearly that he should know better. 

"What do you want?" Kenshin's lips moved, forming the words though this time he didn't bother to exhale to make it even a whisper. There was no point in trying to out wait the other or in trying to avoid what they had come for. 

::To talk.:: 

"About what?" 

::A number of things:: 

It was Kenshin's turn to be silent. He knew the other would talk in their own time but he still wondered how they were circumventing the Ama Kakeryuu no Hirameki 

::You're wondering how I can be here.:: 

"Aa." 

Kenshin caught a flickering impression of a smile. A cold smile that barely moved the lips and showed itself more in the amber lights of his eyes but one that was amused never the less. ::I will always be here,:: his answer came in predictably riddled words. 

"The Ougi..." Kenshin began but was met with a harsh bark of laughter. 

::The Ougi," the Battousai's presence began in the silence. ::Oh, the Ougi was successful,:: he admitted. 

"Then how?" Kenshin gasped, trying to understand what was being implied. He wasn't stupid but this was unprecedented and while he didn't like fumbling in the dark, his other self had the answers and for the moment wasn't willing to share his knowledge. 

::How can it not hold me?:: There was almost mockery in that tone. Almost but not quite, the Battousai not willing to mock himself. ::The Ougi no longer has any power over me.:: 

Kenshin blinked eyes that stared unseeing at the stars while below him Hiko stirred from his shadow, casting one eyes upon his deshi and the presence he knew was there even if he could not feel them. He nodded to himself before turning and walking away. This was not his time now. 

"What do you mean?" 

::You know what I mean.:: Something close to exasperation tinged the Battousai's tone. He didn't like repeating himself, not even to himself. 

"How?" Kenshin had to admit to himself, he /did/ know what the Battousai meant. 

::A better question. I changed and now I am free to come as I like.:: 

Kenshin felt himself stiffen at the words. He could fight the Battousai but he didn't know how long he would be able to if he could be never be sure of when the strike would come. 

::I am not stupid, you know.:: His other self berated him in a strangely gentle manner. ::While I may be free, I am still you and I will only emerge when required. I do know what this world is like and I do know that I will seldom be a part of it.:: 

"How?" Kenshin questioned again, as he relaxed slightly. He shouldn't be this tense. He had accepted the Battousai a long time ago as another facet of himself but while he was still him, he didn't wish to be ruled by that part of himself. And if the Battousai was free to emerge, but would only emerge when needed he had to know what had changed before he could decide if he would fight or not. 

::How?... I already told you.:: 

"What has changed?" Kenshin altered his question. 

The Battousai nodded, understanding now the motivation behind the question. ::Desire.:: The answer was that simple. 

"You wish to live?" Kenshin was almost afraid to ask. 

::Aa.:: Nothing else was forthcoming, the Battousai holding back from saying the words as if to speak them was somehow a form of defeat. 

"That's not all." 

::No... If Niijima had demanded my life I would have given it but taken his in return but I would have paid that price for her despite my desire. But because of it, your ougi, my ougi cannot hold me.:: 

"Arigatou," Kenshin said the word with heartfelt sentiment. 

::Did you think I would lie? I have always been honest.:: 

"Iie, but you did not have to answer." 

::I do not wish to fight you.:: The Battousai paused before continuing. ::But I came for more than this discussion. I have changed but the sword has not.:: 

"I know, I felt it too." 

::He does not control it yet, or rather he did not control it then but it may go to him. It may see in him what I am not.:: 

"Kouken might allow that," Kenshin agreed. 

::It will allow it but to do so would be wrong.:: 

"I do not think the technique cares. Also, he might believe he can control it, believe he is able to slip between one and the other." 

::And for a time he might be able to but in the end we know it cannot be done. The choice has to be made and I do not believe he will make the right choice.:: 

"And the sword will go to him." 

::Aa.:: 

Kenshin closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The sword will go to him. The sword of a master assassin. "The sword would argue that it would be just." 

::Death without remorse. Killing without mercy. Those are perhaps just if the situation is right. But killing without memory, without feeling emotion, that will /never/ be just. The sword cannot be just or unjust. The decision is made by its wielder.:: 

"He still has emotion. The desire for revenge was within him, as was remorse for his actions." 

::For now... I'm not saying it will happen. It is only a possibility but if the sword goes to him, it will not be good.:: 

Kenshin nodded. "Thank you for the warning." 

::I will kill him because he dared to take her away from me,:: the Battousai smiled, devoid of warmth or amusement but full of dark anticipation, one canine catching on his lower lip. ::However, it will be easier if the sword doesn't go to him and I would prefer to kill a human rather than a monster.:: 

Kenshin said nothing as the Battousai's presence faded. //I will kill him...// The words echoed through his mind, spoken with his voice but it was not his voice. //I made that vow,// Kenshin reminded himself. //But the Battousai made no such vow.// The reminder was forced upon him as he closed his eyes wearily. 

He had vowed not to kill, not even his most hated enemy but when the time came, would he have a choice? In this, did he want to fight the other side of him? 

*** 

"Kamiya-san, arigatou gozaimasu." Both Shinichi and Masujiro bowed towards Kaoru. 

She smiled at them and continued to place the dishes on the tray. "Gomen, I couldn't ask earlier," - breakfast had been rather a noisy affair with five extra house guests and a nearly limitless amount of energy gathered around the table - "but did you sleep well?" 

"Aa, very well thank you. Your house has a peace that it gives to it's guests," Shinichi smiled gently. 

"Misao!" Kaoru called, seeing the girls familiar shadow against the rice paper. "It isn't nice to eaves drop." 

"Only if you get caught," Misao said somewhat sheepishly as she rounded the corner. "Actually I wasn't eaves dropping, Kaoru-san, Aoshi-sama sent me to collect the dishes." 

"Aa," Kaoru nodded, handing Misao the tray. "But you don't have to do this." 

"Don't be silly. How else can we pay you back?" Misao replied as she took the tray and disappeared back around the corner at speeds most wouldn't dare while carrying a tray of ceramics. 

"She's been practising," Kaoru noted absently before she turned back to her guests. 

"I think she may have been helping out at the Aoiya," Masujiro said. 

"The Akabeko will want her to work for them," Kaoru murmured softly. "But this is convenient for you," she added looking up with no trace of a smile. 

"It is." Shinichi replied, his eyes hardening as he became anything but a kindly old man. 

Kenshin paused sensing the change in the room he was about to enter. Silently he lowered his foot and stepped back prepared to wait. Kaoru was not in any danger, Shinichi only wanted to talk to her and she may say something to him, a stranger that she couldn't say to her friends. He was going to hunt Niijima and make him pay for all of Kaoru's suffering but he couldn't do that if he didn't know it all. 

"Kamiya-san, I do not wish to distress you so you do not have to answer my questions. I wish to know because whether you are aware of it or not, you meet Niijima so even what little you can recall could help us. I haven't seen Niijima for many years myself, I have only vaguely felt him and that is not enough to comprehend what he is trying to do." 

"I don't... I don't remember much." Kaoru began. "They kept me drugged most of the time. I remember a woman, Megumi-san telling me to drink, but I know she wasn't Megumi-san but she was there nearly all of the time. Niijima..." Kaoru coughed on the word and Kenshin's fists clenched, hearing the pain in her voice. 

"You don't have to speak, Kamiya-san. Do not distress yourself." 

"Daijoubu," she said. "Niijima wasn't there for most of the time. Except for the last day I really don't remember seeing him at all. And on that last day he was focused on fighting Kenshin. In the morning there was anticipation though he still waited calmly for Kenshin to come but there was also expectation. I don't... I don't know what he was expecting but he was... happy somehow before he fought and after that there is nothing. He never hurt me, never raised his voice, never raised a hand. He was protective but I don't know why." 

"He never would have hurt you Kamiya-san," Masujiro reassured her. 

"I know... He told me that. He told me he wouldn't let anyone touch me and I believed him. He was gentle in a way, polite..." 

"But that doesn't mean he should be forgiven." Shinichi finished the sentence for her. "I know." He paused. "Kamiya-san, I have one more question for you. It may sound strange but it is important." 

"Hai." 

"Did he touch you, Kamiya-san? I do not mean physically, did he ever reach to touch you in a different way?" 

"I don't understand," Kaoru said hesitantly, shaking her head. "I do not understand what you are saying." 

::She may not, Master, not unless we show her.:: 

::I don't want to do that, Masujiro-kun. It might be more that she can bear.:: 

::We have to find out one way or another, Master. Now would be the best time.:: 

::You mean before anything else comes up. Or before we rely on her when we do not know what Niijima may have done.:: 

::A bit of both, Master. If we find anything now, we can fix it before it has too long to develop.:: 

Shinichi sighed mentally. ::Sense around you, Masujiro-kun. I don't want to upset them.:: 

Masujiro blinked as several presence's made themselves known to him. He should have sensed them earlier. Hiko-san was standing in deep shadows, in earshot but completely out of sight and the Battousai - No, that's Himura-san, he reminded himself, the contrast between the two men was still startling to him - was standing quietly on the balcony, in a position where he would be more than able to strike them should anything seem amiss. 

::I see what you mean, Master but we still need to find out. If you make it clear that you are not going to hurt her and that nothing will be wrong, I think they should be all right with it.:: 

::I will make the offer. If it is her choice they should abide,:: Shinichi replied looking back towards Kamiya. 

"I'm sorry," he began. "The question itself is not clear since it has to do with the foundations of our Ryuu. I do not wish to disturb you but the question may best be answered if I may demonstrate to you what I mean." 

"Demonstrate?" 

"I will reach out and touch you in the way that I am asking if he touched you. I will not /do/ anything, I will merely brush against you, if you will permit it." 

Kaoru's eyes widened at the suggestion and she shook her head slightly but not in distress. "I'm sorry, I do not understand." 

"It is difficult to explain, Kamiya-san," Shinichi said understandingly. "There is nothing to be sorry about. It is the foundation of our school and so I tend to be naturally vague about it. With your permission, I would reach out to touch your being, but instead of reaching out with my hand I will reach out with my mind. It will not be painful, if anything it will tickle you." Shinichi paused, looking at his host. She did not seem convinced but he couldn't blame her. What he was proposing could be very invasive if he so desired and it may awaken memories she may not be ready to accept, especially if Niijima had touched her in this way. 

"I understand your reluctance, Kamiya-san," he began. "I would be very hesitant myself but I assure you it is important." 

"It /is/ important, Kamiya-san," Masujiro took over his lines. "My master will not do anything to you and if it will make you feel better we can call Himura-san or Hiko-san for you. The reason we ask this is because while my master will not do anything, we cannot be sure that Niijima has not done anything. By showing you what the sensation is like, what it feels like to be touched like that, we hope that you will remember if he touched you in that way. If he did we will have to proceed from there but rest assured," Masujiro smiled at her, " we do not believe that he has. It is merely a precaution." 

Kaoru nodded slightly. "No, it's all right," she said quietly turning towards Shinichi. "I still do not fully understand, I doubt that I ever will fully but I trust you. You feel different from him. I do not know where the feeling is coming from but you are different. I believe you so please begin," she looked into his eyes, making sure he understood that she knew what she was allowing. "It would be best to get this done now, before anything else happens." 

"Arigatou, Kamiya-san," Shinichi and Masujiro both said the words, bowing low, although they kept their senses turned towards the balcony. 

Shinichi took a deep breath as he gathered himself. He raised one hand slightly but apart from that made no gesture. "This will not hurt Kamiya-san. It just may feel a bit tingly." 

She nodded but made no other move. 

Shinichi blinked, blurring his vision as he focused his other senses. His eyes darkened as he extended his other senses. He reached out gently, brushing up against the brilliance that was another person. //Beautiful...// The word came to him immediately. She had a beautiful physical presence but now that he had ceased to block her out, Shinichi could feel how beautiful her other presence was. It was a brilliant blue, bright and full of life. He smiled softly. She was adorable in the way only one other woman had ever been to him and while he knew love was an individual emotion he could see now exactly what Himura-san was attracted to. 

He tickled along the edges of her mind and was happy as she smiled in pleasure, his presence not causing her distress but he did use the opportunity to look inside her being for Niijima's influence. He did not intrude upon her, as a man looks upon a woman in appreciation without touching, without moving to hinder her, so did he examine her mental form. His eyes narrowed slightly. She was beautiful, her inner presence almost blindingly brilliant but while there was nothing amiss he couldn't shake the intangible feeling that something was wrong. She was almost too beautiful. Perhaps that was the problem, that perfection which had him worried. A woman like this, who appealed to him would certainly have appealed to Niijima but he could sense nothing of Akihisa. He had apparently kept his word completely. If there was something there, he could not see it. //But then, Niijima could always achieve perfection if he desired.// 

The whole procedure was over quickly and as he released his gathered breath his eyes returned to their soft brown. "There," he said. "Do you remember anything like that?" He asked the question with the unthreatening smile of an old man seeking to reassure her. 

Kaoru returned his soft smile. "No, I'm sorry, Segawa-san, but he never did anything like that." 

Masujiro smiled a faint relief filling him at her tone and his master's actions although he hadn't missed the vague trace of suspicion within his master. "That is good," he murmured. "We did not think he would. We meant what we said about him not hurting you. Niijima would have had no desire to anger Himura-san, it would not have been compatible with his objectives." 

A tired sigh escaped from Shinichi. "What I think Masujiro-kun is trying to say is that while we know Niijima's actions are wrong, it does not sit well with us that someone who is capable of doing such things is also capable of keeping of his word. It just does not seem right that he can be so dishonourable but honourable at the same time." He said the words both for Kaoru's benefit to reassure her that Niijima had been honest with her and for the other listeners who's very presence's were radiating curiosity about his actions. 

"Thank you," Kaoru said. 

"Hmm?" 

"For being so honest," she added rising. "Please, from your words yesterday you will be here for several days, so make yourselves at home. I will fetch some tea." 

"Doomo." 

*** 

Kenshin glided away from the room silently as Kaoru offered to fetch tea. He had stayed to ensure she remained safe. While Kaoru was right about the feel of Shinichi his concern for her would not be so easily swayed. But there had been something in what she had said... The feeling that had tugged on his conscious when the Battousai had visited was back. 

He closed his eyes, tilting his head back letting the feelings come to him although he knew almost immediately he wouldn't find the answers this time. But he would get closer. The illusive feeling would reveal something to him now, something he could use to get closer to the truth. 

'...I remember a woman...' Kaoru's voice ghosted around him. 

"A woman..?" The watcher... Kenshin nodded to himself. The watcher had been female and several times when he had felt Niijima's servant the impression had been of a woman. 'I know she wasn't Megumi-san but she was there nearly all of the time.' A woman... A woman who impersonated Megumi-san... Not necessarily the one he had felt but the words were enough. The one he had felt, he knew... He'd seen them, he'd met them elsewhere so their feeling was familiar but not an enemy. 

Kenshin breathed deeply. That was all, for the moment, that was all he would learn, he knew from long experience. The rest would come in time. A word, a gesture, something would trigger the memory, something would give him the knowledge he needed to join all the pieces and when he found the woman, he would find Niijima. And then no matter the decision he reached within himself there would be a reckoning. 

*** 

Shinichi sat, his eyes closed and his face tilted towards the sun. Although the night had been cold the afternoon sun was comfortably warm and relaxing. It gave him the opportunity to think and to reinforce his barriers against the roar of he city around him. //You want this around you all the time, Niijima-kun?// he thought with a soft sigh, reviewing the man's actions. 

Perhaps Masujiro was right. Perhaps Niijima did believe he could control the noise of so many people being continuously around him if he achieved the perfect technique. It might be possible. "But what of the cost to achieve that perfection?" He whispered shaking his head slightly. It was too late now to berate himself for not moving sooner. What had been done was done, now all he could do was act to stop him. 

Shinichi pulled his thoughts into focus. Ever since he had touched Kaoru, seen her perfect form that Niijima had left untouched he had had a hazy impression of disaster. It wasn't a personal feeling, he would /not/ fail but it was more general as if some great evil was preparing itself to strike but had not yet found a reason to and so would hold itself back. The feeling had started when he had touched Kaoru. It was based around her and through her to Niijima and to Himura. 

::Master..?:: The inquiry came almost hesitantly from where Masujiro was giving Misao and Yahiko some basic instruction on technique. He cast an eye towards his master when he received no answer. ::You seem pensive,:: he added, dismissing his 'students'. 

::I am.:: 

::The waiting?:: 

::No, there is something else.:: 

::It's about Kamiya-san.:: Masujiro came to the conclusion as he sat beside his master, falling into a position of meditation. 

::You read me too well.:: 

::In this case, it's not that difficult. There was something, wasn't there, when you touched her?:: 

::No, there wasn't,:: Shinichi replied simply but his mental voice carried a tone of sadness. 

Masujiro nodded. ::You do not believe he would leave her untouched?:: 

::Aa.:: 

::Perhaps he did touch her then, but only in a specific way. As much as I hate to suggest this, he may have taken her desire for revenge against him so that if Himura-san attempts to find him, she will go against him.:: 

::And that would be enough to make Himura-san stop.:: Shinichi nodded in understanding. ::That may be it but I think there is something more.:: He paused, gathering himself and the words to explain his feeling. ::She was perfect, Masujiro-kun. Her presence is a brilliance seldom encountered in this world and it is that perfection I find it difficult to believe that he would let go unmarked, with every intention of never returning.:: 

::...I do not know, Master. But Niijima has always been one of contradictions. As you said before he is dishonourable but at the same time honourable. It could be that contradiction that has you worried.:: 

::I cannot help but think that it is something deeper...:: 

"That I will agree with." 

Two sets of eyes snapped open and turned swiftly towards the voice that had intruded upon them, hands unconsciously reaching for swords and minds sweeping out to survey the surroundings. 

The man looked at them with an amused smile from where he was leaning against a column. He stood upright and while holding his hands in view approached them. "Relax, gentlemen, I am not here to fight you." He looked closely at Shinichi, tilting his head slightly as he examined the man. "Segawa Shinichi the Twenty-third," he sighed. "We have felt you and I always wondered what you were like." 

"Who?" Masujiro began imposing himself between this newcomer and his master but he stilled as the man turned towards him. 

"And Ryusake Masujiro, the second heir to the Kouken Sokuuchi Ryuu. You're like him, you know," the man said as he settled himself beside them. "In many ways you are exactly the same as Niijima Akihisa, you just have your master's blessings. Heh but I am not here to judge," he paused, flicking hair over his shoulder. "You know, you really should try to extend your senses to find out who I am. I'm surprised you haven't done it yet, considering your Ryuu." 

"We do not do that lightly," Shinichi said forcefully. 

"How quaint but then allow me to introduce myself. I am Yasutake Ryuichi the Fifteenth. You were looking for me I believe," he finished with a grin. 

"You?" 

"I've been busy so I couldn't come at the summons of your Ryuu, senior though it might be, Senpai." 

"You don't care about your student's fate?" Masujiro was inexplicably angry at the complete unconcern this man was showing even though by his words he understood the situation completely. 

"I am aware of Seir's predicament. Niijima will not break him. Tamashii Hitokken is not so weak." 

"It is not a question of whether your Ryuu is weak or strong, Yasutaki-san, it is merely a question of what can be done. Hiten Mitsurugi cannot be defined as weak in any way but Niijima now is a master of that Ryuu," Shinichi placed a placating hand on Masujiro's shoulder, silently urging him to calm. "I do not doubt your student's strength but I do know Niijima's method's of persuasion." 

"I know but that is not the matter here since Seir is no longer with Niijima." Yasutake smiled at their surprise. "You have not sensed that? I'm surprised, if I knew and my speciality is not that then I thought that you would have to know. Seir might be here soon, but he might not, he is being pursued." 

"And you do not move to help him?" 

"I consider it a test of his abilities to determine if he is truly worthy of my mantle." Arrogant pride dripped from Yasutake's voice. It seemed he was well aware that his technique was superior to most others and safe in this knowledge he was determined that everyone else know that. He turned serious when he continued, his tone almost losing it's arrogance. Almost but not not quite. "But whether Seir passes or fails, I will come with you to defeat Niijima Akihisa. He challenged Tamashii Hitokken and he will learn the price of that." 

"Arigatou," Shinichi said, always polite no matter how irritating the person before him was. "Before though, you said you would agree that there is something deeper in Kamiya-san. Do you know what it is?" 

"No. If Niijima has done something he has hidden it well. To my Tamashii senses there is nothing wrong but then your Ryuu does not have the power to meddle there. He may not have done anything. He may just wish us to think that he has done something. From what I have seen of him, he is that type of man. I will tell you if I sense something but for the moment there is nothing." 

"That is good but I think it's time we introduced you to the rest of the people here." 

"I know some of them by name. Kamiya-san did come as a surprise. I never expected anything to come of... Never mind, that is my past and it isn't the question here. I thank you for your offer." 

*** 

Akihisa's Base 

*** 

"Kaoru-san..?" The voice was tentative but the black haired woman recognized it. 

//Kita...// Kaoru struggled with further thoughts about the child. The girl had been told to take care of her and that's what she was doing. It was not Kita-chan's fault that Kaoru was kidnapped. In fact the child didn't know anything about that but it was difficult to be polite to the child who served the man who had taken her away from Kenshin. //The man...// Kaoru sighed as she turned towards Kita. She didn't even know his name although she assumed it was he who had visited her yesterday. 

//I /don't/ know his name.// She confirmed to herself, searching her memories but she had recognized him. His green eyes and black hair had been familiar to her. She /knew/ him, recognized him in the same instinctual way she recognized Kenshin. That shouldn't have been possible and it was that fact that she had been thinking on this morning. She knew what had happened now. She couldn't remember it all but she could remember some of what had happened. The man, the one with green eyes, he was the one responsible. He had taken her away from Kenshin, forced her to travel for days and now was the one preventing her from leaving. No matter how polite he had been last night, how concerned he had seemed, it was he who had caused her pain. //I /don't/ know his name.// The thought would not leave her alone. She had at least known Enishi's name, known why he had taken her, known what he had sought from Kenshin. She knew nothing about this one and it was causing her fear, a slight fear but one that ran under all her thoughts. If she didn't know what he wanted then she wouldn't know how to strike out against him, she wouldn't know when her best chance to run was. //I will /not/ be a pawn in another man's game.// 

"Kaoru-san..?" The tentative question came again. 

Kaoru blinked dragging her attention away from the sunlit garden she had been staring at but not seeing. 

"Aa, Kita-chan?" 

Kita stood by the door, unwilling to impose any further. "Your presence is requested." 

//My presence is requested..?// Did the green eyed man now wish to parade her around like a trophy? 

"Niijima-sama hopes that you will take this opportunity to stretch your legs and to take some fresh air." 

//Niijima... Is that his name?// Kaoru filed the name away, feeling a strange sort of serenity come to her at the name, a faint fear left her. What had been unknown had just become known and that was comforting in itself. And the opportunity to walk around... /That/ would serve her well. //I will not be used against him.// The thought was firm and attached to the plans she was forming but Kaoru still allowed a slight smile to cross her features as she rose, bowing slightly to Kita. "That would be nice," Kaoru said as she walked towards the door. 

Kita stood to the side as Kaoru made her way through the door, giving the guards a brief measuring stare. "This way please, Kaoru-san," Kita indicated a direction leading the way down the corridor. The two guards fell into position several paces behind Kaoru as she followed. 

The corridors... She remembered them and they were only slightly less confusing this time. Their electic mix of western and traditional design was functional and beautiful but the interlaced plaster and rice paper walls did not lend themselves to someone wishing to memorize their layout simply by passing through them once. The ornaments helped a bit and Kaoru was careful to note the location of several exquisite pieces so that she would have some reference in the future. 

There wasn't anything else to go by because the house was eerily quiet. Apart from the tread of her guards behind her and the soft whisper of fabric from her and Kita's kimono's there was silence. There was no whispers, no calls, no conversation in the house around her. It was dead so when the clash of steel against steel came to her Kaoru jumped slightly but was grateful as the unconscious tension that had been building in her body was released. 

She blinked as they emerged into what seemed blindingly bright sunlight. They came out into a courtyard. It was like the entrance courtyard but this one lacked any ornamental features. It was designed for strict functionality. A wooden balcony ran around the edges with doors leading off to each point of the compass. They emerged from one door and Kaoru could see that the door opposite them opened on to a large store room that contained everything one might need for kenpo arranged neatly - wooden bokken hung on the wall, tumbling mats folded and stacked neatly and various other devises stowed against the walls. The courtyard itself was covered with sand but a formal practice circle and lines were defined with soft twisted rope that was almost completely buried so that the combatants could not trip. 

The combatants... Two figures were practising in the circle but they weren't using bokken. The dull gleam of steel was reflected towards her and it's chime had come to her earlier. Neither of them was outfitted for actual combat and the only gesture towards safety was in the fine mesh helmets they wore. Kaoru could see though, that one of the men was Niijima. Even if she couldn't see his features she remembered his wavy hair. It was gathered now at the nape of his neck, tied securely with a leather strap. His opponent was smaller than him but still fully grown, his straight black hair tied in a high pony tail although wisps were flapping gently in the slight wind. He appeared to have the edge over Niijima but to Kaoru's trained eyes that edge was fleeting and could vanish with the slightest shift of weight. He seemed to sense that too because he did not press his attack but rather drew back and waited for Niijima to continue the bout. 

Kaoru watched, eager to see what Niijima would do. His actions now could be revealing but he did nothing. Instead he nodded towards his opponent before he turned to face them, pulling off his helmet. She gasped as green eyes raked her figure before rising to meet her gaze. Kaoru narrowed her eyes, glaring back at him, not bothering to hide her anger, much as she had done with Enishi but deep inside she was measuring her actions. Enishi had never looked at her like that, never looked at her with hunger and something was telling her that this man wouldn't simply shrug off her anger. He wouldn't hurt her but there would be consequences she would regret if she angered him. 

*** 

Bairei felt the change in his master as Kamiya-san entered. He'd been pressing his attack as he had been instructed, helping Niijima-sama to integrate Kouken and Hiten when the woman had entered. His master had relaxed and his attention had shifted when she entered and so he had stepped back knowing Niijima-sama would wish to talk to Kamiya-san before they continued. 

He wasn't wrong because Niijima-sama immediately turned to look at the woman. She was dressed today in a blue kimono. It wasn't sky blue but rather a blue that complimented her eyes. It was patterned by white butterflies, interspersed with vibrant pink ones. A pink obi with white cording and a pink hair tie completed the ensemble. She was the picture of a demure well bred lady, except for her eyes, which sparked with barely controlled emotion, almost throwing out liquid blue motes. Bairei hid a smile. There was no understanding there, no forgiveness, no passion but he had seen his master tame fiercer opponents, in time Kamiya-san's eyes would reflect only her respect and love for Akihisa. Of this he was sure and unlike the woman Hasekura, the passion Kamiya showed would be returned. 

"Kiree..." Niijima-sama whispered before he smiled, bowing slightly towards Kamiya-san. "You are truly a beautiful woman, Kamiya-san," he said simply, watching her for a reaction. 

Kaoru started, blinking once at the words. "And you will use me to get what you want from Kenshin?" She challenged after a moment, speaking in a soft voice piled with emotion. 

Niijima flashed his teeth, looking almost ferally happy. "No, I won't," he answered her, revelling in the surprise his response caused. "I will not use you against Himura Battousai." 

"You won't?" Kaoru was suddenly far less sure of herself. She had been kidnapped because he wanted someone to use against Kenshin, hadn't she? Why else would she be here? 

"You do not remember it, do you?" Akihisa questioned quietly, his eyes considering. "Of course not. Kamiya-san, how many days do you think it has been since you were attacked by the Tanto Phoenix's?" 

"How many days?" She questioned, her face forming an adorably cute expression of confusion. "There were about three days of travel, and then a couple before then..." She began thinking a loud, tallying the numbers in her head. While she knew she had travelled far from Tokyo the thought that she had been kept in Tokyo for some time hadn't occurred to her. She couldn't remember being held in Tokyo. 

"Never mind, Kamiya-san," Niijima said at her confusion, his voice happy at her presence. "It is only a question to help you clarify things but the number of days is not itself an answer. Let me show you why I will not use you against Himura Battousai. It is a far more interesting lesson." 

Bairei watched Kamiya. He could almost see the anger blossom in her at his Master's words and he could certainly feel the fierce flare in her aura. Her anger was pure but it was tinged with uncertainty. No doubt she was confused that Niijima-sama would speak so bluntly to her of the things he had ordered done, even when he knew they would anger her and further fuel her hatred for him. But he knew his master. Niijima-sama did not lie and Kamiya had to accept the truth before she could accept him. 

He did make one quick motion to her guards, indicating that they should be especially wary and keep a firm grip on their weapons. Kamiya-san was trained and she was angry, she may not think before she acted so it was better to prevent her from obtaining a weapon than trying to deal with the consequences. As Niijima-sama turned back to him Bairei raised his sword, nodding slightly as he felt his master's presence. 

::Hai, wakarimasu,:: he responded to the silent instructions. 

"Kamiya-san," Niijima spoke to her again as he donned his helmet. "Watch closely and you will see why I will not use you against Himura Battousai. I do not have any desire for revenge against the Hitokiri Battousai for his actions during the Bakumatsu. I did not know him then and I was not involved in those events. I have no desire for revenge against him for anything. I do not wish for his title of the strongest swordsman in Japan. Nor do I wish to prove that my technique is stronger than the legendary Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. Watch closely and you will see why I have no desire and no reason to use you against the Rurouni who stopped at your Dojo." 

With that Bairei could feel his master turning his attention away from Kamiya and carefully shielding her out so that he could fight properly. The shields, while not normally needed unless one was fighting in a city, were imperative in her presence. Bairei had himself increased his own because while he could not see and feel everything Niijima-sama could from Kamiya-san, he could sense enough. She was powerful but her power could burn him even without her directing it against him. She was a woman truly worthy of Niijima-sama. 

::Ryuu Kan Sen then Ryuu Tsui Sen. She should know by then,:: his master repeated the instructions. 

Bairei didn't pause, didn't reaffirm his confirmation but instead leapt forward, swinging his blade in a wide horizontal arc that would give Niijima-sama the perfect opportunity to step up to him and use the Ryuu Kan Sen. He swung his sword but he was tracking his masters blade with his mind. There. Niijima-sama had closed the distance between them and was now within his reach, safe from the cutting edge of Bairei's sword and for those who knew how, he was now in position to attack. Sword combat was meant to be fought in close quarters but few techniques could deal with the closeness Niijima had initiated. Bairei tracked the sword as Niijima whipped out his sword arm, still perhaps a little slow from his injuries but better than the previous days and as the sword tracked towards the unguarded nape of his neck Bairei twisted, spinning forwards as if trying to pull his own Ryuu Kan Sen on his master. If he hadn't of known the move that was to follow he might have tried diving beneath the blade but for now spinning was the best defence. 

Beneath his mask, Niijima smiled in approval. Bairei was learning and his technique was getting better. Then as his sword cleaved the air Bairei had been a moment before his snapped his ankles, driving himself into the air. It was a deceptively easy move but took a great deal of strength and he was glad that he had spent the time since his betrayal honing his physical skills as well as expanding his Kouken, otherwise he would never have been able to master Hiten Mitsurugi. As he reached the apex of his leap he looked down, judging his distance from Bairei and the boys readiness to defend against him. He had spun away and while he was still recovering from that move he had moved his sword into a position of defence. 

Niijima flipped his sword, there was no need to temp fate and put his whole weight behind his fall in the vicious downward slash that was the Ryuu Tsui Sen. The clash as their two blades meet was almost deafeningly loud in the silence. But that was a single noise that faded away and as they stilled, the sudden lack of violent movement added to the quiet. 

Bairei risked a glance at Kamiya. He could almost see the waves of disbelief coming from her. 

"That's not..." she began before falling silent, unsure of how to continue, of how to rationalize what she had seen. 

"That's not?" Akihisa questioned as he rose and turned once again towards her. 

"/What did you /do/ to him?/" She cried, her anger once again flaring. Her hands balled into fists at her side and she trembled with the effort to control herself. 

Akihisa hid a smile. The question was so reminiscent of the other, the reaction the same but this was not the copy of perfection, this one could hurt unless he diffused the situation. Despite the danger Kamiya was to his senses, Akihisa was amused. He had never tolerated disobedience or the questioning of his actions but for this woman he was feeling strangely indulgent. He wanted to see her angry, he wanted to see her happy, he wanted to see the full range of her emotions and savour each one. He wanted her to be whole, for her to be everything that she was but to be them only for him. 

"Do to him?" He echoed her, straining to remember the words he had spoken to the other. "I did nothing to him. What he did and what has happened, happened of his own free will." He paused stepping closer to her as he once again removed his helmet. He tossed it aside as he came to stand before her. "As you can see though, I already have what I want from him. But you are still here because I do not have what I want from you." 

"He'll find me." The words were said with absolute conviction as Kaoru glared into Akihisa's emerald eyes. She wasn't afraid of him, she wasn't going to be afraid of him and she would never back away from him. 

"I doubt that, Kaoru," he spoke her name daring her to strike him.   
  
She trembled but remained composed, knowing that striking him would not get her anywhere despite how nice the feel of his face beneath her fist might be. 

"Do you know what I want from you?" Akihisa began again. His voice was quiet this time, carrying the mixed notes of sadness and longing. He looked at her but Kaoru wasn't sure if he was seeing her. 

Mutely she shook her head. The amusement that had coloured his tone an instant before was gone and the man before her now seemed almost broken, tired and alone. //Tired and alone and holding you against your will,// her mind reminded her, forcibly quashing any feelings of sympathy she may have felt. 

"I want you to sing for me, not just with your voice but with your entire being. Sing for me, the way you sing for him." Akihisa blinked and with a soft smile focused on Kaoru, raising one hand tracing the line of her jaw. "In time, you will come to know me, you will forget him and you will love me." 

Kaoru shook her head and was unable, despite her previous conviction, to prevent the step she took backwards. In the way that he touched her, there was nothing threatening but it was infinitely /hungry/. Something in his eyes called to her and the part of her that recognized him, the part that recognized Kenshin in the same instinctual way, wanted nothing more than to embrace him, to accept the offer he was making and let herself be sheltered in his arms. There was something there that said he saw more than her physical form, saw more and accepted more. She shook her head again deliberately remembering amethyst eyes and red hair, using her memories of Kenshin as a shield against Akihisa's desire. 

He blinked as he looked at her, emerald eyes clouding for an instant before he stepped back. "I will not force you, Kaoru-san," he said, a soft smile creasing his lips. "I will wait and you will be willing when you come to me." He gazed once more at her fondly before turning away, motioning for her guards to escort her back to her room. 

Kaoru moved quietly at the behest of her guards. She was too surprised to do anything but everything was happening too fast but no matter what, she would not give in to him. //I will not betray Kenshin. If he is to claim me, it will be unwillingly and I would rather die.// The thought broke to the surface adamantly as she entered the confusing corridors again. 

Behind her, Akihisa turned back towards Bairei, refocusing his attention on the present. He could indulge his desire to be with her, he would hold her perfection, when he reflected that perfection. She would not come to him willingly yet, he had seen that within her. Her attachment to Himura Battousai was still strong and while he could have reached into her mind and shattered that attachment, her willing submission would be far sweeter. But before that could come, before he considered /himself/ worthy of her affection, he would have to possess the perfect technique, the complete integration of Kouken, Hiten and Tamashii within the one being. Time, that was all he needed. 

Bairei looked at his master. Niijima-sama's stance indicated that he was thinking but before long he looked up. "Bairei," he began in that rich voice he hoped he could imitate one day. "Let us begin again but this time I will teach you some moves. I think you may need them." 

Bairei nodded, lowering his sword and waiting for Niijima-sama's instructions. He would learn these new moves well so that he could continue to serve his master and the woman he had chosen as his mate. So long as she was there and as long as the other was alive, Niijima would never fail.   
  
To be Continued 

Definitions   
Baka - Idiot   
Gomennasai - I'm very sorry   
Ryuu - School   
Shishou - Master   
Ougi - Final attack   
Arigatou - Thank you   
Iie - No   
Doomo - Thank you (informal)   
Daijoubou - I'm all right   
Senpai - What one can call a senior, especially in school.   
Kiree - Beautiful   
Wakarimasu - I understand   
Hai - Yes 

Tamashii Hitokken Ryuu - Yasutake Ryuichi's and Murakami Seir's technique   
Tamashii - Soul   
Hitokken - One Sword 

Kouken Sokuuchi Ryuu - Niijima Akihisa, Segawa Shinichi, and Ryusaki Masujiro's technique   
Kou - Thought   
Ken - Sword   
Soku - Swift   
Uchi - Strike 

Fairly simple ne?   
HUGE Thank you to Tatsuko for helping to create the names of some fighting schools.   



End file.
